Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Next Dimension
by siciliakingofawesome
Summary: Welcome to the alternate world of Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Next Dimension. Join Yuto, Iris, Chief Nakahara, Snake, Ace, Draco, Morgan and Megan on their quest to stop the corruption of Duel Monsters, annihilate the Wicked Gods, and put an end to the Dark Synchro Monsters.
1. Intro to the Next Dimension

Welcome to the alternate world of Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Next Dimension. Join Yuto, Iris, Chief Nakahara, Snake, Ace, Draco, Morgan and Megan on their quest to stop the corruption of Duel Monsters, annihilate the Wicked Gods, and put an end to the Dark Synchro Monsters.


	2. Characters of the Next Dimension

Characters:

Heroes:

Yuto Yamamoto: Deck: Hieratic Gemini Dragons: Role: Main character

Yuto is a young, but experienced and strategic Duelist. However, whenever it comes to Tag Duels, and if one slip-up occurs when he's trying to help his ally, he will start to blame himself. Despite this, his determination knows no bounds and will continue to Duel until the last Life Point, and his friends are safe from harm. He also can communicate to Duel Spirits, mostly his Decoy Dragon, one of his trump cards. He Duels with strategy, usually involving strong monsters on the field for either offense or defense, and swarming his field. He also has a crush on Iris, but doesn't know that she feels the same. Also, he has somewhat of a short fuse.

Iris Hamasaki: Deck: Fairy Deck: Role: Main female protagonist

Iris, even though she doesn't Duel often, is capable of Dueling. She always thinks of the positives before negatives, and will not stand to see one getting hurt. Her style of Dueling involves several styles, swarming, offensive, defensive, etc. She harbors a crush on Yuto, but doesn't know that he feels the same, and will be frequently indicated throughout the series.

Chief Yamato Nakahara: Deck: Horus Card Lockdown: Role: Minor antagonist (debut); Supporting protagonist

Nakahara is the head of the Dueling Security Bureau (DSB), and will do whatever it takes in order to catch his target. He sees anyone with a criminal marker as a criminal, and will not stop until the target is arrested, which leads to a rivalry between him and Yuto. His style of Dueling involves locking his opponent's Deck down.

Jace "Snake" Kurosawa: Deck: Venom Worm Destruction: Role: Minor antagonist; (debut duels); Main rival

Snake is a relentless Duelist who believes that a monster's attack power is important, and that Duel Spirits are a myth. He also believes that Yuto is nothing but a pathetic joke. Due to this, a fierce rivalry was formed. His Dueling style involves making his monsters stronger, and weakening his opponent's through a variety of means.

Ace Amaryllis: Deck: Dark Infernity/Empty Hand: Role: Supporting protagonist

Ace is a Duelist who always finds a way to get a good strategy, which mostly involves a hand with no cards. He is very laid back and relaxed, and speaks with a stereotypical Southern/Wild West accent, and is always seen wearing a scarecrow hat.

Draco Love: Deck: Discard Fabled Fiend: Role: Antihero

Draco is a man of very few words. He is able to create very complex strategies that will aid him in his Duels, including discarding cards to activate effects and drawing additional cards. He is known to have 2 young siblings, who he adopted, and cares about them more than himself. He is also able to make very witty remarks towards and about people, mostly towards Snake.

Morgan and Megan: Deck: Hazy Flame (Morgan) and The Agents of Victory (Megan): Role: Supporting characters

Morgan and Megan are Draco's adopted twin siblings. They have had a history of being kidnapped victims of Malice, only for Draco to save them every time. Morgan and Megan hate being apart from each other. Morgan and Megan Duel by summoning powerful monsters in under 1 turn.

Enemies:

Samael: Deck: Psychic Recovery: Role: Major antagonist

Originally Avatar's first Duel Bishop, Samael is a ruthless Psychic Duelist. He makes his opponents suffer real pain just for mere amusement. His way of Dueling involves the use of powerful monsters and recovering his Life Points; also, he uses Brain Research Lab to prevent paying Life Points for a Psychic monster's effect.

Malice: Deck: Machine Burn: Role: Major antagonist

Malice is a dangerous criminal that shares very bad blood with Draco due to the latter's siblings being stolen. His style of Dueling involves the use of powerful monsters and inflicting massive amounts of burn damage.

Aku: Deck: Sacred Beasts (formerly), Lswarm Infestation (currently): Role: Major antagonist (formerly); Enemy

Originally one of Avatar's advanced Duel Pawns, Aku is a very sadistic Duelist who cares about nothing more than power and crushing his enemies. After his defeat, his own hatred started to manifest itself into a physical form, where they are both physically and mentally linked to each other. His strategy involves toying with the player, making him or her think he/she has the upper hand, when he actually has it.

Victor: Deck: Ultimate Insects: Role: Major antagonist

Originally Avatar's initial Duel Knight, Victor is a duelist who relies on Ultimate Insects, who use their effects to weaken opposing monsters and stalling cards to prevent anyone tampering the evolution of them. Also, it should be noted that he uses several dirty tactics in Duels.

"Avatar": Deck: Wicked Gods: Role: Main antagonist (first season)

Avatar is a cruel, malevolent Duelist who Duels just to break his opponents, making any Life Point damage to them into actual damage. He also uses a wide variety of powerful monsters that he can summon in one turn. Despite this tactic, he enjoys watching his opponent suffer, attacking, even if the opponent has no Life Points left, feeling as if he isn't satisfied until his last attack.

Yasha: Deck: Dark Synchro: Role: Main antagonist (series)

Yasha is a very manipulative man who uses others to do his work for him, giving them false promises. It is also worth noting that he has absolutely no regard to anyone or anything, except for himself and his plan. His plan: world domination with the use of his Dark Synchro monsters, which he created, and come in different varieties of evil. His strategy involves the use of his Dark Synchro Monsters, which he uses for even stronger Dark Synchro Monsters.

Other:

Lexus Hunt: Deck: Guardian: Role: Ally

Lexus is a man who is devoid of all emotions, but has a pure heart, none the less. His style of Dueling involves ways to keep his Monsters from being destroyed and/or residing in the Graveyard, while Summoning multiple Monsters while powering up his Armed Samurai- Ben Kei.

Fafnir: Deck: Blue-Eyes Justice: Role: Anti-hero

Fafnir is a man of many mysteries, and is known to wield many powerful cards that support Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and despises it being used the wrong ways, and compose of it as well. For some reason, he is against the DSB for banning Duel Monsters and arresting talented young Duelists. He also refers to criminal marks given to young and innocent Duelists as scars, further showing his hatred for the DSB. His personality is similar to that of a stereotypical superhero, giving long, valiant speeches and going against all that is evil, saying that he is the light that shines through all possible darkness. It is revealed he lives in a post-apocalyptic future as a sole survivor.

Elemental Gods

Not much is known about the Elemental Gods, except that they are a crucial component to Yasha's plan of world domination.


	3. Chapter 1 The End of Duel Monsters!

_My name is Yuto Yamamoto. My parents disappeared when I was 8. I currently live with my friend, Iris Hamasaki. Before my father left, he gave me a special gift for me on my birthday; a rare Duel Monsters Dragon Deck. Over the years, I perfected the Deck I was given, using new cards to improve it. But now, this isn't fun and games anymore. This is because recently, the Duel Disks started hurting people, and there is a ruthless Duelist who goes by the name, "Avatar", who humiliates his opponents with vicious cards. Because of those reasons, the Dueling Security Bureau has banned Duel Monsters. Whatever the circumstance, me and my Deck will stand firm, ready for our destiny._

Yuto is in his room, looking at his cards that he used to Duel with prior to Duel Monsters' ban. He then noticed one of his best cards, Decoy Dragon, a tiny, cute aquamarine dragon with 4 eyes, 2 big ones and 2 small ones. This card won Yuto many Duels due to its effect. But what was most special about it was its Spirit. Yuto could see the Spirits of Duel Monsters, a trait that came from his mother. When he saw the card, the Spirit came out and squeaked, happy to see his friend and master.

Yuto: Hey, Decoy Dragon. Sure has been a while, hasn't it? Now that Duel Monsters is banned, we barely get to Duel anymore.

The dragon chirped in agreement.

Yuto: If only we could find out about who is causing the Duel Disks to harm us and why. The DSB's ban isn't really helping.

Iris Hamasaki walks in.

Iris, blushing: Oh, Yuto. Was I disturbing you?

_This is Iris Hamasaki. She happens to be my best friend. After my parents disappeared, I lived with her ever since. I really like her, but I can't bring myself to say it._

Yuto, blushing as much as Iris: No, come in.

Iris: I was just wondering why the Duel Disks are hurting people.

Yuto: Same here. Even Decoy Dragon doesn't know why, but he knows it isn't pretty. But no matter what stands in my way, I won't stop until I find out.

Yuto walks out of the Hamasaki house with his Deck and his Duel Disk, which is unique among other models; Having a Deck Zone that holds up to 60 cards, and Extra Deck holding up to 15 cards, and a Graveyard and Banished Zone that can hold up to 75 cards each, has an Infinite Life Point Counter, and an Automatic Deck Shuffling Device. In his spare time, Yuto has tweaked into his Duel Disk to improve it as well, to the point of looking like a dragon's head.

Iris, running to Yuto, worried for his safety: Yuto, you know of the rumors about the Duelist, "Avatar", it isn't safe out there. Please don't go out there with your Duel Disk.

Yuto: I have to, Iris. If I'm going to find out who caused Duel Monsters to be banned by the DSB, I might have to Duel my way through.

Iris, eyes beginning to water: But I don't want him to hurt you.

Yuto, with absolute seriousness: Don't worry, I can take care of myself.

Iris, not hesitating: Then I'm going, too.

Yuto, smiling at her determination: I can tell you have your Duel Disk in your bag; it's a little obvious.

Iris: Maybe, but if you're going to find out about this case, you'll need help.

Yuto: Thank you. Now let's get going.

Yuto and Iris made it nearly half way to the center of Domino City III, until they were stopped by an officer of the DSB.

_This officer is Chief Nakahara, head of the DSB. Despite his good reputation, he is a very fierce officer who'll do anything to capture his targets, even if it means foul play._

Nakahara: Yuto Yamamoto and Iris Hamasaki. What do you think you're doing here with Duel Disks, knowing the DSB banned Dueling? Are you looking to go the Facility? Don't think I haven't forgotten those criminal markers on your face, Yuto. I kept a close watch on criminals like yourself.

Yuto: I'm no criminal, and I'm trying to find out who's causing the Duel Disks' corruption.

Nakahara: Not too bright, I see. All that had to be done was ban Duel Monsters.

Yuto: Wrong, people will disobey the ban, either out of boredom or just wanting to find out what is going on.

Nakahara, losing some patience: Look! Either we ban Duel Monsters or the Duel Disks will continue to harm us all. And besides, the DSB has everything under control.

Yuto: No you don't, you're just making the situation worse than it should be.

Nakahara: If you're going to keep questioning me, I'll-

Yuto: Tell you what, Duel me.

Nakahara: Are you insane?

Yuto: If I win, you let us both proceed and swallow your pride, you win, I go down the river.

Iris: Yuto, no. It's too dangerous. I hear he uses the ultimate lock-down Deck that prevents his opponents from making different moves.

Yuto: I'll be fine; I promise.

Nakahara, activating his Duel Disk, which looks like a phoenix head: Now let's cut the gab and Duel.

Yuto, activating his own: Let's do it.

Both players started off with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards in their hand each.

Yuto: The first move's mine! I activate Hieratic Seal of Convocation, letting me add 1 Hieratic Monster to my hand, and I choose Eset, which I Normal Summon with its effect. However, its original Attack Points become 1000.

He then summons a dragon made of violet light in golden armor.

(Hieratic Dragon of Eset, Lvl 5, ATK 1900 to 1000, DEF 1200, Light, Dragon)

Now I sacrifice Eset to Special Summon Su.

Eset dissolves into light and becomes a sky blue light dragon in golden armor.

(Hieratic Dragon of Su, Lvl 6, ATK 2200, DEF 1000, Light, Dragon)

Yuto: And since Eset was sacrificed, I can Special Summon a Dragon Type Normal Monster from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard. However, it loses all of its Attack and Defense Points. I choose Sky Dragon.

He then summons an purple feathered avian dragon with four wings out of light.

(Sky Dragon, Lvl 6, ATK 1900 to 0, DEF 1800 to 0, Wind, Dragon)

Nakahara: So what? You Summoned a Dragon with no strength and intend to scare me with that?

Yuto: Not quite, because I have the requirements for an Xyz Summon with my Level 6 Dragons. Now watch as I hack into the Overlay Network to Xyz Summon the Hieratic Dragon King of Atum!

The 2 dragons disappear into a black hole, and the a white hole opens up and brings out a dark gray light dragon in golden armor with 2 yellow orbs around it.

(Hieratic Dragon King of Atum, Rank 6, ATK 2400, DEF 2100, Light, Dragon)

Yuto:Now for its effect, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can Special Summon any Dragon from my Deck, but it can't attack the turn I activate it, and the summoned Dragons' total strength is 0. I choose Exploder Dragon in Defense Mode.

Atum absorbs 1 of the Units into its hand, which then becomes a beam of light summoning a dragon with a bomb in its hands.

(Expolder Dragon, Lvl 3, ATK 1000, DEF 0, Earth, Dragon)

Iris, in her head: I see, he Summoned his Eset as a tribute to Summon Su, which Summoned Sky Dragon for him to Summon Atum, 1 of his ace cards in just 1 turn. Yuto's skills haven't gotten rusty.

Yuto: I place 1 card-face down, and end my turn.

Nakahara, drawing his next card: My turn, and I Summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 4!

He then summons a metallic phoenix-like dragon out of fire, screeching upon appearance.

(Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 4, Lvl 4, ATK 1600, DEF 1000, Fire, Dragon)

Nakahara: Now I activate Level Up! This card lets me sacrifice a Level Monster for a new one from my hand or Deck without a cost, so I upgrade Horus from Level 4 to Level 6!

The dragon then becomes a bigger dragon upon the upgrade, which then screeches upon appearance.

(Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 6, Lvl 6, ATK 2300, DEF 1600, Fire, Dragon)

Nakahara: Don't bother with any Spells while he's on the field, because I know your strategy, you'll try to use Shrink to weaken Horus. But that won't work. And I know of Exploder Dragon's effect, destroying a Monster on my field once destroyed. I activate Forbidden Chalice on your Exploder Dragon.

Exploder Dragon ATK: 0-400

Nakahara: Now its effect is useless, and Horus can attack without destruction!

Horus releases a black flame that consumes Exploder Dragon, causing the bomb to explode along with it.

Nakahara: Now I end my turn, thus upgrading Horus to Level 8.

The dragon then upgrades into a bigger bulkier dragon, which roared upon its appearance.

(Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8, Lvl 8, ATK 3000, DEF 1800, Fire, Dragon)

Nakahara: This card destroys Spells, so they are useless overall.

Yuto: Maybe, but its my turn. And I activate Atum's effect, Summoning Hieratic Seal of the Dragon King.

With Atum's effect, he summoned a huge golden egg-like shell.

(Hieratic Seal of the Dragon King, Lvl 6, ATK 0, DEF 0, Light, Dragon, Gemini)

Yuto: Now I Gemini Summon the Seal, and activate its effect, sacrificing it to Summon a Hieratic Dragon in Defense mode from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and I choose Su. And now I banish my Seal and Eset to Summon Asar!

He then summoned a green light dragon in golden armor.

Hieratic Dragon of Asar, Lvl 7, ATK 2600, DEF 700, Light, Dragon)

Yuto: Now I sacrifice Atum to Special Summon Nebthet!

He then summons a lavender light dragon in golden armor.

(Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet, Lvl 5, ATK 2000, DEF 1600, Light, Dragon)

Yuto: I now activate Nebthet's effect by sacrificing Asar to destroy Horus!

Nebthet then fires a beam of light at Horus, destroying it in the process.

Yuto: Now I activate Call of the Haunted, bringing back Atum, and since he was summoned after its effect was activated, it can attack this turn. So Atum and Nebthet, attack!

The two dragons then fire beams of concentrated light towards Nakahara.

Nakahara: 8000-6400-4000

Yuto: Now I activate Double Summon to Summon Decoy Dragon.

(Decoy Dragon, Lvl 2, ATK 400, DEF 300, Fire, Dragon)

Iris, in her head: I see, he knew of Horus' Spell Destruction effect, so he used Nebthet to destroy it by sacrificing Atum so he could use them again, and then Special Summoned Atum back for more power. Yuto...you...

Yuto: I set 2 cards face-down, and end my turn.

Nakahara: You got lucky that turn, but that one's your last, because I activate Level Modulation, so you draw 2 cards, and I can Summon a Level Monster, no charge.

He then summoned his Level 8 Horus.

Nakahara: However, it can't attack when Summoned or activate or apply its effect, so I activate Monster Reborn to Summon its Level 6 model.

He then summoned his Level 6 Horus.

Nakahara: Now I activate Magical Stone Excavation.

Yuto: I counter by playing Solemn Judgement.

Yuto: 8000-4000

The payment of Life Points destroyed Nakahara's Spell.

Nakahara: Very well then, I attack Nebthet!

Yuto: I activate Magical Arm Shield.

Horus Level 6, upon attacking its Level 8 counterpart, gets destroyed by its target.

Nakahara: 4000-3300

Nakahara: I place one card face-down, and my Horus gains its effect, now go.

Yuto: I'll just place 2 cards down.

Nakahara: Very well then, I attack Nebthet with Horus! Ancient Black Flare!

Yuto: Ring of Destruction!

A ring full of fire clamps on to Horus and explodes, sending debris towards both players.

Nakahara: 3300-300

Yuto: 4000-1000

Yuto: Next, I activate Cemetary Bomb, which inflicts 100 Life Point of damage for each card in your Graveyard.

Nakahara: 300-0

Yuto wins.

Yuto: You did your best officer, I'll give you that much. Now if you'll please let us pass.

Nakahara: Very well, but I go with. I'm trying to figure this case out myself, but it seems more complicated with Avatar arranging all of this hysteria.

Iris: You mean that he's responsible for the Duel Disk's self harm?

Nakahara, certain: Apparently, yes. I'm guessing that you don't know what he looks like. Here's the latest shot of him, Dueling professional Duelists with deadly cards.

Yuto, recognizing the face of Avatar, in shock: Sosuke Fuma!?

Nakahara: You know him?

Yuto: He was a fellow classmate of mine. When we were in the Eclipse Academy. He was one of my best friends at that time. To think he would do this after graduation.

Nakahara: That answers one question out of many.

Yuto: But the question is: Why?

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 2 Seeing Snakes

Yuto, in absolute confusion: How could Sosuke become such a thing?

Nakahara: We believe it has to do with the cards he plays.

Iris: What kind of cards?

Nakahara: Monsters that were sealed a long time ago due to its massive power.

Iris: Last time I checked, Sosuke wasn't really big on Monsters with high power.

Nakahara: Doesn't matter. The point is he has them, and forbidden cards with tremendous power can lead to a corrupted Duelist.

Yuto: But why would he use those cards?

Nakahara: Not sure, but it most likely links up to the Duel Disks harming people.

Yuto: Well we have to get rid of those cards before they cause more harm.

Nakahara: Not likely going to happen. He Duels until he wins, and he continues to attack with all of his Monsters, even if his opponent has none.

Iris, shocked: That's terrible!

Yuto, determined: It's all because of those cards that are corrupting him, but my cards shall purify him again. I have to face him. It's my Deck that will cleanse his heart. I swear, on my very soul, I will pull him out of the darkness drowning him.

?: How pathetic. How can a Duelist with no talent possibly face Avatar?

Yuto, turning towards the figure, who also has criminal markers on his face: Who are you? And what gives you the right to call me pathetic?

Snake: The name's Jace Kurosawa, but you're to refer to me as "Snake". I'm the world's greatest Duelist, and you're nothing but a waste of lowly cards.

Yuto, temper rising: What did you say?!

Snake: I said you're a waste of trash not even worth being called cards. Cards with little to no power have no talent, and those wielding those cards have even less talent.

Yuto, getting furious: Now you listen here! Cards are more than just power! It's all about faith! If all cards are just power, it's powerless!

Snake: Maybe you didn't get the memo; cards have no heart, and the only meaning to it is its strength. If you want to be humiliated by the world's greatest Duelist, you'll wish you never Dueled.

Snake then activated his Duel Disk, which looks like several different reptiles.

Yuto, activating his own Duel Disk: I'll show you the true meaning of Duel Monster cards! Now let's go!

Each player start off with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards.

Snake: I go first, and I Summon Balloon Lizard.

He then summons a lizard that looks like a balloon inflated.

(Balloon Lizard, Lvl 4, ATK 500, DEF 1900, Earth, Reptile)

Snake: Then I'll place 1 card face down and end my turn.

Yuto: Then it's my turn!

Snake: I first activate the Trap, Threatening Roar. Now you can't attack my lizard, and on my turn it will gain a Counter, and when it pops, you lose 400 Life Points for each.

Yuto: Maybe, but that doesn't mean it won't pop. I activate the effect of Tefnuit, since you're the only one with a Monster, I can Special Summon it! However, it can't attack this turn.

He then summons a white light dragon in golden armor.

(Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit, Lvl 6, ATK 2100, DEF 1400, Light, Dragon)

Yuto: Now I activate Hieratic Seal of Supremecy, letting me Special Summon a Hieratic Dragon from my hand, and I choose Gebeb!

He then summons an orange light dragon in golden armor.

(Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb, Lvl 4, ATK 1800, DEF 400, Light, Dragon)

Yuto: Now I Summon Nuit!

He then summons a baby blue light dragon in golden armor.

(Hieratic Dragon of Nuit, Lvl 4, ATK 1700, DEF 900, Light, Dragon)

Yuto: Then I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

Snake: Toothless. You expect me to fear that? I activate my lizard's effect.

The lizard then began to swell.

Snake: Then I switch it to Defense, and Summon Granadora.

He then summons a hideous, spiked lizard.

(Granadora, Lvl 4, ATK 1900, DEF 700, Water, Reptile)

Snake: And since it was Summoned, I gain 1000 Life Points.

Snake: 8000-9000

Snake: Now attack Gebeb.

Yuto: I activate Negate Attack!

Granadora's attack was cut due to an invisible wall of energy.

Snake: Very well. I place 1 card down, and end my turn.

Yuto: Don't think I don't know your strategy, you intend on having Balloon Lizard get more Counters somehow by stalling me. Well that won't happen. First I activate Mirage of Nightmare, now I can draw until my hand has four cards on your turn, but I must discard the same number before my next Draw Phase, or discard my hand. Then I activate Rush Recklessly, giving Nuit 700 Attack Points!

Tefnuit ATK: 1700-2400

Yuto: And since Nuit was targeted by the effect of a card, I can Summon a Dragon Type Normal Monster from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard, but it loses all of its strength. I choose to Summon Rabidragon.

He then summons a huge, big-eared, fluffy mutant dragon that has the fur of a rabbit.

(Rabidargon, Lvl 8, ATK 2950, DEF 2900, Light, Dragon)

Snake: You think a toothless hairball dragon scares me?

Yuto: Now I attack Granadora with Nuit!

Nuit then fires a condensed beam of light towards Granadora, obliterating it.

Snake: 9000-8500-6500

Snake: Why you-!

Yuto: Now Gebeb, attack!

Gebeb then fires a beam of condensed light towards Balloon Lizard, causing it to pop, sending shrapnel to spread towards Yuto.

Yuto: 8000-7600

Yuto: 400 Life Points is a small price to pay for the Summoning of a new Dragon by Gebeb's effect. I choose the Hieratic Seal of the Dragon Overlord from my Deck.

He then summons a golden orb that shines as bright as the sun.

(Hieratic Seal of the Dragon Overlord, Lvl 8, ATK 0, DEF 0, Light, Dragon)

Snake: Do you expect to win with a hollow egg?

Yuto: Now I Overlay Nuit and Gebeb to hack into the Overlay Network to Xyz Summon Kachi Kochi Dragon!

Gebeb and Nuit then vanish into a black hole and a white hole opens up to summon a crystalline dragon surrounded by 2 orange orbs.

(Kachi Kochi Dragon, Rank 4, ATK 2100, DEF 1300, Earth, Dragon)

Yuto: Now I'll place 1 card face-down.

Snake: Are you done yet? It's my turn. And I activate Double Summon to Summon Lion Alligator.

He then summons an alligator with a lion mane.

(Lion Alligator, ATK 1900, DEF 200, Water, Reptile)

Snake: Now I Summon Don Turtle.

He then summons a turtle inside of its shell.

(Don Turtle, Lvl 3, ATK 1100, DEF 1200, Water, Reptile)

Snake: Now I can Special Summon any number of Don Turtles from my hand.

He then summons 2 more.

Yuto: Since you Special Summoned, I activate Dragon Ice's effect, by discarding 1 card, I can Summon it from my hand or Graveyard. So I discard Dragon Ice to the Graveyard to Summon said Dragon Ice from said Graveyard!

He then summons a dragon made entirely made of ice crystals.

(Dragon Ice, Lvl 5, ATK 1800, DEF 2200, Water, Dragon)

Snake: Very well. I Equip my alligator with Megamorph. Since my Life Points are lower, it's Attack power doubles.

Lion Alligator's ATK: 1900-3800

Snake: And since I control another Reptile monster, it can break through your toothless defenses. So Lion Alligator, destroy his crystal dragon.

The alligator then opens its huge jaw to destroy Kachi Kochi Dragon.

Yuto: Ring of Destruction!

The ring then clamped onto the alligator, and then exploded.

Yuto: 8000-4200

Snake: 6500-2700

Snake: Very well, I Overlay 2 of my Don Turtles to tap into the Overlay Network to Xyz Summon Black Ray Lancer.

A black hole absorbs the 2 Don Turtles, and a white hole appears and he then summoned a manta ray-like warrior with a lance surrounded by 2 purple orbs.

(Black Ray Lancer, Rank 3, ATK 2100, DEF 600, Dark, Beast-Warrior)

Snake: This is one of my best Monsters due to its effect negating a Monster's effect until the end of my turn, and that it only costs an Overlay Unit. Your fate is sealed.

Yuto: Not quite. It's my turn, and I Summon Magna Drago.

He then summoned a dragon as red as magma.

(Magna Drago, Lvl 2, ATK 1400, DEF 200, Fire, Dragon, Tuner)

Yuto: Now I tune my Level 8 Rabidragon with my Level 2 Magna Drago.

Magna Drago then turns into 2 rings and form around Rabidragon, with becomes completely see-through, with its level stars turned into orbs of light.

Yuto: From these Dragons comes one that rules over all others. Prepare to meet a Dragon whose power radiates power itself. I Synchro Summon Trident Dragion!

He then summons a three headed hydra dragon as red as magma.

(Trident Dragion, Level 10, ATK 3000, DEF 2800, Fire, Dragon, Synchro)

Yuto: Now I activate Trident Dragion's effect to destroy 2 of my Dragons to allow it to attack 2 more times this turn.

Trident Dragion then sucks out the souls of the seal and his crystal dragon.

Snake: This can't be!

Yuto: This is my power, the faith in all of my cards! Trident Dragion, end this Duel with Hydra Attack!

The hydra then aims its heads towards Snake and his monsters, and fire streams of flame, destroying the monsters, causing Snake to scream.

Snake: 2700-1800-0

Yuto wins.

Yuto: Now take back your insult.

Snake: How about this?

He then throws a smokescreen and disappears.

Iris: What a jerk he is.

Yuto: First he calls me weak, and then becomes a sore loser? I really hate that guy. He has a lot of nerve, thinking he has the best cards there is. The day will come where he will realize his over-inflated ego blinds him from the truth; I'm better than he thinks he is.

Nakahara: Not to be rude, but we have an Avatar to capture.

Yuto and Iris: Right.

Yuto, in his head: And if that snake Jace Kurosawa ever shows himself again, he'll be sorry. I swear it.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 3 Psychic Duel Part 1

Start with Yuto, staring at the Domino City III's central wishing fountain. The fountain, like a majority of the city, is very high tech, yet very beautiful. Yuto's staring at the fountain, thinking about the very insults from Snake, an arrogant duelist who believe weak cards are for the weak.

Snake:_ Cards with little to no power have no talent, and those wielding those cards have even less talent._

Yuto clenches his fist having to hear that remark. It agitated him, thinking that weak cards have no purpose but garbage.

Yuto: Jace Kurosawa, what makes you think you're so special? You used cards with weak attack power yourself, so you shouldn't be talking. It doesn't matter if you just use it for its effect, all that matters is the faith in the cards you use.

Iris, to Nakahara: Yuto's still mad about what that guy "Snake" said.

Nakahara: Believe it or not, there are cards that may not be useful in certain situations. Different Decks have different strategies and tactics; Yuto's involve Summoning high Level Monsters and swarming the field. Even that can be blocked somehow.

Iris: Maybe, but one thing his opponents can't block is his courage.

Nakahara, teasingly: You're just saying that because you like him, don't you?

This joke made Iris blush hard and turn away.

Iris, clearly embarrassed: I d-d-d-d-don't know what you're talking about.

Nakahara decided to drop the subject for now, but did have a kick out of teasing Iris. This made her blush recede. Yuto then takes his gaze off of the fountain and turns towards the others.

Yuto: Well, where to, Nakahara?

Nakahara: Don't know, but Avatar does send out a bunch of henchmen to Duel for him just to throw the DSB off. It worked on many instances.

Yuto: Well, we might as well Duel every one we can find until we find him, even if it means we must deal with the pain from the Duel Disks.

Nakahara: What are you, dense? That's exactly what Avatar wants!

Yuto: Well what choice do we have, captain?

Iris: I'm with Yuto; we can't find him until we beat a lot of his men. Even if we have to suffer pain, we can't risk Duel Monsters to be banned.

?, in an electronic voice: I cannot allow you to go anywhere near my master.

Nakahara: Oh great; another roadblock.

?: Excuse me, but I'm a Psychic Duelist, the highest breed of Duelists, I deserve to be treated such.

Yuto: Just tell us who you are.

Samael: I am Samael, and I am the end of your ridiculous quest, and I intend to make this Duel slow and painful for you, Yuto Yamamoto.

Yuto, activating his Duel Disk: This won't take long at all. Now activate your Duel Disk and let's Duel.

Samael: No need for such scrap, when I can use my power as one.

He then uses psychokinesis to show his Deck, shuffle it, and place it near his right hand. The three were surprised to see such level of power.

Samael: Well then, let us begin.

Yuto's purple eyes began to glow.

Samael: This will be very interesting.

Yuto: Let's go!

Both start at 8000 Life Points and 5 cards in their hand.

Samael: I'll take the first move, and activate Brain Research Lab.

The field then turned into a huge laboratory with a brain in a test tube.

Yuto, shocked: What is this?!

Samael: This is the Brain Research Lab. This is the very card that will be your defeat, because with Field Barrier, the laboratory will never be removed. Now I Summon Doctor Cranium.

He then summons a small-bodied, big-headed scientist with an artificial intelligence amplifier.

(Doctor Cranium, Lvl 1, ATK 100, DEF 100, Earth, Psychic)

Samael: Now with Block Attack, it's switched into Defense Mode. And then I'll end my turn with 1 card face-down.

Yuto: Don't think your Life Points are safe, because I Summon Lancer Lindwurm!

He then summons a dragon with a javelin lance.

(Lancer Lindwurm, Lvl 4, ATK 1800, DEF 1200, Wind, Dragon)

Yuto: Now, pierce through his scientist's defenses!

The dragon then destroys the amplifier, causing the doctor to explode.

Samael: 8000-7300

Samael: I activate Cranium's effect, paying 800 Life Points to add a Psychic Monster with 2000 or less Attack Points from my Deck to my hand.

He adds a card to his hand, but instead of paying Life Points, the brain increases.

Iris: Wait, why didn't he pay Life Points? Wasn't he supposed to in order to activate the effect?

Samael: Not if Brain Research Lab is on the field. Instead, I place a Psychic Counter to activate a Psychic Monster's effect. Now I activate Metaphysical Regeneration. At the end of the turn, each destroyed Psychic Monster becomes 1000 Life Points gained by me.

Yuto: I'll place 1 card face-down. You're up.

Samael: Very well.

Samael: 7300-8300

Samael: I Summon Pandaborg.

He then summons a robot panda.

(Pandaborg, Lvl 4, ATK 1700, DEF 1400, Water, Psychic)

Samael: Now I Summon Psi-Blocker using my laboratory.

He then summons a humanoid robot.

(Psi-Blocker, Lvl 4, ATK 1200, DEF 300, Wind, Psychic)

The brain grew once more.

Samael: I attack with Pandaborg.

Nakahara: Is he insane?!

The mechanical panda attempts to slash Lancer Lindwurm, only to be jabbed by the javelin spear, causing it to explode.

Samael: 8300-8200

Samael: I activate Pandaborg's effect, paying 800 Life Points to Summon a Level 4 Psychic from my Deck, and I choose Psychic Snail.

He then summons a mutated escargot.

(Psychic Snail, Lvl 4, ATK 1900, DEF 1200, Earth, Psychic)

The brain grew.

Iris: He attacked to Summon a stronger Monster?

Samael: I attack with my snail.

The snail then fires electricity at the dragon, causing it to explode.

Yuto, face getting scratched during damage calculation: 8000-7900

Yuto then summons a purple dragon that looks like a bunch of thorns.

(Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon, Lvl 5, ATK 2200, DEF 1100, Dark, Dragon)

Yuto: You activated the effect of Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon.

Nakahara, confused: Inter-what?

Yuto: Forget it.

Samael: I'll end with 1 card face-down. Your turn.

Yuto: I think I'll attack your Psi-Blocker with my-

Samael: I activate Past Image.

The purple thorny dragon with then turned into a mirage. Yuto face-faults.

Yuto: Your turn.

Samael: Now your Dragon returns. But it won't stay for long. I Summon the Tuner monster, Mind Master.

He then summons a robotic test tube with a brain inside.

(Mind Master, Lvl 1, ATK 100, DEF 200, Light, Psychic, Tuner)

Samael: Now I pay 800 Life Points to sacrifice my Psi-Blocker to Summon Telekinetic Shocker.

Instead of Life Point payment, the brain grew again.

He then summons a being inside of a rubber suit.

(Telekinetic Shocker, Lvl 4, ATK 1700, DEF 400, Earth, Psychic)

Samael: Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Psi-Blocker. But he won't stay for long. I tune my Level 4 Psi-Blocker and Telekinetic Shocker with my Level 1 Mind Master to Synchro Summon the Hyper Psychic Blaster.

He then summons an android with twin blasters for hands.

(Hyper Psychic Blaster, Lvl 9, ATK 3000, DEF 2500, Earth, Psychic, Synchro)

Samael: Now I activate Block Attack on your dragon.

Nakahara: Wait, but that would mean Yuto takes no damage.

Samael: Wrong, he takes the difference as damage, and I gain Life Points by that amount. Now attack with Twin Blast.

The machine then points its guns at the dragon and his controller. The black one destroys the dragon and the white one strengthens Samael.

Yuto, feeling pain: 7900-6000

Samael: 8300-10200

Iris: No! Yuto!

Nakahara: He has about 10000 Life Points because of that thing?!

Samael: As long as I hold this card, you're helpless against me.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 4 Psychic Duel Part 2

Samael: I hope you don't intend on playing defensive strategies while Hyper Psychic Blaster is on the field. It's effect causes piercing damage to you and Life Points increase for me.

Yuto: I don't plan on giving up. I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon!

Nakahara: Inter-what?

Yuto: Forget it!

He then resurrects his fallen dragon.

Yuto: Now I Summon Magna Drago. Now it's time for me to tune my Level 5 Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon with my Level 2 Magna Drago to Synchro Summon Exploder Dragonwing!

He then summons a massive dragon with a swollen back that is stored with power.

(Exploder Dragonwing, Lvl 7, ATK 2400, DEF 1600, Dark, Dragon, Synchro)

Samael: It's still too weak. you'll only fuel me more.

Yuto: Not if activate Shrink on your Blaster.

Hyper Psychic Blaster ATK: 3000-1500

Yuto: Now attack with King's Storm!

The dragon then fires a stream of concentrated flames towards the machine, destroying it.

Samael: 10200-8700

Samael: You're only delaying the inevitable. I'll win this Duel.

Yuto: This face-down will think otherwise.

Samael: I activate 2 Fiend's Sanctuary cards to Summon 2 Metal Fiend Tokens.

(Metal Fiend Token, Lvl 1, ATK 0, DEF 0, Dark, Fiend, Token)

Samael: Now I Summon Master Gig.

He then summons a sentinel being in a huge egg-like pod.

(Master Gig, Lvl 8, ATK 2600, DEF 1400, Earth, Psychic)

Yuto: That thing is huge!

Samael: Now I pay 1000 Life Points to destroy your Dragon.

Instead, the brain grows.

The dragon is destroyed by the being's lasers.

Samael: Now I pay 800 Life Points for Psychic Snail's effect, allowing Master Gig to attack again.

The brain grows.

Samael: Master Gig, attack.

Yuto: Negate Attack!

Samael: Very well, I'll place 1 card face-down.

Yuto: My turn, and I activate Premature Burial, paying 800 Life Points to Summon back Exploder Dragonwing.

Yuto: 6000-5200

He then summons the dragon destroyed by Master Gig's effect.

Yuto: Now I activate Forbidden Chalice, increasing my dragon's attack by 400, but it can't use its effect.

Exploder Dragonwing ATK: 2400-2800

Yuto: Now attack with King's Storm!

Samael: 8700-8500

Samael: I activate Psi-Curse. Say goodbye to your dragon and 300 Life Points for Master Gig's Level.

The dragon is then destroyed.

Yuto, feeling pain from the effect: 5200-2400

Iris, eyes watering: Yuto!

Samael: My Deck was designed to destroy you.

Yuto: I Summon Alexandrite Dragon.

He then summons a dragon the color of diamonds.

(Alexandrite Dragon, Lvl 4, ATK 2000, DEF 100, Light, Dragon)

Yuto: Then I'll place 1 card face-down.

Nakahara: He's obviously fatigued from the Duel. He's intending this Duel to last a long time and inflict real damage onto Yuto. This guy's not a Duelist, he's a monster.

Samael: I Summon Krebons.

He then summons a futuristic jester.

(Krebons, Lvl 2, ATK 1200, DEF 400, Dark, Psychic, Tuner)

Samael: Now I tune my Level 4 Psychic Snail with my Level 2 Krebons to Synchro Summon Psychic Nightmare.

He then summons a mutant behemoth.

(Psychic Nightmare, Lvl 6, ATK 2400, DEF 1800, Wind, Psychic, Synchro)

Samael: Attack.

Yuto: I activate Waboku. Now I'm completely safe from your attacks.

Samael: Very well, I end my turn.

Yuto: I Summon Koumori Dragon.

He then summons a purple predator dragon.

(Koumori Dragon, Lvl 4, ATK 1500, DEF 1200, Dark, Dragon)

Yuto: Now I activate Dragonic Tactics to sacrifice my dragons to Summon a Level 8 Dragon from my Deck, and I choose Darkstorm Dragon!

The 2 dragons become flames and summon a massive black dragon inside of a black tornado.

(Darkstorm Dragon, Lvl 8, ATK 2700, DEF 2500, Dark, Dragon, Gemini)

Yuto: Attack, with Shrapnel Dust Storm!

The dragon flaps its wings, sending sharp dark wind to slice the behemoth into dust.

Samael: 8500-8300

Samael: No matter what you do, I will always have the upper hand.

Yuto: I activate Pot of Avarice, shuffling 5 Monsters in my Graveyard to my Deck, then drawing 2 cards. Then I activate Greed Grado, since I destroyed Psychic Nightmare, a Synchro Monster, I draw 2 more cards. Then I place 2 cards face-down.

Samael: I activate Teleport to pay 800 Life Points and Special Summon Psychic Emperor.

Samael: 8300-7500

He then summons a sage with an amplifier on his head.

(Psychic Emperor, Lvl 6, ATK 2400, DEF 1000, Light, Psychic)

Samael: Now I gain 500 Life Points for every Psychic in my Graveyard.

Samael: 7500-11500

Samael: Now I activate Emergency Teleport to Summon Epser Girl from my Deck. However, she'll be banished once she leaves.

He then summons a futuristic sorcerer.

(Epser Girl, Lvl 2, ATK 500, DEF 300, Earth, Psychic, Tuner)

Samael: Now I Summon Genetic Woman.

He then summons a woman with a giant gauntlet on her right arm, a blaster on her left, and tiger ears.

(Genetic Woman, Lvl 4, ATK 1700, DEF 1200, Wind, Psychic)

Samael: Now I tune my Level 6 Psychic Emperor with my Level 2 Epser Girl to Synchro Summon Thought Ruler Archfiend.

He then summons a mutant version of the Summoned Skull.

(Thought Ruler Archfiend, Lvl 8, ATK 2700, DEF 2300, Dark, Psychic, Synchro)

Samael: Now I activate Genetic Woman's effect to pay 1000 Life Points to add Epser Girl to my hand.

The brain increases.

Samael: Now to attack with Thought Ruler Archfiend.

The mutant teleports to the dragon and breaths a black fog that shrouds both monsters. When it clears, both are gone.

Samael: 11500-14200

Nakahara: What?!

Samael: If Thought Ruler Archfiend destroys a Monster, I gain Life Points by the Monster's Attack Points. Now I attack with Genetic Woman.

Yuto: I activate Draining Shield.

Yuto: 2400-4100

Samael: You're so foolish. Thinking you can evade me for long. The Duel has been decided; I've already won.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 5 Psychic Duel Part 3

Samael: You seem to forget why I'm making my Life Points increase. Once my Brain Research Lab leaves the field, I take 1000 Points of damage for each Psychic Counter on it.

Yuto: Which explains why you kept using cards that increase your Life Points. But I can tell you'll use cards to increase mine just to make me struggle. Well it won't happen. I Special Summon Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit! Then I sacrifice it to Summon Strong Wind Dragon!

Hen then summons a muscular aquamarine dragon.

(Strong Wind Dragon, Lvl 6, ATK 2400, DEF 1000, Wind, Dragon)

Strong Wind Dragon ATK: 2400-3450

Yuto: Attack!

The dragon then took a deep breath, and exhaled it violently, sending harsh winds towards the Genetic Woman, shattering her.

Samael: 14200-12450

Samael: Are you done blowing smoke? It's my turn. And I Special Summon Storm Caller.

Samael: 12450-11650

He then summons a massive man with a satellite attached onto him.

(Storm Caller, Lvl 6, ATK 2300, DEF 2000, Wind, Psychic)

Samael: Now I use my lab to Summon Psi-Beast.

He then summons a mutated wolf/lion/reptile hybrid.

(Psi-Beast, Lvl 2, ATK 700, DEF 500, Earth, Psychic)

The brain grows.

Samael: Now I banish Mind Master to make Psi-Beast Level 1. And now I Summon Mental Seeker.

He then summons a boy in a cybernetic suit.

(Mental Seeker, Lvl 3, ATK 800, DEF 600, Earth, Psychic, Tuner)

Nakahara: He's not planning on Summoning Hyper Psychic Blaster again, is he?

Samael: I now tune my Level 1 Psi-Beast and Level 6 Storm Caller with my Level 3 Mental Seeker in order to Summon my strongest Synchro Monster, the Overmind Archfiend!

He then summons what appears to be an upgraded version of Though Ruler Archfiend with cybernetic parts.

(Overmind Archfiend, Lvl 9, ATK 3300, DEF 3000, Dark, Psychic, Synchro)

Samael: I activate Overmind Archfiend's effect to banish my Hyper Psychic Blaster!

Iris: What? But that means it can't be used!

Samael: Now I activate Future Glow, and banish Genetic Woman!

Overmind Archfiend ATK: 3300-4100

Nakahara: Impossible!

Samael: Now attack!

The mechanical archfiend slashed Strong Wind Dragon, destroying it.

Yuto, feeling pain: 4100-3450

Iris, eyes welling up, unable to hold back her tears: Please, stop this!

Samael, once calm and stoic, became insane, laughing maniacally: Now you know why I'm superior to you! And this face-down will prove it all!

Yuto: Are you done running your mouth, Psycho Duelist? It's my turn. And I'll Summon Decoy Dragon.

Samael: That pipsqueak is useless! First I activate Overmind Archfiend's effect to banish Master Gig! Then I activate Soul Release! Say goodbye to all of your Level 6 and higher Monsters!

Nakahara: No! His best defense were in those cards!

Samael: Now destroy his worthless gecko!

His monster ruthlessly destroyed the tiny dragon.

Yuto, feeling immense pain: 3450-150

Iris was unable to hold in her sadness because Yuto was taking real damage.

Yuto: I'm...not...done...yet...

Samael: Please, you look like you're about to faint! That, and you only have 150 Life Points! Maybe this face-down will help!

Yuto: I...won't...lose...I...won't...lose...to a creep like you! I activate Escape from the Dark Dimension to bring back Darkstorm Dragon!

Samael: Idiot! Black Horn of Heaven!

Yuot: Thanks to you, it's now in the Graveyard because you targeted my dragon. I'll just end my turn with a card face-down.

Samael: Now I banish Psychic Nightmare! And now I'll destroy you with my Overmind Archfiend!

Yuto: Threatening Roar!

Samael: Are you stupid?! That card won't help for long!

Yuto: Maybe this will, Swords of Revealing Light!

Swords made of pure light surround Samael's field.

Yuto: And now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Future Glow!

Samael: Stall, stall, stall! All you do is stall! I now banish Storm Caller! And then I activate Polymerization to fuse my Archfiend with my Armored Axon Kicker from my hand in order to Summon my ace Monster, the Ultimate Axon Kicker!

As Samael laughs maniacally, he summons a further mutated form of Thought Ruler Archfiend.

(Ultimate Axon Kicker, Lvl 10, ATK 2700, DEF 1700, Light, Psychic, Fusion)

His field is then occupied by the Monsters banished by its effect.

Nakahara: He banished those cards to Summon them?!

Iris: No...Yuto...

Yuto: You still can't attack. So it's my turn. I banish my Alexandrite Dragon, Koumori Dragon and Darkstorm Dragon to Special Summon the Hieratic Dragon of Sutekh!

He then summons a goldenrod yellow light dragon in golden armor.

(Hieratic Dragon of Sutekh, Lvl 8, ATK 2800, DEF 2000, Light, Dragon)

Yuto: I activate Sutekh's effect to banish Decoy Dragon to destroy Field Barrier.

Samael: It makes no difference! I place 1 card face-down!

Yuto: I now Summon Gebeb.

Samael: I activate Mind Over Matter, sacrificing Storm Caller to destroy it!

Yuto: Fine then, I attack your Thought Ruler Archfiend!

The dragon then fires a concentrated beam of light, destroying the mutant.

Yuto: Now I banish Gebeb to destroy Master Gig!

The being then explodes.

Samael: You'll pay for this! I activate Monster Reincarnation to bring Overmind Archfiend back to the Extra Deck! Then I use Soul Release to banish Storm Caller, Mental Seeker, Master Gig, Psychic Snail, and Psi-Beast! Next I use Psychic Feel Zone on Storm Caller and Mental Seeker to bring him back!

Yuto: I place 4 cards face-down and end my turn.

Samael: Are you finished?!

Yuto: I activate Bad Reaction to Simochi, along with 3 Gift Cards!

Samael, screaming in pain: 11650-2650

Samael: How?! How could I feel pain from this?!

Yuto, Nakahara, and Iris, in unison: What?!

Samael: I'm not supposed to! I AM THE ULTIMATE DUELIST!

Yuto: I'll take the complaining as an "I'll pass"! Now I banish my Lancer Lindwurm to destroy the Brain Research Lab!

Samael: NO! NOBODY DEFEATS ABSOLUTE PERFECTION!

Yuto: You obviously aren't that perfect, and Sutekh will show you why!

The dragon the fires a beam of light at the test tube, causing it to explode, and the 8 Psychic Counters shock Samael.

Samael, screaming in agony: 2650-0

Yuto wins.

Samael: MAKE IT STOP!

Yuto: What's going on?!

?: Me.

Yuto: Sosuke!

Nakahara: Avatar!

Avatar wore a Slifer Red Duel Academy uniform, but the only thing not normal about him is his right hand, which looks similar to that of a fiend's.

Avatar: You disappoint me, Samael. Now be quiet.

Samael then fell unconscious.

Avatar: He'll have no memory of his brainwashing.

Iris: You mean he was just a toy to you?!

Avatar: That's exactly what those I defeat turn into, a worthless plaything for my entertainment.

Yuto: Why you!

Avatar: This Duelist also qualifies.

Right behind him was Snake.

Yuto: What?! Jace Kurosawa?!

Snake: A shame you still put faith in such a worthless Deck. If you ask me, Samael failed due to being as weak as you.

Yuto: You better watch it, you snake!

Snake: I loved how he made your low-life dragon even more of a waste.

Yuto: Shut your mouth you-!

Avatar: Enough. We have more pressing matters to deal with.

After those words, Snake used smoke bombs, and disappeared, while Avatar turned into fog and disappeared.

Iris: Now I see why he's so rude, it's due to being brainwashed by Sosuke. But how do they get brainwashed?

Yuto: Not sure. There are too many questions without any answers.

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 6 Once A Snake, Always A Snake 1

Nakahara: Looks like things have took a turn for the worst.

Yuto: You mean Sosuke brainwashing Jace Kurosawa? Most certainly. But why?

Iris: This is getting more complex by the second.

Nakahara: I think we should split up to search more ground. Why don't you lovebirds be your own group?

The comment made both Yuto and Iris blush and look away from each other. Nakahara was enjoying their embarrassment.

Nakahara: Well, I'll be off on my own. If you need me, just find me.

Iris: Wait-!

But it was too late; Nakahara got on his patrol cycle and rode off.

Yuto: Well, looks like he won't be coming back for a while. But at least we have some quiet time.

?: Well, well, well. Look what I have here, helpless prey.

Yuto: Jace Kurosawa.

Snake: I said that you're to refer to me as "Snake". And since Nakahara's gone, you and the stupid girl are helpless against my Deck. I have perfected it to surpass your high Leveled Monsters so it can crush you.

Yuto: We'll see about that.

Snake and Yuto activated their Duel Disks, and started with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards each.

Snake: I activate the Venom Swamp!

The field then turned into a poisonous swampland.

Yuto, sarcastically: Okay, like this isn't disgusting.

Snake: Now I activate Burden of the Mighty! This card weakens your Monsters by 100 Attack Points per Level. Now I Summon the Venom Serpent!

He then summons a twin headed snake.

(Venom Serpent, Lvl 4, ATK 1000, DEF 800, Dark, Reptile)

Snake: Then I activate Snake Rain to discard Venom Cobra to send 2 Venom Boa, and 2 more Venom Serpents to the Graveyard. Then I Set 2 cards face-down. You're up.

Yuto: Very well. I summon Axe Dragonute.

He then summons a dragon with a giant ax.

(Axe Dragonute, Lvl 4, ATK 2000, DEF 1200, Dark, Dragon)

Axe Dragonute ATK: 2000-1600

Yuto: Now attack his serpent!

The dragon swung his ax, making the snake explode into gunk.

Snake: 8000-7400

Snake: Damage=Reptile and Snake Whistle, activate! With these cards, I Summon Venom Snake and Venom Cobra!

He then summoned a snake and a cobra with sharp scales.

(Venom Snake, Lvl 3, ATK 1200, DEF 600, Earth, Reptile)

(Venom Cobra, Lvl 4, ATK 100, DEF 2000, Earth, Reptile)

Yuto: I'll Set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Just then, his Axe Dragonute got bit by a snake on the arm, and a purple venom shaded on the bite area.

Axe Dragonute ATK: 1600-1100

Yuto: Wait, what's happening to my Dragon?!

Snake: The Venom Swamp is unwelcoming to non-Venom Monsters, so it gives them a parting gift, a Venom Counter, which causes Monsters to lose 500 Attack Points after each End Phase. Now I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. Then I use Cost Down to discard a Venom Cobra to reduce all Monsters' Levels in my hand by 2, so I can Summon Venom Boa without a sacrifice.

He then summoned a massive three-eyed snake with a snake head as a tail.

(Venom Boa, Lvl 5, ATK 1600, DEF 1200, Earth, Reptile)

Snake: Now I activate another Snake Rain to discard my last Venom Cobra to send 2 more Venom Snakes, Balloon Lizard and Skreech to the Graveyard.

Yuto: Why are you discarding your own Deck?

Snake: All in due time, but first I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back one of my Venom Serpents. Now I activate my Venom Monsters' effects one by one. Boa, risking its attack this turn, places 2 Venom Counters on your Dragon.

The snake uses its two heads to bite the dragon on the neck and other arm. More purple venom shades.

Axe Dragonute ATK: 1100-200

Snake: Now the Serpent, placing 1 more.

The twin headed snake then bites the dragon on the legs. The dragon turns completely purple.

Axe Dragonute ATK: 200-0

Snake: Like I said before, only Venom Monsters are permitted, and once a Monsters' Attack Points become 0 by Venom Swamp's effect, it becomes a pile of gunk. Now to switch your toothless worm from defense to no longer offense with Stop Defense. Now Venom Cobra, attack!

The cobra rushes through the dragon, which turns into gunk, and bites Yuto.

Yuto: 8000-7900

Snake: Now Venom Snake and Venom Serpent, attack!

The two snakes rush and bite Yuto.

Yuto: 7900-6700-5700

Snake: Now I'll end there, considering you can't do anything this turn.

Yuto: That's what you think, I Special Summon Vice Dragon!

He then summons a massive purple dragon.

(Vice Dragon, Lvl 5, ATK 2000, DEF 2200, Dark, Dragon)

Vice Dragon ATK: 2000-1000-500

Yuto: Now I sacrifice him to Summon Strong Wind Dragon!

Strong Wind Dragon: 2400-1800

Snake: Haven't you forgotten, it's still too weak due to Burden of the Mighty.

Yuto: Maybe, but half of Vice Dragon's strength says otherwise.

Strong Wind Dragon ATK: 1800-2800

Yuto: Now I activate Dragon's Gunfire to destroy 1 of your snakes.

A blast of fire hurls towards Venom Snake, making it melt into gunk.

Yuto: Now attack with Strong Hurricane!

Strong Wind Dragon fires a gust of wind towards Venom Cobra.

Snake: 8000-5300

Snake: Are you done blowing wind in my face? Because I activate Lighten the Load to add Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes to my Deck to draw an additional card. Then I use Magic Planter to destroy it and draw 2 more cards. Next, I use my last Snake Rain to send 1 copy of Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes to send another copy, 2 copies of Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes and Lion Alligator to the Graveyard. Now I sacrifice Venom Boa and Venom Serpent to Summon Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes!

He then summons a serpentine man with snakes for hands.

(Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes, Lvl 8, ATK 0, DEF 0, Dark, Reptile)

Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes ATK: 0-9500

Yuto: What the-?

Snake: This is the end.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 7 Once A Snake, Always A Snake 2

Snake: Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes is welcome in the Venom Swamp, and each Reptile Monster becomes 500 Attack Points for it. But I think I'll humor you until your Monsters are completely destroyed. I'll end with a face-down.

Yuto, in his head: This is bad. Strong Wind Dragon is at 1800 Attack Points while his snake king's 9500 Attack Points. If I let my Monsters get destroyed, it's all over.

Snake: Giving up? I'd love to help.

Yuto: I'd rather get a concussion. I activate Magical Stone Excavation, discarding 2 cards to add Dragon's Gunfire from the Graveyard to my hand, which I activate now to destroy and overthrow Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes!

When the fire turned the serpentine king into gunk, a female serpentine being with snakes for her arms and hair rose from the ground.

Snake: You activated Rise of the Snake Deity, summoning Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes, who has the same effect, and is welcome anywhere.

(Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes, Lvl 10, ATK 0, DEF 0, Dark, Reptile)

Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes ATK: 0-10000

Yuto, in his head: This is bad. Now he Summoned an even stronger Monster, right after destroying his king.

Yuto: I place 1 card face-down, switch Strong Wind Dragon into Defense Mode and end my turn.

Snake: Now with only 1300 Attack Points, you realized how helpless it is to stop me. I activate Venom Shot to send Granadora from my Deck to the Graveyard to place 2 Venom Counters on your Dragon. So now it's at 300. I end there.

Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes ATK: 10000-15000

Right when he ended his turn, Strong Wind Dragon turned into a pile of gunk, and melted.

Yuto: Strong Wind Dragon, no!

Snake: This is what is destined for the weak: destruction.

Yuto, in his head: Not good, all I have are Level 8 Monsters, Montage Dragon and-.

A spark entered his brain, he had an idea for a strategy.

Snake: What's wrong, lost all faith in your cards?

Yuto: Not quite. First I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards, then I discard Rabidragon, Tri-Horned Dragon, and Darkstorm Dragon to Special Summon Montage Dragon!

He then summoned a three headed dragon.

(Montage Dragon, Lvl, 8, ATK ?, DEF 0, Earth, Dragon)

Montage Dragon ATK: 0-7200-6400

Snake: It's still not enough. I'll cause damage to you and place a Hyper Venom Counter on it, and 3 of them will make my victory clear.

Yuto: I'm not done, I banish those 3 Dragons to Summon Hieratic Dragon of Sutekh.

Sutekh ATK: 2800-2000

Snake: Are you stupid? Those dragons are toothless no matter what.

Yuto: First I banish Strong Wind Dragon to destroy your Burden of the Mighty. Then I'll tap into the Overlay Network to Xyz Summon the ruler of all Hieratic Dragons. Rise, Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis!

A black hole then sucks in the dragons and a white hole appears. He then summons a huge red light dragon in golden armor with 2 yellow orbs surrounding it.

(Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis, Rank 8, ATK 3000, DEF 2800, Light, Dragon, Xyz)

Iris, amazed: His strongest card. He just Summoned his strongest card in 1 turn.

Snake: You never learn. I have the upper hand in this Duel by every possible way.

Yuto: Not every, because by detaching an Overlay Unit and sacrificing 1 Monster from my hand and/or field, I can destroy the number of cards by the tributes. But before I do so, I use Soul Release on 5 of your Reptiles.

Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes ATK: 15000-12500

Snake: Still not enough.

Yuto: Then I Summon Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer.

He then summons a shaman with the left side of his face scarred.

(Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer, Lvl 4, ATK 1700, DEF 700, Dark, Spellcaster)

Yuto: Then I activate Mirage of Nightmare to draw up to 4 cards on your turn! And then I activate Dangerous Machine Type-6.

He then rolls a dice, which lands on 3, letting him draw a card.

Now I activate Infected Mail, allowing it to attack directly, which I'll do right now!

The shaman then sent his spirit out onto Snake.

Snake: 5300-3600

Yuto: Now it can banish 2 cards in your Graveyard, and you'll lose more of your Reptiles!

Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes ATK: 12500-11500

Yuto: Then I use Cup of Ace.

He then flips a coin. It lands on heads and he draws 2 cards.

Yuto: Now I use Gravedigger Ghoul!

Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes ATK: 11500-10500

Yuto: Then I'll end my turn with a face-down.

Snake: Such small sacrifices don't faze me. It's all over now.

Yuto: Not so fast, I activate Fiend Comedian!

Snake: Fine, tails.

Yuto flips the coin. It lands on heads.

Snake: What?!

Iris: I see know, Yuto wanted to banish all of Snake's cards to weaken his deity! Yuto, you can win this!

Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes ATK: 10500-0

Snake: This can't be!

Yuto: It is, and now I activate Pot of Avarice to send 5 Monsters in my Graveyard into my Deck and draw 2 cards. Now I activate Scapegoat to Summon 4 Sheep Tokens.

(Sheep Token, Lvl 1, ATK 0, DEF 0, Earth, Beast, Token)

Yuto: Now I activate Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis' effect by sacrificing a Sheep Token and detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy your filthy swamp!

The dragon takes the orb into its hand, surrounds it with fire, and launches it at the swamp, burning it.

Snake: No! You planned this from the beginning!

Yuto: That's right, and with my Monsters having its Attack Points back to normal, I'm free to damage you significantly with my Dragon!

The dragon then fires a mix of concentrated light and flames towards Snake.

Snake: 3600-600

Snake: No! Stop!

Yuto: Now I activate Thunder Crash! I destroy all of my Monsters to inflict 300 Points of damage for each.

Snake, screaming, as if in agony: 600-300-0-0

Yuto wins.

Snake passes out.

Yuto: Well, he won't be waking up for a while, and if he did, he might not remember what happened.

Iris, smiling: I'm just glad that we're still safe.

Just then, Yuto's and Iris's stomachs growled in hunger, causing them to blush in embarrassment and avoid looking at each other. The 2 were so focused on finding Avatar that they didn't realize that they haven't eaten since the morning, and it is currently midnight.

Nakahara: Well, well, well, looks like I did need to help you after all, since you lovebirds would pass out from hunger before passing out from pain.

The remark made both Yuto and Iris blush even more, to the point of looking like tomatoes. Nakahara was enjoying his little game of Tease.

Nakahara: Come on now, if you keep turning any redder, you two won't get any of the food I got. I never leave without rations, you know. Judging from it all, you were so focused on Avatar that you forgot about eating.

Iris and Yuto were embarrassed, but they laughed it off.

Nakahara got on his patrol bike, while Yuto and Iris got into the sidecar after eating. It felt good for them to refuel after an exhausting day of Dueling. Yuto took off his Duel Disk, but when he did, he noticed small scars on his wrist. Iris, Nakahara did as well. The three looked at each other in shock and confusion. The Duel Disks are hurting people even when they aren't Dueling.

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 8 Playing With Fire

Nakahara: The Duel Disks are harming us when we aren't dueling?!

Yuto: This can't be.

?: It is what you think.

Yuto: Sosuke! You've got to stop this!

Avatar: I see you single-handed Snake, my Duel Pawn, twice. And you bested my Duel Bishop Samael, but how will you fare against the Duel Rook, Blaze?

A man with hair that looks like fire in a biker outfit appears.

Avatar: He won't be an easy opponent for you, and he'll face you, Yuto, and Iris.

Yuto's eyes widened in shock, he was bad at Tag Duels, always blaming himself for any mistakes made.

Blaze: I think the boy's afraid of Dueling with a partner somehow.

Avatar: Exactly the plan. He'll give up and become one of us.

Blaze: Clever, sir. Well, I think I'll get myself prepared for this Duel.

He then activated his Duel Disk, which is made to look like flames.

Iris: If you know that Yuto is afraid of Tag Duels, why do you make both of us Duel? Why not one or the other?

Avatar: You'll Duel together or join me without question. I have spoken.

He then disappears into a black fog.

Iris: Yuto-

Yuto: If it's a Tag Duel you want, you'll get it, Blaze!

He then activates his Duel Disk.

Iris: Alright, let's start now!

Iris activates her Duel Disk, which looks like a fairy's wings.

Blaze: Here's the rules, we all start with 8000 Life Points each, if your team loses all 16000 Life Points, I win. It will alternate between teams, Yuto, me, Iris, me, and repeat.

Yuto: Very well, if you intend on making this easier for us, we accept those rules.

All three duelists start with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards.

Yuto: I'll start Summoning Lancer Dragonute!

He then summons a dragon with a lance spear.

(Lancer Dragonute, Lvl 4, ATK 1500, DEF 1800, Dark, Dragon)

Yuto: With that, I end my turn.

Blaze: Interesting, then I'll Summon Solar Flare Dragon.

He then summons a dragon made of molten magma and fire.

(Solar Flare Dragon, Lvl 4, ATK 1500, DEF 1000, Fire, Pyro)

Blaze: Now I end my turn with 3 face-downs, and using my Dragon's effect to inflict 500 Points of damage on you, and by you, I mean Iris.

The dragon then releases flames toward Iris.

Iris: 8000-7500

Yuto: Iris, no!

Iris: I'll be fine for now. I'll use Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards, and then discard 2. Then I use Monster Reborn to bring back Darklord Superbia!

She then summons a bird-like fairy.

(Darklord Superbia, Lvl 8, ATK 2900, DEF 2400, Dark, Fairy)

Iris: Now I use its effect to Summon Darklord Edeh Arae!

She then summons a demonic fairy.

(Darklord Edeh Arae, Lvl 5, ATK 2300, DEF 2000, Dark, Fairy)

Iris: Now I sacrifice them to Summon Darklord Asmodeus!

She then summons a dark, yet divine, fairy.

(Darklord Asmodeus, Lvl 8, ATK 3000, DEF 2500, Dark, Fairy)

Iris: Now I attack with Asmodeus!

Blaze: I activate Negate Attack!

Iris: I set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Blaze: I Summon another Solar Flare Dragon, and now, you can't attack either copy, and I end my turn using its effect on Iris once more.

Both dragons breathe flames towards Iris.

Iris: 7500-7000-6500

Yuto: Iris!

Blaze: It's your turn, unless you'll blame yourself for her harm.

Yuto, angered: You'll pay for hurting her! I Summon Axe Dragonute! And with that I Overlay my Dragonutes to tap into the Overlay Network to Xyz Summon Kachi Kochi Dragon! Then I use Forbidden Chalice to negate 1 of your Solar Flare Dragons' effect, and when Kachi Kochi Dragon destroys a Monster, I can detach an Overlay Unit to attack again, which I'll do right now!

The dragon fires diamonds at the dragons.

Blaze: 8000-7400-6800

Blaze: Backfire activate. Target Iris once more.

Iris: 6500-6200-5700

Yuto, eyes watering: Stop it! Stop hurting her!

Blaze: Not until you join us.

Yuto: I refuse to work with you!

Blaze: A shame. You would have been a good soldier.

Yuto, turning to Iris: Iris, are you okay?

Iris: Yeah, I'm fine.

Blaze: Well, it's my turn. And I use Monster Reborn to Summon 1 of my Solar Flare Dragons, which I then use Inferno Reckless Summon to revive the other, and Summon a third from my Deck. Then I Special Summon Goka, the Pyre of Malice.

He then summons a stone with a cursed fire spirit inside of it.

(Goka, the Pyre of Malice, Lvl 6, ATK 2200, DEF 1900, Fire, Zombie)

Blaze: I activate Kickfire, which gives it a Counter for each Fire Monster destroyed by an effect. Now I destroy 1 of my Solar Flare Dragons to have Backfire harm Yuto this time.

Yuto: 8000-7500

Iris: Yuto!

Blaze: Now I Special Summon Bonfire Colossus.

He then summons a beast on fire.

(Bonfire Colossus, Lvl 8, ATK 2800, DEF 2200, Fire, Beast-Warrior)

Blaze: Now it destroys 2 more of my Solar Flare Dragons. That gives Kickfire another 2 Counters, and Backfire 1000 Points of damage towards Yuto.

Yuto: 7500-6500

Iris: Yuto!

Blaze: Now I use Goka's effect to Summon a Fireball Token.

Goka then releases one of its embers.

(Fireball Token, Lvl 1, ATK 100, DEF 100, Fire, Pyro, Token)

Blaze: Now I sacrifice my Token to Summon King Pyron.

He then summons a being made entirely out of flames.

(King Pyron, Lvl 5, ATK 1500, DEF 500, Fire, Pyro, Gemini)

Blaze: Now I use Double Summon to Gemini Summon King Pyron to use its effect to burn 1000 Life Points off of Yuto.

The being then releases a twin fire pulse towards Yuto.

Yuto: 6500-5500

Iris, eyes unable to hold back tears: Stop this, please! Stop hurting Yuto!

Blaze: He refuses to join, so I'll make you both suffer.

Yuto: Iris, I'm fine. It's my fault for getting you hurt, which is why I went for the attack.

Blaze: How touching. I activate Goka's effect, sacrificing Pyron to give it 500 more Attack Points.

The cursed flame then absorbs King Pyron.

Goka, the Pyre of Malice ATK: 2200-2700

Blaze: Now I Equip my Bonfire Colossus with Burning Spear.

Bonfire Colossus ATK: 2800-3200, DEF 2200-2000

Blaze: Now Bonfire Colossus, destroy Darklord Asmodeus.

The creature then swipes its spear at the angel, catching it on fire, causing it to explode.

Iris: 5700-5500

Iris: You triggered its effect, Summoning an Asmo Token and a Deus Token.

A blue and red version of Darklord Asmodeus appeared on the field.

(Asmo Token, Lvl 5, ATK 1800, DEF 1300, Dark, Fairy, Token)

(Deus Token, Lvl 3, ATK 1200, DEF 1200, Dark, Fairy, Token)

Blaze: Now Goka, destroy his dragon.

The cursed flame then set the crystallized dragon ablaze, destroying it.

Yuto: 5500-4900

Blaze: I end my turn there.

Iris: I sacrifice my Asmo Token to Summon Darklord Desire!

She then summoned a warrior fairy in armor.

(Darklord Desire, Lvl 10, ATK 3000, DEF 2800, Dark, Fairy)

Iris: I use Desire's effect to decrease its Attack Points by 1000 to destroy a Monster you have, and I choose your Beast-Warrior.

Darklord Desire ATK: 3000-2000

The angel then slashed its armor at the flame beast, destroying it.

Blaze: You placed another Counter on Kickfire, and caused 500 Points of damage to yourself.

Iris: 5500-5000

Iris: I then activate Axe of Despair, giving Desire 1000 more Attack Points.

Darklord Desire ATK: 2000-3000

Iris: Now I attack with Desire!

The fairy then slices the stone containing the flame, causing it to explode.

Blaze: 6200-5400

Blaze: Backfire, inflict 500 damage onto Iris.

Iris: 5000-4500

Iris: I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Backfire.

A huge whirlwind shreds Backfire to shreds (not the real card).

Iris: Now I place 1 card face-down.

Blaze: Makes no difference, Kickfire's in play. And it's my turn, and I send Kickfire to the Graveyard to cause 1000 Points of damage to 1 of you for each Counter, which is 4.

Iris: Nature's Reflection, activate!

A mirror appears and reflects the flames of Kickfire.

Blaze: 5400-1400

Blaze: I must say, I am impressed. I activate 2 copies Fiend's Sanctuary, Summoning 2 Metal Fiend Tokens. Now I Summon the Infernal Flame Emperor.

He then summons a centaur/chimera made out of pure flames.

(Infernal Flame Emperor, Lvl 9, ATK 2700, DEF 1600, Fire, Pyro)

Blaze: Now I banish 3 of my Solar Flare Dragons, Goka, and Bonfire Colossus, now I can destroy your Axe of Despair.

The ax shatters.

Blaze: I then activate Double Attack, discarding Ultimate Obedient Fiend. Now attack.

The beast then fires a blast of fire towards the fairy, making it explode.

Iris: 4500-3800

Yuto: 4900-2200

Blaze: I end there.

Yuto: Okay then, I use Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard 2. I then banish Rabidragon and Tri-Horned Dragon to Special Summon Collapsarpent the Ebony Dragon and Wyburstar the Ivory Dragon!

He then summons two dragons, a serpentine dragon with a black hole in its chest and a lizard-like dragon with a white hole in its chest.

(Collaspsarpent the Ebony Dragon, Lvl 4, ATK 1800, DEF 1700, Dark, Dragon)

(Wyburstar the Ivory Dragon, Lvl 4, ATK 1700, DEF 1800, Light, Dragon)

Blaze: New Dragons. Impressive, but still not enough.

Yuto: Now I Summon Magna Drago, which I'll use to tune my Level 4 Monsters to Synchro Summon Trident Dragion, but before that, I place 1 card face-down. Now to give my dragons a tuneup!

Blaze: This should be interesting.

Yuto: From these Sragons comes 1 that rules over all others. Prepare to meet a Dragon whose power radiates power itself. I Synchro Summon Trident Dragion!

Blaze: I see, you weren't bluffing in its Summoning.

Yuto: I'm not bluffing about its effect either, because I destroy the face-down to attack again.

The dragon absorbs the card.

Blaze: It's official, then.

Yuto: Trident Dragion, end this Duel with Hydra Attack!

The dragon uses one head to destroy the beast and the other to attack Blaze.

Blaze: 1400-1100-0

Yuto and Iris win.

Blaze: I must admit, that was impressive. I never expected the two of you to work well together. You might be more than partners.

The remark made Blaze's opponents blush and look away from each other.

Blaze: I would like to-

He was cut short due to being knocked out.

Avatar: You disappoint me, Blaze. First Snake, then Samael, then Snake again, and now you. And worst of all, you were praising those fools. Pathetic. To think you were a Rook.

Yuto, angered: Why you! Whatever you are inside Sosuke, get out of him now!

Iris: You have no right doing as you please just to please yourself!

Avatar: I refuse to leave this vessel, and I can do as I please. I have 2 more Duelists left if you want to face me. Until then, don't bother coming to me.

He then disappeared into a black fog.

Yuto: The nerve.

Iris: He won't get away.

Blaze, gaining consciousness rather quickly before leaving: Go ahead, tell each other what you really think of each other.

This causes the 2 to blush more.

Yuto, blushing: Iris, I want to tell you something.  
Iris, blushing: Yuto, I want to tell you something.

Hearing both of them say the same thing made them blush harder.

Iris: I loved you ever since we were kids, Yuto.  
Yuto: I loved you ever since we were kids, Iris.

Hearing their love made them redder than tomatoes.

Iris: Yuto, you really mean that?

Yuto: Yes, I do. You?

Iris: Every word.

The 2 lean forward, about to kiss until-

Nakahara: Hey, lovebirds, quit making out and hurry up!

This caused Yuto and Iris to turn redder than red. They were embarrassed to be caught, but furious that Nakahara ruined the moment. They started running after Nakahara.

Yuto: NAKAHARA! GET BACK HERE NOW SO I CAN CLEAN YOUR CLOCK!

Up at one of the skyscrapers.

?: Lord Avatar, if I'm to Duel someone, I want it to be the DSB head to be the opponent.

Avatar: Very well, Victor. Do as you will. After all, you're the Duel Knight in my plan.

Victor: As you wish, my lord.

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 9 Black Fame vs Ultimate Insect

In the center of Domino City III, Yuto, Iris, and Nakahara were planning their next motive.

Nakahara: Okay, Avatar said that he has 2 more Duelists we must face.

Yuto: I haven't seen you do any work.

Nakahara: Because you steal my thunder.

?: I hope your prepared, officer.

Nakahara: Who are you?

Victor: My name is Victor, and I'm Avatar's Duel Knight. I'm here to Duel you, preventing you from going any further.

He then activates his Duel Disk, which is actually a sword that concealed the Monster and Spell/Trap Zone, while the Deck goes into the back of the blade, and the hilt is the hand clamp. Yuto, Iris and Nakahara were shocked to see such detail and design.

Victor: Well? I though that I was to face you, officer.

Nakahara: Very well then, prepare to regret facing the law.

He then activates his Duel Disk.

Victor: Let's begin.

Each player started with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards in their hand.

Victor: I Summon Ultimate Insect Level 1.

He then summons what appears to be an insect larva.

(Ultimate Insect Level 1, Lvl 1, ATK 0, DEF 0, Wind, Insect)

Yuto: He Summoned that ugly little thing?

Iris: Ew. That thing looks gross.

_Iris was never the bug person, unless it was butterflies and butterfly larva, ladybugs, and any graceful looking insect._

Victor: It may look weak, but is immune to Spell Cards. Now I Set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Nakahara: I'll Summon a Level 4, as in Horus the Black Flame Dragon!

Victor: Threatening Roar, put his Battle Phase to a premature halt.

Nakahara: Very well, I Set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Victor: Now I Special Summon Ultimate Insect Level 3.

The larva then grew longer, spikier, and uglier.

(Ultimate Insect Level 3, Lvl 3, ATK 1400, DEF 900, Wind, Insect)

Yuto: Is it me, or did the Very Ugly Caterpillar grow bigger and uglier?

Victor: Now all your Monsters will learn how inferior they are because of my Insect.

Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 4 ATK: 1600-1300

Nakahara: What?!

Yuto: I think that's more of feeling sick to their stomachs seeing that thing.

Victor: Now destroy his Dragon.

The insect then wrapped itself around the dragon until it shattered.

Nakahara: 8000-7900

Victor: I place 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Nakahara: I activate Monster Reborn to revive Horus Level 4, but only to sacrifice it to Summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 6!

Victor: Interesting.

Nakahara: And that's not all, even though it loses 300 Attack Points, it still has 2000 more, so I attack with Horus!

Victor: I activate Waboku. My Insect will not bow to inferior life forms.

Iris: Great, now he'll Summon more creepy crawlies.

Victor: I now Summon the Ultimate Insect Level 5.

It then evolved into a cocoon state, but that was still spiky and ugly.

(Ultimate Insect Level 5, Lvl 5, ATK 2300, DEF 900, Wind, Insect)

Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 6 ATK: 2300-1800

Nakahara: Again?!

Victor: The Ultimate Insects are the ultimate life form. All who oppose it tremble before facing it. Now I think I'll have it destroy your Dragon again.

The cocoon then fires an acid silk around the dragon. within a few seconds, there was nothing in it.

Nakahara: 7900-7400

Victor: I place 1 last card face-down.

Nakahara: If you plan on Summoning another bug, forget it. I activate Level Modulation to bring back Horus Level 6, but then I play Level Up! to Special Summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8!

Victor: That thing is still inferior to my Insect.

Nakahara: Actually, it's superior to it by 300 Points, and they'll be enough to crush that filthy maggot!

Victor: I activate Negate Attack.

Yuto, comically infuriated: HEY! YOU FIXED THAT DECK SO THAT YOU WOULD DRAW STALLING CARDS AND MAKE ALL YOU FACE FEEL LIKE NOTHING! I KNOW IT! I CAN SEE IT!

Victor: I now Summon the Ultimate Insect of Ultimate Insects, the Ultimate Insect Level 7.

He then summons a huge, ugly, spiky moth/mosquito insect.

(Ultimate Insect Level 7, Lvl 7, ATK 2600, DEF 1200, Wind, Insect)

Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8 ATK: 3000-2300

Nakahara: No!

Victor: Like I've said before, all who oppose the Ultimate Insects are inferior. Now I'll use it to show you the hard way.

The creature then flings itself towards the dragon, piercing it with the stinger on its mouth, destroying it.

Nakahara: 7400-7100

Victor: Just give up and admit that my Ultimate Insects are the Ultimate Monsters.

Yuto, still furious: I KNOW YOU DIDN'T SHUFFLE THAT DECK, CHEATER! I DIDN'T EVEN HEAR ONE CARD SHUFFLED! AND BEYOND THAT, YOU MOST LIKELY CONTAINED MORE THAN 3 COPIES OF EACH CARD!

Victor, angered: BE QUIET!

Yuto: I COULD SEE 8 SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT CARDS IN HIS HAND!

Victor: I SAID SILENCE!

Nakahara: If you are cheating, then I Summon Nurse Reficule the Fallen One!

He then summons a woman wrapped around in bandages, made to look like a nurse's uniform.

(Nurse Reficule the Fallen One, Lvl 4, ATK 1400, DEF 600, Dark, Fairy)

Nakahara: I activate Eye of Truth, now let me see the hand.

Victor: You'll see nothing but the inferiority of your Monsters!

The nurse then forces Victor to reveal his hand.

Victor: 8000-automatic 0

Nakahara won by default.

Yuto's eyes then dimmed back to its normal purple. He used the power to make Nurse Reficule the Fallen One real to show Nakahara his cheating hand. Even if it wasn't against the rules, Nakahara would still win due to the effect of his nurse.

Victor, furious: You little, insignificant worm! I wield the ultimate Deck! I hold the strongest cards! You think I care about the rules of a pathetic game!?

He is then knocked out.

Avatar: And I thought Blaze was worthless, but you're pathetic. You're nothing more than a mere Pawn. Also, you wield no strong cards stronger than mine.

Yuto: Did you teach that jerk to cheat in order to win?!

Avatar: I trained him to Duel, he did the foolish choice all by himself. Face the last Duelist, and come find me.

With that he disappeared into fog.

Iris: All those who knew Nakahara would win, say aye.

Yuto, Iris and Nakahara: Aye!

?: All those who think any of you have talent. Nay.

Yuto: Jace Kurosawa! Are you intending to humiliate your master once more?

Snake: I'm here to prove to you that I'm the better Duelist. Avatar is no longer any concern.

Yuto: Who would bother fighting one who lost against me twice, humiliating himself with his own power?

The spirit of Decoy Dragon chirped in agreement with Yuto.

Yuto: Even Decoy Dragon knows how it will all end, with me being the winner.

Snake: Not even a weak, non-existent piece of paper illustration with no strength knows how inferior you truly are. I saw your Duel with Blaze, and how he easily harmed the stupid girl.

Iris, mad: Hey! If I was stupid, would I be able to Summon Monsters like I did facing him?

Snake: And also, such an inferior group leads to a worthless waste of a Duel. Especially those who speak to paper.

Yuto, furious: ARE YOU FREQUENTLY CLOUDED BY YOUR OWN EGO THAT YOU BECAME BLIND TO THE TRUTH!?

Snake: You mean are you blinded by constant stupidity and worthlessness. Yes, you are.

Yuto: Big talk coming from a sore loser!

Snake, furious: What did you say!?

Yuto, calmly: You heard me. I said you're a sore loser. It's all because of the lack of faith in your own cards that you think you'll win, end up losing, and refusing to admit that you're wrong. Duel Monsters are not all power, it's all in one's faith. But seeing how you lack faith, you'll most likely lose every Duel.

Snake: Shut up! You're going to see how pathetic you really are, all 3 of you!

He then activates his Duel Disk.

Snake: When this is over, you'll be squealing like a pig!

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 10 Seeking Answers

Yuto: You expect me to squeal? Last time I checked, you were screaming like a banshee. And I beat you twice, and I barely even knew you.

Snake: You'll lose, because this Deck has no flaws.

Yuto: We'll see about that.

He then activates his Duel Disk.

Snake: Your friends will also share the humiliation of loss.

Nakahara: Not today, not ever.

He then activates his Duel Disk.

Iris: For Yuto, and Duel Monsters.

She then activates her Duel Disk.

Snake: Like I said before, after this Duel, you'll squeal like the pig you are.

Yuto, Iris, and Nakahara started with 8000 Life Points, while Snake has 24000, but they all draw 5 cards each.

Snake: I activate Future Fusion to send all of my Reptile Worms from my Deck to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon Worm Zero after 2 turns. Then I Summon Granadora.

Snake: 24000-25000

Snake: Next I play Double Summon to bring forth Lion Alligator. Now I Overlay my 2 Level 4 Monsters to tap into the Overlay Network to Xyz Summon the Abyss Dweller!

The 2 Monsters disappear into a black hole and a sea serpent surrounded by 2 blue orbs appears from a white hole.

(Abyss Dweller, Rank 4, ATK 1700, DEF 1400, Water, Sea Serpent, Xyz)

Abyss Dweller ATK: 1700-2700

Snake: Try to get passed this.

Iris: I've got it, and I play Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!

Snake: I'm expected to fear that card?

Iris: I now use it to Special Summon Athena!

She then summons a warrior goddess fairy with a spear lance.

(Athena, Lvl 7, ATK 2600, DEF 1800, Light, Fairy)

Iris: I now Equip Athena with Cestus of Dalga.

Athena ATK: 2600-3100

Iris: Attack his Monster!

The warrior goddess uses her spear lance to swipe the serpent in half, destroying it.

Snake: 25000-24600

Iris: 8000-8400

Yuto: Alright, Iris!

Nakahara: Show this creep who's boss!

Iris: I place 1 card face-down.

Snake: My turn.

Iris: Not yet, I play Dust Tornado.

A whirlwind then shatters Future Fusion.

Snake: Very well, I Summon Gale Dogra.

He then summons a hornet-like insect.

(Gale Dogra, Lvl 2, ATK 650, DEF 600, Earth, Insect)

Snake: 24600-21600

Snake: Now I send Worm Zero to the Graveyard.

Yuto: What?

Nakahara: Is he nuts?!

Snake: Now Dark Hole, activate!

A black hole then sucks up the hornet and the warrior goddess.

Snake: Now I banish every Reptile to Special Summon the very Monster that will end you all! EVIL DRAGON ANANTA!

He then summons a hydra serpentine dragon with 8 heads, 7 which are snake heads. The middle snake head has a horn and scale plates.

(Evil Dragon Ananta, Lvl 8, ATK ?, DEF ?, Dark, Reptile)

Evil Dragon Ananta ATK: 0-16800

Iris: What?!

Snake then laughs maniacally. It's as if his personality has become warped when he had brought upon a creature so powerful.

Snake: DESTROY HER!

Before the dragon snake could make a move, a mysterious figure appeared out of nowhere.

?: You are forbidden from Dueling Yuto Yamamoto...

Snake: WHO SAYS!? AVATAR!? TELL HIM I'M DONE!

?: You ignorant fool...

Snake was then immediately knocked out.

No contest.

?: Forgive me for my intrusion, but lord Avatar disallowed him to Duel after his second failure...

Yuto: Just tell us who you are.

Draco: My name is Draco, and I'm the Duel Knight...

Yuto: But we already faced a Duel Knight.

Draco: Lord Avatar has made new recruits that better suit him due to our Duel prowess...8 Duel Pawns, 2 Duel Knights, 2 Duel Bishops, 2 Duel Rooks, 1 Duel Queen, and lord Avatar, the Duel King...

Yuto: Wait a minute. I realize it all now. All of the ranks are similar to that of chess pieces: pawn, knight, bishop, rook, queen, and king. But what confuses me is why he brainwashes Duelists to make them Duel for him.

Draco: Unlike those he brainwashed, and Kurosawa, who were actually used to distract you, me and the other Duelists that work for lord Avatar joined him by our own free will...

Avatar: And as opposed to Jace Kurosawa, Draco is far superior to you all.

Yuto: Sosuke! You have to listen to me, you're being controlled!

Draco: Please... Be quiet and let lord Avatar finish...

Avatar: Now I have completed my Duel Armada. Nothing will stop me from ruling this world.

Draco and Avatar then disappeared into fog.

Yuto: Now we have even more questions to ask. The main question being: What is Sosuke planning?

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 11 Great Balls of Fire

Nakahara: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get the lead out and get some answers.

Yuto and Iris: Right.

?: You're not going anywhere.

Yuto: Who are you, and what do you want?

Torch: My name is Torch, and I am 1 of lord Avatar's 8 Duel Pawns. I'll make sure that you never get to see the light of day.

He then activates his Duel Disk, which is similar to that of a dragon.

Torch: I demand to Duel the girl.

Iris, confused: Me? Okay.

She then activates her Duel Disk.

Torch: Let's begin, with our souls on the line.

Before the Duel started, black flames surrounded the Duel area.

Iris: What the?!

Yuto: What is this!?

Torch: This is called a Shadow Game. The only way to save yourself is to win. Losers of this Duel pay the price.

Iris: Then I won't lose!

Both players started with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards.

Torch: I'll Set 5 cards face-down.

Yuto: What? Why didn't he Summon any Monsters?!

Iris: I draw, and I activate Dawn of the Herald to send Gyakutenno Megami from my hand to the Graveyard to Ritual Summon the Herald of Perfection!

She then summons an entity made of 3 parts, one of green light, one of orange light, and one of purple light.

(Herald of Perfection, Lvl 6, ATK 1800, DEF 2000, Light, Fairy, Ritual)

Iris: Now attack!

The entity then fires a beam of light towards Torch.

Torch: 8000

Iris: Wait, why did your Life Points stay?

Torch: Look at your Monster.

The entity was chained, and is trapped in a magic ring.

Yuto: A Shadow Spell and Spellbinding Circle combo?!

Torch: Yes, and these Trap Cards will be the tools of your own destruction. And you'll see as to why on my next turn.

Iris: Then I Set a Monster for backup and 1 card face-down.

Torch: Now I activate Curse of Darkness, Summon Limit, and Chain Burst. Now I send Spellbinding Circle, Shadow Spell, and Summon Limit to the Graveyard to Special Summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames.

The ground began to crack open, spilling hot magma everywhere. Out of the magma, a skeletal version of Slifer the Sky Dragon emerged.

(Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Lvl 10, ATK 0, DEF 0, Fire, Pyro)

Uria, Lord of Searing Flames ATK: 0-3000

Yuto: What the Deck?! He has that Monster!?

Torch: Now I activate its effect.

Magma then erupted and melted the face-down.

Iris: What?!

Torch: Uria, Lord of Searing Flames feeds off of my Continuous Traps, and destroys 1 of your Spells and Traps once per turn. Now I'll destroy your Herald of Perfection. Hyper Blaze.

The beast then fires a stream of hot magma, melting the entity.

Iris: 8000-6200

Yuto: Iris, no!

Nakahara: This isn't good. He's not like any fool we've faced.

Yuto is silent in shock seeing Iris hurt. His eyes were watery.

Torch: I end there.

Iris, in her head: This is bad. He already Summoned a Monster with 3000 Attack Points, which gets its strength from Continuous Traps, and ways to harm me in more ways than 1; when Spells are used, when Traps are used, and when Monsters are destroyed.

Torch: Hurry up and make your move.

Iris draws her card. She drew Honest, a card that helped her in more ways than one. She smiled warmly seeing it and wiped her tears.

Iris: I'll Flip Summon Bountiful Artemis and end my turn.

She then summons a synthetic angel.

(Bountiful Artemis, Lvl 4, ATK 1600, DEF 1700, Light, Fairy)

Torch: Fool. First I use Emergency Provisions sending my Curse of Chaos to the Graveyard, then I use Graceful Charity, then Heavy Storm.

All of the Traps were destroyed.

Torch: 8000-7000-8000

Uria, Lord of Searing Flames ATK: 6000-8000

Torch: Say goodbye. Uria, end this with Hyper Blaze.

Iris: I activate the effect of Honest, discarding it to bless my Bountiful Artemis with strength.

Bountiful Artemis ATK: 1600-9600

Torch, shocked: No!

The synthetic angel easily plowed through the magma and wings of pure concentrated light grew on the angel, sending sharp waves of light to slice Uria, causing it to explode.

Torch, screaming: 8000-6400

Iris: It's my turn, and I play Monster Reborn to bring back Herald of Perfection. Now I attack with both.

Torch: 6400-4800-3000

Torch: This isn't over! I sacrifice your Monsters to Special Summon Lava Golem!

Iris: What?!

He then summons a massive being made of lava with a cage trapping Iris.

(Lava Golem, Lvl 8, ATK 3000, DEF 2500, Fire, Fiend)

Torch: I end with 1 card face-down. Now burn! Surrounding Lava!

Magma started to pour onto Iris.

Iris: 6900-5900

Iris: I needed a little steam, anyway. I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down.

Torch: No!

Iris: Giving me this Monster was your first mistake, the second was taking me lightly. Now I'll end this with your own Monster!

The massive lava being lunges its hand towards Torch, making him scream.

Torch: 3000-0

Iris wins.

Torch then falls unconscious.

Iris, excited: I did it! I won!

Yuto then grabbed Iris and hugged her in happiness. This causes Iris to blush a little.

Nakahara: That guy didn't seem like a pawn to me. He held a mighty card.

Yuto: Maybe it's due to easily falling for Iris' Honest effect.

Nakahara: I don't know, but something is definitely wrong.

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 12 Risk of Thunder

Yuto: I'm still confused as to why he had a card of vast destruction.

Nakahara: Welcome to my world. I'm smelling something fishy going on.

Then all the lights went out.

Iris, shocked: What happened?!

Nakahara: Easy, just a small brownout.

Yuto: More like blackout.

?, with a flashlight in his hand, making a comically creepy face: Actually, it was me!

The trio screamed in comical fear, while ? was comically laughing his head off.

?: You should have seen your faces for yourself!

Yuto then whacks ? upside the head.

Yuto, comically furious: I'LL SHOW YOU HILARIOUS, PUNK!

?: Chill, amigo. Just trying to make you give up on Dueling lord Avatar is all.

Yuto: Just tell us who you are, and why you're here.

Bolt: Name's Bolt, and I'm here to Duel the officer.

He then activates his Duel Disk, which looks like several lightning bolts.

Nakahara: Very well, prepare to face justice, bozo!

He then activates his Duel Disk.

Nakahara: Let's go!

Both players started with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards.

Nakahara: I'll Summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 4 and end there.

Bolt: Cool, but not as cool as 5 Continuous Spell cards, Attraffic Control, Corridor of Agony, Blessings of the Nile, Cracking and Attack the Moon!

Iris: He nearly used his whole hand, too?!

Yuto: Oh no! Another 1 of those things!

Bolt: Now I send Attraffic Control, Blessings of the Nile, and Attack the Moon to Special Summon Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!

A bunch of crystals begin to form, then shatter, revealing a skeletal version of the Winged Dragon of Ra.

(Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Lvl 10, ATK 4000, DEF 4000, Light, Thunder)

Nakahara: What the?!

Bolt: Destroy his Dragon. Cerulean Sky Fire!

The beast then fires a beam made of concentrated lightning towards the dragon, vaporizing it.

Nakahara: 8000-5600

Bolt: Now for its effect.

A bolt of lightning then strikes Nakahara.

Nakahara: 5600-4600

Yuto: What the Deck is going on?!

Nakahara: It's my turn, and I Set 2 cards face-down.

Bolt: So sorry it has to end, but all good things come to an end, 'cause I play Axe of Despair.

Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder ATK: 4000-5000

Nakahara: Ring of Destruction, followed by Spell of Pain!

Bolt: Uh oh.

Nakahara: Now you take all damage I would take, and with that, you lose your Monster in the process, along with every Life Point! It's over!

The ring of fire clamps around Hamon, and explodes, destroying it.

Bolt: OH CRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUD!

Bolt: 8000-3000-0

Nakahara wins.

Nakahara: Justice served.

Bolt then falls unconscious.

Iris: It's getting even more confusing now, first a Level 10 Fire Monster, then a Level 10 Light Monster. Where are all of these cards coming from?

Avatar: It's all because of me.

Yuto: Sosuke!

Draco: It appears that both Torch and Bolt were incapable of the Sacred Beasts...

Avatar: No matter. This is all just a little experiment needed for my plan.

Yuto: What is this so called plan?!

Avatar: The use of the Elemental Gods to control all of the world. I've said enough. That's all you need to know.

Draco: We'll meet again...

Both disappear into fog.

Yuto: Sacred Beasts? Elemental Gods? How many questions are going to arise? And how many will be unanswered?

Iris: Who knows? What concerns me is that he said this is an experiment.

Nakahara: Might be to see if mere Duel Pawns are worthy of them.

Yuto: Who knows? All we know is that more questions are coming up, and even more have no answers.

**To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 13 A Ghost of a Chance

Yuto, Iris, and Nakahara are in the center of Domino City III, trying to figure out what Avatar is planning with the Sacred Beasts.

Yuto: I'm out of ideas. What about you two?

Nakahara: Can't say I do.

Iris: Sorry.

Yuto: Great. All we know is that Sosuke, aka Avatar, is using the Sacred Beasts for some weird experiment of some sort. Only problem is that we have no idea what the experiment is, nor why he gave them to Duel Pawns, who are just as difficult to defeat as Samael and Blaze.

Nakahara: What about Kurosawa?

Yuto: First round was an amateur.

Iris: Okay, good enough. But we still don't know what Sosuke's got up his sleeve.

?: And you will never know...

Yuto: Who are you?

Shen: My name is Shen...I came to stop you here...Lord Avatar will not allow your meddling...Prepare to be eradicated...

He then activates his Duel Disk, which is designed to look like a demon's wing.

?: You intend on facing a complete loser? You're pathetic.

Yuto: Jace Kurosawa! What are you doing here?!

Snake: I'm here for only 1 purpose: To prove to you that I am the best Duelist there is. But before I do that, I'm going to prove it to this fool.

He then activates his Duel Disk.

Shen: Very well...Prepare to learn the true meaning of eternal slumber...

Both players started with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards.

Shen: I'll just set 3 cards face-down...

Yuto: What?!

Iris: That's it?

Snake: You're all bark and no bite, because I Summon Don Turtle, and with its effect, I Summon 2 more from my hand. Now attack, all 3 of you.

1 of the turtles headbutted into Shen.

Shen: 8000-6900

However, he summoned 2 Masked Choppers, small creatures that look like masked killers, and 2 Doomsday Tokens.

(Masked Chopper, Lvl 1, ATK 100, DEF 100, Earth, Fiend)

The Don Turtles get destroyed before they could touch either Mad Chopper or Doomsday Token.

Snake: What?!

Yuto: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, Fires of Doomsday and Mirror Force in 1 turn?!

Snake: I Set 1 card face-down.

Shen: I believe it's my turn...I sacrifice my Tokens and 1 Masked Chopper...Now I Special Summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms...

The ground is then struck by a bolt of blue energy, forming into a massive dome of energy, causing debris to fly up everywhere. Out of the dome rises a skeletal version of Obelisk the Tormentor.

(Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Lvl 10, ATK 4000, DEF 4000, Dark, Fiend)

Yuto: That's it. The last Sacred Beast.

Iris: And it's just as scary as the first two.

Nakahara: I don't think this will end well.

Shen: Now I sacrifice my last Masked Chopper to Summon The End of Anubis...

He then summons a massive dog-beast.

(The End of Anubis, Lvl 6, ATK 2500, DEF 0, Dark, Fiend)

Shen: I now use Raviel's effect, sacrificing The End of Anubis to give itself Attack Points equal to its sacrifice.

Raviel, Lord of Phantasms ATK: 4000-6500

Yuto: 6500!?

Shen: Now attack his Life Points directly...Shimmering Scraper...

The beast's claws glow blue and slash Snake.

Snake: 8000-12000-5500

Snake: I activated Nutrient Z, which gives me 4000 Life Points before I lose 2000 or more.

Shen: I'll end there...

Raviel, Lord of Phantasms ATK: 6500-4000

Snake: I play Future Fusion to send every Reptile Worm in my Deck to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon Worm Zero. Now I Summon Cyber-Stein.

He then summons a mechanical zombie.

(Cyber-Stein, Lvl 2, ATK 700, DEF 500, Dark, Machine)

Snake: Now I use its effect to Summon Worm Zero at a cost of 5000 Life Points.

Snake: 5500-500

He then summons a big, gray, gelatinous blob.

(Worm Zero, Lvl 10, ATK ?, DEF ?, Light, Reptile, Fusion)

Yuto, disgusted: I don't know what's uglier, the Ultimate Insects or that ginormous tub of lard.

Snake: Now I banish it and the Reptiles in my Graveyard to Special Summon Evil Dragon Ananta!

Evil Dragon Ananta ATK and DEF: 0-17400

Shen: No...!

Snake: Now destroy that inferior piece of trash!

The serpent then shoots fire from eight of its mouths, setting Raviel on fire and destroying it.

Shen: 6900-0

Shen: My lord...Forgive me...I failed...

Snake wins.

Shen falls unconscious.

Snake: That fool held a Sacred Beast? He isn't worthy of its powers.

Yuto: Neither are you.

Snake: Still better than you.

Yuto: Says the twice-in-a-row sore loser.

Snake: Says the world's weakest Duelist who can't even Tag Duel correctly.

Yuto: Says the one who knows nothing about true Dueling.

Iris: Both of you stop it! Especially you, jerk.

Snake: I told you worthless wastes of Dueling space that I only came here to prove Yamamoto that I'm the best Duelist.

Avatar: Please. I faced beginners who were better than you.

Snake: Avatar! You have a lot of nerve trying to demote me!

Draco: You disobeyed lord Avatar's orders and broke your oath...

Snake: My oath was to prove I'm the best Duelist. I never swore any allegiance with that cow.

Draco then activated his Duel Disk, which is a bladed mix between an angel's and demon's wings, and points the blades towards Snake.

Draco: You dare call my master a cow and expect me to let you waltz around without punishment!? You're sadly mistaken...Next time we meet, you'll regret insulting lord Avatar...

Draco and Avatar then disappeared into fog.

Yuto: Great...A migraine added to the team...

Snake: Now let's clear this up; I'm not helping you to save a pathetic set of weak cards, I'm doing this to get revenge on Draco, then Avatar, then you. And when you lose, you'll learn humiliation.

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 14 Facing the Beast Part 1

Nakahara: I swear, with Jace Kurosawa added to this team, everything will be down the toilet.

Snake: I told you before, I'm not helping you. I intend on extracting my revenge on Draco, Avatar, and you fools.

Yuto: I'm not sure about any one; I think you're the one who'll be humiliated beyond belief.

Snake: I'm not the one who uses a pathetic Dragon.

Yuto, furious: Don't ever insult Decoy Dragon's true power!

Snake: You mean 400 Attack Points? That's nothing compared to my Evil Dragon Ananta.

?: All of your cards are nothing compared to the Duel Armada.

Yuto: What gives you the right to criticize my Deck?!

?: The fact that I wield a Deck that makes the Sacred Beasts unstoppable.

Snake: Please. The one I faced was no match for Ananta.

Nakahara: One idiot fell for Ring of Destruction.

Iris: Honest helped me with my opponent.

?: Well, nothing will save you from the Sacred Beasts.

He then activates his Duel Disk, which is a mix of flames, lightning, and a demon's wing designs.

Yuto: Who are you? And what do you want?

Aku: My name's Aku, and I intend on making this Duel slow and painful for all of you.

Snake: Another fool who can't wield a Sacred Beast correctly? Very well. Prepare to be humiliated.

Aku: I was referring to Yuto Yamamoto.

Yuto: Very well.

He then activates his Duel Disk.

Aku: Prepare to feel pain.

Both players start with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards each.

Aku: I'll use Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard 2. Then I play Magical Stone Excavation to discard 2 cards to add Graceful Charity, which I use again.

Yuto, in his head: He discarded 2 cards to draw 3, discarded 2 more to add Graceful Charity, then discarded 2 more to draw 3 more? Something doesn't seem right.

Aku: Next I play Monster Reborn to revive the Phantom of Chaos.

He then summons a dark fog demon vortex.

(Phantom of Chaos, Lvl 4, ATK 0, DEF 0, Dark, Fiend)

Aku: Now I play Inferno Reckless Summon to revive 2 more.

Yuto: Are you intending on Summoning Raviel? Because I have a way against that. And don't bother with Hamon or Uria, they won't help in any way.

Aku: Yes they will. Those 3 are in the Graveyard, and Phantom of Chaos allows me to banish a Monster in my Graveyard to give it that Monster's name, original Attack Points, and effect. I banish each Sacred Beast for each Phantom of Chaos.

Each one transformed itself into a black version of Uria, Hamon, and Raviel.

Yuto: What the?!

Aku: All the pieces have been assembled. I now banish my 3 Phantoms of Chaos in order to Fusion Summon The One True Sacred Beast. Armityle the Chaos Phantom.

The fog then melts together forming a huge orb of darkness. The orb begins to melt away, revealing a colossal creature; a mix between Uria, Hamon, and Raviel. It had Uria's wing structure, head for its left arm, armor, face on the top head, and tail, Hamon's armor on its chest, right arm guard, and tail, wing color, and top facial structure, and Raviel's head structure, right arm, torso, and had a fiendish mask on the center of the top head, and had a lower yellow head underneath it.

(Armityle the Chaos Phantom, Lvl 12, ATK 0, DEF 0, Dark, Fiend, Fusion)

Armityle the Chaos Phantom ATK: 0-10000

Yuto: What!?

Iris: That thing is that strong?!

Nakahara: It can't be!

Aku: It is, on every turn of mine, Armityle is at it's true potential. I Set 1 card face-down.

Yuto: Very well then. I Summon Totem Dragon!

He then summons a totem pole like dragon.

(Totem Dragon, Lvl 2, ATK 400, DEF 200, Earth, Dragon)

Yuto: Because I can use this as 1 sacrifice for a Dragon, I use Double Summon to bring forth Felgrand Dragon!

He then summons a large, shining dragon.

(Felgrand Dragon, Lvl 8, ATK 2800, DEF 2800, Light Dragon)

Aku: Trap Hole, activate.

A bottomless hole then consumes the dragon.

Yuto: No!

Aku: Armityle will not allow weaklings to pass.

Snake, in his head: Weakling, that card isn't, because when Special Summoned from the Graveyard after an untimely demise, he can choose another Monster in his Graveyard and give it strength by its Level. If anything, he better use it wisely, or he'll be weaker than expected.

Yuto: I Set 2 cards face-down and end my turn.

Aku: A shame it must end, but now you'll face the wrath of its Transmigration Wave.

The beast forms a black and lavender orb of dark energy in one of its mouths, and fires it in a beam.

Yuto: I activate Negate Attack!

The orb shattered the force-field, but Yuto was unharmed.

Aku: You're delaying the inevitable; you'll never win against The One True Sacred Beast.

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 15 Facing the Beast Part 2

Aku: Don't intend on trying to delay your own defeat. Every turn of mine is what Armityle the Chaos Phantom waits for, so it can obliterate you for good.

Yuto: Like I'll let that happen! When I have no Monsters on my field, and the only Monsters in my Graveyard are Dragons, Totem Dragon's Special Summoned. However, when it leaves the field, it's banished from the game. I sacrifice it to Summon Darkblaze Dragon!

He then summons a four-winged, blazing dragon.

(Darkblaze Dragon, Lvl 7, ATK 1200, DEF 1000, Fire, Dragon)

Aku: A Level 7 Monster with only 1200 Attack Points?

Yuto: It's more than enough to crush Armityle! I attack with Darkblaze Dragon!

The dragon then takes a deep breath, and exhales a stream of fire.

Aku: 8000-6800

Armityle, however, was not destroyed.

Yuto: What!?

Aku: Fool, Armityle is invincible. That attack was a waste of a move. And I intend on destroying you and your last line of defense.

Yuto: I activate Advance Force. Now I can sacrifice a Level 5 or higher Monster to Summon a Level 7 or higher Monster.

Aku: Are you finished? It's my turn. And I'll make sure the Transmigration Wave is very painful.

Yuto: Not if I use Slip of Fortune! With this, I banish my Dragon, and negate your attack.

Snake: Obvious strategy. He wants him to think he's winning, when he's just bluffing.

Iris: Yuto is winning!

Snake: And that's what will make him lose.

Nakahara: What do you even mean!?

Snake: Just watch.

Yuto: I sacrifice Darkblaze to Summon Tyrant Dragon!

He then summons a large European Dragon like creature.

(Tyrant Dragon, Lvl 8, ATK 2900, DEF 2500, Fire, Dragon)

Yuto: Now I play Hieratic Seal From the Ashes. On every turn of yours, I can send a Hieratic Dragon from my Deck to the Graveyard. Now I attack with Tyrant Dragon!

The dragon then shoots a powerful blast of fire.

Aku: 6800-3900

Yuto: I think another 2 face-downs will do.

Aku: Very well. Choose the Dragon to sacrifice.

Yuto: I choose Asar.

Aku: I can tell that you intend on stopping my attack, so I'll end with 1 card face-down.

Yuto: My turn, and I Summon Gebeb, then activate Dragon's Mirror, banishing it, Tyrant Dragon, Darkblaze Dragon, Felgrand Dragon, and Asar to Fusion summon the Five-Headed Dragon!

He then summons a colossal dragon with five heads, a metal one, one made of fire, a black one, an amphibious one, and a gold/tan one in the middle.

(Five-Headed Dragon, Lvl 12, ATK 5000, DEF 5000, Dark, Dragon, Fusion)

Yuto: End this Duel!

The dragon fires a powerful beam from each head.

Aku: 3900-8900

Yuto: What!? But how-!?

Aku: I played Draining Shield. I gained Life Points instead of losing any. You made a worthless move, and you'll regret it, because Armityle will destroy you with its Transmigration Wave.

The beast then fires the orb at the dragon.

Yuto, screaming in pain, cloths being torn: 8000-3000

Iris, eyes unable to hold any tears: YUTO!

The dragon survived the blast.

Yuto: You can't harm my Dragon. Only a light can disperse the darkness, no matter how small. I play Miracle Dig! Since I have 6 Dragons banished, I return 3 from my Graveyard, and I choose Felgrand, Darkblaze, and Tyrant Dragon. Next I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards. Then I play Advance Draw, sacrificing my Dragon to draw 2 more. I then play Monster Reborn to bring back Felgrand Dragon!

Aku: It will never be enough. I will never lose to the likes of a lowly dragon.

Yuto: This Dragon is the light that will pierce the darkness, because when it's Summoned from the Graveyard, I can select 1 Monster, note its Level, and it gains 200 Attack Points per Level. I choose my Fusion Dragon, who happens to be Level 12, strongest in the game.

Felgrand Dragon ATK: 2800-5400

Aku: It will never be enough to win.

Yuto: Yes it will, because I play Megamorph! Since my Life Points are lower, my Dragon's strength doubles!

Felgrand Dragon ATK: 5400-10800

Aku: No!

Yuto: My dragons, my faith, my spirit, they are all the light that pierces even the darkest shadows. Felgrand Dragon, end this Duel.

The dragon then fires a holy ray of light, breaking Armityle apart.

Aku, screaming: 8900-0

Yuto wins.

Aku, furious: You insolent...insignificant...lowly worm...I am the Ultimate Being! I REFUSE TO BE HUMILIATED BY THE LIKES OF A THIRD-RATE WRETCH!

He then summons Armityle, Uria, Hamon, and Raviel.

Iris: Yuto! Look out!

Aku: PREPARE TO BE SWALLOWED INTO A DARKNESS WHERE NO LIGHT GLIMMERS, WHERE ALL HOPE IS LOST, AND WHERE YOU'LL REMAIN FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!

The beasts then prepare to strike. Snake then butts in the way.

Yuto: What the-?! Get out of here! Don't worry about me, just save yourself!

Snake: Anyone who has a Five-Headed Dragon has become a worthy rival of mine, and I refuse to let anyone beat you. That privilege belongs to me.

Aku: VERY WELL, I'LL DESTROY YOU BOTH!

Before he could do anything, he was immediately knocked out.

Draco: You served your purpose, fool...

Avatar: Very good, Draco. I don't get why nobody in the Duel Armada can be as quick as you.

Draco: You have my thanks, my lord...

Yuto: Out of all of the times that I needed help, not caring even if it was Avatar or his men, that would be the most desperate.

Avatar: We never saved you out of good of heart. You were saved because you're supplying us with Ener-D, or Dueling Energy. This puts my plan many steps closer towards success. We'll speak again.

They then disappeared into fog.

Yuto: Another piece of the puzzle, another confusing question. By the way, Snake, thanks for sticking up for me back there.

Snake: Whatever, I just didn't want to have my score unsettled.

Yuto: Looks to me it will always be unsettled.

While Snake got angry at the remark, Iris, Yuto, and Nakahara laughed.

Meanwhile, in the trees, which reside in the town center, a man in a biker's outfit is shown.

?: My lord, all 4 of us will make sure they never advance.

**To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 16 Duel with a God

Yuto: So we defeated 4 out of 8 Duel Pawns, leaving us halfway through his little Beginner League. However, despite being Duel Pawns, they did play exceptionally well.

Iris: This will bring us closer to stopping whoever's possessing Sosuke.

Nakahara: It also has improved our Dueling prowess significantly.

Snake: Yes, yes, and no. Only I improved, and that brings me 1 step closer to my goal: defeating Yamamoto in a Duel and humiliating him beyond belief.

Yuto: Like that will ever happen...

Snake: It will, and it will prove that I'm better than you.

Yuto: You mean like last time, where you lost, twice?

Snake: Don't toy with me!

Yuto: Just focusing on power is a big mistake, as shown in my previous Duels with you.

?: All of your Decks alone are mistakes! And we will erase that mistake!

Snake: Another plaything for Avatar.

?: Don't ever question lord Avatar...

?: Who do you think you are?

Yuto: I was going to ask the same thing!

Wolf: We are the the Deadly Four. In order, they are Drake, Skull, and Scar, and I'm Wolf, leader of this group. And we're going to end this here and now, by lord Avatar's name.

Drake activates his Duel Disk, which looks like a dragon-like creature.

Skull activates his as well, which looks like an assortment of bones.

Scar activates his, which is similar to that of a cast.

Finally, Wolf activates his, which looks like a wolf's head.

Drake: There is no way you can beat us.

Skull: You might as well give up...

Scar: It'll save you from being humiliated.

Yuto: No way. We fight until we get to Sosuke.

Yuto then activates his Duel Disk. Iris, Nakahara, and Snake do likewise.

Snake: Prepare yourself, fools.

Wolf: You asked for it.

All 8 players start off with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards each.

Drake: I'll start off with Polymerization to fuse Humanoid Slime and Worm Drake to Fusion Summon Humanoid Worm Drake!

He then summons a blob that is half humanoid, half serpentine, all slime.

(Humanoid Worm Drake, Lvl 7, ATK 2200, DEF 2000, Water, Aqua, Fusion)

Drake: I place 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Nakahara: I play Mystical Space Typhoon, so say good riddance to that face-down. Next I Summon Stone Statue of the Aztecs.

He then summons a massive wall.

(Stone Statue of the Aztecs, Lvl 4, ATK 500, DEF 2000, Earth, Rock)

Nakahara: Then I play Block Attack.

Drake: No sweat, I'll break that pile of rubble.

Nakahara: I activate the Field Spell Canyon. Then I set 2 cards face-down, and end there.

Drake: You had your chance and failed, because I attack with my Humanoid Worm Drake!

Nakahara: I activate D2 Shield, doubling my statue's Defense Points.

Stone Statue of the Aztecs DEF: 2000-4000

Nakahara: Then I play Fairy Box. I call Tails.

Drake: It'll land on Heads!

Nakahara flips the coin and it lands on Tails.

Humanoid Worm Drake ATK: 2100-0

Drake: 8000-0

Nakahara wins.

Nakahara: That ended the Duel quite shortly.

Skull: I play Navox's Prayer, sending Illusory Snatcher to the Graveyard to Ritual Summon Skull Guardian...

He then summons a humanoid creature with swords for arms.

(Skull Guardian, Lvl 7, ATK 2050, DEF 2500, Light, Warrior, Ritual)

Skull: Try and break its defense, along with Scapegoat's assistance.

Snake: I will. I'll start with Ritual of Destruction, sending Gale Lizard and Don Turtle to the Graveyard to Ritual Summon Garlandolf, King of Destruction.

He then summons a chained demon that radiates with power.

(Garlandolf, King of Destruction, Lvl 7, ATK 2500, DEF 1400, Dark, Fiend, Ritual)

Snake: I use its effect, Power of Destruction, to destroy your Monsters.

The demon then planted a dark vortex, which sucked up all of Scar's monsters.

Garlandolf, King of Destruction ATK: 2500-3000

Snake: I then play Upstart Goblin to draw 1 card.

Skull: 8000-9000

Snake: Then I play Megamorph to double his strength.

Garlandolf, King of Destruction ATK: 3000-6000

Snake: I then play Pot of Greed, followed by Demotion, decreasing Garlandolf's Level to 5, so I can use the Ritual Weapon.

Garlandolf, King of Destruction ATK: 6000-7500

Snake: I then use Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard 2 card.. Next is Cup of Ace.

He flips the coin. It lands on heads, letting Snake draw 2 more cards.

Snake: Next is Cost Down, so I discard Discord to decrease the Level of the Monsters in my hand by 2. Next is a second Cup of Ace.

He flips the coin, and it landed on heads again.

Snake: I then play the Monster Slots Spell, banishing your Monster so I can draw a card, and if it's a Monster with the same Level as Garlandolf, I can Summon it.

He draws his card and reveals it.

Snake: Apparently, it's a Level 9, now 7, Infernal Flame Emperor, which means it's over. End this.

Garlandolf used its claws while Infernal Flame Emperor breathes a giant flame.

Skull: 9000-2000-0

Snake wins.

Snake: Pathetic.

Scar: I Summon Deep Sea Diva.

He then summons an underwater diva.

(Deep Sea Diva, Lvl 2, ATK 200, DEF 400, Water, Sea Serpent, Tuner)

Scar: I then use its effect to Special Summon Mermaid Archer from my Deck.

He then summons a beautiful mermaid on a clam/turtle hybrid, armed with a crossbow.

(Mermaid Archer, Lvl 3, ATK 1200, DEF 200, Water, Sea Serpent)

Scar: I now tune my Mermaid Archer with my Deep Sea Diva to Synchro Summon Scarred Warrior.

He then summons a severely damaged soldier covered in scars on its body. Bandages were wrapped around its head. His right foot and right eye are robotic, its right arm is in a cast, and the cast has a blade coming out of its wrist region.

(Scarred Warrior, Lvl 5, ATK 2100, DEF 1000, Earth, Warrior, Synchro)

Iris: That looks horrible!

Scar: It is the embodiment of never giving up, because once per turn, you can't destroy this soldier in battle.

Iris: Maybe, but not everything is indestructible. I play Change of Heart to give me your monster, then I Summon the Tuner known as Buten!

She then summons a cute little pig angel.

(Buten, Lvl 1, ATK 200, DEF 300, Light, Fairy, Tuner)

Iris: Then I use Ante. Now show me 1 of your cards.

He reveals a Greed Quasar, while she shows Darklord Desire.

Scar: What!?

Iris: Now it's sent to the Graveyard and you take 1000 Life Points worth of damage.

Scar: 8000-7000

Iris: Now I use Star Changer to increase Buten's Level to 2. Now I tune your Scarred Warrior with my Buten!

Scar: You used my card for Synchro Material!?

Iris: Witness the true beauty and grace of Fairy Monsters, with the strength as mighty as a raging beast. Watch as I Summon the majestic Ancient Sacred Wyvern!

She then summons a holy dragon-like creature.

(Ancient Sacred Wyvern, Lvl 7, ATK 2100, DEF 2000, Light, Fairy, Synchro)

Ancient Sacred Wyvern ATK: 2100-3100

Iris: Attack! Holy Light!

The creature then shines so brightly, it can evaporate any monster.

Scar: 7000-3900

Ancient Sacred Wyvern ATK: 3100-6200

Iris: I Set 2 cards face-down and end there.

Scar: I play Block Attack to switch your stupid fairy into Defense Mode, but only for me to play Monster Reborn to revive my Scarred Warrior! It's over for your monsters! Attack!

Iris: I play Gamushara! Now it switches to Attack Mode, and Forbidden Chalice to negate your monster's effect.

Scarred Warrior ATK: 2100-2500

Scar: Oh crud...

Scar: 3900-300-0

Iris wins.

Iris: That was a little too easy.

Wolf: I play Double Summon to bring out Bazoo the Soul-Eater and Dark Zebra.

He then summons a baboon with an odd orb and a zebra with a unicorn horn

(Bazoo the Soul-Eater, Lvl 4, ATK 1600, DEF 900, Earth, Beast)

(Dark Zebra, Lvl 4, ATK 1800, DEF 400, Earth, Beast)

Wolf: I activate Bazoo's effect, banishing my team's favorite monsters. After all, this is a Team Duel. I then use these Beasts to tap into the Overlay Network to Xyz Summon the Diamond Dire Wolf.

A black hole consumes the monsters and out of a white hole, he then summons a giant, silver edged wolf, with 2 orange orbs circling around it.

(Diamond Dire Wolf, Rank 4, ATK 2000, DEF 1200, Earth, Beast, Xyz)

Wolf: Now I play Dimension Fusion.

Wolf: 8000-6000

He then summoned Humanoid Worm Drake, Skull Guardian, and Scarred Warrior with little to no effort.

Yuto: But we all have stronger Monsters than those things.

Wolf: These are just pieces to a puzzle I've been trying to solve my entire life. I use the power of Ritual, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz to Special Summon the one ultimate Monster, Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth.

The monsters then transform into 4 orbs of light, Ritual is blue, Fusion is purple, Synchro is white, and Xyz is black. He then summons a mighty sentinel being that has two mirrors on its chest, two armbands with different colored gems, green wings coming from its head, flaming hair, an orb of light in its right hand, an orb of darkness in its left hand, each orb with a different orb in it, a purple wing of light on its right, a yellow wing of light on its left and the head similar to that of a horse with a purple jewel on its head.

(Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth, Lvl 11, ATK 3600, DEF 3400, Dark, Fairy)

Upon the deity's summoning, all of Nakahara's, Snake's, Iris', and Yuto's cards were absorbed by it.

Nakahara: What the!?

Snake: My Monsters!

Iris: What's happening!?

Yuto: Why is every card being banished!?

Wolf: This is Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth. She banishes all old life forms from existence, on the field, in every hand, and Graveyard. It disallows being delayed, and it is unharmed by anything when Summoned. Now with every good card out of the way, I can attack, starting with the foolish officer.

The being then puts both hands together, charging an orb of great power, and fires it at Nakahara.

Nakahara: 8000-4400

Nakahara, with his sleeves torn: What the Deck is that thing?

Wolf: The Goddess of Rebirth's power is so great that all you can do is mindlessly struggle until you lose all of your Life Points.

Yuto: We'll see about that! At least some defense will halt your advance. I Set a Monster and end there.

Wolf: Well then, I attack him again, but this time, she'll wield the Axe of Despair!

Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth ATK: 3600-4600

Wolf: Now end him!

The entity then slices Nakahara with the ax.

Nakahara: 4400-0

Nakahara loses.

Yuto: NO!

Wolf: Such is the fate of such fools. Thinking they can make a change, when it will actually end the same. You can't win against me or this card.

Iris: Maybe, but some defense never hurt. I Set a Monster and end there.

Wolf: I play Beast Rage to give Sophia 200 Attack Points for every banished Beast and Winged Beast. That would be 3 Beasts, and 1 Winged Beast: Harpy's Brother.

Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth ATK: 4600-5400

Wolf: Now attack the stray lamb!

The entity then slashes at Snake.

Snake: 8000-2600

Iris: No, Snake!

Snake: Don't think you've won. I Set a Monster to save me this turn.

Wolf: That won't save you, especially not from Big Bang Shot.

Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth ATK: 4600-5000

Wolf: End him!

The entity then destroys his Set Skreech.

Snake: 2600-0

Snake loses.

Snake: I still use Skreech's effect to send 2 Don Turtles to the Graveyard...

Wolf: What don't you get? No matter how hard you try, you'll be destroyed by Sophia.

Iris: Not if I can say anything about it! I sacrifice my Set Monster, Honest, to Summon Tethys, Goddess of Light!

She then summons a beautiful majestic fairy.

(Tethys, Goddess of Light, Lvl 5, ATK 2400, DEF 1800, Light, Fairy)

Wolf: I Summon Magic Hole Golem!

He then summons a golem statue that has a hole in it.

(Magic Hole Golem, Lvl 3, ATK 0, DEF 2000, Dark, Rock)

Wolf: Now I halve Sophia's Attack Points to attack the girl!

Yuto: NO!

Wolf: YES! YOU"RE WIDE OPEN FOR A DIRECT ATTACK!

Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth ATK: 5000-2500

Iris: 8000-5500

Yuto: IRIS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards, then I use Miracle Dig to send a 3 out of 6 of my banished Monsters to the Graveyard. Then I Summon Decoy Dragon!

Wolf: You truly think a puny newt will stop me!? I'll only attack her more!

Iris: 5500-3000

Yuto: IRIS!

Iris: I'm fine. I'll just Set 1 card face-down. I leave the rest to you, Yuto.

Wolf: How pathetic. I attack her once again!

Iris: I activate Negate Attack!

Wolf: Fool! I use Double or Nothing!, which lets me attack again, but with twice the Attack Points, which is its current amount!

Yuto: Don't you dare lay a finger on her!

Wolf: How about I do and say I did!

Iris: 3000-0

Iris loses.

Yuto: IRIS!

Wolf: I told you before, nobody can stop a god. The purpose of this Duel was to let me Summon the only true Monster with potential.

Yuto: You used your own team as sacrifices, and then harm my friends like they're nothing but trash, and then you think you're the ultimate Duelist? Those who claim to be the best, just for personal gain, are truly the worst in the game! And I'll show you how with just 1 card face-down!

Wolf: Fool! Nothing can defeat Sophia! I sacrifice my Golem to Summon the Beast of Talwar!

He then summons a demon with twin swords.

(Beast of Talwar, Lvl 6, ATK 2400, DEF 2150, Dark, Fiend)

Wolf: DESTROY HIM, SOPHIA!

Yuto: I use Shrink to halve her strength.

Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth ATK: 5000-2500

Yuto: Now Decoy Dragon's effect kicks in, and I choose to bring back Tyrant Dragon.

Decoy Dragon disappears and Tyrant Dragon appears, dodges Sophia's claws, and fires a ball of flames at the goddess.

Wolf: 6000-5600

Wolf: NO!

Yuto: Looks like your Goddess of Rebirth won't be reborn. It's my turn, and I attack your Beast of Talwar!

Wolf: 5600-5100

Yuto: Since it destroyed a Monster, it can attack again. Payback for my friends, first was Nakahara, this is Snake.

Wolf: 5100-2200

Wolf: It won't end with me losing! I Set 1 card face-down.

Yuto: End this. This last attack is for Iris!

Wolf: I activate-

The Trap Card, Mirror Force, shattered into pieces.

Wolf: WHAT!?

Yuto: Tyrant Dragon disallows the use of Traps against it. In other words, I win this Duel!

Wolf: 2200-0

Yuto wins.

Yuto's team won overall.

Nakahara, Snake, and Iris regain consciousness. Wolf loses his.

Yuto: Iris! Nakahara! Snake!

He quickly runs to the three, but out of the three, he goes to Iris, and embraces her, not caring about his face blushing. This causes Iris to blush.

Iris, confused: What? Did I go anywhere?

Avatar: Yes. To the Shadow Realm, but I brought you back, only because Yuto won. Winning team keeps their worthless souls, while losers like Wolf loses theirs.

Draco: You have successfully passed Level 1 of the Armada Tournament...

Avatar: You passed Rank Rookie, and went to Rank Average aka Level 2. That's all we'll say for now.

Draco: We'll meet again, and without anymore Duel Pawns, for you'll face Duel Knights...

With that, they disappeared.

Snake: Yuto, is it me, or are we getting farther from fully understanding?

Yuto: Maybe, but we learned we're in some unqualified tournament, and the losers pay with their souls. Things are getting worse from here on out...

**To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 17 Just a Fable

In an alley of Domino City III, Draco is having a discussion with Avatar.

Draco: My lord, with permission, I wish to Duel with the one known as Yuto Yamamoto, in a normal Duel...

Avatar: And why shall I give you this mission, Draco?

Draco: My lord, if you let me do so, I'll take care of the girl, the officer, and that filthy, slimy, arrogant worm as well...

Avatar: Well, since you are better than any other member next to the Duel Queen and myself, I might as well grant you your little wish. Don't disappoint me.

Draco: Understood, my lord...

Cut to Yuto and Iris, alone in Domino City III National Park, a beautiful paradise that mixes rural and urban together.

Yuto: This is quite confusing, Iris. First we were also with Nakahara and Snake, and now we're in Domino City III National Park.

Iris: You're right, it is strange.

Draco: It is because lord Avatar does what he finds necessary for the tournament...

He then activates his Duel Disk.

Yuto: Draco?! What are you doing here?

Draco: I'm here to Duel you, and stop you from further advance in the tournament...

Yuto then realized the very Draco saying his rank in the Duel Armada.

Draco: _My name is Draco, and I'm the Duel Knight..._

Yuto: If it's a Duel you want, you'll get it!

He then activates his Duel Disk.

Draco: This will be a normal Duel instead of a Shadow Game, because I don't intend on sending you to the Shadow Realm...I intend on discontinuing your advance...

Yuto: We'll see who'll be falling behind!

Draco: Then let's begin...

Each player starts with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards each.

Draco: I Summon Fabled Ashenveil...

He then summons an fiendish angel.

(Fabled Ashenveil, Lvl 4, ATK 1600, DEF 1200, Light, Fiend)

Draco: Try and pass through him...

Yuto: Very well, I Summon Axe Dragonute! Attack!

The dragon prepares to swing its ax.

Draco: By sending 1 card from my hand to the Graveyard, Fabled Ashenveil gains 600 Attack Points until the end of damage calculations...I send Intercept to the Graveyard...

Fabled Ashenveil ATK: 1600-2200

Right when the dragon swung the ax, the angel dodged it. The angel slashed the dragon with its claws.

Yuto: 8000-7800

Yuto: Clever. I'll Set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Draco: I sacrifice Fabled Ashenveil to Summon Fabled Dianaira...

He then summons a behemoth fiend with massive strength.

(Fabled Dianaira, Lvl 8, ATK 2800, DEF 100, Light, Fiend)

Draco: Fabled Dianaira can be Summoned with only 1 sacrifice, as long as it has "Fabled" in its name...Because of the face-down, I'll end there...

Yuto: I think I'll play Monster Reborn!

Draco blatantly ignores Yuto and discards a card.

Yuto, comically furious: PAY ATTENTION WHEN I PLAY A CARD!

Draco: You mean pay attention when you activated Fabled Dianaira's effect...His effect makes the first Normal Spell Card you play have a discard effect instead of its normal effect...I discarded The Fabled Cerberrel, which Special Summons itself when discarded...

He then summons a cute, miniature three-headed dog with an unusual looking black fiend grabbing its chain.

(The Fabled Cerberell, Lvl 2, ATK 1000, DEF 400, Light, Beast, Tuner)

Iris: Awwwwww...It's soooo cuuuuute!

Yuto: OK, new plan! Block Attack, followed by Lancer Lindwurm! Attack Dianaira!

The dragon then pierces right through the behemoth.

Draco: 8000-6300

Draco: Impressive...But it's my turn...I discard The Fabled Ganashia to Special Summon The Fabled Nozoochee...

He then summons a snake-like creature constricting an unusual looking blue fiend.

(The Fabled Nozoochee, Lvl 2, ATK 1200, DEF 800, Light, Beast)

Draco: Since I discarded The Fabled Ganashia, it resurrects...

He then summons a bipedal elephant like creature stepping on an unusual looking lavender fiend.

(The Fabled Ganashia, Lvl 3, ATK 1600, DEF 1000, Light, Beast)

The Fabled Ganashia ATK: 1600-1800

Draco: The Fabled Ganashia gains 200 Attack Points when Summoned this way, but is banished when it leaves the field...Now I use The Fabled Nozoochee's effect...Since it was Special Summoned this way, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Fabled monster from my hand...I choose to Summon The Fabled Catsith...

He then summons a cute black kitten intending to scratch an unusual looking green fiend.

(The Fabled Catsith, Lvl 1, ATK 800, DEF 600, Light, Beast, Tuner)

Iris: Awwwwwww...Sooooooo cuuuuuuuute!

Yuto: Not helping...

Draco: I now tune The Fabled Ganashia with The Fabled Catsith in order to Synchro Summon...Watch as the light of darkness shines to cast a shadow so bright it's dark...I Summon The Fabeled Unicore...

He then summons a majestic white unicorn ridden by an unusual looking white fiend.

(The Fabled Unicore, Lvl 4, ATK 2300, DEF 1000, Light, Beast, Synchro)

Draco: Now I tune The Fabled Nozoochee with The Fabled Cerberell to Synchro Summon again...Watch as the majestic malevolence rules with a mighty strike that the earth trembles upon running...I Summon The Fabled Kudabbi...

He then summons a masked bull-like creature ridden by an unusual looking white fiend.

(The Fabled Kudabbi, Lvl 4, ATK 2200, DEF 1100, Light, Beast, Synchro)

Iris: Whoa...He Synchro summoned 2 Synchro Monsters in 1 turn...Amazing...

Draco: I attack with The Fabled Kudabbi...

Yuto: Sakuretsu Armor! Acti-

The card shatters.

Yuto: What!?

Draco: The Fabled Kudabbi is invincible while I have no cards in my hand...If I have 3 or more, it gets destroyed at the End Phase...

The bull then uppercuts Lancer Lindwurm with its horns.

Yuto: 7800-7400

Draco: And now The Fabled Unicore can attack with no distractions...

The unicorn then pierces Yuto with its horn.

Yuto: 7400-5100

Yuto: My turn. I play Dark Core, discarding Asar to banish Kubaddi. Since it's not a destruction effect, it goes away. Now I play De-Synchro, sending your Unicore to the Extra Deck, because we need synchronized hands in order to use its Effect Destruction effect. Now I Summon Infernal Dragon!

He then summons a vicious, evil dragon.

(Infernal Dragon, Lvl 4, ATK 2000, DEF 0, Dark, Dragon)

Yuto: I then play Fiend's Sanctuary. Now attack!

The dragon then slashes Draco with its tail.

Draco: 6300-5300

The dragon then shatters, and Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon emerged. Then the Metal Fiend Token shatters and Infernal Dragon resurrects.

Yuto: Now I attack with my second Dragon! Whiplash Slash!

The dragon uses its tail like a whip and hits Draco.

Draco: 6300-4100

Draco: My turn...I play Pot of Avarice, shuffling the Synchro Material and Fabled Dianaira to the Deck to draw 2 cards...Then I play Mystical Cards of Light...Then I play Pot of Greed, followed by Dark Hole...

A black hole then consumes Yuto's Monsters.

Draco: I then play One Day of Peace...Until my next turn, nobody takes damage, and we each draw 1 card. I then Summon The Fabled Rubyruda.

He then summons an avian-like creature flown by an unusual looking red fiend.

(The Fabled Rubyruda, Lvl 4, ATK 1100, DEF 800, Light, Beast, Tuner)

Draco: I end there...

Yuto: My turn, and I summon Mirage Dragon!

He then summons a gold, sparkling dragon.

(Mirage Dragon, Lvl 4, ATK 1600, DEF 600, Light, Dragon)

Yuto: Attack! Spectrum Blast!

It then fires an orb of bright fire.

Draco: I discard Fabled Lurrie to negate the attack...And since Fabled Lurrie was discarded, I can Special Summon him...

He then summons a little imp with a face similar to the face of that of The Fabled fiends.

(Fabled Lurrie, Lvl 1, ATK 200, DEF 400, Light, Fiend)

Yuto: I end with a face-down.

Draco: I play another copy of Mystical Cards of Light...Then I tune Fabled Lurrie with The Fabled Rubyruda...Prepare to see a light so malevolent, it's a darkness so benevolent...I Summon Fabled Ragin...

He then summons an armored fiend accompanied by 2 unusual looking fiends, a black one and a blue one.

(Fabled Ragin, Lvl 5, ATK 2300, DEF 1800, Light, Fiend, Synchro)

Draco: Upon Summoning, Fabled Ragin disallows my hand to have 1 to no cards, so he helps me by draw until I have 2...Now attack his dragon...

The fiend sends his familiars out to attack the dragon, while he prepares his blade to strike.

Yuto: Negate Attack!

Draco: I'll end there...

Yuto: I'll switch Mirage Dragon into Defense Mode, Set 1 Monster and 1 card, and end there.

Draco: Due to me having 2 Mystical Cards of Light, I can draw 2 cards instead of a normal Draw Phase...Now I play Pot of Greed...Then I summon Fabled Gallabas...

He then summons a fiend wielding a giant mace.

(Fabled Gallabas, Lvl 4, ATK 1500, DEF 800, Light, Fiend)

Draco: I activate his effect, discarding 1 card to destroy a Monster whose Defense Points are weaker than his Attack Points...I discard Fabled Kushano...

The fiend swings its mace and crashes it into the dragon, making it shatter.

Yuto: Threatening Roar! Activate!

Draco: Very well...I activate Fabled Kushano's effect...By discarding 1 card, I can add him to my hand...I discard The Fabled Peggulsus...And since it was discarded, I can Special Summon it to the field...However, it must be face-down in Defense Mode...

He then summons a cute miniature winged horse ridden by an unusual looking sky blue fiend with a mustache, hiding under the card.

(The Fabled Peggulsus, Lvl 1, ATK 100, DEF 1600, Light, Beast, Tuner)

Iris: Awwwwwwww...Too cuuuuuuute...

Yuto: Not helping...

Draco: I then play Swords of Revealing Light...This prevents you from attacking for 3 turns after activation, and flips all of your Monsters face-up...Then I play Book of Taiyou to flip my Set Monster...This activates The Fabled Peggulsus' effect...I reveal Fabled Kushano to send Fabled Soulkius from my Deck to the Graveyard...I end there...

Yuto: Impressive swarm and discard strategies. But are they good enough for this? Since I'm the only one with no Monsters, I can Special Summon Tefnuit, however, it can't attack this turn. I then Summon Vice Dragon.

Draco: You sacrifice Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit to summon Vice Dragon...?

Yuto: And because of that, Tefnuit lets me Summon a Dragon-Type Normal Monster from anywhere, and I choose to Summon Koumori Dragon, but they'll be sacrifices for Dragonic Tactics. By sacrificing 2 Dragons on the field, a Level 8 Dragon rises from the depths of my Deck, and I choose Darkstorm Dragon! With that, I end for now.

Draco: I draw 2 cards, and Summon Fabled Dyf...

He then summons a reptilian-winged fiend.

(Fabled Dyf, Lvl 3, ATK 1400, DEF 1700, Light, Fiend)

Draco: I then send 2 cards to the Graveyard...I then resurrect Fabled Soulkius from the Graveyard...

He then summons a fiend similar to that of Fabled Ashenveil.

(Fabled Soulkius, Lvl 6, ATK 2200, DEF 2100, Light, Fiend)

Draco: I then use Fabled Dyf's effect, sacrificing him to Summon a Fabled Monster that was sent from my hand to the Graveyard...The only 1 that was is Fabled Kushano...

He then summons a fiend that seems to work in dark arts.

(Fabled Kushano, Lvl 3, ATK 1100, DEF 800, Light, Fiend, Tuner)

Draco: I then tune Fabled Ragin with Fabled Kushano...Witness the power of a vice so virtuous that it brings a light that casts darkness over all...I Summon Fabled Valkyrus...

He then summons a heavy armored fiend accompanied by an unusual looking red fiend.

(Fabled Valkyrus, Lvl 8, ATK 2900, DEF 1700, Light, Fiend, Synchro)

Draco: I use Fabled Valkyrus' effect, discarding the Fiend Type Dokuroyaiba to draw a card...I'll attack with Fabled Valkyrus...

The fiend then uses its familiar to attack the dragon, but they were a distraction for said fiend to use its brass knuckles to shatter it.

Yuto: 4100-3900

Yuto: I've got to admit, my blood is getting really pumped now!

Draco: You find this Duel entertaining...?

Yuto: Of course. I never faced a stronger Duelist than you.

Draco: Appreciated...I'll end there...

Yuto: I play Card Destruction, to send all cards in our hands to the Graveyard, then draw the same hand number.

Draco: You activated the effect of Fabled Krus, so I choose to Summon Fabled Topi from the Graveyard...

He then summons a mischievous little girl fiend with a remote control.

(Fabled Topi, Lvl 1, ATK 500, DEF 200, Light, Fiend)

Yuto: I'll Set a Monster and end with a face-down.

Draco: I draw 2 cards, discard Brain Jacker to draw another card, and play Monster Reborn to revive Fabled Krus...

He then summons a young little girl who's crying.

(Fabled Krus, Lvl 2, ATK 1000, DEF 800, Light, Fiend)

Draco: I then Summon Fabled Miztoji...

He then summons a small old man with dark powers.

(Fabled Miztoji, Lvl 2, ATK 400, DEF 200, Light, Fiend, Tuner)

Draco: I tune Fabled Krus with Fabled Miztoji to bring back The Fabled Unicore...

Yuto: Bottomless Trap Hole!

The unicorn is then sucked into a bottomless vortex.

Draco: Very well...I attack your Monster...

The familiar swarms the card while the master destroys the Monster, only to find out it was a Masked Dragon.

(Masked Dragon, Lvl 3, ATK 1400, DEF 1100, Fire, Dragon)

He then summons a massive dragon made of rocks.

(Golem Dragon, Lvl 4, ATK 200, DEF 2000, Earth, Dragon)

Yuto: Thanks to you, Masked Dragon let me Summon Golem Dragon from my Deck, since it has less then 1500 Attack Points.

Draco: I end there...

Yuto: I Summon Decoy Dragon, Set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Draco: I draw 2 cards, discard Claw Reacher to draw another card, and Summon Fabled Grimro...

He then summons a very angelic looking fiend.

(Fabled Grimro, ATK 1700, DEF 1000, Light, Fiend)

Draco: I discard Fabled Oltro to Special Summon The Fabled Chawa...

He then summons a cute mini chihuahua ridden by an unusual looking yellow fiend.

(The Fabled Chawa, Lvl 1, ATK 200, DEF 100, Light, Beast, Tuner)

Draco: I play Monster Reborn to revive Fabled Oltro...

He then summons a wailing baby in a rolling chair, holding a stuffed bunny doll.

(Fabled Oltro, Lvl 2, ATK 800, DEF 500, Light, Fiend, Tuner)

Draco: I discard The Fabled Kokkator to Summon Fabled Raven...

He then summons a fiendish looking druid.

(Fabled Raven, Lvl 2, ATK 1300, DEF 1000, Light, Fiend, Tuner)

Draco: I'm going to end with that, due to the face-down...

Yuto: I Summon the Tuner Monster, Delta Flyer!

He then summons a swift dragon.

(Delta Flyer, Lvl 3, ATK 1500, DEF 900, Wind, Dragon, Tuner)

Yuto: I use Delta Flyer's effect to increase Decoy Dragon's Level to 3. Now I tune my Level 3 Decoy Dragon with my Level 3 Delta Flyer to Synchro Summon the Orient Dragon!

He then summons a dragon that looks like the ones in Asian folklore.

(Orient Dragon, Lvl 6, ATK 2300, DEF 1000, Wind, Dragon, Synchro)

Yuto: Since I Synchro Summoned it, Fabled Valkyrus is banished.

The dragon then uses its sharp claws to shred the fiend in pieces.

Yuto: I attack your Fabled Oltro!

The dragon then uses its claws to destroy the wailing baby.

Draco: 4100-2600

Yuto: I end my turn.

Draco: I play Monster Reborn to revive The Fabled Kokkator...

He then summons a dragon-like chicken intending to peck an unusual looking purple fiend.

(The Fabled Kokkator, Lvl 4, ATK 1700, DEF 1500, Light, Beast)

Draco: I Summon Fabled Urustos...

He then summons a skeletal fiend.

(Fabled Urustos, Lvl 4, ATK 1500, DEF 200, Light, Fiend)

Draco: I tune Fabled Grimro and The Fabled Kokkator with Fabled Raven to Summon the strongest Fabled Monster known...

Yuto, amazed: Woah...

Draco: You shall witness a tyrant so noble, a tyranny so righteous, and the brightest light that casts the darkest of shadows all into one...Rise...Fabled Leviathan...

He then summons a very noble looking fiend in armor, sitting on a throne fit for a king, and is being accompanied by 3 unusual looking fiends, they are a purple one, a green one, and a yellow one.

(Fabled Leviathan, Lvl 10, ATK 3000, DEF 2000, Light, Fiend, Synchro)

Draco: I then play Allure of Darkness to draw 2 cards, but I must banish a Dark Monster or discard my whole hand...I have no Dark Monsters, so I have an empty hand...This activates Fabled Urustos' effect, giving every Fabled Monster 400 Attack Points...

Fabled Urustos ATK: 1500-1900

Fabled Leviathan ATK: 3000-3400

Draco: Fabled Leviathan, destroy his Orient Dragon with your Familiar Swarm...

The fiend then orders every type of unusual looking fiends to attack. These fiends make a giant wave strong enough to swamp a Monster. However, Golem Dragon jumps in the way to save Orient Dragon, getting destroyed instead.

Draco: What...?

Yuto: Golem Dragon will not allow his brethren to be harmed as long as it remains on the field.

Draco: I think I'll end there...

Yuto: I Set another card face-down, then play Magical Stone Excavation to discard 2 cards to bring Monster Reborn to my hand, which I play to bring back Delta Flyer. I now use its effect to increase Orient Dragon's Level to 7. I now tune my Level 7 Orient Dragon with my Level 3 Delta Flyer.

Draco: This is it...

Yuto: From these Dragons comes 1 that rules over all others. Prepare to meet a Dragon whose power radiates power itself. I Synchro Summon Trident Dragion!

Draco: The ultimate Dragon in his Deck...

Yuto: I destroy my Set cards to give my Dragon 2 more attacks this turn. I then play Rush Recklessly to strengthen it.

Trident Dragion ATK: 3000-3700

Draco: Forgive me, my lord...

Yuto: Wipe out his Monsters and the rest of his Life Points with Hydra Attack!

The dragon aims it head at the monsters and Draco, and fire flames, destroying the Monsters.

Draco: 2600-800-100-0

Draco: I have failed you...

Yuto wins.

With that, Draco passes out.

Yuto: Draco!

Iris: What happened?

Avatar: Even my best Duelist couldn't stop you? A shame. He was my favorite. No matter. You gave me more than enough Ener-D for the next phase of my plan, but I'm not quite there yet. You are doing quite well, so far. I think I'll leave you alone until Nakahara and Snake win against their Duel Knight. Until then, you won't see from me.

He then disappears into fog.

Yuto: So that's why we were separated, we were to Duel separate Duel Knights.

Iris: That means that Nakahara and/or Snake are probably Dueling.

Yuto: Then let's go before we lose-

He was interrupted by the approach of somebody.

Iris: Who are you?

?: Why must I answer?

Yuto: Just tell us who you are.

Ace: Ace is the name. Duel Monsters is my game. And you?

Yuto: I'm Yuto. This is Iris.

Ace, teasingly: Yer lover?

This caused Yuto and Iris to blush.

Yuto: Absolutely not!  
Iris: No, we aren't!

Ace: I'm only kiddin'. But really, what're ya doing here?

Yuto : We're looking for someone named Sosuke, or better known as Avatar.

Ace: Maybe I can help ya out findin' him. But it won't be easy.

**To be continued...**


	20. Chapter 18 Light Vs Darkness

Yuto: Listen, Ace, he's not easy to find, and he said to find us after the rest of the tournament is over.

Iris: And before we can find Sosuke, we have to find our friends.

Ace So you 2're lookin' for someone?

Yuto: 2 people, a DSB officer and a Duelist who specializes in Reptile Monsters.

Ace: Very well, I'll find these amigos of yer's and then I skedaddle.

Yuto: We appreciate your help.

Ace: No need ta worry about a thing. Ain't nothin' gonna stop me from findin' any buddies o' someone.

Cut to Snake and Nakahara.

Snake: Where the Deck is Yuto and the girl?

Nakahara: You mean Iris? Even I don't know. All I know is this might be one of Avatar's little tricks. He's the puppeteer in this little scheme, and everyone else is most likely a puppet to him. He's controlling all of the duels, and who faces who. In other words, he has complete control over everything.

Snake: He'll have to think twice, because nobody controls me.

?: Lord Avatar controls even those who oppose him.

Snake: Another pawn in his plans.

?: I'm a Duel Knight, fool.

Snake: Duel Pawn or not, your still a pawn. Now skip to the part where we Duel.

He then activates his Duel Disk.

Shadow: Very well, but let me give some courtesy. I'm Shadow.

He then activates his Duel Disk, which is standard, but painted completely black.

Snake: And I couldn't care less. If it's a Duel one wants, it's a Duel one will get.

Each play starts with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards each.

Shadow: I think I'll start by Summoning the Ally of Justice Thousand Arms.

He then summons a mechanical soldier with 3 sets of arms, each wielding a different weapon.

(Ally of Justice Thousand Arms, Lvl 4, ATK 1700, DEF 0, Dark, Machine)

Shadow: I'll go no further than there for now.

Snake: Then I play Worm Call. Once per turn, if you're the only one with at least 1 Monster, I can Special Set a Reptile Worm to the field, and I choose Worm Cartaros.

He then sets an alien creature with butterfly like wings on the field.

(Worm Cartaros, Lvl 4, ATK 1200, DEF 500, Light, Reptile)

Ace: Are these fellers your amigos?

Yuto: Yes, they are, and what the Deck is that hideous creature Set on the field?!

Ace: Oh yeah, those're Worms, Light Attribute Reptiles. I see he's facin' an Ally of Justice expert. Those suckers know how to knock Light monsters down many pegs.

Iris: This might not be good.

Snake: I then Normal Set a Monster and end there.

Shadow: Very well, I Summon the Ally of Justice Core Destroyer.

He then summons a futuristic robot equipped with a laser tail.

(Ally of Justice Core Destroyer, Lvl 3, ATK 1200, DEF 200, Dark, Machine)

Shadow: I'll attack with the Core Destroyer first. Laser Assault!

The robot then fires a laser beam from its tail, destroying the Set Worm Cartaros.

Snake: You activated its effect. I get to add a Level 4 or lower Reptile Worm, and I choose Worm Barses.

Shadow: I then attack with Thousand Arms.

The machine soldier then uses its weapons to shred the set monster, which is an alien in a black sludge like substance.

(Worm Jetelikpse, Lvl 3, ATK 1200, DEF 0, Light, Reptile)

Snake: You activated its effect, since Worm Jetelikpse was destroyed while it was flipped, it comes back.

Shadow: I Set 1 card face-down. Your turn. And just to let you know, all of your face-up Light monsters will be easily destroyed due to Core Destroyer, and Thousand Arms is able to attack every face-up Light monster.

Snake: I sacrifice Jetelikpse to summon Worm Illidan.

He then summons a gigantic, hide armored alien.

(Worm Illidan, Lvl 6, ATK 2000, DEF 1800, Light, Reptile)

Snake: I then Set 2 cards, 1 at a time so Worm Illidan gains something called a Worm Counter for each Set card.

The alien is then covered in two blobs of repulsive slime.

Yuto: Okay, that's disgusting.

Snake: I then remove the Worm Counters to get rid of that blasted Core Destroyer!

The alien then scrapes off the slime and throws it at the laser robot, causing it to malfunction and explode.

Iris: I get it now. He used those cards to give his Monster Counters, then removed them to destroy the Monster that can destroy Light Monsters upon attacking.

Snake: Now Thousand Arms is helpless to its attack!

Shadow: Not if I play Waboku.

Snake: Clever. I'll end there.

Shadow: I play Double Summon, so I can Summon Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator and Ally of Justice Unlimiter.

He then summons a bird like robot and a mosquito like robot.

(Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator, Lvl 3, ATK 1400, DEF 1200, Dark, Machine, Tuner)

(Ally of Justice Unlimiter, Lvl 2, ATK 600, DEF 200, Dark, Machine)

Shadow: I then tune my Unlimiter with my Cyclone Creator.

Ace: He's gonna bring out his ace!

Shadow: I Synchro Summon Ally of Justice Catastor!

He then summons what appears to be an upgraded version of his Core Destroyer, with 2 tail lasers instead of 1.

(Ally of Justice Catastor, Lvl 5, ATK 2200, DEF 1200, Dark, Machine, Synchro)

Shadow: Attack! Catastrophic Laser Assault!

The machine then fires powerful lasers from its tail.

Snake: Fool, I play Shrink!

Ally of Justice Catastor ATK: 2200-1100

However, despite the machine being weakened, it easily destroyed the alien.

Snake: What!?

Shadow: Dark Monsters are the true superior being, and Catastor is proof of it. Now Thousand Arms can attack.

Snake: 8000-9700

Snake: You fell for Draining Shield. Now I'm safe from your attack. Now it's my turn, and I Special Set Worm Millidith, which I Flip Summon right now!

He then summons a spider like alien.

(Worm Millidith, Lvl 4, ATK 400, DEF 1600, Light, Reptile)

The creature then latches on to Catastor.

Shadow: What the!? Get off of my Monster!

Snake: Once Worm Millidith latches onto a Monster, it will not let go until you continue to feel the sting of 400 Life Points worth of damage during every Standby Phase. Now I Set 1 Monster and a card face-down and end there.

The alien then releases an electric discharge.

Shadow: 8000-7600

Shadow: I think I'll end this foolishness. Catastor, destroy his Monster! Catastrophic Laser Assault!

The robot fires its twin lasers at the face-down Monster, only revealing it to be an explosive.

(Blast Sphere, Lvl 4, ATK 1400, DEF 1400, Dark, Machine)

The explosive then attaches onto the robot.

Shadow: Another one!?

Snake: You attacked a Blast Sphere, which latches onto your attacking Monster until it explodes on your next turn.

Shadow: Fine then, but you're left wide open for Thousand Arms!

Snake: That's not what my Sakuretsu Armor says.

The soldier then shatters.

Snake: I think it's my turn.

Shadow: 7600-7200

Snake: I Special Set Worm Noble.

He then sets a noble looking alien.

(Worm Noble, Lvl 6, ATK 1500, DEF 2500, Light, Reptile)

Snake: I'll end there.

Shadow: 7200-6800

The bomb then explodes, destroying the robot as well, sending debris towards Shadow.

Shadow: 6800-4600

Shadow: Why you little! I play 2 Monster Reborn cards to bring Catastor and Cyclone Bringer back! Now I tune my Catastor with Cyclone Bringer to Synchro Summon the Ally of Justice Light Gazer!

He then summons a huge patrol robot with several lights flashing.

(Ally of Justice Light Gazer, Lvl 8, ATK 2400, DEF 1600, Dark, Machine, Synchro)

Shadow: And for every Light Monster you have in your Graveyard, it gains 200 Attack Points.

Ally of Justice Light Gazer ATK: 2400-3200

Shadow: Attack! Light Destruction!

The robot then fires a concentrated beam made of light, destroying the Monster.

Snake: You activated its effect, you lose Life Points equal to half your Monster's strength.

Shadow: 4600-3000

Ally of Justice Light Gazer ATK: 3200-3400

Shadow: I Summon Ally of Justice Quarantine!

He then summons a robot with a force field generated.

(Ally of Justice Quarantine, Lvl 4, ATK 1700, DEF 1200, Dark, Machine)

Shadow: Now you can't Special Summon your Worms anymore. Now I play Monster Reincarnation, discarding 1 card to add a Cyclone Creator back to my hand. I then play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. Next, I play Ancient Rules to Special Summon Ally Mind!

He then summons what appears to be the core of all Allies of Justice.

(Ally Mind, Lvl 5, ATK 1800, DEF 1400, Dark, Machine, Tuner)

Shadow: Now I decrease Ally Mind's Level to 4 to Special Summon Level Eater!

He then summons an insect with a star on its wings.

(Level Eater, Lvl 1, ATK 600, DEF 0, Dark, Insect)

Shadow: I now tune my Level Eater and Quarantine with Ally Mind to Summon the Ally of Justice Field Marshal!

He then summons a robot field marshal.

(Ally of Justice Field Marshal, Lvl 9, ATK 2900, DEF 2600, Dark, Machine, Synchro)

Shadow: Now I play Monster Reborn to revive my Quarantine.

Snake: Clever. I think I'll place 1 card face-down and end there.

Shadow: If that's it, I reduce Field Marshal's Level to 8 to bring back Level Eater. Then I Summon Sinister Sprocket!

He then summons a being that looks like Derailleur gears.

(Sinister Sprocket, Lvl 1, ATK 400, DEF 0, Dark, Fiend, Tuner)

Shadow: I now tune my Level Eater and Field Marshal with my Sinister Sprocket.

Ace: He's gonna Summon out his big guns.

Shadow: Rise, my glorious creation of science. The Ally of Justice Decisive Armor!

He then summons a giant robot with 3 cannons.

(Ally of Justice Decisive Armor, Lvl 10, ATK 3300, DEF 3300)

Shadow: End this Duel, now! Triple Catastrophic Laser Assault!

The cannons lock onto Snake and fire a very powerful beam from each cannon.

Snake: Ring of Destruction!

The ring of fire clamps onto the cannon and detonates.

Snake: 9600-6400

Shadow: 3000-0

Snake wins.

Nakahara: I think I might want to try that type of Deck.

Snake: Nakahara!

Nakahara: I have my own.

Yuto: Snake, nice Dueling out there.

Snake: Was there ever any doubt?

Avatar: Congratulations. You passed Rank Average to Rank Intermediate, or Level 3. I'm quite impressed.

Ace: Is this feller that Avatar you're tellin' me about?

Yuto: He is.

Iris: He's not his normal self. Something or someone is controlling him.

Nakahara: We suspect it's the cards he carries.

Snake: By the way, who's this fool?

Ace: Name's Ace. I'm a friend.

Snake: Whatever. I still don't trust you.

Ace: What is it that you came here to tell these people?

Avatar: Just a reminder of how they advanced to the next Level, and how I got a little closer to my own goals. Now I hope you're ready to face Duel Bishops, because you're facing them next. And don't worry, none of you will be taken away from anyone. Yet.

With that, he disappeared into fog.

Ace, sarcastically: Well, at least that was normal. Anyway, I met these 2 fellers while I was taking a little walk, and they asked if I can help find you 2. It ain't easy in a city like this. We went nearly everywhere until we found you here. In the Domino City III Scrapyard.

Snake: That explains all of the junk I had to face off against.

Yuto: Looks like we have another question on our list: Why is Avatar sending us to these random locations?

**To be continued...**


	21. Chapter 19 Brutal Burn Part 1

Yuto: I can't believe we're already at Level 3.

Snake: Not surprising. They still can't run a proper Deck.

Iris: Actually, Draco did have a pretty good Deck.

Yuto: And we would know, because I Dueled Draco, and she was awing at The Fabled monsters.

Nakahara: Those things aren't that cute.

Iris, sarcastically: Like you would know.

Ace: Well, ma job here's dun.

Yuto: Ace, we really appreciated your help.

Iris: Yes, thanks for helping us find our friends.

Ace: No problem-o. Now I gotta skedaddle before Avatar's goons try to hogtie me.

?: I think not!

An unusual shuriken lands right near Yuto's feet, shocking him, and then a mysterious figure appears from the trees.

Ace: What the hey now?

X: Call me X. I'm one of Avatar's Duel Bishops, and this Duel will be your last.

He then activates his Duel Disk, which looks like a gigantic arm blade.

X: You won't even get to make a move.

Ace: As if, has-been.

He then activates his Duel Disk, which is similar to a mix of a Native American bow and arrow Wild West revolver, and a Medieval Times sword and shield.

X: You're a fool. I'm talking to Yamamoto.

Ace: Yeah, well I'm talkin' to ya, buddy. And ain't nobody but nobody facin' nobody but me, ya nobody.

X: I came to face Yamamoto and him alone.

Ace: Well if ya wanna get to him, yer gotta get through me.

X: Very well, but don't think you'll win, because you never will against me.

Ace: Ya don't know that. Maybe ol' Ace has an ace up his sleeve.

X: You won't have any. I'm the only one with an advantage. Now let's cut the talk and skip to the Duel.

Ace: That's what I was waitin' for!

Both players started off with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards each.

X: I place 1 card face-down and end there.

Ace: That it? I think I'll go offensive with Infernity Knight!

He then summons an ancient knight with a standard blade.

(Infernity Knight, Lvl 3, ATK 1400, DEF 400, Dark, Fiend)

X: Idiot! Trap Hole, activate!

The knight then falls into a deep hole.

Ace: I told ya before, ol' Ace always has an ace up his sleeve, because if Infernity Knight is destroyed, I can discard 2 cards to resurrect him. Now attack this fool with yer Infernity Slash!

The knight then slashes X with its sword.

X: 8000-6600

X: Why you!

Ace: I'll Set 1 card face-down and then play Infernity Launcher to send Infernity Destroyer to the Graveyard. And since I've got no hand, I destroy Infernity Launcher to Special Summon up to 2 Infernity Monsters from the Graveyard, and there's Infernity Destroyer and Infernity Archer.

He then summons a fiend that radiates with power and an ancient knight with a bow and arrow.

(Infernity Destroyer, Lvl 6, ATK 2300, DEF 1000, Dark, Fiend)

(Infernity Archer, Lvl 6, ATK 2000, DEF 1000, Dark, Fiend)

X: Are you done showing off? It's my turn. I Set 1 Monster face-down and end there.

Ace: Okay then, I Summon Infernity Guardian.

He then summons a burning skull on a giant shield.

(Infernity Guardian, Lvl 4, ATK 1200, DEF 1700, Dark, Fiend)

Ace: Since I've got no cards, Infernity Archer can attack directly. Go, Infernity Crossbow!

The knight readies its bow, aims, then fires the arrow at X.

X: 6600-4600

X: No!

Ace: I now attack with Infernity Destroyer!

The fiend charges up the the face-down Monster and delivers a powerful punch. However, it revealed the Monster as well. It was a ladybug with star patterns on its wings.

(4-Starred Ladybug of Doom, Lvl 3, ATK 800, DEF 1200, Wind, Insect)

X: Idiot! My ladybug destroys all Level 4 Monsters when flipped! So say good riddance to your Guardian!

Ace: Are ya blind or just plain stupid? Since I'm card-less, Infernity Guardian can never be destroyed by any means necessary. And since Infernity Destroyer destroyed a Monster, ya lose 1600 Life Points.

X: 4600-3000

X: Are you finished!? I play Double Summon to bring forth Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective!

He then summons a massive meteor with an eye in it.

(Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective, Lvl 4, ATK 2000, DEF 0, Fire, Pyro)

X: Now with this mighty Monster's power and an offering of my hand, I Summon my most powerful Monster there is in this Deck! A Monster of pure evil, a beast so powerful its strength is vile! I Summon the Infernal Incinerator!

He then summons a skeletal knight riding a giant fiendish beast.

(Infernal Incinerator, Lvl 6, ATK 2800, DEF 1800, Fire, Fiend)

X: All of your Monsters become its strength. 200 Attack Points for each.

Infernal Incinerator ATK: 2800-3400

X: Get rid of that annoying Archer first! Fire Storm Blast!

The beast then breathes a deadly flame from its mouth and burns the knight.

Ace: 8000-6600

Infernal Incinerator ATK: 3400-3200

Ace: Just a scratch. I play Pot of Greed. This lets me draw 2 cards. Now I Summon Infernity Beetle.

He then summons a scarab beetle.

(Infernity Beetle, Lvl 2, ATK 1200, DEF 0, Dark, Insect, Tuner)

Infernal Incinerator ATK: 3200-3400

Ace: But wait, I tune ma Infernity Destroyer with ma Infernity Beetle to Synchro Summon!

X: What!?

Ace: Watch as the sinister spirits that inhabit each of these creatures combine into 1. Watch, as I Summon forth the Infernity Doom Dragon!

He then summons a black dragon of grotesque features: 2 sets of arms; the top are bulky pincers and the bottoms are normal scrawny arms on its chest, a spiky mace like tail, 4 eyes, a horn on its snout, various prongs on its head, and its brain inside of it.

(Infernity Doom Dragon, Lvl 8, ATK 3000, DEF 2400, Dark, Dragon, Synchro)

Infernal Incinerator ATK: 3400-3200

The dragon lets out an ear-piecing shriek. This causes all but Ace and Yuto to cover their ears, for the latter has chills down his spine.

Nakahara: I CAN'T STAND THIS NOISE!

Yuto: I'M GETTING GOOSEBUMPS!

Ace: I then Equip Infernity Guardian with Dark Energy.

Infenity Guardian ATK: 1100-1400

X: You're a fool to think that thing stands a chance; your Dragon will be destroyed.

Ace: No it won't. Since I'm card-less, I can destroy any of yer Monsters once per turn, then ya lose Life Points equal to half of its Attack Points. However, it can't attack that turn. Now let's see. Eeny, Meeny, Minny, Moe. Who's the Monster that will go? It's Infernal Incinerator, hands down. Now show that freaky beast true power. Infernal Flame Blast!

The dragon then fires a stream of flammable black fog out of its mouth, incinerating X's trump card.

X: 3000-1400

X: How dare you!

Ace: Now my Infernity Guardian can attack ya and end this.

X: You said you can't attack after that thing's effect!

Ace: I said _Infernity Doom Dragon_ can't attack. I never said anything about skippin' ma Battle Phase. This Duel is over after Infernity Guardian wipes out the last amount of yer Life Points.

The skull fires a stream of flames towards X.

X: 1400-0

Ace wins.

Yuto: That was awesome, Ace!

Iris: I never knew you could Duel so well.

Ace: Well, ma pappy's taught me everything I need to know.

X: How dare you...

Ace: Pardon? I can't quite understand ya.

X: Nobody humiliates me like that!

Snake: Last time I checked, you humiliated yourself with Trap Hole and Infernity Knight's resurrection effect and 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom against an empty-handed Infernity Guardian, not to mention Infernity Doom Dragon's card-less effect destroying your Monster and burning you at the risk of its attack. He had his initial hand discarded for a reason after all, and that was to power up his Infernity Monsters' effects.

Nakahara: Look at you, thinking more on the cards itself as opposed to its power.

Snake: Shut it.

Avatar: Quite impressive, for someone not officially competing in this tournament.

X: Avatar! You cannot allow this slacker to-

Avatar: Silence. You Dueled against someone not competing, true. But you failed, thinking too much on power as opposed to what was important. For that, this is counted as a win for Yuto's team.

X: You can't do that! I was Dueling a-

Avatar: I said silence, dog.

He then fires a blast of energy at him with his demonic hand, which knocks X unconscious.

Avatar: You were also being insubordinate, so that means you're automatically disqualified. Yuto's team is advancing slowly but surely to Level 4. Good luck, you'll need it.

He then disappears into fog.

Ace: Well that was kinda rude, callin' me unofficial.

Yuto: You're part of this team.

Nakahara: We might need a strategist on this team.

Iris, smiling brightly: And it's the least we could do for you helping us find our friends.

Snake: Whatever.

Ace: Okie dokie, then. I'm stayin'!

Yuto and Iris were shouting in cheers as they recruited a new member of the team.

Somewhere on the rooftops of Domino City III.

?: So...I have finally found you...

Cuts into the mysterious figure's eyes, reviling to be Draco.

Draco: Ace Amaryllis...

He then jumps into the team's celebration, cutting it short.

Yuto: Draco!? I thought you were sent to the Shadow Realm!

Snake: Well, I'll make sure he stays there as well!

Draco: Save your Deck for a rookie, Kurosawa...I didn't come here to face a Duelist who failed to defeat Yuto, a real Duelist, twice...

Ace: So, this guy a feller of yer's?

Draco then bows in respect.

Draco: It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance...My name is Draco Love...I'm a huge fan of your work, Ace Amaryllis, or should I say, Phantom Hand...

**To be continued...**


	22. Chapter 20 Brutal Burn Part 2

Ace: Well, shucks. I've never had this much appreciation in ma life. Pleasure ta meet'cha.

Nakahara: Are you insane?! Draco's one of our adversaries!

Draco: Was...I no longer serve Avatar...

Snake: An obvious lie; we all know that you're his right hand man.

Draco: I was his left, pawn...Also, I am not lying about breaking all ties with Avatar...

Yuto: I believe him; when he did address him, he said "Lord Avatar", now he's just calling him "Avatar".

Iris: Yeah, I noticed that change, as well.

Snake: Well, I'm not buying it!

Ace: Sheesh, ya sure are stubborn.

Yuto: We knew that a long time ago.

Snake: Shut it.

Iris: Anyway, why are you here?

Yuto: If it's a Duel, then I'm up for-  
Draco, cutting Yuto off: No...

Yuto, face faults, and then gets back up, comically furious: WELL, WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE THAT CLEAR IN THE FIRST PLACE!?

Draco: I came here because of a criminal...A criminal who stole my younger siblings from me...Their protection was the reason I joined him...After I failed him, I thought that they would lose their needed protection, and I was right...

Iris: You're an older brother?

Draco: I am...I'm the one who took them in when they had nothing left...

Ace: So ya adopted those children!? Are ya madder than a Mad Archfiend!?

Draco: They're the only ones that I have left...As a child, I had to survive using my own Deck as a weapon...They remind me of me...

Iris, tearing from such selflessness: So...beautiful...

Snake: Save your waterworks for a pool. I know for a fact that everything you say is a lie.

Nakahara: No it isn't.

Snake: I kn- wait, what!?

Nakahara: He actually has adopted siblings, both of whom have been kidnapped by the same lowly criminal.

Iris: You don't mean him!

Yuto: Malice! I heard he Duels more ruthlessly than whatever is controlling Sosuke. That's why he's called that.

Ace: Dang. I never thought there'd be anyone like that.

Yuto: But how will we find him if we have no clue where he is?

Draco: I did manage to track him; he's at Domino City III's Scrapyard...

Yuto: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's stop him before they get hurt!

Yuto starts heading straight towards the scrapyard with everyone else following. However, all that was visible to them were giant piles of scrap.

Yuto: Oh, crud...

Draco: Don't worry...He's close...

?: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Yuto very comically furious: I WISH THAT WHOEVER IS LAUGHING LIKE THAT WOULD SHUT UP!

Draco: Malice...

On one of the tallest piles of scrap, there was a man wearing a straight jacket along with a normal orange prisoner suit.

Yuto: Wait a sec. I sense another person.

Right behind Malice walked Samael, dressed in the same manner, minus the straight jacket.

Iris: That Psycho Duelist!

Draco: Samael...Never thought you were the type to join filthy street rats...

Ace: Know this feller?

Nakahara: Yes, and he's no friend of ours.

Samael: I'm surprised that you made that little worm Dragon useful.

Yuto, furious: Don't ever insult Decoy Dragon!

Iris: Yuto, don't lose it. It's what he wants.

Malice: I can't help but noticing you wielding such a weakling! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yuto: Shut your dirty mouth, you freak!

Draco, in a harsh tone: Malice, where are my siblings?!

Malice then points towards a mountain of scrap that held 2 young children, a boy and a girl, with their arms and legs tied to a metal pole. Both wore Arabian Nights themed clothing. The boy wore a short, white buttoned vest and wrinkled, white pants. The girl wore a white half shirt and a long, white skirt. Both wore white sandals and their midriffs were bare.

Girl: Draco!

Boy: Help us!

Draco: Morgan! Megan! What have you done to them!?

Samael: We only taught these brats a lesson: Never mess with the greatest Duelists.

Morgan: You're nothing compared to Draco, weirdo!

Megan: Yeah, our big brother is better than you!

Malice: SHUT UP, YOU INSECTS! We're far superior to these fools! Nobody compares to us!

Yuto: You're wrong, and me and Draco will prove it in a Duel, and if we win, you let those children go!

Malice: Fine, but if we win, then we'll send them to Avatar!

Draco: Why don't you shut up and start the Duel?

All four players started off with 5 cards each, each team started off with 8000 Life Points.

Draco: I get the first move, and I play Double Summon, using the initial Summon for Fabled Raven...For the second, I tribute him to Summon Fabled Dianaira...I end with 1 card face-down...

Malice: That's it!? PATHETIC! I play Forbidden Chalice on Dianaira!

Fabled Dianaira ATK: 2800-3200

Malice: Now I play Polymerization to fuse Flame Dancer and Blocker to Fusion Summon! COME, IGNITION BEAST VOLCANNON!

He then summons a dragon-like machine beast with four arms, shoulder cannons and ignition jets on its back.

(Ignition Beast Volcannon, Lvl 6, ATK 2300, DEF 1600, Earth, Machine, Fusion)

Malice: Now, FUSION BLAST!

The machine latched onto Fabled Dianaira, then exploded.

Draco and Yuto: 8000-4800

Malice: I then play Monster Reborn to bring it back to attack!

The revived machine fires its cannons towards Draco and Yuto.

Draco and Yuto: 4800-2500

Ace: This ain't good.

Iris: This is only the first move and they only have 2500 Life Points left.

Yuto: You think a tin can will stop me? I activate the effect of Tefnuit, Summoning it to the field. Next, I play Star Changer to decrease its Level by 1. Then I activate Draco's Trap card, Call of the Haunted to bring back the Dianaira you destroyed. Now I summon Influence Dragon.

He then summons a physically humanoid dragon with a hummingbird beak-like helmet.

(Influence Dragon, Lvl 2, ATK 300, DEF 900, Wind, Dragon, Tuner)

Yuto: Now I tune my Level 5 Tefnuit with my Level 2 Influence Dragon to Synchro Summon Exploder Dragonwing!

Malice: Big deal!

Yuto: It's a very big deal, because when it battles an equal or inferior, it gets destroyed without damage calculation, then you're slammed with the Monster's Attack Points as damage. So, I hope you're ready to face its King's Storm!

Samael: I discard Lifeforce Harmonizer to negate your Monster's burn effect and destroy it.

A soul made out of plasma then enters Exploder Dragonwing and causes it to explode.

Yuto: Very well, plan B: Fabled Dianaira, attack with Fabled Slash!

Fabled Dianaira then claws the machine, destroying it.

Malice and Samael: 8000-7500

Yuto: It may not be much, but it's enough for us to help us win. I place 1 card face-down and end there.

Samael: I play Telekinetic Power Well to bring back the discarded Lifeforce Harmonizer at the cost of 300 Life Points for each Level Star.

He then summons the same plasma soul used against Exploder Dragonwing.

(Lifeforce Harmonizer, Lvl 2, ATK 800, DEF 400, Wind, Psychic)

Malice and Samael: 7500-6900

Samael: Now, since I have a Psychic Monster on the field, I can freely Summon Armored Axon Kicker.

He then summons a humanoid robot filled with liquid axon.

(Armored Axon Kicker, Lvl 6, ATK 2200, DEF 1800, Earth, Psychic)

Samael: I then play Shrink to weaken Fabled Dianaira.

Fabled Dianaira ATK: 2800-1400

Draco: No!

Samael: Now attack his Monster.

The robot then releases a shock of energy towards Fabled Dianaira.

Yuto: No you don't! Negate Attack, activate!

Draco: Impressive strategy...

Samael: Not impressive enough. I place 2 cards face-down.

Draco: Oh, it's very impressive, because I play Spell Absorption, which grants me 500 Life Points every time a Spell is activated...I then play Monster Reborn to revive Fabled Raven...

Draco and Yuto: 2500-3000

Draco: I attack with Fabled Dianaira...Fabled Slash...

Fabled Dianaira slashes through the robot, causing it to explode.

Malice and Samael: 6900-6300

Samael: I activate the Trap, Telepathic Power, which activates when a Monster's attack destroyed a Psychic Monster. The attacking Monster is destroyed and I gain Life Points equal to its Attack Points.

Fabled Dianaira exploded by the robots axon detonating.

Malice and Samael: 6300-9100

Draco: I now attack with Fabled Raven...Fabled Curse...

Fabled Raven then chanted a spell that released a stream of dark magic towards the plasma soul.

Malice and Samael: 9100-8600

Samael: I activate Metaphysical Regeneration, which gives me 1000 Life Points for each Psychic Monster sent to my Graveyard this turn.

Draco: I place 1 card face-down and end there...

Malice and Samael: 8600-10600

Nakahara: Not good, with Malice's burn tactics and Samael's heal tactics, they don't stand a chance.

Malice: I play Polymerization again!

Draco and Yuto: 3000-3500

Draco: You do realize that every Spell you play will only make us stronger...

Malice: Well the fusing of Mighty Guard and Flame Cerebrus says otherwise! I SUMMON BLAZE FENIX, THE BURNING BOMBARDMENT BIRD!

He then summons a massive bird made of flames with fireproof metal armor.

(Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird, Lvl 8, ATK 2800, DEF 2300, Fire, Pyro, Fusion)

Malice: I now use its effect! GIANT FENIX AIR RAID!

The fire bird then dropped iron bombs made of flames towards Draco and Yuto.

Draco and Yuto: 3500-2600

Malice: Once during each Main Phase, I'll blast you 300 Points of damage for each card there is! Just give up! WE WON!

Yuto: We're far from beaten, and you're far from winning. I refuse to let these innocent children be controlled like Sosuke, and I refuse to lose to freaks like you! I Summon Totem Dragon! Then I play Double Summon!

Draco and Yuto: 2600-3100

Yuto: I use the second Summon and the power of Totem Dragon to Summon Rabidragon!

Malice: PATHETIC! YOU THINK A RABBIT WILL STOP US!

Yuto: Don't let its fluffy appearance fool you. I'll make sure that candle bird is extinguished! Rabidragon, attack!

Rabidragon then slashed at the head of the fire bird, which destroyed the armor and extinguished the flames.

Malice and Samael: 10600-10550

Yuto: I'll throw down a face-down and end there.

Samael: I'll start by playing the Field Spell, Brain Research Lab.

Draco and Yuto: 3100-3600

Yuto, deadpan: How did I know he would play that card?

Samael: I use the Field effect to Summon Psi-Beast.

The Field Spell gained a Brain Counter.

Samael: But Psi-Beast is a mere sacrifice for a more important Monster. I tribute it to Summon Overdrive Teleporter.

He then summons a man in a telekinetic jumpsuit.

(Overdrive Teleporter, Lvl 6, ATK 2100, DEF 1200, Light, Psychic)

Samael: Now by paying 2000 Life Points, I can Special Summon 2 Level 3 Psychic Monsters from my Deck, which is a once in a blue moon effect.

The man then charged pulsars in his hands and summoned out 2 orbs of lightning.

Samael: I chose to summon Psychic Commander and Mind Protector.

He then summons a robotic military leader and a small robot.

(Psychic Commander, Lvl 3, ATK 1400, DEF 800, Earth, Psychic, Tuner)

(Mind Protector, Lvl 3, ATK 0, DEF 2200, Light, Psychic)

Samael: Now I tune my Level 6 Overdrive Teleporter with my Level 3 Psychic Commander to Synchro Summon Hyper Psychic Blaster.

Yuto: Is that one of your favorite cards? Because I'm not surprised.

Samael: Maybe a face-down card will make you.

Draco: Well, maybe Shrink will be a surprise, because I activate it so Rabidragon can destroy it...

Samael: Not if I activate a Trap called Assault Mode Activate, and I tribute Hyper Psychic Blaster to upgrade it first.

Yuto: What!?

Samael: Say hello to Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode.

Hyper Psychic Blaster's wings unfold, more cords attach to its guns, a protective glass visor protects its head, legs, and upper chest, and it gains shoulder pads.

(Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode, Lvl 11, ATK 3500, DEF 3000, Earth, Psychic)

Samael: Are you still confident in your Monster's Attack? When I destroy your Dragon, it will end for you.

**To be continued...**


	23. Chapter 21 Brutal Burn Part 3

Yuto: How the Deck is something like that possible?! I never even heard of such a thing!

Malice: Well, have you ever heard of PAIN!? HYPER PSYCHIC BLASTER/ASSAULT MODE, DESTROY THEM WITH ADVANCED TWIN BLAST!

The upgraded Hyper Psychic Blaster pointed its black gun towards Rabidragon and its white gun towards Malice and Samael. The black one electrocutes Rabidragon, destroying it.

Draco and Yuto: 3600-3050

Samael: Now for its effect to take its course.

The black gun fires again at Draco and Yuto, electrocuting them, while the white gun is rejuvenating Malice and Samael.

Draco and Yuto: 3050-150

Malice and Samael: 10550-13500

Ace: What the hey now?

Samael: The Defense Points of the destroyed Monster becomes extra damage, while the Attack Points become Life Points recovered for us. I place 2 cards face-down, then play Future Glow to banish Overdrive Teleporter.

Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode ATK: 3500-4700

Samael: It's over. You lost.

Yuto: Not yet, we haven't! I play Monster Reborn to bring back Exploder Dragonwing, then I Summon Delta Flyer!

Malice: IDIOT! WE ALL KNOW ABOUT THAT TRIDENT DRAGION, AND I KNOW THAT IT WILL BE POINTLESS! SEE THE FACE-DOWN!? IT"S MIRROR FORCE! IT'LL END THIS WHOLE GAME FOR YOU AND WE'LL WIN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Yuto, grinning: I don't intend on it. I intend on using Delta Flyer's effect to raise Exploder Dragonwing's Level by 1.

Malice: WHAT!?

Yuto: Next, I play my own Shrink, on your upgraded Hyper Psychic Blaster!

Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode ATK: 4700-2350

Yuto: Now I tune my Level 8 Exploder Dragonwing with my Level 3 Delta Flyer!

Malice: IMPOSSIBLE! THERE IS NO LEVEL 11 SYNCHRO MONSTER! IT ISN'T POSSIBLE!

Yuto: Watch as every star, moon, sun, and planet line together to bring birth to a new Dragon! Witness the power melt into the every Solar System! A Dragon of true perfection shall be born from the ashes of a supernova! Rise to power, Star Eater!

He then summons a massive dragon bigger than the size of the planet Earth itself. It is crimson red and is formed around a supernova. When its head reaches the Earth's atmosphere, it lets out a very loud, valiant roar.

(Star Eater, Lvl 11, ATK 3200, DEF 2800, Light, Dragon, Synchro)

Yuto's eyes also changed from purple to gold, and his personality has become more serious.

Malice: IDIOT! BOTTOMLESS TRAP HOLE! ACTIVATE!

However the card shattered before it could activate.

Yuto: The Star Eater will not allow such disrespect. Your arrogance disgusts me.

Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode ATK: 2350-1750

Samael, terrified: What is this? There are no readings on this card. What is that thing?

Yuto: It's about time I end this. Star Eater, destroy his Monster with Supernova Surge.

Malice: NO IT DOESN'T! MIRROR FORCE, ACTIVATE!

Before the card could activate, it shattered.

Yuto: Desperate fool. I told you before, it doesn't tolerate such disrespect. It has an ability known as Radiation Aura, which protects it from being delayed, stops card effects the turn it's Summoned, and allows it to attack without a single roadblock. Now the Star Eater will put an end to this once and for all. Supernova Surge.

The giant dragon then releases a stream of powerful radiation so strong that it completely vaporized the upgraded Hyper Psychic Blaster.

Malice and Samael: 13500-12050

Samael: Don't get too cocky. When Hyper Psychic Blaster's upgrades are attacked, they take the hit for it.

Yuto: You never learn, do you? It rules over all when Summoned. So it is not protected. Not now, not ever. I end with 1 card face-down, then play Mystical Space Typhoon. Say goodbye to that Field Spell.

A massive tornado then destroys the containment tube with the Brain Counters, which shock Malice and Samael.

Malice and Samael: 12050-8050

Yuto: Now you have to pay Life Points for your Monster's effects.

Samael: Not every Psychic Monster needs that, but I'll take the risk to keep Mind Protector out.

Malice and Samael: 8050-7550

Malice: IDIOT! YOU'RE GIVING HIM WHAT HE WANTS!

Samael: No, I'm keeping Mind Protector on the field, and I play Emergency Teleport to Special Summon the Level 3 Mental Seeker. Then I Summon Krebons. Now I tune my Level 3 Mind Protector and my Level 3 Mental Seeker to Synchro Summon a monster you never saw. It's called HTS Psyhemuth.

He then summons a massive cybernetic beast with strange crystals on its shoulders and thighs, and what appear to be drills on its head for ears.

(HTS Psyhemuth, Lvl 6, ATK 2400, DEF 1800, Earth, Psychic, Synchro)

Samael: Attack his Dragon.

The beast then charges at the giant dragon.

Samael, as his Monster is attacking: After damage calculation, I can banish both of them.

The beast explodes upon impact.

Malice and Samael: 7550-6750

Samael: A small price to pay, but now it will take your Monster with you.

Yuto: Not if I play the Counter Trap, Chivalry. This negates an effect done during battle. And 1 card relies on Counter Traps to have its effect activated. It's a Dragon that dwells deep within the Netherworld and rules it itself. It is given many names, we call it Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord.

As he says this, he summons a big, black dragon that radiates with a dark power.

(Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord, Lvl 8, ATK 2800, DEF 2500, Dark, Dragon)

Yuto: Now to explain its effect. It depends on which card I negated, Traps let me destroy a card, Spells inflict 1500 Points of damage, Monster effects, which was done, lets me Special Summon a Monster in the Graveyard. I choose Fabled Raven. Draco, the honor is yours.

Draco, not one bit afraid: Thank you...I tune the Level 8 Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord with my Level 2 Fabled Raven...

Malice: NO! IT CAN'T BE!

Draco: You shall witness a tyrant so noble, a tyranny so righteous, and the brightest light that casts the darkest of shadows all into one! Rise...Fabled Leviathan!

Nakahara: Woah. This got intense, and right before Yuto Summoned that giant star Dragon.

Iris: Yeah, but I know that they'll win.

Snake: I only find it interesting because of that Dragon.

Ace: No, ya think that dragon would be good in yer Deck.

Nakahara: Which it won't.

Snake: Shut it.

Draco: Fabled Leviathan, attack with Familiar Swarm!

Malice and Samael: 6750-3750

Draco: Now for the Star Eater. Supernova Surge!

Malice and Samael: 3750-550

Draco: Now I play Ookazi, which means 800 Points of damage. We won this Duel. It's over.

A powerful stream of fire blasts Malice and Samael.

Malice and Samael: 550-0

Draco and Yuto win.

Draco: Now release my siblings!

Malice: I DON'T THINK SO! NOW WE'RE GOING TO-

Before he could say anything else, he was whack upside the head along with Samael. It was revealed to be Nakahara with a nightstick.

Nakahara: Arrest for fraud, losers!

Yuto's eyes reverted back to purple and his personality did as well.

Yuto: Huh, what happened? Did we win?

Draco: Yes, Yuto. We did. Thanks to you.

Ace, picking the lock on the pole: Almost there.

The lock clicked.

Ace: Yee-haw! Alrighty, they're safe!

Ace undid the lock releasing the children, who started to run to Draco, hugging him, with tears in their eyes. They were so terrified, and now are happy to be with their older brother.

Avatar: How touching. It looks like it's Happily Ever After in this Duel after all.

Draco: You slime! You were going to take them and turn them into your slaves! Malice said so!

Avatar: I have no idea what you're talking about. Why would I hire them? They're pathetic. You haven't even gotten towards the next stage. I, however, am getting a little closer towards my own goals.

As he says this, he reveals that the demonic hand became more of a demonic arm that spread to his other arm as well.

Avatar: Once I'm done taking full control of this vessel's body, I will be complete once more.

With that, he vanished into smoke.

Yuto: Full control? Complete once more? How many questions continue to rise?

**To be continued...**


	24. Chapter 22 Darkness Rising

Yuto, comically confused and infuriated: ALL OF THIS IS MAKING LESS SENSE TO ME AS THESE QUESTIONS CONTINUE!

Nakahara: It's like we're continuing to go back at Square 1.

Draco: Maybe for you, but not for me...

Iris: Huh? What do you mean?

Snake, in a hostile tone: Yeah, pawn. Enlighten us.

Draco: Who are you calling a pawn, you ridiculous, foolish weakling...?

Ace: Awright, knock it off! Sheesh, if I wanted a showdown, I woulda been to a rodeo.

Yuto: But Snake's right: What is it you're hiding?

Draco: He is being controlled, as you already know...However, he is not controlled by a normal man...

Ace: So what is he?

Draco: I don't know who he is, what he truly wants, or why, but I know that it all has to do with world domination...

Nakahara: Well, I won't let that happen! Whoever he is will be brought to justice!

?: We think not.

Yuto's, Iris', Nakahara's, and Snake's eyes widened in shock as they recognized the voice.

Yuto: Aku!

Iris: I thought you were sent to the Shadow Realm!

Aku: You are all so foolish. You think you defeated us during the last Duel you were in.

Yuto, deadpan: Yeah, we did.

Nakahara: Writing's still on the wall.

Snake: No matter how advantageous it was for you.

Ace: How come I never know these strange fellers o' yers?

Iris: He's a very ruthless Duelist who nearly beat Yuto in the Duel he was in.

Draco: He also happened to be a very bitter and sore loser, intending on ending Yuto after he lost...

Nakahara: Only for you to knock his lights out.

Ace: Dang, you'll be gettin' fanservice quicker than a Sonic Chick.

Aku: Silence, mortals!

Draco: He also didn't have a split personality or such disgusting amounts of arrogance...

Aku: Draco, you interrupted our chance to destroy Yuto, and now you shall pay!

He then reveals 16 black demon wings and a phantasmal arm with 3 fingers on his back, which will function as the Duel Disk.

Yuto, horrified: What the Deck!?

Aku: Draco, we will have our revenge.

Morgan and Megan, defensively: Then you'll have to go through us first!

Everyone's eyes, except mentioned twins, Draco, and Aku, widen in shock and amazement.

Aku: Foolish mortals. You don't even know how to Duel. We would easily crush you.

Draco, grinning: They _do_ know how to Duel...And their Duel will be the last one you'll ever get.

As he says this, he tosses up 2 standard Duel Disks, which the twins catch, put on, and activate.

Aku: Very well, you'll be facing us both.

As he said this, Aku split into 2 equal Akus.

Aku clone: Just so you know, we're the same in every way, Deck, mind, body, everything.

Morgan: Well we're very similar to Draco!

Megan: We'll protect Draco even if it gets us in deep trouble!

Aku clone: Such bravery, completely foolish. We think it's time we end this before it starts.

Morgan and Megan: Let's Duel!

Each player started off with 5 cards each, while each team started off with 8000 Life Points.

Aku: I'll begin by Summoning Evilswarm Castor.

He then summons what appears to be a corrupt version of Constellar Pollux.

(Evilswarm Castor, Lvl 4, ATK 1750, DEF 550, Dark, Warrior)

Aku: Since it was Summoned, it will let me Summon another lswarm Monster, and I choose Evilswarm Heliotrope.

He then summons a corruped version of Gem-Knight Emerald.

(Evilswarm Heliotrope, Lvl 4, ATK 1950, DEF 650, Dark, Rock)

Aku: Now I shall rig the Overlay Network to Xyz Summon Evilswarm Bahamut.

The 2 Monsters then meld together into a giant orb of darkness, which reveals a corrupted version of Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier surrounded by 2 purple orbs.

(Evilswarm Bahamut, Rank 4, ATK 2350, DEF 1350, Dark, Dragon, Xyz)

Yuto: He Xyz Summoned a Monster like that on the first turn!?

Aku: I Set 1 card face-down and end there.

Morgan: I'll start off by activating the Hazy Pillar Spell, which will let me Summon Hazy Flame Sphynx without a sacrifice.

He then summons a sphinx that radiates with flames.

(Hazy Flame Sphynx, Lvl 6, ATK 1900, DEF 1900, Fire, Beast-Warrior)

Megan: Don't underestimate us, just because we have what appear to be weak cards.

Morgan: Now I play her effect, to mill the top card of my Deck. I call Monster.

He then reveals it; it was a Monster.

Megan: Let's hear it for my brother's accuracy!

Morgan: With that, I Special Summon the milled Hazy Flame Cerbereus from my Graveyard.

He then summons a 3 headed hellhound that radiates with flames.

(Hazy Flame Cerbereus, Lvl 6, ATK 2000, DEF 200, Fire, Beast)

Megan: But wait, there's more!

Morgan: Since we control Monsters, mine being all Fire Attributes, I can Special Summon Hazy Flame Griffin.

He then summons a griffin that radiates with flames.

(Hazy Flame Griffin, Lvl 6, ATK 200, DEF 2100, Fire, Winged Beast)

Megan: And now, for the main event!

Morgan: Now I tap into the Overlay Network by using these flames of pure might to Xyz Summon the mighty, the relentless, the Hazy Flame Basiltrice!

The beasts then turn into flames, which extinguish to reveal a basilisk/cockatrice hybrid radiating in flames surrounded by 3 red orbs.

(Hazy Flame Basiltrice, Lvl 6, ATK 2500, DEF 1800, Fire, Pyro, Xyz)

Hazy Flame Basiltrice ATK: 2500-3100

Megan: Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for my twin brother!

Yuto: Quite the energetic types when it comes to Dueling.

Iris: I think it's cute.

Snake: Wake up and smell the coffee. They're just stupid kids.

Draco, holding his bladed Duel Disk towards Snake: What was that, you insolent cur...?

Morgan: Now for Hazy Pillar's effect, which I'll attach Hazy Flame Hyppogrif to my Basiltrice.

The hybrid gained another red orb.

Hazy Flame Basiltrice ATK: 3100-3300

Megan: Yay, brother!

Morgan: I'll Set 1 card face-down. Now my Monster will attack with Haze Glare!

The hybrid's arms gripped the corrupted Brionac and with its burning eyes, it then turned to dust.

Akus: 8000-7050

Megan: Let's hear it for Basiltrice! Hip hip hooray!

Aku clone: Are you done? It's my turn, and I Special Summon Evilswarm Mandragora.

He then summons a grown up and corrupted version of Naturia Cosmobeet.

(Evilswarm Mandragora, Lvl 4, ATK 1550, DEF 1450, Dark, Plant)

Aku clone: Now I Summon Evilswarm Obliviwisp.

He then summons a corrupted version of Neo Flamvell Origin.

(Evilswarm Obliviwisp, Lvl 4, ATK 450, DEF 2050, Dark, Pyro)

Aku clone: Now to rig the Overlay Network by using these vessels to Xyz Summon Evilswarm Ophion.

The 2 Monsters then meld together into a giant orb of darkness, which reveals a corrupted version of Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier surrounded by 2 purple orbs.

(Evilswarm Ophion, Rank 4, ATK 2550, DEF 1650, Dark, Dragon, Xyz)

Aku clone: Now I play Xyz Revenge to revive the destroyed Bahamut, and attach this card to it. Then an Overlay Unit of your Monster becomes its own.

However, before this could occur, the hybrid's eyes partially froze the card.

Megan: Oops. We forgot to tell you its effect.

Morgan: See, Hazy Flame Basiltrice's super special effect depends on the amount of Overlay Units, as long as it is 3 or more, and with 4, you can't use card effects on it.

Aku clone: I know; I was merely bringing it out for Space Cyclone. Now say good riddance to an Overlay Unit.

Hazy Flame Basiltrice ATK: 3300-3100

Morgan: What!?

Megan: How!?

Aku clone: Now by detaching Bahamut's Overlay Unit and discarding an lswarm Monster, your Monster is mine.

The corrupted Brionac then used its long, snake-like body to wrap around the hybrid.

Aku clone: Attack. First Bahamut with Malevolent Storm.

The corrupted Brionac fired a stream of darkness towards the twins.

Morgan and Megan: 8000-5650

Aku clone: Now Ophion with Mayhem Stream.

The corrupted Gungnir fired a more powerful stream of darkness.

Morgan and Megan: 5650-3100

Aku clone: Now prepare to lose to your own creation.

Morgan: Activating the Trap!

Megan: Draining Shield!

Morgan and Megan: 3100-6200

Aku clone: Fine. I detach an Overlay Unit from Ophion to add an Infestation card from my Deck to my hand.

Yuto: Infestation?

Aku clone: Cards that assist the lswarm monsters. I Set 1 card face-down and my turn.

Morgan: Alright, Megan, show him who's boss.

Megan: First I'll Set 1 card face-down, then I'll play Stray Lambs to Summon 2 Lamb Tokens.

She then summons 2 small lambs, a medium sized pink one and a smaller white one.

(Lamb Token, Lvl 1, ATK 0, DEF 0, Earth, Beast, Token)

Megan: Now I sacrifice them to Summon Master Hyperion!

A 5 second pause. Nothing appears.

Morgan: Uh, sister?

Yuto, comically confused: What just happened?

Morgan: I think it isn't coming due the card you played.

Megan, realizing: Oops, guess I forgot to read the writing.

Everyone but Morgan, Megan, and the Akus face fault.

Megan: Oh, I know, I'll play the Book of Taiyou to flip him face-up in Attack Mode.

She then summons a sacred ancient deity fairy.

(Master Hyperion, Lvl 8, ATK 2700, DEF 2100, Light, Fairy)

Morgan: Way to think outside, sister!

Nakahara, deadpan: After you realized the painfully obvious crippling effects of Stray Lambs.

Megan: Attack his Monster with Mystic Shining Blast!

The deity fires an orb of light generated from a sacred spell, which was so powerful it melted the corrupted Brionac.

Akus: 7050-6700

Morgan: Yeah, sister!

Aku: It's my turn now. And you'll regret facing us both. In my hand is the very card that will end you.

Megan: Not if I play Remove Brainwashing.

Morgan: This card will let me keep Basiltrice until it or this card leaves the field.

Aku: Very well. I play Infestation Terminus. This lets me banish a face-up lswarm Monster to send 2 cards you control back to your hand. I choose Basiltrice and the Trap card. Now I play Monster Reborn to revive Heliotrope, then I sacrifice it to Summon Evilswarm Golem.

He then summons a corrupted version of Ally of Justice Catastor.

(Evilswarm Golem, Lvl 6, ATK 2150, DEF 1250, Dark, Rock)

Iris: Wait, that Monster looks like 1 of those Ally of Justice Monsters Snake just fought.

Ace: Only freakier than usual.

Aku: Now, once per turn, I can destroy any Level 5 or higher Monster that isn't Dark Attribute.

The corrupted Catastor fired its twin lasers at the deity, shattering him.

Aku: Now attack.

The corrupted Catastor jumped and landed towards the twins, firing a close range twin laser.

Morgan and Megan: 6200-4050

Snake: Also mellowed down a notch.

Morgan: My turn, and I Summon Hazy Flame Mantikor.

He then summons a (mostly) manticore/(less) myrmecolean hybrid that radiates with flames.

(Hazy Flame Mantikor, Lvl 6, ATK 2200, DEF 300, Fire, Winged Beast)

Megan: This Monster may not be able to harm you enough, but it will destroy that Monster for Hyperion.

Morgan: Mantikor, attack!

The manticore then lunged its fiery stinger at the corrupted Catastor, burning it to a cinder.

Akus: 6700-6650

Megan: Yay, brother!

Morgan: I'll Set 1 card face-down.

Megan: Ready to admit that you'll never get to our big brother?

Aku clone: Foolish mortal. We are far from beaten. You, however, lose. I play Soul Release to banish my Level 4 Evilswarm Monsters and Bahamut, so I can play Dimension Fusion.

Akus: 6650-4650

Aku clone: Now I summon my fallen Level 4 Evilswarm Monsters, using Mandragora and Heliotrope to hack into the Overlay Network to Xyz Summon Evilswarm Thanatos.

The 2 Monsters then meld together into a giant orb of darkness, which reveals a corrupted version of The Fabled Unicore ridden by a corrupted version of Fabled Ragin surrounded by 2 purple orbs.

(Evilswarm Thanatos, Rank 4, ATK 2350, DEF 1350, Dark, Fiend, Xyz)

Aku clone: Now I use Castor and Obliviwisp to hack the Overlay Network to Xyz Summon Evilswarm Nightmare.

The 2 Monsters then meld together into a giant orb of darkness, which reveals a corrupted version of XX-Saber Boggart Knight surrounded by 2 purple orbs.

(Evilswarm Nightmare, Rank 4, ATK 950, DEF 1950, Dark, Fiend, Xyz)

Yuto, shocked: He Xyz Summoned 2 monsters in just 1 turn!?

Aku clone: Aku: I attack with both Monsters.

Both the corrupted Fabled Ragin and XX-Saber Boggart Knight drew out their swords and rushed towards the twins.

Morgan: Activating Negate Attack!

Megan: That means we're safe, and that also means I play the Field Spell known as The Sanctuary in the Sky!

The whole field then turns into huge heavenly sanctuary.

Morgan: Now she won't be harmed since her Deck consists of Fairy monsters.

Megan: Mind if I use your Monster, brother?

Morgan: Be my guest, sister.

Megan: I sacrifice my brother's Mantikor to Summon The Agent of Judgement-Saturn!

She then summons a divine lavender angel.

(The Agent of Judgement-Saturn, Lvl 6, ATK 2400, DEF 0, Light, Fairy)

Megan: Attack his horseman!

The fairy pointed towards the corrupted Ragin and Unicore, put his hand in a judgement position, and the thumb went down. The corrupted Fabled Monsters then shattered.

Akus: 4650-4600

Aku clone: Not even a mere 100 Life Points worth of damage. Pathetic.

Morgan: We did destroy the stronger Monster.

Aku: No difference is made. I sacrifice this weakling to Summon Evilswarm Coppelia.

He then summons a corrupted version of Locomotion R-Genex being operated by a corrupted version of Genex Controller.

(Evilswarm Coppelia, Lvl 6, ATK 2450, DEF 2050, Dark, Machine)

Aku: Attack.

The corrupted Genex Controller then commanded the corrupted Locomotion R-Genex to charge, and did so.

Megan: I activate the effect of Honest, discarding him to make Saturn stronger.

The Agent of Judgement-Saturn ATK: 2400-4850

Morgan: Looks like you'll be working on the railroad for a long time.

The angel created a sacred barrier, and judged the corruped Genex Monsters guilty, shattering them.

Akus: 4600-2200

Aku: I'm through playing around. I play Card Destruction, so now we discard our hands and draw by the same amount. Then I play Soul Release to banish Azzathoth, Hraesvelg, Ketos, Salamandra, and Zahak. Then I play Dimension Fusion.

Akus: 2200-200

He then summons corrupted versions of Worm Zero, which looks more like a culmination of Worms, Gusto Egul, Gishki Shadow, Jurrac Titano, and a three headed Dragunity Akyls.

(Evilswarm Azzathoth, Lvl 4, ATK 750, DEF 1950, Dark, Reptile)

(Evilswarm Hraesvelg, Lvl 4, ATK 1150, DEF 1850, Dark, Winged Beast)

(Evilswarm Ketos, Lvl 4, ATK 1750, DEF 1050, Dark, Aqua)

(Evilswarm Salamandra, Lvl 4, 1850, DEF 950, Dark, Dinosaur)

(Evilswarm Zahak, Lvl 4, ATK 1850, DEF 850, Dark, Dragon)

Aku: Now I hack into the Overlay Network using Azzathoth, Hraesvelg, and Ketos to Xyz Summon the ultimate Evilswarm Monster, Evilswarm Ouroboros.

The 3 Monsters then meld together into a giant orb of darkness, which reveals a corrupted version of Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, with a corrupted Mirror of the Ice Barrier infused into its tail. It's surrounded by 3 purple orbs orbiting each head.

(Evilswarm Ouroboros, Rank 4, ATK 2750, DEF 1950, Dark, Dragon, Xyz)

Aku: Now by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can use 1 effect, each of which can be used only once when face-up on the field; I can either return 1 card you control to your hand, make you discard 1 random card, or banish a card in your Graveyard. I choose discarding so Hyperion never comes up again.

As 1 of the heads of the corrupted Trishula absorbed 1 of the orbs, it fired a ray of darkness shredding the card, but not really.

Aku: I place a card face-down and I end there, because you're surrounded by 3 powerful Monsters. All of which will end you next turn.

Yuto: Insanity. He Summoned 5 Monsters, then Xyz Summoned in 1 turn.

Iris: This isn't good.

Draco: It actually is, because they neglected something that's still on the field...

Nakahara: What do you mean?

Draco: You'll see...

Morgan: I'll just place 2 cards face-down and end there.

Megan: Brother?

Morgan: Trust me, sister, because I have a plan.

Megan, a little uncertain: Okay.

Aku clone: I activate the Cry Havoc! Trap card, which will let me Summon a Monster by banishing a Monster, so first I'll Summon Evilswarm Kerykeion.

He then summons a mildly to barely corrupted version of Constellar Rasalhague.

(Evilswarm Kerykion, Lvl 4, ATK 1600, DEF 1550, Dark, Spellcaster)

Aku clone: I banish Heliotrope to add an lswarm Monster in my Graveyard to my hand, and I choose Evilswarm Thunderbird, which I Summon due to the effect given by Kerykeion.

He then summons a corrupted version of Mist Valley Apex Avian.

(Evilswarm Thunderbird, Lvl 4, ATK 1650, DEF 1050, Dark, Thunder)

Aku clone: Now I banish Mandragora to Summon Evilswarm O'lantern.

He then summons a corrupted version of Laval Cannon.

(Evilswarm O'lantern, Lvl 4, ATK 1650, DEF 1250, Dark, Pyro)

Aku clone: I Summoned this last one to destroy your irritating Monster by sacrificing it.

Morgan: Not if I play Forbidden Dress, which saves it at the cost of 600 Attack Points.

The Agent of Judgement-Saturn ATK: 2400-1800

Megan: You saved it for me?

Morgan: You're my sister, and siblings always look out for each other.

Megan, smiling lightly: Thank you, brother.

Aku: You made it weaker than it should be. I activate Ouroboros's effect to detach an Overlay Unit to banish 1 of your Monsters, and I choose Mantikor.

As 1 of the heads of the corrupted Trishula absorbed another orb, it fired a ray of darkness shredding the card, but not really.

Aku clone: I now banish Golem and Coppelia to increase Salamandra's power by 300 for each.

Evilswarm Salamandra ATK: 1850-2150-2450

Aku clone: End these foolish mortals. Ouroboros, attack with Hades Hydra Blast.

The corrupted Trishula formed a ball of dark energy in each head, firing it into a huge beam of darkness.

Morgan: Activate Battle Break!

Megan: Now you must show a Monster, or lose the Monster and end the Battle Phase.

Aku clone: No! This can't be!

The corrupted Trisula shatters as if it was frozen to absolute zero.

Morgan: Now I use the effect of Saturn to sacrifice it while The Sanctuary in the Sky is on the field, and that means you lose Life Points by the difference of ours and yours.

Megan: Since we have a higher amount, Saturn will pass judgement.

The fairy turned slightly transparent, but lowered its thumb downward, signifying that the Akus lost their Life Points. As that happens, a holy shower of meteors rain down on them.

Akus: 200-0

Morgan and Megan win.

Morgan and Megan, hugging each other: We did it!

Draco, smiling lightly: I never doubted them...I knew they would win...

Iris: Impressive, I never expected 2 little kids to be such expert Duelists.

Draco: Who else would have taught them?

Aku's clone merged back into Aku.

Aku: We may have lost once, but we will get our revenge, and this time, with Draco.

He then disappeared into a thick cloud of smoke.

Ace: Dang, he's as stubborn as an Ushi Oni.

Yuto: Well, if we want to get some answers to these frequently rising questions, we'll have to continue forward to our next opponent, and be prepared at all costs.

**To be continued...**


	25. Chapter 23 Locked Down

Draco: Well, what are we waiting for...?...Let's get going...

Nakahara: I'm ready.

Iris: Same here.

Morgan and Megan: Us too!

Ace: All packed up an' ready to Duel.

Snake, to Yuto: Now listen here, when this is over, you and I have a score to settle, and I refuse to lose to the worthless likes of you.

Draco: You're one to talk about worthlessness...

Snake: What was that, pawn?!

Draco: You heard me, loser...

Snake: Says the overconfident idiot!

Draco: Big talk coming from a bipedal louse...

Snake: You're an incompetent!

Draco: You're an egotistical zero...

Snake: You're a-

Nakahara: Knock it off!

Ace: Draco is right; that Snake feller is cockier than an Egotistical Ape.

Yuto: We knew that when we all first met him.

Snake: Shut it, delusional failure.

Yuto: Failure? You call my victories over you a failure?

?: No, he means every single member of this group is a failure.

Snake: Somebody who realizes-

?: Including you.

Snake, fury rising: What was that, you insect?!

?: All of you wield a bunch of rejected cards that have no purpose, while I have all that I need to defeat you.

He then activates his Duel Disk, which looks like an asylum with several chains.

Yuto, mad: You dare call our cards rejects? I'll show you what's worthless after this Duel.

Ace: Uh oh.

Yuto then activates his Duel Disk.

Bastille: Very well. My name is Bastille, and I'll make sure you go nowhere.

Yuto: We'll see about that!

Both players started off with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards each.

Yuto: I'll start by Summoning Lizard Soldier!

He then summons a reptilian soldier.

(Lizard Soldier, Lvl 3, ATK 1100, DEF 800, Wind, Dragon)

Yuto: And with that, I end my turn.

Bastille: Pathetic. I play the Ritual Spell Card, Black Illusion Ritual.

A giant jar filled with dark energy that is accompanied by 2 wine glasses appears.

Bastille: Now I send the Level 1 Ooguchi to the Graveyard to Ritual Summon Relinquished.

The jar releases the dark energy into the wine glasses, which then shatter, and the jar breaks apart, revealing a very unusual sentinel being with a second head from its chest that has an unusual looking eye, the lower section being just a needle like top, and the mid section containing absolute nothingness.

(Relinquished, Lvl 1, ATK 0, DEF 0, Dark, Spellcaster, Ritual)

Bastille: Now, Hypnotic Attraction.

The being then opens up its chest, sucking in the reptilian soldier into the void. After it was absorbed, the being's wings closed and the reptilian soldier appeared, merged into its wings.

Relinquished ATK: 0-1100

Relinquished DEF: 0-800

Yuto: What the Deck is this?!

Bastille: This is Relinquished's power. It feeds off of its hosts, and when it loses any of them, it seeks for a stronger vessel. Now prepare yourself for its Pilfered Power Attack.

The being then charged power into its eye and released it into a powerful blast.

Yuto: 8000-6900

Ace: Dang, that's ruthless.

Yuto: My turn, and I Summon Gray Wing.

He then summons a winged raptor.

(Gray Wing, Lvl 3, ATK 1300, DEF 700, Wind, Dragon)

Yuto: Now I'll discard 1 card, and then have Gray Wing attack! Blasting Whirlwind Slash!

The raptor charged and spread its wings, delivering a powerful blow to the being, but it merely destroyed Yuto's reptilian soldier, and opening the being's wings.

Bastille: 8000-7800

Yuto: 6900-6700

Nakahara: Wait, why is Yuto also taking damage?!

Bastille: Relinquished doesn't like to be the only one in pain when an opponent's Monster is Equipped to it, so it returns the favor by having it's Defense Shield used, which destroys your Monster and inflicts the same pain to you. And on the next turn, it will continue again and again, forevermore.

Yuto, smirking: Don't count your Red-Eyes Black Chicks before they evolve into Red-Eyes Black Dragons. I haven't finished the Battle Phase.

Bastille: What are you talking about? All Monsters only have 1 attack.

Yuto: Look above you and you'll see.

Bastille looks up, shocked to see the raptor in the air.

Bastille: What the-?! How-?!

Yuto: Remember my first Main Phase? I discarded a card in order to use Gray Wing's effect, which lets it attack twice per turn. Now face its Ricochet Dive!

The raptor then dove straight into the being, shredding it into 2 with its powerful jaws.

Bastille: 7800-6500

Yuto: Now we're even. For the most part. I'll Set 1 card face-down. Your turn.

Snake: Predictable. He merely sent that thing out as a mere test rat.

Iris: Maybe you should see that Yuto gained an advantage, you jerk!

Snake: That's what he wants every single one of us to think.

Draco: No matter how repulsive it is to admit, he's right...Yuto is being toyed with...This is all a mere experiment...

Ace: Experiment? To what?

Draco: You'll see...

Bastille: My turn, and I'll discard 1 card to Special Summon The Tricky.

He then summons a riddle master in a jumpsuit with a ? on its face and chest.

(The Tricky, Lvl 5, ATK 2000, DEF 1200, Wind, Spellcaster)

Bastille: Now I sacrifice it to Summon Jinzo.

He then summons a bald, mask wearing psychokinetic man in straps.

(Jinzo, Lvl 6, ATK 2400, DEF 1500, Dark, Machine)

Ace: Holy black on a Cyber Dragon artwork!

Nakahara: How did that guy get Jinzo?! A card like that can be dangerous against Yuto!

Yuto: So you think I'm useless due to Jinzo's Trap Negation? Not likely.

Bastille: I now banish The Tricky and Ooguchi to Special Summon Dark Simorgh from my hand.

He then summons a darker version of Simorgh, Bird of Divinity, where its feathers are black instead of green.

(Dark Simorgh, Lvl 7, ATK 2700, DEF 1000, Dark, Winged Beast)

Bastille: Now you can no longer Set cards face-down, and I'll attack your pest dragon with Jinzo. Cyber Energy Shock.

The psychokinetic fired a stream of electric energy towards the raptor, shattering it.

Yuto: 6700-5600

Bastille: Now, Dark Simorgh, attack with Darkness Gale.

The dark counterpart of Simorgh flapped its wings, sending a gust of dark and demonic winds towards Yuto.

Yuto: I Equip your bird with Darkworld Shackles.

The bird was then chained down by a giant shackle carrying an iron ball with an evil face on it, causing it to lose its balance and miss completely.

Dark Simorgh ATK: 2700-100

Yuto: I had a hunch my Traps would not work, so I improvised with a Spell, specifically Darkworld Shackles.

Iris: See? I told you he has an advantage, lizard boy.

Snake: You must be as stupid as Draco's children to think he'll ever win.

Draco, pointing his bladed Duel Disk at Snake: Don't ever call my younger siblings mentally inferior, you worthless pile of trash...

Bastille: I Set 2 cards face-down.

Yuto: My turn.

The shackles release a jolt of electricity spreading from the bird to Bastille.

Bastille: 6500-5500

Yuto: On my turns, during each Standby Phase, you deal with 1000 Life Point Damage. Now I Special Summon Tefnuit, tribute it to Special Summon Su, which I'll use to Special Summon Rabidragon, tribute Su to Summon Strong Wind Dragon.

Strong Wind Dragon ATK: 2400-3500

Yuto: Now I use Su to Special Summon the Hieratic Seal of the Dragon Overlord. With 2 Level 8 Monsters, I'll form an Overlay Network in order to Xyz Summon Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis!

Bastille: I equip Jinzo with Amplifier, letting me activate Torrential Tribute.

A giant tsunami swamps the field. When the water subsided, all of the monsters were gone.

Bastille: Pointless.

Yuto, mildly disappointed: I'll Set 1 card face-down.

Bastille: I'll play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards, then play 2 more, then banish The All-Seeing White Tiger and The 13th Grave from my hand to revive Dark Simorgh, then play Monster Reborn to revive Jinzo. I then Summon Cardcar D.

He then summons a Thunderbird-like car.

(Cardcar D, Lvl 2, ATK 800, DEF 400, Earth, Machine)

Bastille: I then sacrifice it to draw 2 cards from my Deck, which automatically ends my turn.

Yuto: I think I'll start by Summoning Spell Striker.

He then summons a chibi warrior/sorcerer.

(Spell Striker, Lvl 3, ATK 600, DEF 200, Earth, Warrior)

Yuto: Spell Striker, attack Bastille with Direct Strike!

Bastille: I think not. I send Swift Scarecrow to the Graveyard to end this.

Snake: I told you that he's losing the game. Then again, I'm not surprised.

Iris: You just don't bother to see what he's truly made of.

Snake: You don't bother to realize that he's as worthless as you.

Iris, mad: You're such an insensitive jerk! You always think that you're everything and that he's nothing! I've tried not to lose it, but now you've gone to far! Yuto is the best Duelist there is to offer in this city, and I think it's time you started treating him as such!

With that, Iris walked away. Snake was unfazed.

Snake: I'm treating him the way he is: A worthless nobody.

Draco comes up to Snake.

Snake: What, you're backing up the idiot girl who's as stupid as your loser children?

Draco delivers a powerful punch to Snake's face, causing Ace to go into comical shock, while Nakahara's was serious.

Draco, grabbing Snake by the collar of his shirt, extremely furious: I'VE HAD ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR OVER-INFLATED EGO AND YOU INSULTING MY SIBLINGS! IRIS WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU BEING THE WORLD'S BIGGEST JERK THIS WORLD HAS TO OFFER, AND BECAUSE OF THAT, EVERYONE OF US WILL TREAT YOU AS SUCH!

Draco throws him onto the ground and leaves. Morgan and Megan follow, mad at Snake and his egotism.

Morgan: Who's the stupid one now, jerk?

Megan: You really are the biggest jerk there is, aren't you?

Snake just stands there, unfazed, even by the punch he received.

Ace, unsatisfied: Egotistical yahoo.

Nakahara, just as mad as the twins, if not madder: Are you happy now, you lowly nothing?!

Snake just stands there, unfazed by all of the insults.

Snake: You wouldn't understand. Nobody will.

Snake then walks away, not looking back, not towards the Duel or the ones he offended for so long.

Bastille: My turn, and I play Cup of Ace.

He flips a coin, and it landed on heads.

Bastille: Now I play Monster Reincarnation to discard 1 card to bring back Relinquished.

Yuto: But there's no further purpose for it.

Bastille: Next I play Level Modulation to let you draw 2 cards, and for me to Special Summon, from the Graveyard, Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8.

Nakahara, in a panel, comically furious when the card emerges: HEY, NO FAIR! THAT'S MY SIGNATURE CARD! I CALL CARD THEFT! I DEMAND MY LAWYER!

Yuto, pushing the panel away: Give it a rest.

Bastille: Since it was Summoned through these means, it can't use its effect, so that means that I can play Polymerization to fuse Relinquished and Thousand-Eyes Idol to Summon the ultimate Monster. Thousand-Eyes Restrict.

Relinquished takes on a more ugly color scheme, multiple eyes open up on its arms, wings, neck, lower section, and chest, with its middle eye stretching out like an antenna, and it gained 2 menacing green eyes and the hole becoming a monstrous mouth with fangs and 2 spikes next to the mouth. In short, a very grotesque Monster.

(Thousand-Eyes Restrict, Lvl 1, ATK 0, DEF 0, Dark, Spellcaster, Fusion)

Bastille: Thousand-Eyes Restrict, show all foolish enough to stand to your Thousand-Eyes Spell.

Multiple beams of light flash from the thousand eyes of the mutated Relinquished. This petrified every Monster but itself.

Nakahara, furious: Hey! That card is forbidden! By the Dueling Security Bureau, I'm confiscating that card!

Bastille: Or will you?

Before Nakahara could move, he realized he was paralyzed.

Nakahara, shocked: What the Deck is this?!

Bastille: The Thousand-Eyes Spell. This restricts all possible movement there is. Also, you might want to know that Thousand-Eyes Restrict also contains an Absorption Force ability, which I'll use now.

The mutant Relinquished started to suck in a large amount of air, where the soldier was unable to stand and was eventually sucked into the eternal void, where it appeared merged onto the back of the mutant.

Thousand-Eyes Restrict ATK: 0-600

Thousand-Eyes Restrict DEF: 0-200

Bastille: Also, it contains its Defense Shield, not that it needs it due to the Thousand-Eyes Spell. Thousand-Eyes Restrict, attack this foolish child with Pilfered Power Attack.

The mutant Relinquished fired a far more powerful optic blast, strong enough to tear Yuto's shirt apart.

Yuto: 5600-5000

Bastille: Your turn, not that it will help.

Iris, Draco, Ace, Morgan and Megan appear, shocked to see the monstrosity.

Iris: Ew, what is that thing?!

Ace: Big, dumb and ugly counts, right?

Draco: A forbidden card...

Iris's and Ace's eyes focus on him.

Draco: It's called Thousand-Eyes Restrict, which is the hybrid form of Thousand-Eyes Idol and the Ritual Monster Relinquished...It's forbidden due to its immense power due to its effect, and I don't mean the effect it uses to Equip Monsters onto it...I mean a paralysis effect, if not, the strongest there is in this game...

Ace: Well, that ain't good. We have to help the boy.

Before he could move, however, he realized he was paralyzed.

Ace, shocked: What the hey now?!

Draco: That man must have the power to make its effect real...In fact, so real that it paralyzes all but the wielder...

Iris: So does this mean we're stuck like statues?

Draco: I'm afraid so...

Bastille: What's wrong, boy? Given up?

Yuto is silent. He is in some sort of trance.

Bastille: Hello in that thick skull? Are you in that pea brained head?

No response, no movement.

Morgan and Megan: What's with him?

Draco: Whatever it is, it sure is a bad sign...

Ace: Worse than bein' human sculptures? I ain't too sure 'bout that, partner.

Draco: I am, and it is...It's as if he's possessed by something...

Bastille: I get it now, you want to give up. You should have said so in the first place. Considering that you can't do anything while I have these mighty Monsters, it's wise to surrender.

Yuto stands motionless, not saying anything.

Bastille: What's wrong? Don't know how to surrender? Just place your hand on the Life Point Counter and admit defeat.

Yuto, blank: I...

Yuto starts to reach for the Duel Disk.

Yuto: I...

The hand is very close to the Counter.

Bastille: Yes.

Iris: No!

Bastille: Yes. Give up. Concede. Yield. Surrender.

Yuto: I...

Right when it appears he's about to place his hand on the Counter, he merely drew a card instead.

Yuto, with valiant, unwavering confidence: I refuse to lose to the likes of you! I'm going to continue to fight my way to free Sosuke, and the first step will to get rid of that eyesore!

Bastille: Fool. I have the upper hand. I win.

Snake: Wrong.

Yuto: Snake?

Snake: If anything, Yuto is the one who's winning this Duel.

Ace, deadpan: What made that yahoo realize he can still win?

Draco: It better be the punch to the face...

Iris: Draco!

Draco: You're right, I should have hit him in the head...

Nakahara, comically furious: That's not what she meant!

Yuto: I Special Summon Vice Dragon!

Vice Dragon ATK: 2000-1000

Vice Dragon DEF: 2400-1200

Yuto: Then I Summon the Tuner Monster, Rose, Warrior of Revenge.

He then summons a female ninja with rose petals flowing around her.

(Rose, Warrior of Revenge, Lvl 4, ATK 1600, DEF 600, Fire, Warrior)

Yuto: Now I discard Pinecono to Special Summon Acorno, and since Acorno discarded it, I Special Summon Pinecono.

He then summons a anthropomorphic acorn and pine-cone.

(Acorno, Lvl 1, ATK 200, DEF 400, Earth, Plant)

(Pinecono, Lvl 1, ATK 400, DEF 200, Earth, Plant)

Yuto's eyes then glow gold.

Yuto: I tune my Level 1 Pinecono, Level 1 Acorno, and Level 5 Vice Dragon with my Level 4 Rose.

Bastille, furious: Why won't you just give up?!

Yuto: Watch as every star, moon, sun, and planet line together to bring birth to a new Dragon! Witness the power melt into the every Solar System! A Dragon of true perfection shall be born from the ashes of a supernova! Rise to power, Star Eater!

Bastille: You never learn! It won't attack due to the Thousand-Eyes Spell!

Yuto: Take a closer look at your Monsters.

Bastille looks at his Monsters, suffering from severe heat radiation.

Yuto: They're suffering from its Radiation Aura, which is why I will be able to put an end to your Monsters. I'll start by destroying Jinzo with Supernova Surge.

Star Eater's attack burned the psychokinetic into nothing.

Bastille: 5500-4700

Yuto: I end there.

Bastille: You only allowed me to use Trap Cards once more. I'll Set 1 card face-down and end there.

Yuto: Desperate attempt. I Summon Dodger Dragon.

He then summons a green Chinese dragon with a scythe-like tail.

(Dodger Dragon, Lvl 4, ATK 1900, DEF 1200)

Yuto: With Dodger Dragon summoned, it will dodge all of your Counter Trap cards. I'll play Forbidden Chalice to negate your eyesore's effect.

Thousand-Eyes Restrict ATK: 600-0-400

Thousand-Eyes Restric DEF: 200-0

Yuto: Star Eater, make the next target Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8.

Nakahara: Finally! Somebody is putting that fake out of my misery!

Yuto: Supernova Surge.

The blast was great enough to obliterate Horus.

Bastille: 4700-4500

Yuto: Now I play Ego Boost, giving Dodger Dragon an additional 1000 Attack Points.

Dodger Dragon ATK: 1900-2900

Yuto: Attack Dark Simorgh with Crescent Moon Slash.

The dragon begins to move in elegant, swift and unpredictable movements, to the point of Bastille not knowing what it was doing. After the last swing, the bird exploded.

Bastille: 4500-4300

Yuto: Give up. I destroyed all of your best defenses. It's over.

Bastille: Not even close. I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your direct attacker.

The whirlwind shattered the soldier.

Bastille: Now that Dragon is mine!

The mutant Relinquished absorbed the dragon, but with difficulties.

Thousand-Eyes Restrict ATK: 0-3200

Thousand-Eyes Restrict DEF: 0-2800

Bastille: Now face its Pilfered Power Attack!

The blast was so strong that it didn't shatter the dragon, but burned it into a cinder.

Yuto: 5000-3700

Yuto's eyes went back to normal purple and his personality returned as well.

Yuto: Huh? What happened?

Bastille's eyes turned red as blood and his face grew veins.

Bastille: I took control of your most powerful card. Try and take it back as much as you want, I will never let that happen. On the next turn, I'll obliterate you with my Monster's true power!

Yuto, seeing the Star Eater: What is that? Is it a Dragon?

Draco: It appears that card governs Yuto's mind...

Ace: How'd ya suppose?

Draco: Yuto's true personality is meek and kind, but when he Summons the Star Eater, he becomes more serious and focused...Also, he gains no recollection of what happened prior to the end of his control over it or until the Duel ends.

Iris: You mean that it's a feral Duel Monster Spirit?

Draco: Yes and no...Yes it's a Spirit, but no to it being feral...If it was feral, Yuto would lose all control...

Ace: My brain hurts thinkin' 'bout it all.

Draco: It is confusing, indeed, but it seems as if it wants to assist Yuto due to his courage...He wants to risk everything he is to rescue the one he calls Sosuke...

Iris: Yuto...

Yuto: I may not know what that Dragon is or why it's here, but I'm not giving up on Sosuke! Not now, not ever! I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Overlord, and attach Overlay Regen onto it as an Overlay Unit. I then play Pot of Avarice to shuffle 5 Dragons and draw 2 cards. Next I play Fiend's Sanctuary to Summon a Metal Fiend Token, but I intend on using both the Overlay Unit and the Token to activate Heliopolis' effect, to destroy Thousand-Eyes Restrict.

Heliopolis takes the orb circling it, sets it on fire and chucks it at the mutant, which catches on fire and explodes, freeing the dragon as well.

Yuto: I then play Miracle Synchro Fusion!

Nakahara: What?!

Ace: Dang!

Yuto: With the power of the Star Eater and Spell Striker, I banish them both to Fusion Summon Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste!

3 sparks clash into each other, igniting, and materializing the armor and wings out of thin air. Then, out of the flames, the hands, tail, and head materialize into a draconian knight that is not devoid of humanoid qualities, wielding a giant spear lance.

(Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Lvl 10, ATK 3200, DEF 2000, Wind, Dragon, Fusion)

Iris: I never saw that in his Deck before.

Draco: Must have sneaked it into his Deck, keeping it as a last resort...

Yuto: Attack! Jousting Javelin Blast!

The draconian knight twirls the spear lance, which becomes surrounded by a flaming aura. The knight then throws the spear lance at Bastille.

Bastille: 4300-1100

Bastille: You haven't won! I banish Silpheed and Malice Doll of Demise to revive Dark Simorgh, but it won't stay thanks to Ectoplasmer! During each End Phase, we have to sacrifice a Monster, and half of its original offensive power is damage.

Yuto: Then it's safe to say that I will never take any damage, thanks to my Dragon Knight's effect. Any burn damage I get is not only negated, but redirected towards you all together. It's over, Bastille.

Bastille: No!

The bird then turns into ectoplasm that strikes Bastille head on.

Bastille: 1100-0

Yuto wins.

Yuto: I don't know how I got rid of almost every other Monster, but I know this much. Your little tactic failed, and I won. Not because of the value of the cards but the faith I put into them all. Perhaps you should have done the same.

Snake: Maybe if you didn't underestimate him, you might have stood a chance.

Bastille: I didn't lose. Nor did you win. I WON!

He then summons Thousand-Eyes Restrict.

Bastille: DESTROY EVERYONE!

It starts to fire optic beams everywhere, until Yuto used his powers to send out their most trusted cards. Yuto's Darkstorm, Strong Wind, Exploder Dragonwing, his new dragon, Hieratic Dragons, and Trident Dragion, Iris' Darklords Superbia, Edeh Arae, Asmodeus and Desire, Nakahara's Horus dragons, Snake's Vennominon, Vennominaga, Worm Zero, and Ananta, Ace's Infernity Archer, Destroyer, and Doom Dragon, and Morgan and Megan's Hazy Flame Basiltrice and Master Hyperion. All of which were able to endure the powerful optic lasers and protect their owners.

Bastille: ABSORB ALL OF THEM! STEAL THEIR POWER AND DESTROY THEM ALL!

Before it could does so, it disappeared and Bastille fell unconscious.

Avatar, who is further demonized to the point of it reaching his other arm and spreading to his face: I think not, worm.

Yuto, shocked: Did I just Summon that many Monsters in 1 go?

Avatar: Yes. It's all thanks to that new Dragon, which I'm very curious about, and I'm not talking about the Dragon Knight.

Nakahara: You mean the Star Eater.

Avatar: Correct, and this allowed me to further shed my skin inside of this mortal. I'm becoming whole again due to the mass amounts Ener-D. Also, you past Level 3, getting straight to Level 4, Rank Expert. Once you finish that stage, you know who you'll fight.

With that, he disappeared into fog.

Yuto: Looks like there are 2 questions: What is that Dragon, and how is it supplying Ener-D?

**To be continued...**


	26. Chapter 24 House of Horrors Part 1

Scene starts with Yuto, Iris, Morgan and Megan in Domino City III's abandoned mansion, in which it is not futuristic like the rest of the city, is very old, and is rumored to be haunted.

Yuto: This seems to be the so-called "haunted" mansion.

Iris: I heard it was old, but this is older than I saw it in my head.

Yuto: Well, we were told that our opponent is residing in here, so let's go.

Morgan and Megan are gripping each other, afraid of going in, in fact so afraid that their eyes were full of tears.

Morgan: I don't want to go in there. I heard that ghosts roam around it.

Megan: Me too. I'm scared.

Yuto, putting reassuring hands on the twins: Don't worry. Ghost don't exist, and if they did, I won't let them get you.

Iris: Same here. If you want, you can hold our hands to know that you won't be taken.

Morgan and Megan, still scared, but given a little bit of reassurance: Okay.

Yuto: Now let's go.

The inside of the mansion was old and dusty. Many wooden structures were busted up, the windows were shattered, the candles were burnt out to the point of a pile of melted wax was spread over the tables, and there was everlasting darkness inside. Due to this, the group had taken out light-sticks to give them light.

Yuto: This place could use some redecorating.

Iris: Yeah, it looks so creepy and dark.

The 4 got to what appeared to be an old kitchen, which was the only thing that was mostly furnished, except for the windows.

Yuto: Where is our opponent?

?: Look behind you...

They turned around, only to find a man in traditional vampire clothing, 2 sharp teeth sticking out of his mouth, long ice blue hair and blood red eyes. His appearance made the 4 scream with comically startled faces.

?, in a very welcoming tone: Welcome to my humble abode, visitors...I rarely get company due to my rather frightening appearance...

Yuto: Who are you? And why did you have to scare us out of our pants?

?: My apologies for making all of you feel uncomfortable, but I expected knocking on the door would have been turned down...

Iris: It's all right, Mr., uh...

Rosario: Rosario...Argent Rosario...At your service...

Iris: Well, it was nice knowing you, but we're looking for somebody here.

Rosario: I see...But first, you must be exhausted from frequent travelling here, are you not...?

Yuto's stomach started to growl, and his face blushed and he laughed and scratched his head in an embarrassed manner.

Iris: Yuto, that's embarrassing.

Just then Iris's stomach started to growl, causing her to blush and laugh sheepishly as well.

Rosario, lightly smiling: I'll take both answers as a "yes"...

Morgan and Megan began to shake seeing Rosario being content.

Rosario, walking up to them both: What about you kids...?

Before either Morgan or Megan could answer, both of their bare stomachs pitifully growled in extreme hunger, embarrassing them and causing their faces to turn redder than tomatoes. Rosario snickered at this embarrassment. Cut to the table which had plates of delicious gourmet food consisting of different meat, fruit, vegetables, cheeses and bread. Yuto and Iris decided to eat right away.

Rosario: I'm glad that you're enjoying what I prepared for you...

Yuto: All of this is really good.

Iris: I never expected this to taste so good.

Rosario: Thank you, it makes me feel more welcomed and appreciated hearing that...

Yuto: Hey, where's Morgan and Megan?

Rosario: Don't worry, I've sent a couple of friends to find them...

Iris: Friends?

Rosario: To be exact, Duel Monster Spirits...

Yuto: You mean that you're a Duelist?

Rosario: I was a professional , but now they only serve as my company, which is why it is said to be haunted...

Yuto: Wow. Never expected that.

?, emerging from the wall, with only ice blue hair and completely red eyes showing: My liege, I have the children...I managed to convince them to come with me...

Rosario: Thank you for the message...

?: As you wish, my liege...

Iris: That monster looks a little like you.

Rosario: That might be true, but it might also be what you see...

Morgan and Megan, more comfortable, come in, accompanied by ?, the latter of whom disappears.

Morgan: It's nice to know that he isn't that bad of a guy.

Megan: I thought it was haunted when we first got here.

Rosario: Apologies for many misconceptions...Now, I believe, is when you'll start eating the food I prepared...

Hearing this, their stomachs growled again, causing them to blush. Then, twins started eating what wasn't eaten, just so they would not have to deal with the embarrassment again.

Rosario, smiling lightly: It makes me glad to have company, even after 8 silent years of loneliness...

Yuto, quite suspicious: Speaking of Duel Monster Spirits and anything related to that, we were told our next opponent is residing here. Do you have any knowledge of that?

Rosario: It appears that you're looking at him...You're opponent is yours truly...

He then get his Duel Disk out of an old cabinet. The Duel Disk resembles that of a bat.

Rosario: To think I would Duel again...Very well, if you insist...But, this place is no place for a Dueling ground...Let's move to a more open area...

Cut to outside, which contains a huge courtyard with a rain machine and lightning sound pole connected to it, both of which are on.

Rosario: Forgive me for having these on...I can barely sleep with them off...

Yuto: I don't mind, but let's start the Duel. I intend on saving Sosuke.

Rosario: Very well...Let's begin...

Both players activate their Duel Disks, draw 5 cards and start with 8000 Life Points each.

Rosario: I'll let you take the first move...

Yuto: Very well, I Summon Koumori Dragon and end my turn.

Rosario: Interesting...I think I'll start by Summoning Vampire Lady...

He then summons a, true to its name, vampire lady. What are supposed to be whites in her eyes are red, her irises were feral yellow, her violet dress had demonic claws wrapped around her sides, which are revealed to be wings that are attached to her back and wrists as well. Her skin tone was ice blue while her hair was aquamarine.

(Vampire Lady, Lvl 4, ATK 1550, DEF 1550, Dark, Zombie)

Vampire Lady, shyly towards her master: What are your orders, my prince...?

Rosario: Attack his Dragon...

Vampire Lady: Yes, my prince...

She then runs over to Koumori Dragon and bites its neck, causing the dragon to roar in pain. When she got off, Koumori Dragon exploded.

Yuto: 8000-7550

Rosario: Since she inflicted damage onto you, Vampire Lady shall make you send a card from your Deck to the Graveyard, and it all depends on the type of card I choose, which is Monster, Spell, or Trap...I choose to send a Trap to the Graveyard...

Yuto: Very well, I choose to send Attack and Receive to the Graveyard.

Rosario: I Set 2 cards face-down and end my turn...

Yuto: My turn, and I Summon Mirage Dragon. Attack with Spectrum Blast!

Rosario: I activate Half Shut to halve Vampire Lady's Attack Points until the End Phase of this turn, but saving her from battle...

Vampire Lady ATK: 1550-775

The blast strikes Rosario, passing Vampire Lady.

Rosario: 8000-7175

Vampire Lady: My prince, are you alright...?

Rosario: No worries, my darling angel...You're more important than a few Life Points...

This statement caused Vampire Lady to blush.

Rosario: I also activate Fires of Doomsday to Summon 2 Doomsday Tokens...

Yuto: I place 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Rosario: I play Double Summon to allow me to sacrifice both Tokens to Summon Vampire Lord and Vampire's Curse...

He then summons a man that has many similarities to Vampire Lady, minus the skin tone, attire, and the fact that the whites of normal eyes are white. The other is Rosario's very informant, who had ice blue hair, a pale complexion, sharp nails, and wore a type of half-armor over his chest. He also had a set of wings that acted as a cape.

(Vampire Lord, Lvl 5, ATK 2000, DEF 1500, Dark, Zombie)

(Vampire's Curse, Lvl 6, ATK 2000, DEF 800, Dark, Zombie)

Vampire's Curse: My liege, what are your orders...?

Vampire Lord: We shall do what you desire, my lord...

Rosario: Attack his Monster, Vampire Lord...

Vampire Lord: As you wish, my lord...

Vampire Lord bites onto Mirage Dragon, resulting in the same result as Koumori Dragon.

Yuto: 7550-7150

Rosario: Vampire's Curse, attack with Nails of Steel...

Vampire's Curse: Yes, my liege...

Vampire's Curse swipes his sharp nails at Yuto.

Yuto: 7150-5150

Rosario: Vampire Lady, attack Yuto once more...

Yuto: I Special Summon Battle Fader!

He then summons a metronome looking monster that swings a bell to the right side.

(Battle Fader, Lvl 1, ATK 0, DEF 0, Dark, Fiend)

Yuto: Battle Fader ends your Battle Phase the turn I Summon it by this effect, and when it leaves the field, it gets banished.

Rosario: Impressive...I end my turn with 1 card face-down...

Yuto: I play Hieratic Seal of Supremacy, letting me Special Summon a Hieratic monster from my hand, and I choose Hieratic Seal of the Dragon King. I then Summon Magna Drago. I now tune my Level 6 Seal with my Level 2 Magna Drago to Synchro Summon a new Dragon. It's called the Black Brutdrago!

He then summons a dragon in pieces of armor as black as itself. Its arms were bulky, and its stomach looked like a gate to something.

(Black Brutdrago, Lvl 8, ATK 3000, DEF 2600, Fire, Dragon, Synchro)

Yuto: Attack his Vampire Lord with Gemini Flame Burst!

Rosario: I activate Staunch Defender, redirecting the attack to Vampire's Curse...

The black dragon then breathes out a violent flame that burned Vampire's Curse into nothing.

Rosario: 7175-7075

Rosario: Now on the next turn, he'll resurrect...

Vampire's Curse then came out from the shadows and sank his teeth into his master's Duel Disk, sucking out Life Points as if it were blood.

Rosario: 7075-6575

Vampire's Curse ATK: 2000-2500

Vampire's Curse: This is immortality...As long as you continue to attack me, I will continue to spread my curse...

Rosario: I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards, plus Cup of Ace...

He flips the coin, and it lands on heads, letting him draw.

Rosario: I then banish Vampire Lord to Special Summon Vampire Genesis...

He then summons forth a big ogre-like monster with wings attached to its back by means of claws.

(Vampire Genesis, Lvl 8, ATK 3000, DEF 2100, Dark, Zombie)

Rosario: I then play Soul Release on my cards, letting me use Dimension Distortion to revive my Vampire Lord...

Vampire Genesis: My master...It has been long since I've had a worthy foe...

Rosario: Yes, it has...And if you battle him, I'll Equip you with the Violet Crystal...

Vampire Genesis: I'd be honored to wield it with care, master...

Vampire Genesis ATK: 3000-3300

Vampire Genesis DEF: 2100-2400

Rosario: Now attack with Crimson Storm...

Vampire Genesis: As you command, my master...

Vampire Genesis conjured 5 black flames and shot them towards the black dragon, which set it ablaze.

Yuto: 5150-4850

Yuto: You activated Black Brutdrago's effect, since it's about to be sent to the Graveyard due to destruction, I can Special Gemini Summon a Gemini monster in my Graveyard.

Before destruction, the dragons chest opened up like a gate, releasing the Hieratic Seal of the Dragon King, before the dragon is destroyed completely.

Rosario: Impressive...I'll end there, only because I want to see what this Monster is made of...

Yuto: Okay, then. I activatice my seal's effect, I sacrifice it to let me Special Summon a Hieratic Monster from almost anywhere in Defense Mode, and the monster I choose is Tefnuit. I then play Double Summon, letting me Summon 2 Monsters. The first will be Hardened Armed Dragon.

He then summons a fossilized dragon.

(Hardened Armed Dragon, Lvl 4, ATK 1500, DEF 800, Earth, Dragon)

Yuto: While the second will be to Summon a new Monster. This is a Monster whose power is unrivaled. Feared by all, and dubbed as a god, I Summon Gandora the Dragon of Destruction!

He then summons a massive black dragon covered in many blood red gems and radiates with the power of destruction.

(Gandora the Dragon of Destruction, Lvl 8, ATK 0, DEF 0, Dark, Dragon)

Yuto: Don't be fooled by its current Attack Points, because I activate its effect.

Yuto: 4850-2425

Yuto: Now it can destroy every other card on the field and banish them all. Go, Giga Rays of Destruction!

The dragon fired powerful scarlet lasers from the gems at the Vampire monsters, causing them to scream in agony before shattering like glass.

Yuto: And that's not all, it gains 300 Attack Points for each card banished by its effect.

Gandora the Dragon of Destruction ATK: 0-300-600-900-1200-1500-1800

Yuto: I then play Megamorph to double its power.

Gandora the Dragon of Destruction ATK: 1800-3600

Yuto: Attack! Giga Rays of Destruction!

The dragon then fired a ray from its mouth instead of the gems, which hits Rosario head on.

Rosario: 6575-2975

Yuto: I end with a face-down, and Gandora retreats to the Netherworld.

The dragon then vanishes.

Rosario: I Summon Blood Sucker...

He then summons a demonic vampire.

(Blood Sucker, Lvl 4, ATK 1300, DEF 150, Dark, Zombie)

Blood Sucker: Heheheheheh...It's been a long time...Since I was used...

Rosario: Before I let you rush into battle, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that face-down...

A destructive whirlwind shattered his face-down card, another Attack and Receive.

Rosario: Attack with Feast of Pain...

Blood Sucker: Finally...The suspense is killing me...

Blood Sucker lunged towards Yuto, until...

Yuto: I discard Swift Scarecrow to negate the attack.

This causes Blood Sucker to face-fault.

Rosario: I Set 1 card face-down and end my turn...

Yuto: I play Monster Reborn to revive my seal, but only for me to play Polymerization to fuse it and Darkstorm Dragon into the Superalloy Beast Raptinus!

He then summoned a massive dragon that is made out of several different parts stitched together.

(Superalloy Beast Raptinus, Lvl 8, ATK 2200, DEF 2200, Light, Dragon, Fusion)

Yuto: I then play Premature Burial to revive Darkstrom Dragon!

Yuto: 2425-1625

Yuto: Now for Darkstorm's effect, I send Premature Burial to the Graveyard to destroy all Spell and Traps.

Rosario: But it isn't Gemini Summoned...

Yuto: With Raptinus, it doesn't need to. With Raptinus, Darkstorm can let me use its Darkness Gale Storm!

Darkstorm Dragon released a giant black whirlwind that destroyed Rosario's face-down.

Blood Sucker, comically frightened: You're majesty...!...I'm open for attack...!

Yuto: Raptinus, attack Blood Sucker with Gemini Thunder Blast!

The merged dragon fired a stream of blue thunder towards Blood Sucker, who comically turned into ash with 2 eyeballs, both still able to blink, after it was hit.

Blood Sucker, strained: Ow...

Rosario: 2975-2075

Yuto: Darkstorm, end this with Shrapnel Dust Storm.

Darkstorm Dragon then released a destructive black gale towards Rosario.

Rosario: 2075-0

Yuto wins.

Rosario: That was quite amusing...I never expected a Duelist with more potential than myself...

Vampire Lady: My prince, forgive us for failing you...

Vampire's Curse: We only wished to please you, my liege...

Vampire Lord: You must punish me, my lord...They don't deserve this...

Rosario: I'm not going to punish any of you for failing...I failed to win...But that isn't what is important...What is important is that you did what you could do, and I couldn't be any more proud of you for that...

Rosario's Monsters then bowed in respect to their master before vanishing.

?: You call that a Duel...?!...

Everyone looks up and sees a male Duelist who is Yuto's and Iris' age, has bags under his eyes and has pale skin, and wielded a Duel Disk that looks like skeleton bones, with the Main Deck area being the skull.

?: You are not worthy of being anyone's opponent, you senile fool...!...

Rosario: I have a door that is kept unlocked...Haven't you thought of going through there...?

?: Silence...!...I am the one Avatar assigned to annihilate these pests...Not him...He was merely an unknowing distraction...I am the one you will Duel...And my choice is the girl...

Rosario: May we at least ask of your name...?

Marduk: My name is Marduk...Not that any of you will hear of it afterwards...

He then activates his Duel Disk.

Marduk: Unlike this "noble" fool, I'm making this Duel a true horror show...

**To be continued...**


	27. Chapter 25 House of Horrors Part 2

Yuto, deadpan: You plan to make this a horror show? I've seen scary Monsters before, and they were most likely the ugliest I've ever seen, but I highly doubt that your cards are scary or ugly.

Iris: And his Monsters were not even scary at all, despite being Zombie Monsters.

Marduk: My Monsters are the very embodiment of your demise...I will win...You will never stop Avatar...And nobody, not even you or that stupid, pampered pig can't do anything about it...

Just then, a set of sharp nails go up to Marduk's neck.

Vampire's Curse, in a very hostile tone: Who died to let you insult my liege, you filth...?!...For that, you will face judgement from him...

Marduk: Why should I...?...He's a worthless, pathetic-

Vampire's Curse, inching his nails closer to Marduk's face: You will not insult him, and you will Duel him...

Marduk: I was assigned to Duel the girl...Not your has-been of a master...

Avatar, who now has spider-like legs on his back: You'll Duel whoever catches my eye, and that man is the one.

Iris, comically tearing: I never get to Duel anybody.

Yuto, also comically tearing: I get the feeling our chances of Dueling will be nothing.

Marduk: I refuse to Duel an inexperienced-

Avatar, raising a sharp set of claws from his hands towards Marduk: You'll Duel who I order to Duel, and you will Duel him or risk being replaced and demoted. I have spoken.

He then vanishes into fog.

Rosario: Well, it looks like I have to Duel again...Very well...

He then activates his Duel Disk.

Marduk: When I'm done with you, I'll tear that card in half...Then I Duel the girl...

Rosario: I'm sorry, but both are unlikely to occur, now or ever...

Both players started off with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards each.

Marduk: The first turn is mine...I play the Field Spell...Zombie World...

The field then turns into a graveyard full of zombies.

Yuto: Okay, this is haunted.

Morgan and Megan, scared: I don't want to be here anymore!

Iris: Must you make them scared?!

Marduk: It's amusing to hear them scream...Just wait until I Summon Gernia...!...

He then summons a very grotesque monster out of the pile of bones.

(Gernia, Lvl 4, ATK 1300, DEF 1200, Dark, Zombie)

Yuto, comically disgusted: Anyone who feels like they're going to hurl, raise your hands.

Yuto, Iris, Morgan and Megan raise their hands.

Yuto: I feel better knowing that I'm not the only one who thinks that thing is disgusting.

Marduk: Your turn, old man...

Rosario: How rude...I think it's time somebody teach you some manners...I Summon Blood Sucker...

Blood Sucker: Your majesty, let me take this fool out...

Rosario: Don't be so hasty...I play Fissure, to destroy Gernia...

A giant fissure swallows the monster, and then closes shut.

Rosario: Now, Blood Sucker, attack with Feast of Pain...

Blood Sucker: I've been waiting all day for this...!

Blood Sucker swoops down and bites Marduk on the wrist, the very wrist he has his Duel Disk strapped onto.

Marduk: 8000-6700

Rosario: Now for his effect, you must mill the top card in your Deck due to losing Life Points due to him...

Marduk: Maybe...However...I still have Gernia...When you end your turn, it'll resurrect...

Rosario: I'm well aware...I Set 1 card face-down...Your turn, I believe...

Marduk: Now for the resurrection of Gernia...!...Now I Summon the Tuner Monster...Plaguespreader Zombie...

Raising from the bone pile, he then summons a hideous zombie with the left arm of a Berserk Gorilla and the right arm of a Koalo-Koala, a scaly tail, an ape-like right foot, a goat's left foot, a decaying head with bolts in it, and an unidentified creature's chest with a shirt that is old and torn. It radiates with several diseases.

(Plaguespreader Zombie, Lvl 2, ATK 400, DEF 200, Dark, Zombie, Tuner)

Yuto, off-screen: Gross...

Marduk: Now to tune my Level 4 Gernia with my Level 2 Plaguespreader Zombie...

The hybrid zombie then merged into the grotesque monster, instead of turning into rings, and the former's Level Stars didn't line up inside said green rings, but merely made a circle with the latter's Level Stars.

Yuto: Okay, I just started paying attention to what is happening. What the Deck is going on?!

Marduk: Watch as the spirits of the fallen gather...Watch as their grudge melts together...Watch as the dragon buried deep spreads its wings to seek vengeance...Watch as I Synchro Summon Doomkaiser Dragon...

Out of the pile of bones that the Level Stars buried into, he summons forth a dead version of Chthonian Emperor Dragon.

(Doomkaiser Dragon, Lvl 6, ATK 2400, DEF 1500, Fire, Zombie, Synchro)

Yuto: What in the name of Exodia is that thing?!

Iris: Big, ugly and scary is what.

Marduk: Since you have no Monsters in your Graveyard, I'll have to adjust that...Doomkaiser Dragon...Attack...Flame of the Netherworld...

The zombie Chthonian Emperor Dragon releases a stream of hellfire that would be strong enough to burn a monster into nothing.

Rosario: I activate my face-down, Impenetrable Attack...I can choose to not get damaged or my Monster's safety...I choose to save Blood Sucker...

The flames go through Blood Sucker and hit Rosario.

Rosario: 8000-6900

Blood Sucker: Why you...!...You'll pay for hurting his majesty...!

Yuto, deadpan: He doesn't know that he took the hit for him.

Marduk: I Set 1 card face-down...

Rosario: I play Fiend's Sanctuary to Summon a Metal Fiend Token...I then play Double Summon to bring forth both Vampire's Curse and Patrician of Darkness...

Other than Vampire's Curse, he summoned forth a vampire in his mid-50's that wears full armor, has white hair, blue skin, long and pointy ears, and a tired expression clearly visible in his eyes.

(Patrician of Darkness, Lvl 5, ATK 2000, DEF 1400, Dark, Zombie)

Patrician of Darkness: Oh my, I've been Summoned when I least expected.

Rosario: I now play the Overpowering Eye...Now my Curse will introduce you personally to his Nails of Steel...

Vampire's Curse: I'd rather bite his neck, but orders are orders...As you wish, my liege...

He then swipes his nails at Marduk.

Marduk: 6700-4700

Rosario: I place 2 cards face-down, and play Mirage of Nightmare...

Marduk: Why you...!...I send 1 card from my hand to my Deck to resurrect my Tuner...Then, I Summon Reborn Zombie...

From the pile of bones, he summons a hardly decayed zombie.

(Reborn Zombie, Lvl 4, ATK 1000, DEF 1600, Dark, Zombie)

Marduk: Now I tune my Level 4 Reborn Zombie with my Level 2 Plaguespreader Zombie...

The same thing occurs with the last Synchro Summon, the hybrid zombie merges into the non-Tuner Monster, and their Level Stars form a circle, and bury deep into the bone pile.

Marduk: Watch as the spirits of the suffering merge...Watch as their torment boils...Watch as the tyrant rules all that is unworthy once more...Watch as I Synchro Summon Revived King Ha Des...

Out from the pile, he summons a dead version of Dark Ruler Ha Des.

(Revived King Ha Des, Lvl 6, ATK 2450, DEF 0, Dark, Zombie)

Marduk: Revived King Ha Des...Attack...Spell of the Netherworld...

The zombie Dark Ruler Ha Des chanted a dark spell directed towards Vampire's Curse.

Rosario: First, I play Emergency Provisions to send Mirage of Nightmare to the Graveyard...

Rosario: 6900-7900

Rosario: Next, I activate Safe Zone to protect my Patrician, which you were attacking...

Marduk: No I'm not...!...

Rosario: Look for yourself...

He looks, and sees the zombie Dark Ruler Ha Des aiming towards Patrician of Darkness.

Patrician of Darkness: It's my special ability I like to call Persuade, which lets his highness choose who you attack.

Rosario: 7900-7450

Patrician of Darkness: And so long as this combination of me and Safe Zone is in play, I'm completely immune to effects and destruction in battle.

Marduk: Why you...!...

Rosario: My turn, and due to Emergency Provisions, I don't have to discard any cards...I Set 2 cards face-down just in case...

Marduk: Running scared...Are you...?...I Summon Pain Painter...

He then summons a fat zombie painter with a horribly disfigured face from the bone pile.

(Pain Painter, Lvl 2, ATK 400, DEF 200, Dark, Zombie, Tuner)

Yuto: Another Tuner?!

Marduk: Pain Painter's name is treated as Plaguespreader Zombie when on the field...I now play the card I sent to the top of my Deck...Battle Waltz, letting me Summon a Waltz Token...The monster I choose is Doomkaiser Dragon to make an almost exact copy...

He then summons a blacker version of the monster he selected.

(Waltz Token, Lvl ?, ATK ?, DEF ?, ?, ?, Token)

Marduk: Now I play Fiend's Sanctuary to Summon a Metal Fiend Token...

However, when the Metal Fiend Token was summoned, it started to rust.

Marduk: The Zombie World is wonderful place, isn't it...?...It turns all on the field into Zombies...Now I activate Pain Painter's effect to make my Tokens' Level 2...Now I tune my Level 2 Tokens with my Level 2 Pain Painter...

The painter zombie splashed paint into the shape of a star before turning to dust, and then the Tokens writhed in pain as the Level Stars started to act up. Then, they shattered, leaving only the Level Stars making a circle and burying under the pile of bones.

Marduk: Watch as the spirits of the cursed grow stronger...Watch as their hatred becomes unquenchable...Watch as the ultimate ruler of fiends is resurrected from the grave...Watch as I Synchro Summon Archfiend Zombie-Skull...

Out of the pile of bones comes a dead version of either Summoned Skull or Skull Archfiend of Lightning with inverted color.

(Archfiend Zombie-Skull, Lvl 6, ATK 2500, DEF 1200, Dark, Zombie, Synchro)

Marduk: Archfiend Zombie-Skull...Attack...Thunder of the Netherworld...

The zombie archfiend began charging lightning, intending on striking Vampire's Curse.

Marduk: No running away now...My Monster prevents all effects on the field from targeting my Monsters...

Rosario: Are you sure...?...I believe you misread the text...It protects your face-up Zombies from effect destruction, not effects overall...So Patrician of Darkness will be attacked...

The lightning goes through Patrician of Darkness and hits Rosario.

Rosario: 7450-6950

Marduk: I play Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard 2...I play Double Summon...This lets me Summon Malevolent Mech-Goku En...

He then summons a dead version of Majestic Mech-Ohka from the bone pile.

(Malevolent Mech-Goku En, Lvl 6, ATK 2400, DEF 1400, Light, Zombie)

Marduk: I can Summon it without a sacrifice...And since I have at least 1 other Zombie, both of us are safe...

Rosario: My turn, and I switch Patrician of Darkness into Defense Mode, then I play Magical Stone Excavation to add Overpowering Eye to my hand, which I play now...Vampire's Curse, attack with Nails of Steel...

Vampire's Curse: As you command, my liege...

Vampire's Curse swipes his nails at Marduk.

Marduk: 4700-2700

Marduk: I play Monster Reborn to revive Gernia, but only as a sacrifice for Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon...

Out of the pile of bones, he summons a dead version of either Red-Eyes Black Dragon or Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon.

(Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, Lvl 7, ATK 2400, DEF 2000, Dark, Zombie)

Rosario: I play A Hero Emerges...Choose a card from my hand...If it's a Monster, it can be Summoned onto the field...

Marduk: Far left...

Rosario: You let me Summon Vampire Lord...

Vampire Lord: Foolish choice, for you, peasant...

Marduk: I then play Twister to destroy that machine...

Marduk: 2700-2300

A giant tornado then destroys the Trap Card, which causes Patrician of Darkness to blink in different colors.

Patrician of Darkness: Ah! My re-death! It makes no sense at a-!

Before he could finish, he turned into ashes.

Rosario: I play Threatening Roar to protect me this turn...

Marduk: No matter...Now I can attack who I choose...

Rosario: Not after this, you won't...I banish Vampire Lord to Special Summon Vampire Genesis...

Vampire Genesis: Master, with all due respect, out of all of these times, you couldn't have Summoned me beforehand...?

Rosario: I felt the need was too early...Apologies for keeping you waiting, but we have bigger fish to fry, such as that Revived King Ha Des...

Vampire Genesis: Of course, my master...

Rosario: Attack with Crimson Storm...

Vampire Genesis released hellfire onto the zombie Dark Ruler Ha Des, burning it into ashes.

Marduk: 2300-1750

Rosario: Now, Vampire's Curse, attack his Doomkaiser Dragon with Nails of Steel...

Vampire's curse attempted to swipe his nails at the zombie Chthonian Emperor Dragon, but the latter dodged it and set the vampire on fire, burning him to ashes.

Rosario: 6950-6450

Rosario: Now, he resurrects...

Rosario: 6450-5950

Vampire's Curse ATK: 2000-2500

Marduk: You think that fazes me...?...

Rosario: No, but I think Battle Mania does...

Marduk: What...!?...

Rosario: Now you must attack with your Monsters...

Marduk: No...!...

Rosario: Doomkaiser Dragon, attack Vampire's Curse...

The dead Chthonian Emperor Dragon exhaled its flames, only for Vampire's Curse to deflect it easily, and slice it with his nails.

Marduk: 1750-1650

Rosario: Malevolent Mech-Goku En, attack Vampire's Curse with Flames of the Fallen...

The zombie Majestic Mech-Ohka breathed out a blue flame that would normally burn Vampire's Curse, but he merely deflected it and delivered the same attack as the last one.

Marduk: 1650-1550

Rosario: Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, attack Vampire's Curse with Infernal Fire of Demise...

The zombie Red-Eyes released a stream of hellfire, which was also easily deflected, and was given the same fate as the last 2 zombies.

Marduk: 1550-1450

Rosario: Archfiend Zombie-Skull, attack Vampire Genesis...

The zombie archfiend prepared to launch another blast of lightning, only for Vampire Genesis to release his hellfire onto the former, burning it to ashes.

Marduk: 1450-950

Marduk: How...?...You lost your Patrician of Darkness...!...

Patrician of Darkness: Or did he?

Rosario: I activated Call of the Haunted, to revive my fallen Monster, letting me choose who I find a fitting foe...

Marduk: Why you...!...I'll Set 3 cards face-down...

Rosario: I believe it's time to end this...

Marduk: I think not...!...Reveal Trap Card...!...Call of the Haunted to revive Doomkaiser Dragon...!...I then play Assault Mode Activate...!...

Yuto: Wait a second! I recognize that card!

Iris: Isn't that the card that Psycho Duelist played on his Hyper Psychic Blaster?

Yuto: Yes, and I have a feeling this Zombie Dragon has hidden potential as well as Hyper Psychic Blaster.

Marduk: I sacrifice Doomkaiser Dragon from the Graveyard to let me Special Summon, from my Deck, Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode...!...

Doomkaiser Dragon started to upgrade into a more horrifying form. It gained skeletal arms, a skull-like chest piece with missing wings, bones covering the top of its top wings, and a greater connection to the dead.

(Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode, Lvl 8, ATK 2900, DEF 2000, Fire, Zombie)

The upgraded Doomkaiser Dragon then revived Revived King Ha Des, Archfiend Zombie-Skull, Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon and Malevolent Mech-Goku En.

Marduk: Not only will you face my new Zombie, but also some old faces...!...

Rosario: Not necessarily...I activate the Spell Card, Star Blast, making my Vampire's Curse Level 1 at the cost of 1500 Life Points...

Rosario: 5950-4450

Rosario: I now Equip Vampire's Curse with Opti-Camouflage Armor, letting him attack directly...

Marduk: No...!...

Rosario: Yes...Vampire's Curse, finish this little charade with your Nails of Steel...

Vampire's Curse: Yes, my liege...This was starting to bore me just watching him, anyway...

Vampire's Curse made one final swipe towards Marduk.

Marduk: 950-0

Rosario wins.

Marduk: No...

Yuto: ...That...was...amazing! Using a combination of Star Blast and Opti-Camouflage Armor was pure genius! I never even thought of that!

Iris, lightly smiling: Well, we learn something new every day.

Morgan and Megan, smiling brightly: Like Mr. Rosario being a good guy!

Marduk: No...

Yuto: "No" what? You're upset that you lost the Duel?

Marduk: I was supposed to Duel the girl...!...Not him...!...I was denied my right to Duel my chosen opponent...!...You'll pay for this...!...

Marduk then vanished into thin air.

Avatar, who now acquired wings: Well done, Vampire Tamer Rosario. Your skills haven't gotten rusty. Yuto, you and your team are half way done with this Level, but not done. After this, you'll face the Duel Queen.

He then vanished into fog.

Yuto: We appreciate everything you've done for us.

Iris: Yes, thank you.

Rosario: No worries...

Cut to outside of the mansion.

Yuto: Well, this is where we say goodbye and part ways.

Rosario: Maybe, but I would be glad to see you when our paths cross again...

Yuto: And by the way, that Duel we had together. When we see each other, let's Duel again when we see each other.

Rosario: I'd be honored...

Morgan and Megan: Bye, Mr. Rosario!

Yuto: So, now we have to meet up with the rest of the team at-

When he looks at the map, he notices something quite irritating.

Yuto: Oh my Egyptian Gods...

Iris: What is it?

Yuto: We have to meet at Domino City III's danger zone.

**To be continued...**


	28. Chapter 26 Lessons Learned Part 1

Scene starts in Domino City III's scrapyard with Snake, Ace, Nakahara, and Draco.

Snake: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to our next opponent before we lose him.

Ace: How d'you s'pose that it's a guy? It could be a woman an' you'd be shocked by it.

Draco: No...I should know that the cavalry is all male, while the upper class has a queen and a king...

Nakahara: Explains as to why most of our opponents were male.

Draco: And I would know, because I was once in said cavalry, but only to keep Morgan and Megan safe...

Nakahara: Not surprising that you love them dearly, as if they were your real siblings. Yuto's and Iris' parents disappeared at a young age, and due to not wanting to be separated from each other, they decided to live together. Unfortunately, they were given criminal markers due to that.

Ace: What type a wacko does such a crime?!

Snake: The real head honcho of the DSB, who happens to be a _real_ jerk, unlike me. His name's Ratchet, but "criminals" call him "Tyrant", due to his sadistic personality. If there's anyone who despises him the most, it would be me for being arrested for use of "forbidden" cards.

Ace: Harsh.

Nakahara: And 1 of the reasons as to why the DSB banned Duel Monsters, and the reason I never got promoted to Commissioner is his fault.

Draco: That explains why he made you hand out parking tickets...

Nakahara, comically furious: 1 time!

Scene cut to a different part of the scrapyard. On a pile of junk, there stands a middle-aged man in a white lab coat and black suit accompanied by a male android, which is obvious in the eyes, in a stereotypical motorcyclist attire, complete with an open full-body leather jacket.

Man: Let's see who we have here. The scarecrow. Identify him.

Android, whose irises started blinking from blue to red, and showing 3 dimensional files: Target identified resembles Ace Amaryllis. 100% match, sir.

Man: Shall we take a closer look?

Cut back to the gang.

Draco, carrying the bags: Let's get going...The sooner we find our target, the sooner this "Tournament" ends...

Ace: Rodger Wilco.

Man, appearing from nowhere: Please, hold up.

Snake: Who are you, old man? And who's the mime?

Android: Taking the nickname "mime" as an insult.

Snake: Okay, maybe I should have said tin can.

Android: Taking the nickname "tin can" as an insult.

Ace: Okay, awright! Can ya please tell us who the 2 of ya are and why the two of ya are here?

Draco: He's Dr. Issac...And with him is his greatest achievement, the Duel-Droid Asimov...Am I right...?

Dr. Issac: Well done. I'm surprised to see that you know of me.

Draco: I wasn't surprised that it was you when I saw your android model, so the need to ask or guess was not necessary...

Ace: Dang. I need to catch up with Domino Times more often.

Snake: Now that we know who and what you are, we're left with a final question: Why are you here? Are you our opponents?

Dr. Issac: I don't believe so, but we have a particular interest in the one known as the Phantom Hand.

Ace, activating his Duel Disk: I'm guessin' it's a Duel, right?

Asimov: Affirmative.

With that, his arm unfolds, revealing a Duel Disk inside of it before closing on said Duel Disk.

Dr. Issac: Since I don't Duel anymore, I suggested that we could see if you would be able to face Asimov.

Ace: Very well. I'll face yer robot. This outta be fun.

Asimov, eyes slowly turning red while shuffling his Deck: Preparing virtual simulation systems. Setting Life Points to 8000. Preparing 1-on-1 Duel in 3. 2. 1. Duel: Start.

Both players started off with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards each.

Yuto, Iris, Morgan and Megan appear, shocked to see Dr. Issac and Asimov.

Yuto, surprised: Whoa. Never expected to see them in person. Dr. Issac and Asimov, 2 of my heroes.

Iris: I know. I heard that Dr. Issac used to be an expert Duelist, but passed his skills to Asimov, his first Duel-Droid.

Yuto: Might be due to the amount of work he's had lately. Anyway, it seems that Ace is Dueling against them.

Iris: Let's check it out.

Morgan and Megan: Yeah.

Asimov: Turn 1 goes to Ace Amaryllis.

Ace: Gee, thanks. I Summon Infernity Beast.

He summons a type of hellhound with 2 sacs on its neck, similar to that of a frog.

(Infernity Beast, Lvl 3, ATK 1600, DEF 1200, Dark, Beast)

Ace: I then play Infernity Launcher to send Infernity General to the Graveyard. I Set 1 card face-down and end there.

Asimov: Draw card. Discard Angel O7 to Special Summon Lightray Grepher.

He then summons a holy version of Warrior Dai Grepher.

(Lightray Grepher, Lvl 4, ATK 1700, DEF 1600, Light, Warrior)

Yuto: Isn't that Dr. Issac's famous Lightray Deck Asimov is using?

Draco: Yes, it is...However, I would advise against giving any details about it, for Ace may get an unfair advantage...

Iris: I don't think he would ever do that. If anything, he keeps his mouth shut when it comes to what cards one uses.

Asimov: Activate effect. Discard Atomic Firefly to banish Aurora Paragon from Deck. Direct attack on Infernity Beast with Lightray Grepher. Sacred Slash.

The holy Warrior Dai Grepher drew his sword and swung at the hellhound, shattering it.

Ace: 8000-7900

Ace: Activate Infernity Reflector! Say howdy to the Infernity General from the Graveyard, and adios to 1000 Life Points!

He then summons a medieval general wielding a huge blade.

(Infernity General, Lvl 7, ATK 2700, DEF 1500, Dark, Fiend)

Asimov: 8000-7000

Asimov: Set 1 card face-down. End turn.

Ace: My turn, and I send Infernity Archer to the Graveyard, and Summon Infernity Mirage.

He then summons what appears to be a Native American shaman.

(Infernity Mirage, Lvl 1, ATK 0, DEF 0, Dark, Fiend)

Ace: I then play Wave-Motion Inferno, givin' my Infernity monsters 400 extra Attack and Defense Points if I have no hand, and speakin' o' no hand, this lets me use Infernity Mirage's effect, sacrificin' him to bring back Infernity Beast and Infernity Destroyer.

Asimov: Activate Trap Card, Threatening Roar. Battle Phase is automatically skipped.

Ace: Okay then, I end there.

Asimov: Draw card. Discard Blade Knight to banish Card Breaker from Deck. Activate Cup of Ace.

He flips a coin and it lands on heads, letting him draw.

Asimov: Activate Dark Core. Discard Bio-Mage to banish Lightray Grepher. Activate Pot of Greed. Draw 2 cards. Special Summon Lightray Madoor and Lightray Sorcerer.

He then summons holy versions of Neo Aqua Madoor and Chaos Sorcerer respectively.

(Lightray Madoor, Lvl 6, ATK 1200, DEF 3000, Light, Spellcaster)

(Lightray Sorcerer, Lvl 6, ATK 2300, DEF 2000, Light, Spellcaster)

Asimov: Activate Lightray Sorcerer effect. Shuffling Angel O7 into Deck. Banish Infernity Destroyer.

The holy Chaos Sorcerer absorbs a massive orb of light, and uses it to obliterate Infernity Destroyer.

Dr. Issac: Impressive, is it not? However, this prevents Lightray Sorcerer from attacking the turn this effect is used.

Ace: Dang. Those must be some mighty fine cards, but I ain't givin' up! I Summon Infernity Avenger!

He then summons a small robot-like cowboy with a scarecrow hat.

(Infernity Avenger, Lvl 1, ATK 0, DEF 0, Dark, Fiend, Tuner)

Draco: He's intending on the Summon of either Infernity Doom Dragon, or some other Synchro Monster...

Snake: So which is it, Doom Dragon or a lower Level Monster?

Draco: We'll see...

Ace: Now to tune my Level 7 Infernity General with my Level 1 Infernity Avenger!

Nakahara, deadpan: Doom Dragon. Knew it. Anyone got any earplugs?

Ace: Watch as the sinister spirits that inhabit each of these creatures combine into 1. Watch, as I Summon forth the Infernity Doom Dragon!

Dr. Issac: Impressive. Swarm tactics with an empty hand plus a powerful creature. They don't call you Phantom Hand for nothing.

Ace: That's just for starters. Since I have no hand, I can destroy a Monster o' yer's, and inflict damage to ya by half o' its Attack Points. I choose to destroy Lightray Madoor with Infernal Flame Blast!

Infernity Doom Dragon breathes flammable black fog onto the holy Neo Aqua Madoor, burning it until it shatters like ice.

Asimov: 7000-6400

Ace: Due to that, it can't attack, but I can use Infernity General to destroy yer Lightray Sorcerer usin' his Infernity Blade!

The general swung its mighty blade at the holy Chaos Sorcerer, shattering him.

Asimov: 6400-5600

Ace: Infernity Beast, attack!

The hellhound released a stream of flames from its mouth, which inflated its sacs as well.

Asimov: 5600-3600

Yuto: Wow, Ace just knocked about half of his Life Points in 1 turn!

Draco: Don't celebrate just yet...I sense that this is just the tip of the iceberg...

Asimov: Draw card. Set 1 Monster face-down. End turn.

Draco: Oh no...

Nakahara: What is it? Did Infernity Doom Dragon shred your eardrums?

Draco: No...The fact that he just Set a Monster is what...If my calculations are correct, it would be a Jar monster...

Snake: Which one, "Professor"?

Draco: It doesn't matter which one...All that matters is that the card Set is most likely a Jar, and if that card if flipped, even by an attack, it could be disastrous...

Ace, off-screen: Infernity Doom Dragon, attack with Infernal Flame Blast!

Nakahara, comically furious: Does he have a black hole for a brain?!

When the fog hit the Monster, it was revealed to be a cybernetic pod or jar of some sort.

(Cyber Jar, Lvl 3, ATK 900, DEF 900, Dark, Rock)

Asimov: Activate effect. All Monsters are destroyed and both players draw up to 5 cards and reveal them. Any Level 4 or lower Monster is Special Summoned or Special Set, while remaining cards go to hand.

Ace: Oh.

The pod exploded, rendering all of Ace's monsters to ash.

Ace: Okay, I've got Infernity Guardian, Infernity Randomizer, Infernity Necromancer, and Infernity Knight to Summon, while addin' Dark Hole to my hand.

Along with Infernity Knight and Guardian, he summons what appears to look like gun-like creature and a Native American necromancer.

(Infernity Randomizer, Lvl 1, ATK 900, DEF 0, Dark, Warrior)

(Infernity Necromancer, Lvl 3, ATK 0, DEF 2000, Dark, Fiend)

Asimov: Add Lightray Daedalus, Lightray Diabolos, Lightray Gearfried, Burial from a Different Dimension, and Luminous Spark.

Ace: Well, I guess I wanna see what those cards are made of. I'll end there.

Asimov: Draw card. Activate Burial from a Different Dimension to bring Lightray Grepher, Aurora Paragon, and Card Breaker back to Graveyard. Special Summon Lightray Daedalus, Lightray Diabolos, and Lightray Gearfried.

He then summoned holy versions of Levia-Dragon-Daedalus, Diabolos, King of the Abyss, and Phoenix Gearfried.

(Lightray Daedalus, Lvl 7, ATK 2600, DEF 1500, Light, Sea Serpent)

(Lightray Diabolos, Lvl 7, ATK 2800, DEF 1000, Light, Dragon)

(Lightray Gearfried, Lvl 8, ATK 2800, DEF 2200, Light, Warrior)

Asimov: Now the real battle begins.

**To be continued...**


	29. Chapter 27 Lessons Learned Part 2

Dr. Issac: Isn't this amazing? The very idea of using a Duel-Droid may seem lazy and cruel, but I taught this one everything I know so he can Duel in my place while I work on my studies, such as this one.

Snake: Is every Duel you see and use that machine an experiment?

Dr. Issac: No. I want to see Asimov have fun in these Duels, like I did as a child. And I thought this Duel would help, seeing as though Ace might be able to teach him.

Draco: So you thought that a Duel might be able to make him experience excitement...?

Dr. Issac: Yes.

Nakahara: Kind of lazy.

Yuto: Who cares? Dr. Issac is trying to make Asimov experience a Duel of a lifetime. If that's what he wants, it's one his robot will get.

Iris: I'm with Yuto all the way.

Draco: Only because of your love life...

This remark made Yuto and Iris blush furiously, trying to make it recede.

Nakahara: Only I taunt their love life.

Asimov: Set 1 card face-down, activate Luminous Spark.

The darkness of the night became brighter due to the moon creating a blinding light. This light strengthened his monsters.

Lightray Daedalus ATK: 2600-3100

Lightray Daedalus DEF: 1500-1100

Lightray Diabolos ATK: 2800-3300

Lightray Diabolos DEF: 1000-600

Lightray Gearfried ATK: 2800-3300

Lightray Gearfried DEF: 2200-1800

Asimov: Activate Lightray Daedalus effect. Targets acquired. Luminous Spark, Infernity Guardian, and Infernity Randomizer. Destroy all targets.

The holy Levia-Dragon-Daedalus fired a beam of light in the sky, which split into 3, destroying the selected monsters and the shine of the moon, which returned Asimov's monsters back to normal strength.

Asimov: Lightray Daedalus attacks Infernity Necromancer. Light of Atlantis.

The holy Levia-Dragon-Daedalus fired a beam of concentrated light strong enough to blast the necromancer away.

Asimov: Lightray Diabolos attacks Infernity Knight. Blaze of Arcadia.

The holy Diabolos, King of the Abyss fired a beam of light mixed with flames strong enough to incinerate Infernity Knight.

Asimov: Lightray Gearfried attacks Ace Amaryllis directly. Phoenix Flare Slash.

The holy Phoenix Gearfried drew out his sword, charged it with light, and slashed Ace with it.

Ace: 7900-5100

Asimov: End turn.

Ace: Dang, you shaved a lotta Life Points, but it all ends here with Dark Hole!

Asimov: Activate DNA Surgery. All Monsters become Warrior Type.

The holy Levia-Dragon-Daedalus and Diabolos, King of the Abyss became humans in armor resembling the type they were prior to becoming Warrior Type.

Asimov: Activate Lightray Gearfried's effect. Banish Lightray Grepher to negate Dark Hole and destroy it.

The holy Phoenix Gearfried's sword sliced clean through the card.

Ace: Whoa Nellie. That's a mighty fine card. But not as fine as this. It's called ZERO-MAX, and by skippin' the Battle Phase, it lets me Summon an Infernity monster from my Graveyard, and destroys all Monsters weaker than it, and I choose Infernity Doom Dragon.

Upon Infernity Doom Dragon's summon, it created a black hole that absorbed all of Asimov's monsters.

Asimov: My turn. Draw card.

Before the thought of activating the card, he realized that he drew a monster called The Creator, a Level 8 monster, shocking him.

Asimov, calmly: End turn.

This shocked Dr. Issac, Yuto, Iris, Morgan, Megan, Nakahara, Draco, Snake, and Ace.

Ace: You mean you ain't Summonin' some defense?

Asimov: The only card in my hand is The Creator. I cannot make any moves.

Nakahara: I think I know why it was a bad draw. It was due to ZERO-MAX, which destroyed any possibility of sacrifices.

Snake: Thank you, Captain Obvious.

Ace: Well, here goes nothin'. This Duel was a Duel of a lifetime, and I say that often. You're a talented Duelist for a robot.

The remarks shocked Asimov, as if he had an epiphany.

Ace: I activate the effect of Infernity Launcher, sendin' it to the Graveyard to Summon Infernity Randomizer and Infernity Necromancer. I then use the effect of my Randomizer, since I've got no cards, I can draw a card, and if it's a Monster, you lose 200 Life Points per Level, and if not, I lose 500 Points.

Ace drew his card, which was revealed to be a Monster called Infernity Archfiend.

Ace: I drew Infernity Archfiend, a Level 4.

Asimov: 3600-3400-3200-3000-2800

Ace: I then Special Summon Infernity Archfiend.

He summons a fiend with orange hair, horns, 4 red eyes and a big green one on its forehead, and wears an attire similar to that of Native Americans.

(Infernity Archfiend, Lvl 4, ATK 1800, DEF 1200, Dark, Fiend)

Ace: Since it was Special Summoned, Infernity Archfiend lets me add an Infernity card to my bare hand, and I choose Infernity Destroyer, which I Summon by usin' said Infernity Archfiend. I then use Infernity Necromancer to Summon Infernity Avenger from the dead, and now I tune my Level 6 Infernity Destroyer with my Level 1 Infernity Avenger.

Draco: He's Summoning a completely different Monster...

Yuto: I bet it will be awesome to see.

Ace: Thanks to yer DNA Surgery, I can use the power of these Warriors to Synchro Summon a Monster who shares my traits. I call forth the Driven Daredevil!

He then summons a samurai warrior whose eyes radiate with an unquenchable fighting spirit.

(Driven Daredevil, Lvl 7, ATK 2400, DEF 2100, Earth, Warrior, Synchro)

Iris: You're right, Yuto. That Monster is amazing.

Ace: Attack with Driven Wind!

The samurai swung its swords, which sent a shredding wind towards Asimov.

Asimov: 2800-400

Ace: Infernity Randomizer, finish this show.

The gun-like creature rotated until one of its blasters point Asimov, charged energy from it, and fired it.

Asimov: 400-0

Ace wins.

Snake: It's official. That washing machine lost.

Asimov: Taking the nickname "washing machine" as an insult.

Yuto: Seriously, I never expected the use of DNA Surgery used against someone in that Duel.

Iris: It was amazing.

Dr. Issac: Congratulations, to both your victory, Ace Amaryllis, and Asimov for such effort.

Asimov: Doctor. I sensed a feeling that I never had before when I was Dueling Ace Amaryllis. What could it be?

Dr. Issac: Your Dueling spirit. My hypothesis was proven correct. If one Dueled a charismatic and experienced Duelist, such as Ace, then one would be able to experience the true meaning of Duel Monsters.

Asimov: Was I merely an experiment to you, Doctor? Was I designed to experience this?

Dr. Issac: No. You haven't experienced the true meaning of Dueling, so I had to arrange this Duel so that you could experience that Duel Monsters is about fun. That it is alright to lose, but not to lose to fear.

Asimov, shocked to hear the statement: Doctor.

Draco: I get the feeling that Asimov wanted to impress Dr. Issac by winning frequently, but became emotionally turned into a machine, and feared losing due to fear of losing all of his master's respect...Is that hypothesis correct, Doctor...?

Dr. Issac: Yes, it is. Even if Asimov lost, I am proud of him. I never summoned 3 high Leveled Lightray Monsters at the same time, much less 2 medium Leveled Lightray Monsters at the same time in my life.

Asimov: Doctor. I am glad that you did not lose any respect for me, even after I lost all emotion. I would like to work along side you in your Duel experiments, as a true Duelist.

?: A worthless toaster like you doesn't deserve to be a Duelist.

Nakahara: I recognize that arrogant voice anywhere. Victor, the Duel Reject.

Yuto, finding the name clever: Ha! Victor the Duel Reject, that's a good one!

Victor: If you're to refer to me with a nickname, it would be Victor the Ultimate, for I wield the strongest cards possible.

Dr. Issac: Oh, really? You think that?

Victor, grabbing Dr. Issac from the collar of his shirt: I know that, senile old fart.

Asimov, grabbing Victor's arm tightly, causing the latter pain: Keep your filthy, lowly, disgusting hands off my father!

Morgan and Megan: Did he just say "father"?

Snake: Yeah, and I also heard his tone of voice became harsh.

Draco: Again, Asimov will do anything for Dr. Issac, just like a servant serves his or her master or mistress...Did you even listen to anything I said, Kurosawa...?

Victor, rubbing his arm: You've got a lot of nerve for a talking toaster, freak. But I came for that Yamamoto brat and the low ranking officer.

Nakahara, anger rising: I'm the Chief of the DSB, you rule breaking moron!

Victor: Could have fooled me.

?: And us.

Yuto: Aku.

Aku: If you're such a big deal, show us. We want to see if you can beat us.

With that, Aku's wings unfolded. And Victor activated his Duel Disk.

Dr. Issac: Asimov, take care of 1 of them, will you?

Asimov: Affirmative.

Asimov activated his Duel Disk.

Dr. Issac: Anyone want to volunteer to assist him?

Nakahara: Nobody's volunteering, because I'm going to bring these fools straight to the Facility.

With that, he activates his Duel Disk.

Victor: Exclude the robot, because we're Dueling Nakahara, and then that loathsome Spirit Summoning brat.

Aku: You do not tell us what to do, mortal. We'll turn the robot into scrap first, then we'll destroy all of these fools.

Asimov: According to my calculations, you shall lose due to your teamwork, or lack of, I should say.

Ace: Dang, he became more harsh than my Driven Daredevil.

Yuto, deadpan: Has anyone paid attention to a thing Draco said?

Nakahara: I may need getting used to Dueling with a robot, but I think we'll do alright.

Asimov: Duel: Start.

All 4 players started with 5 cards each, while each team started with 8000 Life Points.

Victor: I'll go first, and Summon Ultimate Insect Level 1.

Morgan and Megan, disgusted at seeing the monster: Gross!

Draco: Unfortunately, things will get worse.

Yuto: If there is anything I want to forget, it would be those disgusting worms.

Iris: Same here.

Victor: I Set 1 card face-down and end there.

Asimov: My turn, and I play Card Destruction to discard all cards in our hand, and make us draw new cards by the same amount.

All 4 players discarded their hand, then drew by the same previous quantity.

Asimov: I now Special Summon Lightray Daedalus. I then activate the Field Spell Luminous Spark, only for fuel for Lightray Daedalus' effect, to destroy it and your cards.

Lightray Daedalus fired a beam of light, that split into 3, destroying the targeted cards.

Aku: Foolish mortal! You didn't put up any good defenses!

Victor: I set up good enough defense until that card came into existence!

Asimov: I now Special Summon Lightray Diabolos and Lightray Gearfried. And attack with all of my Monsters.

Asimov's monsters attack the duo together.

Victor and Aku: 8000-5400-2600-0

Asimov and Nakahara win.

Nakahara, comically distraught: I didn't even get to make a move.

Asimov: My apologies. I will let you face whoever you're looking for.

Victor: Why you-!

Avatar, knocking Victor and Aku out: What part of "You served your purpose" didn't these fools understand?

Ace: The "you", the "served", the "your", and the "purpose", I'm guessin'.

Avatar: I will say this much, I am impressed with that robot's ability, for they quickly got rid 2 serious migraine headaches. I will arrive with your real challenge, and I'll be waiting for results.

With that, he disappeared into fog.

Dr. Issac: Is that even possible to do?

Asimov: Negative, sir.

Yuto: Well, wherever this new opponent is, we'll face this challenge together. Coming with us?

Dr. Issac: No, I have experiments to run, but I will be honored to have you Duel Asimov one day.

Asimov: I would be honored to Duel with Yuto Yamamoto.

After, saying their goodbyes, the group headed out to Domino City III Central Square, their usual base of operations.

Yuto: Alright, Sosuke. I'll face whatever challenge I must Duel, and then I'll free you from whatever monster is corrupting you.

**To be continued...**


	30. Chapter 28 Superiority Complexes

Scene starts with Yuto and group at Domino City III's central square.

Yuto: Well, I think Avatar might have one of his cronies ready for us to Duel.

Iris: I hope so.

Snake: If not, Yamamoto gets a Full Nelson.

Yuto and Iris, comically annoyed: No you don't!

Draco: If so, they're free to hold hands...

Yuto and Iris, blushing madly: W-we're not that kind of group!

Nakahara: Draco, why must you steal my material? Only I toy with these lovebirds' romantic relationship.

Ace: I think you should stop teasin' before these two get redder than to-maters.

Snake: It makes me sick just thinking of it.

Yuto, comically furious: MAYBE IF YOU HAD AT LEAST 1 FRIEND, YOU WOULDN'T FEEL THAT WAY!

Ace: Harsh.

Draco: But true...

Snake: Shut it. I don't need friends. They only slow me down.

Yuto: That isn't true! Friendship is-

?: It's a reminder of how much I want to puke.

Yuto, comically deadpan: Victor. If anything, you and your Ultimate Insects make us all want to puke. I already feel nauseous.

Victor: Watch who you're using that sharp tongue against, boy. I came for revenge for the humiliation I dealt when that machine destroyed my glorious Monster.

Iris, comically deadpan: What is so glorious about the ugliest bug in the world, other than how ugly it is?

Victor: Nakahara, you and me. 1-on-1. Duel me.

As he said that, he activated his Duel Disk.

Nakahara: I really didn't want to Duel you, but if that's what it'll take to force you out of my way, you're asking for it!

He then activates his Duel Disk.

Ace: Uh oh. I sense somethin' fishy, and I ain't talking 'bout vomit.

Snake: How so?

Morgan: I think it has to do with that guy's Deck.

Megan: I think the same thing.

Ace: Geez, you 2 are like the constellation Gemini. I can't fathom how you think the same.

Draco: It's because they know better...And you're right...I get the feeling this Duel will be rigged somehow...

Victor: Ready to bow down to me?

Nakahara: I'd rather puke, bug boy.

Both players started off with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards each.

Victor: Superiors first, in this case, me. I Summon Ultimate Insect Level 1.

Yuto: I'd like to change the name of those things to "Ugly Pains in the Rear".

Iris: Same here.

Snake: I don't care.

Victor: I Set 1 card face-down and end there.

Nakahara: I think someone needs to take care of some pests, and Blizzard Warrior will be 1 of the Monsters who'll be exterminating them!

He then summons a warrior gifted with the power of ice.

(Blizzard Warrior, Lvl 3, ATK 1400, DEF 400, Water, Warrior)

Nakahara: The reason I said "one of" is because of this, Double Summon, which I'l use to Summon the Tuner Monster, Reese the Ice Mistress!

He then summons a mistress with a type of icicle gun.

(Reese the Ice Mistress, Lvl 2, ATK 800, DEF 800, Water, Sea Serpent, Tuner)

Nakahara: I now tune my Level 2 Ice Mistress to my Level 3 Blizzard Warrior!

Yuto: This is new. Nakahara Synchro Summoning.

Iris: I bet this will be better than those ugly insects.

Nakahara: I Synchro Summon Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon!

He then summons a dragon-like creature that appears to consist entirely of water.

(Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon, Level 5, ATK 2300, DEF 1800, Water, Sea Serpent, Synchro)

Morgan and Megan, amazed: Wow! That's awesome!

Draco: Impressive...This will prove to be a challenge for him...

Nakahara: Attack! Wild Hydro Whirlwind!

The water dragon fired a powerful stream of water that became a deadly tsunami that could swamp a monster in seconds. However-

Victor: I activate Draining Shield.

A shield of energy absorbs most of the attack.

Victor: 8000-10300

The rest was crashing towards the rest of the group, which shocked them and Nakahara.

Ace: Uh oh! This is gonna hurt!

The attack swamped the entire field until-

Yuto: Not if I can help it!

He then summons Golem Dragon, who blocks the devastating attack without much damage, unless a couple of cracks are considered damage.

Iris: What was that just now?

Snake: Somehow, this might be a Shadow Game Duel.

Draco: Which explains the attack would have sent us to Atlantis if it wasn't taken care of...

Victor: Do you honestly believe I wouldn't find a way to take revenge onto you without taking it out on your friends? You're foolish. I sacrifice Ultimate Insect Level 1 to Special Summon Ultimate Insect Level 3.

Yuto, comically annoyed: This is becoming such a cliche!

Victor: Now bow down to the Ultimate Insects.

Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon ATK: 2300-3000

Nakahara: I knew you would upgrade that filthy worm, so I decided to Summon this for a reason. If a Level 3 or lower Monster is sent to the Graveyard, its Attack Points become 3000 for the whole turn. And when you get rid of that one, it will still be stronger.

Draco: Interesting...He found a way to counter the Ultimate Insects...However, I sense that this is far from over...

Victor: I Set 1 card face-down, and that ends your Monster's power-up.

Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon ATK: 3000-2300-2000

Nakahara: It may have lost its power, but not its strength.

Victor: Are you sure you want to attack? If you do, your friends will be in danger.

This shocked Nakahara, as his role is to protect.

Iris: Don't worry about us, just attack!

Victor: Yes, attack, and your friends are no more.

Nakahara: I...I end my turn...

This shocked everyone but the already devastated Nakahara and Victor, the latter of whom was laughing like a maniac.

Victor: I knew you would lose to the Ultimate Insects, which is why I now Summon Ultimate Insect Level 5!

Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon ATK: 2000-2300-1800-3000

Victor: I'll end with a face-down, which will end both your Monster's effect, and your Monster as well!

Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon ATK: 3000-2300-1800

Nakahara was silent, unable to bare the fact that he failed his friends.

Nakahara: I-

Victor: Attack! You're going to attack because I play Battle Mania! Now attack!

The dragon charges at Ultimate Insect Level 5, only to disperse into a destructive amount of water headed towards the group.

Nakahara: 8000-7500

Nakahara: Look out!

Yuto thought fast summoning Five-Headed Dragon, who absorbs the water with its amphibious head.

Yuto: We told you, we have this! You should have attacked when you had the chance!

Victor: Well, he will never have another chance, because I Summon Ultimate Insect Level 7! Attack with Savage Scale Slash!

Ultimate Insect Level 7 flapped its wings, sending a deadly whirlwind which shredded Nakahara and the group.

Nakahara: 7500-4900

The attack was powerful enough to shred leggings of pants, sleeves to shirts, destroy Draco's jacket entirely, and cover the entire group in scratches.

Victor: I Set 1 card face-down. You're move, before you lose.

Nakahara: Why you-! You're violating DSB Article 9-D: Never harm anyone, especially those not Dueling! You made a grave mistake!

Victor: Actually, it's you! I activate Wall of Revealing Light!

A giant wall made entirely of light covers Victor.

Victor: 10300-1000

Victor: Now you're unable to attack with anything! You're cards are useless! Ultimate Insect Level 7, attack!

It sent another whirlwind, which scratched the entire group further, and damaged Nakahara the most.

Nakahara: 4900-2300

Victor: It's over! Admit defeat! I won!

Yuto, determined: No you haven't, parasite lover! Nakahara may be down, but he isn't out! He can win this!

Victor: You don't understand, I have a Monster that surpasses all, a Trap Card that negates attacks, and the upper hand overall!

Nakahara: You have no upper hand. Look.

Victor looks at the field and sees that the water dragon was on the field.

Victor: What?! I destroyed that thing! How is it still here?!

Nakahara: I activated Damage Gate, which let me Summon a Monster whose Attack Points are less than or equal to the taken damage.

Yuto: Good tactic, but bad start. It still stands no chance against that fly.

Nakahara: For my first move, I destroy your wall to Special Summon Trap Eater!

He then summons a tiny purple fiend with a big mouth.

(Trap Eater, Lvl 4, ATK 1900, DEF 1600, Dark, Fiend, Tuner)

Nakahara's Monster opened its mouth and ate the card in humorous content.

Victor: What is this disgusting vermin doing on the field?!

The monster retaliated to the remark by sticking out its tongue and blowing a raspberry in his face.

Nakahara: I now play Monster Reborn to bring back Blizzard Warrior. Now I Summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 4.

Iris: Wait! Is he planning on Synchro Summoning again?

Draco: Yes...

Nakahara: I tune my Level 4 Trap Eater to my Level 3 Blizzard Warrior!

Snake: He's summoning a Level 7?!

Nakahara: I Synchro Summon Chaos King Archfiend!

He then summoned a fiend with blazing blades on its arms and apparent wings, a head with smoke coming out of it as if it were a bonfire, clawed fingers, a scarlet jewel on its chest, and 3 toes on its feet.

(Chaos King Archfiend, Lvl 7, ATK 2600, DEF 2600, Dark Fiend, Synchro)

Yuto: Wait! I know of that card!

Iris: Did you face it?

Yuto: No, but I heard of it, and its effect is useful on your turn.

Snake: Well, let's see it.

Ace: Hold yer horses. He ain't done yet.

Nakahara: Since I successfully Synchro Summoned, I Special Summon Synchro Magnet.

He then summons a somewhat humanoid magnet set with 2 eyes and 2 arms, right is red positive, left is blue negative.

(Synchro Magnet, Level 3, ATK 1000, DEF 600, Earth, Machine, Tuner)

Morgan and Megan: Another Tuner monster?

Nakahara: I then use the Synchro Boost Spell Card on Horus!

Horus the Black Flame Dragon ATK: 900-1400

Nakahara: Now I tune my Level 3 Synchro Magnet to my Level 5 Black Flame Dragon!

Ace: 3 Synchro monsters in 1 go! That's Chief for ya!

Nakahara: I Synchro Summon Crimson Blader!

He then summons an elegant swordsman whose moves are uncoordinated and unpredictable.

(Crimson Blader, Lvl 8, ATK 2800, DEF 2600, Fire, Warrior, Synchro)

Victor: A bunch of Synchro Monsters who can't do anything! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Poison of the Old Man! 3 to be exact!

Victor: 1000-2200-3400

Nakahara: 2300-1500

Nakahara: Barely a scratch. I won't give up until I win! Chaos King Archfiend, attack with Blazing Slash!

Victor: Idiot! I have the upper hand! You lose!

The fiend then sliced clean through Ultimate Insect Level 7 with ease, setting it ablaze and destroying it.

Victor: 3400-2000

Victor: What?!

Nakahara: Chaos King Archfiend has a special ability, which switches the current Attack and Defense Points of the attacking monster and target. In other words, I had the upper hand the whole time. I was waiting for the right time.

Ace: Dang! I did not expect that!

Snake: What, the effect?

Ace: No, the fact he planned this.

Yuto, comically deadpan: And to think Ace had any street-smarts...

Nakahara: Let's see you squirm out of that.

Victor: I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my glorious creation, then use Dian Keto the Cure Master!

Victor: 2000-3000

Victor: Let's see you get past without that beast when I play Fissure!

A giant chasm opens in the ground and swallows the water dragon.

Nakahara: Fine. I still have the upper hand. I'll attack with Chaos King Archfiend first.

The fiend sliced the same target like last time.

Victor: 3000-1600

Nakahara: Crimson Blader, end this game.

The swordsman swung his swords with dashing elegance and grace, uncoordinated and unpredictable, at Victor.

Victor: 1600-0

Nakahara wins.

Nakahara: You're pathetic. Thinking that you could turn the tables by harming them, thinking you could get away with it, thinking I didn't have a plan for anything, thinking you had the upper hand, and thinking that your Deck is the best. Your Deck is rigged so that you get all of the cards that you want given to you, which is why you're under arrest for harming outsider Duelists, and your Deck will be confiscated for life.

Victor: You think you could beat me, arrest me, take my Deck from me and think that I'll let you li-!

Before he could speak, he was knocked out by Draco.

Draco: I don't think we can pass freely...I know we will...

Ace: You've gotta teach me that one day.

Draco: I don't take students...

Ace: Drat.

Snake: Not to be rude, but we wasted enough time. I say we take a breather to clean up.

Draco: Why don't you shed your skin like the snake you are, Kurosawa...?

Snake: Way ta tell him, partner.

Snake: Shut it.

Iris: He has a point. I could really use a bath.

Yuto: Same here. And I could use some ointment for these scratches.

Yuto was poked in the arm in a scratched area, causing him to wince in pain. The one who poked him was Snake.

Yuto, comically furious: Why'd you poke me there for!?

Snake: To see if it hurt. Did it?

Yuto, still furious: Yes!

Scene transition. The whole group is shown completely free of scratches, and their clothes were new, clean and fresh.

Yuto: Well, that was refreshing. By the way, Chief, where's bug boy.

Nakahara: In the Facility. I felt that taking his Deck was necessary for examination, and I found out his cards were counterfeit.

Snake: So did you burn them?

Yuto: I hope he did, considering the fact I saw those cards as empty shells without a soul.

Nakahara: I did. He'll never Duel again.

Yuto: Well, one headache out of the way, and now we face our objective.

**To be continued...**


	31. Chapter 29 Roar of the Silver Dragon

Scene starts at the top of Domino City III's Spiral Tower. Atop of the tower is a man dressed in a long, silver, opened leather trench coat, azure leather pants, and donned the mask of a dragon on his face.

?: The time has come. The time for the Silver Dragon to spread his wings and soar.

The man jumped off of the high building, and activated a mechanism attached to his back. When the mechanism was activated, wings spread out of it, and allowed the man to soar and glide.

Cut to Yuto and group.

Nakahara: Finally free from a serious thorn in my butt, we can now move on to more pressing matters at hand.

Draco: Like who our next target is...

Ace: Or if we'll get into another roadblock like last time.

Snake: Or if you will shut up and look.

Draco: I haven't seen you do anything...

Yuto: Snake does have somewhat of a point. We haven't looked around hard enough and we barely got anywhere but circles.

Iris: Yuto's right. It's been a merry-go-round since we ran into Victor and that freaky Duelist who wielded those terrifying monsters.

Morgan and Megan, enthusiastically: Monsters we defeated by ourselves!

Draco: And I am proud of that much, but despite it helping their progress, it got us nowhere near Avatar...

?: And we'll never let you get any closer.

Nakahara: Yep. That's it. Another thorn in our butts. This time, it's Aku and his imaginary friend.

Aku: We will not allow you any further advance towards Avatar, because we will destroy all of you. Starting with those filthy brats.

Draco, in a vicious tone: Leave my siblings out of this!

Aku: Why should we? You plan to join them when they're defeated and sent into the World of Darkness?

Yuto: World of Darkness? What is that?

Aku: A world were no light is shed, be it a light of hope or the light of a flame. Its everlasting darkness drowns all inhabiting it, making all feel doubt and loss. It is a world of pain and suffering.

Iris: That's awful! Just plain awful! You intend on making them drown in their own doubts?!

Aku: Yes, and these stinking rats will be the first ones in line for this.

?: I think not! Stop where you are, fiend!

Out of nowhere, the mysterious man appeared in front of Aku. It's presence shocked Yuto, Iris, Nakahara, Ace, Morgan and Megan.

Aku: Who do you think you are, giving us orders?

?: I am the one who assists all that is good. I am the one who answers to all that is evil. I am the one with the ability to communicate with Dragons. I am the one who will cleanse this world with the Burst Stream of Destruction, creating it anew; free of vice and flowing with virtue.

Ace: This feller sure likes bein' overly dramatic.

?: I am the Ally of Justice.

Snake, anger rising: I never want to hear the name of that archetype again.

Silver Dragon: I am the Silver Dragon!

Aku: Such stupid, foolish bravado. You see yourself as an ally to good, while in reality, you're just a fool waddling in your dreams like a pig in mud. We're going to destroy these worthless fools, and nothing will make us say otherwise.

Silver Dragon: It appears someone forgot to inform you that you're a fool. I won't allow you to harm these innocents. Your battle is with me now. These passerby Duelists don't concern you.

Aku: Very well. Prepare to drown in eternal darkness.

He then unfolds his wings.

Silver Dragon: As long as there is hope in the universe, no innocent bystander will ever be shrouded in darkness. I am their light, and as long as I shine, you won't be able to make as much as a shadow.

He then activates his Duel Disk, which looks very similar to a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Draco: Hold on...That Duel Disk looks similar to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon...

Morgan and Megan: Blue-Eyes White Dragon?

Draco: It's a powerful card...As a matter of fact, so powerful, it's rare...

Snake: This might be quite the party.

Silver Dragon: With the hopes and dreams of all that is pure, I swear on my heart and soul that I will not fail!

Both players started off with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards each.

Silver Dragon: I'll go first, and Summon forth the card that represents me. The Ally of Justice! Come forth, Kaibaman!

He summons forth a superhero that looks similar to Seto Kaiba, and is wearing clothes similar to Silver Dragon.

(Kaibaman, Lvl 3, ATK 200, DEF 700, Warrior, Light)

Snake: He Summoned a weakling that won't even last a round? Pathetic.

Silver Dragon: I activate his effect, to sacrifice it to call forth a Monster of true might. Rise, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

Kaibaman was enveloped in a light so strong, it blinded all but Silver Dragon. When the light cleared, it revealed a mighty dragon with blue eyes and white scales.

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Lvl 8, ATK 3000, DEF 2500, Light, Dragon)

Ace: Dang. In 1 turn, he morphed a Monster like Kaibaman into a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?

Draco: That's because Kaiba designed that very card...

Nakahara: No surprise, considering the money he had.

Silver Dragon: I now activate White Dragon Ritual, sending The White Stone of Legend and Goddess of Whim to Ritual Summon. To arms, Paladin of White Dragon!

He then summons a warrior in golden armor riding what appears to be a younger version of Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

(Paladin of White Dragon, Lvl 4, ATK 1900, DEF 1200, Light, Dragon, Ritual)

Silver Dragon: And due to fact that The White Stone of Legend was sent to the Graveyard, I can draw a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand, which I Summon by using Paladin of White Dragon's effect, sacrificing it so the dragon steed can mature.

The warrior became an orb of light, which entered the young Blue-Eyes White Dragon, making it mature into its adult form.

Silver Dragon: On the next turn, it will be all over for you. I Set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Aku: Our turn now, and the destruction of those lizards.

Silver Dragon: Not so fast. I play A Hero Emerges, however, the only card in my hand is a third Blue-Eyes White Dragon, so there's no need for choosing what card to reveal, only a need to bring it to battle. Now I have 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons at arms, and you have not a thing that can rival it. Why not just give up and admit defeat while you still can?

Aku: You don't tell us what to do. We Summon Evilswarm Castor, and use its effect to Summon Evilswarm Golem, using its effect to destroy one of your precious Dragons.

Its twin lasers pierced through one of the mighty dragons, shattering it.

Aku: Next, we play Offerings to the Doomed to destroy a second, and then Soul Taker to destroy the third.

The cards destroyed the remaining dragons, but 1 became life.

Silver Dragon: 8000-9000

Aku: Now we Equip Evilswarm Golem with Megamorph.

Evilswarm Golem ATK: 2150-4300

Yuto: With that much power, he has a huge lead on him!

Aku: Destroy him.

Evilswarm Golem leaped towards Silver Dragon and fired its twin lasers at him.

Silver Dragon, who is unfazed by the attack: 8000-3700

Aku: We now destroy our own card with Mystical Space Typhoon to prevent our Monster's strength from becoming half of its original value. Honestly, did you expect us to fear a bunch of lowly Dragons like that? We know that the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is nothing more than a mere wallpaper.

Snake, furious: Don't ever insult the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

Yuto, just as furious: You know nothing about the value of a card!

Aku: We know of the value of a card. The only thing valued in a card is its raw power, which that set of cards lacks.

Iris: That's not what it's about!

Aku: The only thing the Blue-Eyes White Dragon has is nothing more than colors of a disgusting light that will be drowned in darkness.

Silver Dragon: Enough! Even if the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is destroyed, that doesn't mean their destruction was in vain! It means that the rebirth of a new Dragon will take place, and that starts with me playing Pot of Greed, followed by the Summoning the beauty known as the Maiden with Eyes of Blue!

He then summons a beautiful maiden with blue eyes and clothes with Blue-Eyes White Dragon patterns.

(Maiden with Eyes of Blue, Lvl 1, ATK 0, DEF 0, Light, Spellcaster, Tuner)

Iris: So beautiful. I never seen that before.

Yuto: Me neither.

Draco: It follows an Egyptian legend of a girl who wielded the spirit of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon...If it relates to said legend, it might also relate to an effect.

Silver Dragon: I end there.

This shocks all but Draco, Aku, and Silver Dragon.

Aku: Foolish mortal. This is the end. We sacrifice Evilswarm Golem to Summon Evilswarm Coppelia. Destroy him and end this Duel.

Silver Dragon: I activate Maiden with Eyes of Blue's effect. When attacked, I can switch her Battle Position, and then Summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from almost anywhere. Maiden with Eyes of Blue, release the spirit hidden deep within your spirit!

Upon the call, the aura of a white dragon radiated, and then was released in a powerful burst, summoning a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the Graveyard.

Silver Dragon: A shame. I could have given you a decent defeat, but now I end this. I play the Spell Card Advance Draw, sacrificing my Blue-Eyes to draw 2 cards, Silent Doom and Inferno Reckless Summon, which I play right now!

With that, he summoned all 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons from the Graveyard.

Ace: Hold yer horses! Did he just Summon a buncha Blue-Eyes White Dragons in 1 turn?!

Draco: Yes he did...So...?

Ace: Ain't that against the rules?

Draco: Apparently, Silver Dragon found a way around the rules...

Ace: Money?

Draco: A swarm strategy...

Snake: Money.

Nakahara: Why would you think it would be money?

Snake: Kaiba was rich, and he found a way around rules using money.

Yuto: I'm pretty sure he followed the rules better than the next guy.

Snake: Not if the next guy is Victor.

Nakahara, comically annoyed: Never mention his name again.

Silver Dragon: Now for 1 of my Blue-Eyes to evolve and soar to new heights!

Yuto: He doesn't mean-?!

Iris: Is he going to-?!

Draco: He's planing on a Synchro Summon...

Morgan and Megan: What Monster will it be?

Draco: We'll see soon enough...

Silver Dragon: Maiden with Eyes of Blue, give Blue-Eyes White Dragon your strength!

The maiden then turned into a transparent light instead of Level Rings, and the light enveloped one of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons, making it transparent as well, and lacked the Level Orbs for Synchro Summoning. Instead, it appeared to be evolving into something. Something more powerful.

Silver Dragon: Watch as the power of Dragons melt into an unstoppable force! Witness the evolution of the Blue-Eyes clan! Prepare to be the first, and the last to experience the true beauty of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons! The time for the new legend has come! Let your eyes turn from blue to azure, and shed your white scales into a clean silver hide! Roar! Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon's eyes turned from blue to azure, and its white scales shed from white to silver, and appeared to have some sort of armored hide attached to its chest, legs, arms, tail, neck and head. Also, spikes grew out of its knees, shoulders, wings, feet, hands and face. Upon its appearance, it let out a powerful, valiant, earth-shattering roar.

(Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon, Lvl 9, ATK 2500, DEF 3000, Light, Dragon, Synchro)

Just the look was enough to amaze Yuto, Iris, Nakahara, Ace, Morgan and Megan.

Iris: So beautiful.

Yuto: I never saw such an amazing card.

Snake, not impressed: It weakened.

Yuto, comically furious: You take that back right now!

Draco: Unfortunately, he's right...That Monster's power is the inverted opposite of Blue-Eyes White Dragon...However, its defensive qualities have increased, making it a dangerous target if attacked in that position...

Ace: I see where this goes. It has armor-like platin' on it, so it gains more oomph in its defense.

Draco: Exactly...

Aku: Fool. You Summoned a Monster that's far inferior to a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. You only sealed your fate.

Silver Dragon: On the contrary, it became much more powerful. When it appears to me on the field, all of my Dragons are immune and indestructible to effects until the end of your next turn. So don't bother with your Monsters' effect. The tables turned on just this turn. Now for my new beast to unleash its power after several years of deep slumber! Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon, destroy his Monster! Silver Burst Stream of Destruction!

The evolved Blue-Eyes began to charge energy in an orb of light, and released it into a powerful beam, which blew Evilswarm Coppelia into nothing.

Aku: 8000-7950

Aku: How dare you!

Silver Dragon: Now my Blue-Eyes, attack him head on! Burst Stream of Destruction!

The Blue-Eyes began charging a white lightning, and released it into a powerful beam.

Aku: 7950-4950-1950

Morgan and Megan: Go, Silver Dragon!

Draco, lightly smiling to himself: I see they have a new role model...

Yuto: You mean you're not mad?

Draco: No...I'm actually impressed in a way...They're just children, and yet they know the goodness in people and support them...If anything, I'm glad that they're supporting someone we don't even know...

Yuto: I see.

Aku: You worm! We Set 1 card face-down!

Silver Dragon: Desperate, aren't you? Let me explain why the Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon is mightier than a Blue-Eyes. On my Standby Phase, I can Special Summon a Normal Monster that rests in my Graveyard, and that's my third Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Go, Silver's Cry!

The silver dragon roared, and upon its call, Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared from the earth.

Aku: We activate Infestation Terminus, sending 2 Blue-Eyes straight to your hand! That will prevent you from going to the winner's circle!

Silver Dragon: Actually, it makes no difference, for now I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization, to fuse my 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons and make them evolve into the ultimate creature! Rise, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

The 3 Blue-Eyes entered an unusual portal, and when the came out, it revealed the presence of a 3 headed Blue-Eyes White Dragon, each head with a strange marking on it.

(Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Lvl 12, ATK 4500, DEF 3800, Light, Dragon, Fusion)

Snake: Okay, now I'm impressed.

Yuto: You're hard to impress.

Snake: Shut it.

Silver Dragon: This is one of the most powerful creatures in Duel Monsters, and one that can ensure a perfect victory. With this mighty creature's power, you shall not cast another shadow! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, end this Duel with Ultimate Burst Stream of Destruction!

The three heads charged up power in the form of white lightning, and released it in a powerful beam, enough to obliterate almost any monster completely.

Aku: 1950-0

Silver Dragon wins.

Ace: Dang. That money rubbed off on him.

Nakahara: He didn't use money to get around rules.

Ace: Coulda fooled me.

Snake: And me.

Nakahara, slapping himself in the face: I'm surrounded by idiots.

Snake: I heard that.

Silver Dragon: In the end, the Goddess of Victory shines over me. It proves that justice and hope prevail over the forces of darkness. It goes to show that even she doesn't allow vice to defeat virtue. And it also makes this vital piece of information clear; even if the amount of light I have is dim, I will continue to shine even the darkest of hours. I will not allow evil's shadows to form as long as my light exists. I will brighten the streets of Domino City III with the light of the Burst Stream of Destruction, and annihilate all who dare work for evil. Now begone, or else.

Aku: This isn't over. When we return, we shall destroy those filthy infant rats, then their father figure, then you, then the whole world will be shrouded in eternal darkness, where even your light never shines.

With that, Aku disappears into darkness.

Silver Dragon: As long as I continue to shine, no matter how great your darkness is, my light will always light my way.

Morgan and Megan, running toward Silver Dragon: You were amazing! Can we have your autograph? Pretty please?

Silver Dragon: Sorry, but crime doesn't take autographs. And as long as they don't, neither do I.

Nakahara: Hold up! What gives you the right to get in the way of the DSB's investigations?!

Silver Dragon: I'm merely trying to clean up trash off of the streets, and I mean real trash, not valuables who were forced to have criminal marks painfully carved on their faces.

Nakahara: I don't do that!

Silver Dragon: Maybe you don't, but I still go against the Dueling Security Bureau's rules as long as they continue to ban Duel Monsters and target talented young Duelists for arrest. Keep that in mind, Chief Yamato Nakahara.

With that, he activated his wings and flew off into the night, where the white moon illuminated the night and revealed his shadow until he disappeared.

Morgan and Megan: Wow! We want to be like him when we grow up! Can we, Draco? Pretty please?

Draco: Before I can make promises, I must point out some allusions made by this Silver Dragon...First, his attire and Deck are based entirely off of Seto Kaiba's ace card, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon...Second, he had 2 cards that nobody ever heard of before...

Yuto: So, I have Collapsarpent the Ebony Dragon and Wyburstar the Ivory Dragon.

Snake: Not to mention a Star Eater, a card that has no records whatsoever.

Yuto: Do I?

Draco: Anyway, the third allusion is that he seems to be an ally to good, but apposes the Dueling Security Bureau, and it's due to Duel Monsters being banned, and young expert Duelists becoming criminals...

Yuto: If that's true, than we're going to take a little visit to DSB's HQ to see for ourselves. If what he says is true, we'll make sure it ends now.

**To be continued...**


	32. Chapter 30 Dead of Night

Scene start with Silver Dragon standing on top of Domino City III Spiral Tower.

Silver Dragon: The Dueling Security Bureau. They're the reason why I have been scarred for life.

As he says this, he takes off his mask, revealing several criminal marks on his face.

Silver Dragon: Because of them, I am forced to blind them with my light, and hide in it as well.

Scene then cuts to a flashback, showing a young boy being forced to get his criminal marker. He was being held down by several DSB Officers, while one operated a machine that engraves the criminal mark on criminal's faces.

Boy: You've got it all wrong! I didn't do anything! I don't deserve this! Let me go!

DSB Officer: Don't worry, kid. I'll make this quick. Also, this won't hurt. Us.

The Officer operating the machine activated it, which started to fire a laser. Scene cuts outside of the HQ, with all that can be heard is the scream of the boy getting the mark carved onto his face. Cut back to present.

Silver Dragon, putting his mask back on: Only by defeating Ratchet and proving him the villain he is, these scars will remain on my face forever.

He then jumps of the building and activated his wings, soaring into action.

Silver Dragon: Just you wait, Ratchet. I'm not the only one who wants justice brought. As soon as I find you, you'll be the one baring our scars!

Cut to Yuto, Iris, Nakahara, Snake, Ace, Draco, Morgan and Megan. They are standing right outside of DSB HQ.

Yuto: Any idea as to get in?

Iris: Maybe we need authorization?

Nakahara, going in front of a security scanner: Stand back. Let a certified DSB Officer get us inside in no time.

He places his hand on the scanner, and it gave the results.

Security scanner: ACCESS DENIED.

Nakahara, comically furious: WHAT?! That's it; I'm breaking in!

Nakahara charged at the door, but as soon as he made contact, the door comically electrocuted him.

Nakahara, comically charred from electrocution, before falling: Okay, I guess knocking on the door and breaking and entering won't work. Hey, what's cooking?

With that, he comically falls face first into the pavement.

Yuto: That would be your skin burning.

Iris: It smells gross.

Draco: Well, this will get us nowhere...

Ace: Darn tootin'. This place is tighter than a red nose on a Crass Clown.

Snake: Not entirely. See that air vent? I bet that we're able to get inside without much difficulty.

Ace: I thought snakes can't see.

Snake: Well, I'm not a snake, am I?

Draco: There isn't time...We have to try the vent...

Ace grabs out a screwdriver and undid the screws on the vent.

Ace: Yeehaw! Air vent's open an' ready for travellin'! Get a move-on before we get hogtied.

The group crawled into the air vent without difficulty; however, little did the group know about the hidden camera spying on them. Cut to inside the building's central command station, where the hidden footage of the group is seen on a holographic viewer. Inside the building are several DSB Officers and a figure whose voice alone is enough to intimidate inferiors.

DSB Officer: Commissioner, there appear to be intruders inside the building! They crawled their way into one of the air vents! Should I take care of them?

Commissioner: No. Let them be.

DSB Officer: What? But why?

Commissioner: Because little do they know that I'm watching their every move. If we just jump in, they'll learn of our plans. Besides, I happen to know a lot of these Duelists' strategies and cards, so it will be nothing more than a little walk in the park for me.

Cut to inside the air vent.

Morgan: How long is this going to take?

Megan: Are we almost there?

Draco: Be patient...We'll be there soon...However, this place will not be easy to navigate...

Yuto: That's why Nakahara's here.

Iris, smiling brightly: And with him, we'll be able to free everyone who had been blamed for crimes not committed.

Ace: So hang onto yer hats boys an' girls, 'cause the show is about ta start.

The group found another air vent that Ace took care of without trouble. However, when they got out-

DSB Officer: Hold it right there, intruders!

Several DSB Officers gathered around the entire group with standard Duel Disks armed and activated.

Nakahara: They knew we were coming?!

Snake: Yeah, but this doesn't seem a thing like Ratchet.

Ace: How so?

Snake: He waits for the prey to come to him, instead of gathering reinforcements around them.

Yuto: I get the feeling these guys won't give up without a fight!

Iris: And there's to many of them!

Draco: I got this...Rise, Fabled Leviathan!

Draco summons Fabled Leviathan, however, instead of being a virtual simulation, it was real.

Nakahara: He's a Psychic Duelist?!

Morgan: Of course he is.

Megan: There's no other way he can bring forth real Monsters.

Nakahara, comically contempt: Is everyone around me a freak of nature or something?

Draco: Fabled Leviathan, clear the path so we can advance...

Fabled Leviathan easily swatted the DSB Officers like insects, sending them comically flying.

Draco: Now we can pass with no difficulty...

?: Very impressive...I never expected you to get this far...But now it all ends...

Iris: Hey, it's that zombie man we encountered at the mansion!

Yuto: Marduk! What are you doing here?!

Marduk: I merely came here to have my rightful Duel with the girl...What else would I come here for...?...

Yuto: So that's it? You wanted to Duel Iris due to Rosario taking the chance?

Marduk: Yes...And nothing will make me say otherwise...

He then activates his Duel Disk.

Marduk: None of you have any right...The only right there is is Duel, and that's the only right the girl has...

Iris: If you want to Duel me that badly, then I'll do it.

She then activated her Duel Disk.

Yuto: Not good. That guy Duels with Zombie Monsters, and that Zombie World Spell he has can turn her Fairy Monsters into Zombies.

Draco: Maybe so, but I get the feeling she knows what to do...

Marduk: I've been waiting to Duel you...That is all I ask for...Give me the Duel I desired for so long...

Both players started off with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards each.

Marduk: I go first...I play the Field Spell Zombie World...With this, you know that all Monsters on the field are turned into Zombies, but you'll see what will happen soon...I Summon Paladin of the Cursed Dragon...

He then summons a dead version of Paladin of White Dragon from the pile of bones.

(Paladin of the Cursed Dragon, Lvl 4, ATK 1900, DEF 1200, Light, Zombie)

Marduk: I Set 1 card face-down and end my turn...

Iris: My turn. I play Double Summon to Summon Trust Guardian and Little Fairy.

She first summons a tiny fairy with the power of trust, and then a fairy about half an inch tall. However, upon appearance, they turned stone-like in appearance.

(Trust Guardian, Lvl 3, ATK 0, DEF 800, Light, Fairy, Tuner)

(Little Fairy, Lvl 3, ATK 800, DEF 800, Light, Fairy)

Snake: Those weak little Fairy Monsters stand no chance in battle.

Yuto: That's because she isn't using them in battle, but for Synchro Material.

Iris: Now to use Little Fairy's effect, which I can use twice per turn. However, I only need to use it once. By sending 1 card to the Graveyard, I can increase her Level by 1, which will allow me to have it tune with Trust Guardian.

Marduk: Hm...

Iris: Witness the true beauty and grace of Fairy Monsters, with the strength as mighty as a raging beast. Watch as I Summon the majestic Ancient Sacred Wyvern!

However, upon summoning, its appearance was a little skeletal in its legs and wings, and its long beautiful mane was shorter and grayer.

Iris: Even if it was turned into a skeleton, it has enough power to beat your Monster. Ancient Sacred Wyvern, Holy Light!

Marduk: I activate Shrink...Now your Monster's weak against it...

Ancient Sacred Wyvern ATK: 2100-1050

Yuto: Maybe so, Marduk, but you forgot of Trust Guardian's effect. When used to tune for a Synchro Monster, that Monster is safe from battle once per turn at the cost of 400 Attack and Defense Points after damage calculations.

Marduk: No difference...That thing weakens every time she loses Life Points...

Before Ancient Sacred Wyvern's light could destroy the zombie Paladin of White Dragon, said zombie uses its sword and swipes it at the Synchro Monster, leaving a small scar on it.

Iris: 8000-7150

Ancient Sacred Wyvern ATK: 1050-200-0

Ancient Sacred Wyvern DEF: 2000-1600

Iris: I place 1 card face-down and end my turn, thus ending Shrink's effect.

Ancient Sacred Wyvern ATK: 0-850

Yuto: This is so not good! Iris' Monster only has 850 Attack Points left. If this ranges on, it will be too weak to fight!

Marduk: I Summon Malevolent Mech-Goku En...

Ace: Hold yer horses, buddy! You can't just Summon a Level 6 Monster willy-nilly!

Marduk: Actually, I can due to its effect...However, it requires another Zombie to keep it on the field and prevent friendly fire...Malevolent Mech-Goku En, attack...Flames of the Fallen...

Malevolent Mech-Goku En then breathed out a destructive blue flame towards Ancient Sacred Wyvern. However, instead of destruction, it was left with severe burns.

Iris: 7150-5600

Ancient Sacred Wyver ATK: 850-0

Ancient Sacred Wyvern DEF: 1600-1200

Marduk: Now your Monster is too weak to do anything...Paladin of the Cursed Dragon, destroy the beast with your Sword of the Dead...

Iris: I activate The Dark Door, which means only 1 Monster can attack per Battle Phase.

Marduk: You may have saved your dragon for now, but it will soon be destroyed...

Marduk, in his head: Right after I use that card to my advantage to completely cripple that Synchro Monster until it has no Attack or Defense Points...

Iris, in her head: Not good. I have no Level 5 or higher Monsters that I can use to turn this Duel around. I guess all I can do is play the offensive and defensive strategy.

Iris: I switch Ancient Sacred Wyvern into Defense Mode, and then I Summon Dark Valkyria.

She then summons a darker and more advanced version of Dunames Dark Witch. However, the jewels on her armor were cracked and dim, and she looked tired in her eyes.

(Dark Valkyria, Lvl 4, ATK 1800, DEF 1050, Dark, Fairy, Spellcaster, Gemini)

Iris: I then Equip her with Supervise.

Marduk: Never heard of such a card...And I really don't care...

Yuto: Well, do care, because now she can use Dark Valkyria's effect to strengthen her Monster with a Spell Counter.

Marduk: Spell Counter...?...

Right after he asked, a mysterious orb with a downwards pentagon-like shape with a black circle, and the edges are small triangles, giving it the look of a triangle.

Dark Valkyria ATK: 1800-2400

Iris: Dark Valkyria, attack!

The advanced Dunames Dark Witch fired the mysterious orb, piercing through the dead Paladin of White Dragon.

Marduk: 8000-7500

Ancient Sacred Wyvern ATK: 0-1900

Iris: Now to use her Spell Counter to destroy the other Monster.

The advanced Dunames Dark Witch fired the mysterious orb, which exploded in front of Malevolent Mech-Goku En, destroying it.

Marduk: Impressive...But not enough to impress me...I play Monster Reborn to revive my Paladin of the Cursed Dragon, and then I Summon Plaguespreader Zombie...

Ace, off-screen, upon seeing it: I think I'm gonna puke.

Marduk: Now to tune my Level 4 Paladin with my Level 2 Plaguespreader Zombie...

Plaguespreader Zombie merged into the dead Paladin of White Dragon, and their total Level Stars formed a circle and buried deep into the pile of bones.

Snake: Wait a second! This isn't how a Synchro Summon goes!

Yuto: That's how his Monsters do.

Marduk:Watch as the spirits of the fallen gather...Watch as their grudge melts together...Watch as the dragon buried deep spreads its wings to seek vengeance...Watch as I Synchro Summon Doomkaiser Dragon...

Ace: What the hey now?! Is it me, or is that thing a Chthonian Emperor Dragon?!

Draco: Neither...It's actually a Doomkaiser Dragon, and if there's a Zombie Monster on the field upon its Summoning, it can resurrect an opponents' Zombie Monster, and since Zombie World is out, all Zombies on the field and in the Graveyard are considered living dead...

This fact shocked Yuto, Iris, Nakahara, Morgan and Megan.

Snake: Zombie World is indeed powerful due to that reason. It prevents Monsters from being Tribute Summoned, unless they're Zombie Monsters. In other words, Iris is in a very tight corner.

Yuto: Iris...No...

Marduk: You heard from your friend that I can revive a Zombie Monster in your Graveyard, so I think I'll use your Little Fairy, and use its effect, along with Plaguespreader Zombie's as well, so I can tune your monster with my own...

Plaguespreader Zombie merged into the Iris' Monster, which writhed in pain before shattering, and their total Level Stars formed a circle and buried deep into the pile of bones.

Marduk: Watch as the spirits of the suffering merge...Watch as their torment boils...Watch as the tyrant rules all that is unworthy once more...Watch as I Synchro Summon Revived King Ha Des...

Snake: A dead Dark Ruler Ha Des. I can tell how bad this will be when it destroys her Monster.

Marduk: Doomkaiser Dragon, Flame of the Netherworld...

Doomkaiser Dragon breathed out a stream of hellfire that worsened Ancient Sacred Wyvern's burns.

Ancient Sacred Wyvern ATK: 1900-1500

Ancient Sacred Wyvern DEF: 1200-800

Draco: Something doesn't feel right...

Morgan and Megan: Does it have to do with The Dark Door?

Draco: Yes...I think he knew Iris would use that card, and it seems he has knowledge of her Ancient Sacred Wyvern's effect...I get the feeling he's trying to make it suffer until it has no strength at all...

Yuto, eyes watering: It can't be...

Unknown to everyone outside of the Duel, Iris' eyes were flowing with tears over her overhearing the fact her Monster is being tortured. Even more so, her tears continued to flow over the fact that she wasn't aware of the fact that she made it jump-start.

Iris: Ancient Sacred Wyvern...No...

All her Monster could manage was a weak whine-like sound. Iris could understand just from it that it's hurt.

Marduk: Breaks your heart, doesn't it...?...

Iris, tears continuing to flow from her eyes, but mixed with anger: You monster! Why would you do such a thing?!

Marduk: On the contrary, you brought this upon yourself and that precious Monster you care so much about...And it's all due to your Trust Guardian...

Yuto, eyes filled with tears and anger: That isn't true! She was trying to protect her Monster with the help of Trust Guardian!

Marduk: Maybe you didn't get the memo...Trust Guardian was given that name due the fact that it gives false hope and trust...In other words, it's willing to discard its old Synchro Monster for a new one to torment...

Yuto, furious: You insolent-!

Snake: Enough! He's only trying to push your buttons, and he's succeeding because of you. Stay levelheaded.

Yuto started to slowly calm down, but he was still mad.

Yuto: I just hope that in the end, Iris wipes the floor with this jerk.

Iris: The true reason as to why Trust Guardian was given that name isn't because of having control over the Synchro Monsters it summons. It's because it has trust in its friends. It knows that they can hold on to even the most painful of challenges, and Ancient Sacred Wyvern is doing exactly what Trust Guardian knows it can do! I activate Megamorph!

Ancient Sacred Wyvern ATK: 1500-2100-4200

Marduk: What...!?...But your Trust Guardian weakened it...!...How can so much power be put into it...!?...

Iris: Megamorph doubles the _original_ Attack Points, as long as I'm nearing the edge of defeat. But soon, I'll be in the winner's circle. Ancient Sacred Wyvern, attack! Holy Light!

Ancient Sacred Wyvern then began to illuminate, and the light was so strong that Revived King Ha Des was reduced to ash.

Marduk: 7500-5750

Yuto: Alright! Iris, you can beat this Zombie freak!

Draco, in his head: Something tells me that this is merely the tip of the iceberg...I don't like this...

Marduk: I'll Set 2 cards face-down and end there...

Yuto: Don't tell me-!

Nakahara: What is it?

Yuto: When Rosario Dueled him, he didn't just fight off against that beast, but also an upgraded form! Me and Iris know that he has the card called Assault Mode Activate, the same card used against the Psycho Duelist and that sociopath criminal!

All but Yuto, Iris, Marduk, Morgan and Megan were shocked to realize this.

Marduk: So you found out my Trap Card...No skin off my Life Points, because I activate Assault Mode Activate...With this, I upgrade Doomkaiser Dragon into Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode...Also, I can revive any number of Zombie Monsters from any Graveyard on my field...I choose Malevolent Mech-Goku En, Revived King Ha Des, and Paladin of the Cursed Dragon...However, due to The Dark Door, you're limited to only 1 Monster...

Iris: Not really, because I play De-Spell, to destroy The Dark Door, so now I can attack any number of Monsters. But before I do that, I play Double Attack to discard Darklord Desire. Now Ancient Sacred Wyvern can attack twice per turn. First, it'll destroy your upgrade, then your Malevolent Mech. However, before I attack a second time, I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon. Ancient Sacred Wyvern, attack! Holy Light!

Ancient Sacred Wyvern's light was enough to obliterate the upgrades on Doomkaiser Dragon.

Marduk: 5750-4450

Marduk: I activate both Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode's effect, Summoning its downgraded version, and with it, I play A Deal with Dark Ruler...Since a Level 8 Monster was sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Berserk Dragon from my hand or Deck...

He then summons a skeletal dragon with piercing red orbs in its eye sockets, and a long purple mane, from the pile of bones of the Field Spell.

(Berserk Dragon, Lvl 8, ATK 3500, DEF 0, Dark, Zombie)

Yuto: He Special Summoned 2 Monsters in a single turn?! To be more precise, Iris' turn?!

Ace, in his head, w/o his stereotypical cowboy accent: I heard of those cards. A Deal with Dark Ruler, which lets it Summon out Berserk Dragon. I also heard that it is feared for its immense Attack strength and ability to attack every opposing Monster once each, but even a Monster like that can get easily crippled at the end of each of its user's turns. I hope Iris knows what she's doing, or she'll end up like her Monsters.

Marduk: This is my final trump card...I was saving it for this whole Duel...Now you're finished...

Yuto: Or is she? Since her Life Points are higher, her Ancient Sacred Wyvern gets an advantage.

Ancient Sacred Wyvern ATK: 2100-1050-2100-3150

Iris: Ancient Sacred Wyvern, attack his Malevolent Mech! Holy Light!

It illuminated so brightly, that the flames of Malevolent Mech-Goku En were extinguished and its armor shattered.

Marduk: 4550-3800

Ancient Sacred Wyvern ATK: 3150-3900

Iris: I end with Dark Valkyria switching to Defense Mode, Setting 1 card face-down and ending there.

Marduk: It's over now...I Summon Goblin Zombie...

He then summons, from the bone pile, a zombie similar to Gernia, only less grotesque and armed with a sword.

(Goblin Zombie, Lvl 4, ATK 1100, DEF 1050, Dark Zombie)

Marduk: Next, I play Last Will to sacrifice it and Special Summon Plague Wolf...

The zombie fell apart into a pile of bones. Soon afterwards, a wolf appeared from the bone pile. It is slightly decayed in the right fore leg, back, and right side, has its right eye glowing red, and it radiates with infectious diseases.

(Plague Wolf, Lvl 3, ATK 1000, DEF 1000, Dark, Zombie)

Marduk: Next I play Inferno Reckless Summon to Summon 2 more from my Deck...I then play Allure of Darkness, drawing 2 cards while banishing Gernia, then I play 2 more, banishing Pain Painter and Reborn Zombie...I then place 3 cards face-down...I then play Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard The 13th Grave and Makyura the Destructor...

Nakahara: But that means-!

Marduk: Yes...I can play Traps from my hand, such as the Crush Card Virus...I sacrifice my first Plague Wolf to destroy every Monster in your hand and field with 1500 or more Attack Points...

Iris' Monsters started to deteriorate as the wolf turned into a serious virus.

Marduk: Next, I activate the effect of my remaining 2 copies Plague Wolf...Once per turn, their power doubles until the End Phase, but falls soon after...

Plague Wolf ATK: 1000-2000

Marduk: But not before I use Deck Devastation Virus...Now all Monsters with 1500 or less Attack Points are destroyed...

Iris' monsters started to deteriorate as the wolf turned into a more serious virus.

Marduk: Next, I activate Mystic Plasma Zone...

The field then returned to normal, but the sky turned dark, and thunder roared and lightning crashed.

Plague Wolf ATK: 2000-2500

Marduk: Now I sacrifice it to play Eradicator Epidemic Virus, which destroys either Spells or Traps, but I also play Monster Reborn to revive another Plague Wolf, use its effect and another Eradicator Epidemic Virus...Now your whole Deck has been shut down...!...

Iris' Spells and Traps began to deteriorate as the wolves turned into a virus that can shut down anything.

Nakahara: This is so not good! Iris is locked off of all Monsters, Spells, and Traps!

Snake: She's done for.

Yuto: Not quite, she drew Security Orb, which was destroyed. Since the virus card he used destroyed it, she can choose a monster to destroy, and the only choice is Berserk Dragon!

The robot clamped around the skeletal dragon and exploded.

Marduk: No...!...

Iris: My turn. I Set 1 card face-down and end there.

Snake: What? But her Spells and Traps are useless!

Yuto: Not really true. She activated Curse of Royal.

Morgan and Megan: Curse of Royal?

Draco: It destroys any card that targets Spells and Traps...In Iris' case, we don't know which was negated...

Marduk: My turn...I Set 3 cards face-down...

Marduk, in his head: I barely have any good monsters...I need to stall her until I can get a good draw...

Snake: I can already sense something bad about this.

Iris: My turn.

Marduk: Not before I play 3 copies of Aegis of Gaia...!...

Marduk: 3800-6800-9800-12800

Iris: Right into my trap. Activating the Life Equalizer! Since you have 8000 or more Life Points than me, both of our Life Points become 3000!

Iris: 5600-3000

Marduk: 12800-3000

Nakahara: I see! She used her Curse of Royal to protect her Traps! She isn't completely locked out!

Iris: I now Set 1 card face-down.

Marduk: I think it's time you lose those Trap Cards of yours for good...

Iris: Not before I play Dust Tornado. Now 1 of your copies is destroyed, and you take 3000 Life Points worth damage.

A destructive tornado blew the Trap Card apart, which sent debris towards Marduk.

Marduk: 3000-0

Iris wins.

Yuto: Alright! Iris won!

Marduk: I finally had the Duel I've always wanted...

Iris, confused: Huh? Duel you've always wanted?

Marduk: Yes...I wanted to Duel you because I wanted to see if you truly are a Duelist...

Nakahara: Then explain why you insulted her monster, and why you were insane.

Marduk: It was all a mere part of this test...I am known as a drifter Duelist, who seeks whoever catches my eyes, and I do whatever is necessary for proving their worth...

Draco: Worth...?

Marduk: For the Kings of Dueling Legend...Yuto has the most; a wide variety of powerful cards...Iris has Ancient Sacred Wyvern...Nakahara has the Black Flame Dragons and Sea Dragon Lord-Gishilnodon...Snake has Evil Dragon Ananta...Ace has Infernity Doom Dragon...Draco has his Fabled monsters, Morgan has Hazy Flame, and Megan has The Agents...All of which are mighty enough to end this madness...

Yuto: Then I think it's time we do end this.

Marduk: Not so fast...I want to tell you something, Yuto...Something important...Something about the Star Eater, or as the legends call it, the Celestial Dragon...

**To be continued...**


	33. Chapter 31 Payback Duel Part 1

Yuto: Celestial Dragon? Honestly, everything since Day 1 of this whole quest has made less and less sense. First a monster I have no clue about, then our strongest cards are legendary rulers, and now this.

Marduk: Yes, this is a lot to take in, but it's true...

Snake: Please. How could a couple pieces of paper be a bunch of rulers?

Iris: Talk about oblivious to Duel Spirits. Anyone who knows that they are real can actually see beyond sight.

Snake: Really? I thought you clowns were hallucinating.

Yuto, comically furious: You'll be seeing hallucinations when I'm through cleaning your clock!

Draco: Yuto and Iris are right...For if I wasn't able to summon Fabled Leviathan out of thin air and make him real, I wouldn't see him outside of a Duel...

Morgan and Megan: Our brother's the best!

Snake: Suck-ups.

Draco, pulling out his bladed Duel Disk towards Snake's neck: What was that, worm bait...?

Nakahara: Alright, let's move on so Draco doesn't pop a blood vessel.

Ace: Anyways, you said somethin' 'bout a legend or what?

Marduk: Yes...And it involves the Celestial Dragon...Legend has it that it only chooses those deemed worthy...Those who bare the traits of the Celestial Dragon...The ability to communicate with Duel Spirits and reanimate them, unwavering bravery, pure heart, clear soul, and a drive to succeed in helping those in dire need...Yuto, the Celestial Dragon chose you so that whatever evil it sealed away long ago can be sealed once more...

Before anyone knew it, Marduk was instantly knocked unconscious.

Avatar, who evolved to having several unusual tendrils on his back: That's a touching story, traitor. But I will never go back to that wretched underground catacombs ever again. Don't believe in a thing this fool says. All that came out of his mouth was a myth passed down by a bunch of insignificant monkeys.

Yuto: Sosuke! You have to fight whatever is eating away at you! I know you're in there!

Avatar: Idiot. I told you, this worthless meat puppet is nothing more than a mere coat for me to use until the evolution takes its toll on it. I refuse to leave this, and your friend will never wake again.

Snake: Just send us the next challenger so I can get my revenge.

Nakahara: And so the DSB can end this ridiculous ban.

Iris: And get out of Sosuke's body!

Avatar: You're challenge is here, and I will never leave this plaything. If I hear that once more, you'll wish I never heard it.

With that, he disappeared into fog.

Ace: Sheesh, that feller sure is persistent.

Snake: More like arrogant.

Draco: Like you...

Snake: Shut it.

Yuto: I don't care what he says; he won't continue using Sosuke's body as a toy. When this is over, I'll tear whatever is inside him and make him pay for hurting my friend.

?: I THINK NOT, WEAKLING! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

A wire then wraps around Morgan and Megan, and pulls them towards a figure in a straitjacket, who turned out to be Malice.

Morgan and Megan: Draco! Help!

Malice: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DOES THIS FACE BRING BACK MEMORIES!?

Snake: It brings back a serious headache that I want to get rid of by bashing my head against a wall until I get a concussion.

Draco: Malice! What are you doing here?!

Malice: I'm here as a Duel Rook! And I'm here to make you suffer! AND THE ONE WHO'LL SUFFER THE MOST IS DRACO!

Draco: For the umpteenth time, you'll never win...

Malice: Umpteen isn't a real number, brainless!

Draco, smirking: You're right...They invented it due to the amount of times I easily pounded you into dirt...

Malice growled in anger at this, while Draco snickered arrogantly.

Ace: Is it me, or did Draco get more cockier than he normally is?

Nakahara: Neither. Draco's playing a psychological card, and so far, he's winning. However, I don't know how long this advantage will last.

Malice: It won't last! BECAUSE I'M GOING TO POUND HIM INTO DIRT WITH MY TORMENT DECK!

He then activates his Duel Disk.

Draco: We'll see who pounds who into dirt, you freak...When this is over, you'll release my siblings!

Malice: No, I won't! These little worms are going to be sacrificial lambs for Avatar! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ace: What a fruitcake. Draco, I think someone should shut his mouth for good.

Draco, activating his Duel Disk: With pleasure...

Malice: Either way, win or lose, EVERYONE WILL STILL LOSE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Draco: I think it's time you learn the phrase "Shut up" and use it...Now let's Duel...

Both players started off with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards each.

Malice: My turn! I Summon Bowganian!

He then summons a 1-eyed, spiky, legless robot with a crossbow.

(Bowganian, Lvl 3, ATK 1300, DEF 1000, Dark, Machine)

Malice: Try and stop this one!

Draco: You're asking for it...I Summon Fabled Raven, and use his effect...Once per turn, I can discard any number of cards to increase his Level by 1 and his Attack Points by 400 for each card, and this lasts until my turn ends...I discard Fabled Lurrie, The Fabled Ganashia, Fabled Grimro, and Fabled Krus...Fabled Lurrie and The Fabled Ganashia resurrect upon being discarded, and Fabled Krus allows me to revive any other Level 4 or lower Fabled monster, as long as it isn't her...the only other card I have in the Graveyard is Fabled Grimro...Since I discarded 4 cards, Fabled Raven is Level 6...

Fabled Raven ATK: 1300-1700-2100-2500-2900

Draco: Now, Fabled Raven, attack with Fabled Curse...

Fabled Raven chanted a spell that sent a stream of dark energy towards the robot, which destroyed it in seconds.

Malice: 8000-6400

Draco: Fabled Lurrie attacks next...

Fabled Lurrie then headbutts straight into Malice.

Malice: 6400-6200

Draco: Fabled Ganashia, attack...

The Fabled Ganashia stepped on the fiend that controls it, only for said fiend to send an electric shock towards Malice.

Malice: 6200-4400

Draco: Fabled Grimro, attack...Kiss of Chaos...

Fabled Grimro blew a kiss towards Malice, only for it to shock him.

Malice: 4400-2700

Morgan and Megan: Go, Draco! You can beat him!

Malice: BE QUIET! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK!

Draco, Setting 2 cards face-down: And you do...?

Malice: Whatever! Your Raven's effect is gone, and I can easily destroy you now! I play Book of Eclipse to flip all of your Monsters face-down! Then, I play Cost Down, discarding a weak Monster! Now I can Summon forth Byser Shock!

He then summons forth an electric chair.

(Byser Shock, Lvl 5, ATK 800, DEF 600, Dark, Fiend)

Malice: It may look weak, but when Summoned, all face-down cards return to their hands!

This shocked all but Malice, and the chair fired a powerful blast of electricity at all face-down cards, showing the Monsters in pain while doing so.

Draco: You slime! I'm not surprised that you would resort to coward tactics!

Malice: We'll see who's the coward when this Duel is over! Byser Shock, attack these worthless insects I'm offering!

Nakahara: What?!

Snake: He's insane!

Before any more could be said, the electric chair fired a blast of electricity towards Morgan and Megan, however, Draco moved in front of them, and took the blast head-on. The blast was powerful, and extremely painful to the pain where Draco screamed in agony due to it.

Draco: 8000-7200

Morgan and Megan, tears in their eyes: Draco, no!

Malice: He took the shot, huh!? Oh well, it all ends the same in the end! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Draco, struggling to get up: You haven't beaten me yet...I still have cards at my disposal...I Summon Fabled Raven, and with it, I attack your Byser Shock...!

Malice: Not with the effect of Necro Defender!

A demonic aura shrouds the electric chair and absorbs the power of Fabled Raven's curse.

Malice: What's that about me not being victorious!? I think the tables turned! And it will turn further upon the arrival of Viser Des!

He then summons a vise with a clamp.

(Viser Des, Lvl 4, ATK 500, DEF 1200, Dark, Fiend)

Draco: Now for it to torment your Raven!

The vise the clamped onto Fabled Raven's chest.

Malice: Now I Set 3 cards face-down and end there! You're turn, if you can stand! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Draco: Shut up...I sacrifice Fabled Raven-

Malice: I activate Mask of Restrict! NOW YOU CAN'T SUMMON YOUR STRONGEST CARDS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Draco: Then I Summon Fabled Ganashia...Attack his Byser Shock!

Malice: I activate Staunch Defender! Now you must attack Viser Des, who can't be destroyed battle until the end of its effect! Also, I activate Desert Sunlight, which switches all of my Monsters into Defense Mode, so I take no damage!

The Fabled Ganashia stepped on the fiend, which shocked the vise instead of the electric chair. The vise wasn't even scratched.

Malice: Pathetic! You, Draco, are weak! It's my turn, and Raven's torment starts!

Just then, the vise's clamp tightened on Fabled Raven's chest, causing it to scream in pain.

Draco: What's going on here?! Why is Fabled Raven suffering?!

Malice: Viser Des continues to torment your Monster until my third turn after its Summoning! Afterwords, it's torment will destroy it, and with Mask of Restrict, you can't save it! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ace: I get the feelin' this will be increase the ratin' of this whole script, and I ain't findin' it good.

Malice: I Set 2 cards face-down and end with you struggling!

Draco: Very well, then...I-

Malice Activating Tour of Doom! This revolves around a coin toss on your turn, and if it lands on tails, I can't Summon Monsters on my next turn, but if it lands on heads, you can't Summon any Monsters this turn!

Malice flips the coin and it landed on heads.

Draco: I may not be able to Summon anything, but I am able to attack!

Malice: Not with Nightmare Wheel in play!

A breaking wheel appears and attached onto Fabled Raven.

Malice: Now it can't attack or change its position, and you lose 500 Life Points on each of my turns!

Yuto: This is bad. Draco can't Summon, attack, change positions, or sacrifice Monsters for any purpose.

Iris: He isn't wielding a Deck. He's wielding instruments of torture.

Malice: My turn!

The clamp tightened around Fabled Raven, then the breaking wheel then scraped Fabled Raven's back, and sent debris towards Draco.

Draco: 7200-6700

Malice: I now play Cost Down, discarding a weak card to Summon Helpoemer!

He then summons a fiendish man with multiple mouths on its body strapped to a cross-like slab.

(Helpoemer, Lvl 5, ATK 2000, DEF 1400, Dark, Fiend)

Malice: I think I want to see you tortured a little longer, so I'll place 1 card face-down!

Draco: My turn...

Malice: Not before the coin toss, it isn't!

Malice flips the coin, it landed on tails.

Draco: Shame for you, Malice...I Summon Fabled Ashenveil, and attack with Helpoemer with it!

Malice: Fool! It's too weak to even scratch it!

Draco: No it isn't, because when it attacks or is attacked, I can discard 1 card and have it gain 600 Attack Points, and I choose to send Memory Crusher to the Graveyard to lend Fabled Ashenveil its power!

Fabled Ashenveil ATK: 1600-2200

Fabled Ashenveil sliced through the fiend with ease.

Malice: 2700-2500

Malice: IDIOT! Now during the end of each Battle Phase, you must discard a card your hand!

Draco: Very well...I discard Fabled Lurrie, letting me Summon him...Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that Mask of Restrict...Now I Set 2 cards face-down and end my turn...

Malice: I think it's time for some more torment! Nightmare Wheel, activate!

The wheel spun 1 last time.

Draco: 6700-6300

Malice: And since this is the third turn in which it was Summoned, Fabled Raven is destroyed!

The clamp tightened to its maximum amount, and this shattered Fabled Raven, therefore destroying the wheel.

Malice: I now play Nightmare's Steelcage!

Just upon the activation of the card, 2 steel cage domes appeared and imprisoned both Draco and Malice.

Malice: If I want to go behind any bars, I'd rather these bars, because these will protect me! Next, I Special Summon 2 Grinder Tokens on my field to Special Summon Grinder Golem onto yours!

Malice then summoned 2 small robots with chains around them, a crusher arm, a spike and claw arm, spiked knees, bolted shoulder-blades, spikes around its side, and 2 saw-blades on its head and groin on his field, while he summoned one 3 times the size of the smaller ones.

(Grinder Token, Lvl 1, ATK 0, DEF 0, Dark, Fiend, Token)

(Grinder Golem, Lvl 8, ATK 3000, DEF 300, Dark, Fiend)

Malice: Now I sacrifice your Lurrie and Ashenveil to Special Summon Lava Golem to your side of the field!

Draco: Summoning strong Monsters to make it look like I have the advantage...That's pathetic...I have Monsters whose total strength in power is a total of 6000 Attack Points...Isn't that also the number of times I've beaten you...?

Malice: NO!

Another arrogant snicker from Draco.

Malice: That does it! I'M DONE TOYING WITH YOU! I play Pot of Greed to draw the Fusion Material I need to play Polymerization! But before I do that, I play Polymerization, so I can fuse Cyber Soldier of Darkworld and Flame Dancer to Fusion Summon IGNITION BEAST VOLCANNON! DESTROY HIS GRINDER GOLEM! FUSION BLAST!

Ignition Beast Volcannon clamped around Grinder Golem, and self-destructed, sending debris towards Draco.

Draco: 6300-3300

Malice: Next I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy this annoying cage!

A destructive whirlwind blasted the cages apart.

Malice: Now I play Polymerization to fuse Blocker and Molten Behemoth to Summon BLAZE FENIX, THE BURNING BOMBARDMENT BIRD! ATTACK HIS TOKEN! FENIX DIVE ATTACK!

Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird dove into one of the Tokens, obliterating it.

Draco: 3300-500

Malice: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! HOW'S IT FEEL TO LOSE, DRACO!? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! ON YOUR OWN TURN, LAVA GOLEM WILL DESTROY YOU, AND I WON'T NEED BURN FENIX'S EFFECT TO HELP ME! EITHER WAY, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT IN THE END, AND THESE BRATS BECOME AVATAR'S SLAVES FOR LIFE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Draco: Not so fast, I activate Damage Polarizer...I can negate the effect of burn damage and we both draw 1 card each...This is the last card I'll need...

Malice: Not if my Tour of Doom has anything to say about it!

Malice flips the coin, but it landed of tails.

Malice: NO! NO! NO!

Draco: First I Summon Fabled Oltro, and then I attack your Monster with Lava Golem! Surrounding Lava!

Lava Golem started to regurgitate hot lava onto Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird, which began to seep into nothing.

Malice: 2500-2300

Draco: Next, I play Urgent Tuning! And you know which Monster I'm going to Summon!

Malice: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

Draco: You shall witness a tyrant so noble, a tyranny so righteous, and the brightest light that casts the darkest of shadows all into one...Rise...Fabled Leviathan!

Ace: Dang, never expected cards that allows Synchro Summon durin' the Battle Phase.

Snake: Of course there is, brain-dead.

Ace: Harsh.

Draco: Fabled Leviathan, end this nonsensical rerun and save my siblings! Familiar Swarm!

Fabled Leviathan summoned a swarm of his crony fiends to swamp the field of all other monsters, while Fabled Leviathan himself freed Morgan and Megan.

Malice: 2300-0

Draco wins.

Draco: You win either way? I doubted that since you first stole them from me. No matter what idea you plan, you're always the loser.

Malice: That does it! That's the last straw! THEY'RE COMING WITH ME!

Just then, Malice shot out an electric rope around all but the twins, which held them into submission. Malice then grabbed the twins by their hair.

Malice: I HOPE YOU ENJOY LOSING YOUR SIBLINGS, BECAUSE YOU'LL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Morgan and Megan, as they're being dragged, tears in their eyes: DRACO!

Draco, furious, struggling to untangle the wire: NO! MORGAN! MEGAN!

However, when he untangled himself, Malice teleported and got away with both Morgan and Megan.

Nakahara: That isn't fair! Draco easily beat that creep!

Snake: I'm guessing fair play was never his play.

Draco, tears of mixed anger, sadness and hatred streaming from his face, clutching his fist hard: Morgan...!...Megan...!...I failed to protect you...!...And now he took you away...!...And now I'll never see you again...!...

The very deranged laughter of Malice echoed in his head like a tape recorder playing the same song over and over again.

Draco, berserk with rage, screaming at the top of his lungs: MALICE!

**To be continued...**


	34. Chapter 32 Payback Duel Part 2

Draco, angry tears still flowing from his face: Morgan...!...Megan...!...Please forgive me...!...I couldn't save you...!...And it's all my fault!

Yuto, reassuringly: You didn't fail to protect them. If anything, Malice failed to see what those 2 are made of.

Iris, reassuringly: I'm certain that they're going to be fine. If anything, they wouldn't want to see their hero hurt.

Draco wipes off the tears streaming from his face, and his expression turned into his seriously vicious look.

Draco: Malice...Wait until I get my hands on you...Your biggest mistake was underestimating me and taking my beloved siblings...And now you're going to pay for that mistake...!

Draco then started to run to where Malice took the twins. The location: Domino City III's scrapyard, where all the materials Malice needs for his plans goes underway.

Nakahara: Where on earth is he going to?!

Snake: Hopefully in his room to cry himself to sleep, the wuss.

Ace: Be nice to the guy, an' I ain't talkin' 'bout yer approximation o' nice.

Nakahara: You mean rude, egotistical, arrogant, and stubborn.

Ace: Yep.

Snake: I hate all of you. Including Draco.

Iris: You wouldn't feel that way if you had at least 1 friend.

Snake: Friendship slows me down, like it has with every last one of you.

Yuto: Explain your 2 loses to me.

Snake: I hate you the most, Yamamoto.

Yuto: You're a bigger jerk than we thought.

Iris: I don't know if you were like that before or during your time with Sosuke.

Nakahara: Not to be rude, but I think Draco is headed for the danger zone of the city.

This shocked Yuto, Iris, and Snake. The remainder of the group headed to the scrapyard, only to see Draco, Morgan and Megan strapped to a conveyor belt.

Snake: Well, it looks like they're back together. Can I leave now?

Draco: Malice, that slime! I can't believe I got myself into this!

Morgan: It isn't your fault.

Megan: We know you were trying to protect us.

Snake: Oh, great. This old song and dance.

Nakahara: Shut up. I sense something is wrong here.

Ace: How so?

Just then, a bunch of wires strapped Yuto, Iris, Nakahara, Snake, and Ace onto the conveyor belt.

Nakahara: That so!

Yuto: I can't break free!

Iris: Me neither!

Snake: Can't you do anything right?!

Draco: Can't you?!

Snake: Shut it! I've gone through enough today, first Malice, now this!

?: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HOPE YOU SAID YOUR GOODBYES, BECAUSE THOSE WILL BE THE LAST ONES YOU MAKE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ace: And now an execution nobody asked for! By Malice, no less!

Malice: Any last words before you're dumped into that pit!?

?: I do! Leave these innocents alone!

Morgan and Megan, upon Silver Dragon's appearance: Silver Dragon!

Malice: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What are you supposed to be!? A knock-off Kaibaman!? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Silver Dragon: I am the light that shines in even the darkest hours. I am justice incarnate. And overall, I am your worst nightmare.

Malice: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What a stupid bravado! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Silver Dragon: Go ahead and laugh all you want. But in exchange, I'm going to wipe that stupid smirk off your disgusting face. Out of all of the lowly criminals I faced in my life, I think you're at the bottom. Seriously, planning to dump them into a near bottomless pit from a conveyor belt? How low could you get?

Draco: He digs his grave 6 more feet with each crime he makes.

Malice: SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! You think you're so great!? I'll show you!

He then activated his Duel Disk.

Silver Dragon: When this is over, you'll be put behind bars, where you belong!

He then activates his Duel Disk.

Silver Dragon: I'll make this victory quick and painless.

Malice: It will be quick and painless for me, while you experience all the pain for me! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Silver Dragon: I think it's time somebody put a muzzle on you, you filthy hyena.

Both players started off with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards each, however, Silver Dragon drew quicker than Malice, and drew his 6th card.

Silver Dragon: I guess this means justice wins round 1. Now for round 2.

Malice: How!? How could someone as stupid and pathetic as you do that!?

Silver Dragon begins playing the game without looking at the cards in his hand.

Silver Dragon: I activate 3 copies of Trade-In, sacrificing my 3 copies of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to add 6 new cards to my hand.

Snake: He sacrificed his strongest cards to draw more cards?!

Ace, in his head: I think there's more to that. I think he wanted them in his Graveyard.

Silver Dragon: I have the hand I need. I'm going to Summon the very origin of the Blue-Eyes clan. I Summon The White Stone of Legend!

He then summons a big white egg.

(The White Stone of Legend, Lvl 1, ATK 300, DEF 250, Light, Dragon, Tuner)

Snake: That's the origin of Blue-Eyes White Dragon? How is such a thing like that even any use?

Draco: Last time we saw it, he added said Blue-Eyes White Dragon to his hand, but there's more. That egg is a Tuner monster.

Silver Dragon: Now I play A Feather of the Phoenix. By discarding 1 card, I can choose another 1 in my Graveyard and add it to the top of my Deck, and I choose 1 of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Next, I play Monster Reborn to bring back the second Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Now for The White Stone of Legend to give its strength to Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Snake: One of his best cards.

The egg hatches, releasing an aura that enveloped Blue-Eyes White Dragon instead of a Level Ring, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon was evolving like the last time it was tuned.

Silver Dragon: Watch as the power of Dragons melt into an unstoppable force! Witness the evolution of the Blue-Eyes clan! Prepare to be the first, and the last to experience the true beauty of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons! The time for the new legend has come! Let your eyes turn from blue to azure, and shed your white scales into a clean silver hide! Roar! Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!

Along with that, the egg revealed the location of Blue-Eyes White Dragon in his Deck, which he drew.

Malice: That's it!? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That thing only grew weaker!

Silver Dragon: On the contrary, it became much more powerful. It's immune to card effects until your turn ends, and that's the turn after the turn it's Summoned. Also, during my Standby Phases, I can revive a Normal Monster from the Graveyard. I'll end with 1 card face-down.

Yuto: Amazing. He knew exactly what cards he had without looking at them.

Iris: He must be that experienced.

Snake: Please. He rigged that Deck somehow, so he would know what cards he drew.

Draco: I doubt that.

Malice: Prepare to lose that worthless Dragon! I Special Summon Rocket Arrow Express!

He then summons a turbojet plane, but it was more of a mix between a rocket and a train.

(Rocket Arrow Express, Lvl 10, ATK 5000, DEF 0, Earth, Machine)

Malice: Let's see if you can get past this!

Silver Dragon: I activate Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon's effect to revive a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, then I play Shrink on Blue-Eyes and Inferno Reckless Summon to revive the rest.

Ace: Anyone noticed he didn't attack?

Draco: It's because Rocket Arrow Express needs time to recharge. Also, he can't Set or activate any cards while it's on the field.

Snake: What a worthless card. Even a Chaos King Archfiend could easily crush that.

Silver Dragon: I now play Polymerization to fuse these mighty dragons into the ultimate Dragon. To be more exact, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

Malice: That card dosen't even hold a candle to my card!

Silver Dragon: Maybe not now, but after Pot of Greed, I know I'll get the cards I desire.

He draws 2 cards without looking, and subsequently activates them.

Silver Dragon: I activate Silent Doom to revive a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, next I play Advance Draw to sacrifice my Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon to draw 2 more cards, and then play Burst Stream of Destruction.

Ace: Ain't that supposed to be an attack?

Draco: It is, but it's also a powerful card, that comes with a price.

Silver Dragon: With this card, while there's a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field, I can destroy every Monster line of defense you've got. Go, Burst Stream of Destruction!

Blue-Eyes White Dragon fires its Burst Stream of Destruction horizontally at the train, causing it to explode.

Silver Dragon: Due to that, however, Blue-Eyes White Dragon can't attack, but it makes no difference considering it's in Defense Mode. The point of this all is that you're powerless against my mighty Dragons. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Ultimate Burst Stream of Destruction!

Malice: Go! Battle Fader!

Silver Dragon: I'll end there.

Malice: I Set 1 card, then I sacrifice my Battle Fader to Summon Brain Golem!

He then summons a multi-eyed alien shaped like a brain.

(Brain Golem, Lvl 6, ATK 2500, DEF 1800, Dark, Fiend)

Malice: Next I activate Riryoku!

Draco: What?!

Morgan and Megan: Something wrong?

Draco: Riryoku is a rare and powerful card that weakens 1 Monster and strengthens another, and I get the feeling I know what's going on.

Malice: Now for Brain Golem to take your Not-So-Ultimate Dragon's power! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon ATK: 4500-2250

Brain Golem ATK: 2500-4750

Malice: Brain Golem! DESTROY HIM!

The alien wraps its tentacles around Blue-Eyes White Dragon andBlue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and crushed them until they shattered.

Silver Dragon: 8000-5500

The alien then attempted to wrap its tentacles around Silver Dragon until-

Silver Dragon: I activate Changing Destiny! Now your Brain Golem's attack is cancelled and it's switched into Defense Mode all together, but now you must choose your destiny. On the right you see a blue door that gives life by half of the strength of the targeted card. On your left, you see a red door that gives destruction by half the strength of the targeted card. Now choose.

Mailce: Which other door would I choose!? I'm taking the red door!

The door opened and fire blasted out.

Silver Dragon: 5500-3125

Silver Dragon: I see. You chose the path of a criminal. You willingly harm anyone in order to get ahead. Well it ends now. All of it. I play the Spell Card Re-Fusion! At the cost of 800 Life Points, I can revive a Fusion monster in my Graveyard, and you know which one I have.

Silver Dragon: 3125-2325

Silver Dragon: With Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon at my disposal, I'm going to unlock its true potential.

Draco: He couldn't mean-!

Yuto: Something wrong?

Draco: No...A thought just came up...

Iris: Of what?

Draco: Of the card he's going to use, which is very powerful.

Silver Dragon: Now witness the final form of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! I sacrifice it to Summon the light that illuminates in even the darkest of shadows!

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's scales began to crack, and a powerful light pierced through them. Soon, the scales completely fell off and revealed what appeared to be a mechanized wyvern version of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Silver Dragon: This is my hope, my life, my light; Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, Lvl 10, ATK 3000- DEF 2500, Light, Dragon)

Yuto, Iris, Nakahara, Ace, Morgan and Megan were in awe, while Snake thought negatively. He thought that he would be dumped into the pit.

Snake: He merely Summoned a creature with strength equal to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It's all over for us.

Draco, smirking: Not quite. That Dragon has a special set of effects. And I get the feeling Silver Dragon will not let this end well...for Malice.

Malice: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PATHETIC! You Summoned a creature that can't even hope to beat Brain Golem! It's over now!

Silver Dragon: Not quite. Your Brain Golem may have the ability to negate the effects of Light Monsters, but Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon has something similar to that. It's immune to all card effects except for its own. Also, for every Dragon residing in the Graveyard, it gains 300 Attack Points for each.

Malice: WHAT!?

Silver Dragon: Right now, I have 6, for a total of 1800.

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon ATK: 3000-3300-3600-3900-4200-4500-4800

Silver Dragon: Now I play Cards of Consonance to discard Maiden with Eyes of Blue to draw 2 cards, which now lets me use the Spell Card, Into the Void, and since I have 3 or more cards, I can add a card to my hand, but if I don't use all of the cards in my hand this turn, I lose it this turn. Now for Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon to destroy your Brain Golem!

Malice: I think not! MIRROR-!

Silver Dragon: Go, Shining Diffusion!

The mechanized Blue-Eyes radiated with a light powerful enough to destroy the Set Mirror Force.

Malice: WHAT!?

Silver Dragon: I told you before: Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon is immune to all effects except for its own. Now to destroy your Brain Golem for good! Shining Burst Stream of Destruction!

The mechanized Blue-Eyes charged a small orb in its mouth, which was transferred there due to the jewels on its legs, wings, head, back, and chest, and when it was charging, the crevices in its body started to glow white.

Ace: Does every attack a Blue-Eyes have in this story have Burst Stream of Destruction in-

Before Ace could finish, the mechanized Blue-Eyes fired a powerful blast at the alien, rendering it to absolutely nothing and creating a powerful shock-wave.

Ace, over the shock-wave: I SEE WHY HE HAS THOSE WORDS IN THOSE BLUE-EYES CARDS NOW!

Malice: 8000-5700

Silver Dragon: And with a card Set, I end there, and discard my whole hand. And since I discarded Paladin of White Dragon, Hunter Dragon and Parrot Dragon, I further strengthened my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon.

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon ATK: 4800-5100-5400-5700

Malice: That thing isn't going to be indestructible for long! I play Polymerization!

Silver Dragon: Activating Twister!

A devastating whirlwind blasted the face-down to dust.

Silver Dragon: 2325-1825

Silver Dragon: Now you can't Summon your most powerful Monsters.

Malice: NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO !NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!

Silver Dragon: I think it's time I ended this nonsense. Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, destroy the rest of his Life Points! Shining Burst Stream of Destruction!

The blast made by the mechanized Blue-Eyes was powerful enough to blast the cards out of Malice's Deck. Malice was screaming when the attack hit.

Malice: 5700-0

Silver Dragon wins.

Silver Dragon: Once again, justice prevails. Now release them at once!

Malice: I THINK NOT!

He then pulls out a device from his straitjacket.

Malice: YOU DIDN'T WIN, NOR DID I LOSE! I STILL WON AND EVERYONE ELSE STILL LOSES! NOW THESE LITTLE PIECES OF SCRAP WILL BE PLACED WHERE THEY BELONG! IN THE TRASH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Malice activates the device, which activated the conveyor belt. The conveyor belt started to move gradually.

Snake: Okay, I'm not surprised anymore.

Draco: I was never surprised by his foul play. He never plays fair in a Duel.

Nakahara: He's going to spend the remainder of his days in the Facility when I get out of here!

Just then, a metal card sliced through the wire, allowing the group to escape. As Malice tried to make a run for it-

Silver Dragon, grabbing Malice's hair: Where do you think you're going?

Silver Dragon then delivered acupressure to Malice, and hit a nerve that rendered him unconscious.

Silver Dragon: I believe a certain Dueling Security Bureau officer has trash detail to take care of?

Nakahara, comically furious: I'm a high ranking officer! I don't do trash detail!

Draco, indicating Malice: He means this piece of trash, you dope.

Nakahara, comically stunned: Oh, I knew that.

Snake, sarcastically: Sure. And I'm Seto Kaiba.

Silver Dragon, throwing Malice to Draco: I would suggest throwing that pile of filth out.

Nakahara, comically furious: Don't speak to a DSB Chief like that! I said I don't do trash detail!

Draco, indicating Malice: He means this pile of filth, you dimwit.

Nakahara, comically stunned: Again, I know that.

Snake, sarcastically: Again, I'm Seto Kaiba.

Nakahara, comically annoyed: You can stop saying that NOW!

Morgan and Megan, running up to Silver Dragon with sparkly eyes: Thanks for saving us, Silver Dragon! You're our hero! Can we please have your autograph, now? Pretty please?

Silver Dragon, conceding: Alright, fine. You want my signature, you've got it.

He then throws 2 metal cards engraved with the words "Silver Dragon" on it, 1 for each of the twins, to them. They were amazed to see the detail of it and include both Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon on it.

Silver Dragon: 1 more villain down, 1 too many to go, but the Silver Dragon never sleeps as long as crime doesn't either.

He then activated his wings.

Silver Dragon: Farewell for now.

With that, he took off.

Ace: So do we advance now?

Avatar, whose teeth became more fang-like: No, but you did help me further evolve. By the way, you blatantly ignored my challenge.

Draco: My siblings were more important, and still are to me.

Avatar: Is that so? Let's see how you keep that confidence up when you face the next and last Duel Rook.

He then disappeared into fog.

Iris, horrified to the brink of tears: I can't believe that thing is turning Sosuke into a monster...

Yuto, just as horrified: Sosuke...That thing's going to destroy him upon further evolution...

Draco, reassuringly, with a determined look on his face: Don't worry, you 2. We're going to get him back. All of us.

Nakahara smirked. Ace chucked. Morgan and Megan smiled brightly. Snake merely scowled and looked away in pure arrogance.

Yuto and Iris wipe their tears.

Iris: Thanks, you guys. We really appreciate it.

Yuto: If we continue to feel fear, that thing will further evolve. I think it's time we put a halt to it. For good.

**To be continued...**


	35. Chapter 33 Wrath of the Elemental Lords

Yuto: Well, we might as well get our Decks in gear for our next challenge.

Iris: And hope we're ready.

Snake: I'm always prepared for a challenge.

Nakahara: Not the first time, you weren't.

Snake: Shut it. At least I didn't lose to a Ring of Destruction.

Nakahara: 1 time!

Draco: If you idiots are going to continue to argue, then I'm going to take my siblings with me and go home.

Ace: I hafta agree with Draco. This chatter continues to get noisier than a Symphonic Warrior, and those are noisy.

Yuto: Anyway, stay alert for any opposing Duelists.

Snake: And since when did you become leader?

Iris, teasingly: Since he kicked your Deck twice.

Ace: Harsh.

Draco: It's true. Pathetic, but true.

Snake: Shut it, scar-face.

Before an argument could occur, a huge explosion erupted, rain crashed harshly with hail in between, wind blasted powerfully, and debris was flying everywhere all at once. Everyone had no choice but to go inside the closest building to get away from the chaos

Yuto: What's with this weird weather?

Iris: Maybe it's those unnatural disasters?

Draco: I get the feeling that it has to do with a special set of cards. Ones with power over elements. I don't know what, but they're quite dangerous.

Just then, 4 unusual beings appeared. The first one was what appeared to be a man made out of dirt, the second was one of ice, the third out of flames, and the fourth out of flowers. What appeared to be Duel Disks were parts of their bodies, and took on a bladed appearance, which they activated without saying anything.

Nakahara: Right when we were trying to get shelter, a couple of weirdos had to block us.

Draco: Wait a second! Those aren't normal people, those are the living incarnations of the Elemental Lords!

Ace: How come you know all these crazy things an' we don't? Did you look up these cards on the Internet?

Draco: No, I read legends of them on a stone tablet. They're feared Monsters and have devastating effects.

Snake: They don't look frightening to me. If anything, they look pathetic, especially the one made of weeds.

Morgan: I wouldn't insult them if any of us were you.

Megan: They don't take rudeness lightly like you do.

Snake: I _don't_ take rudeness likely.

Yuto: Not to be rude, but I don't think that they take stalling lightly, either!

Iris: Also, I think that they're Duel first, do questions never!

Draco, activating his Duel Disk: Well, so am I.

Nakahara, activating his Duel Disk: I think it's time I get back to work, and by work, I mean Dueling.

Ace, activating his Duel Disk: Let's see what these fellers are made of.

Snake, activating his Duel Disk: I'll show these freaks who's boss.

All 8 players started off with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards each, however, this isn't a Tag Duel. This is 1-on-1 for each team member.

Draco: The first move is mine, and I play Double Summon to Summon Fabled Raven and Fabled Dyf. Now to tune my Fabled Dyf with Fabled Raven. Prepare to see a light so malevolent, it's a darkness so benevolent...I Summon Fabled Ragin!

Ace: Hey, partner, got any detail on these Elemental whatchamacallits?

Draco: Elemental Lords, and yes. The one made of dirt is Grandsoil the Elemental Lord, the one made out of ice is Moulinglacia the Elemental Lord, the one made out of flames is Pyrorex the Elemental Lord, and the one made out of flowers is Windrose the Elemental Lord.

Nakahara: Well, let's see how tough they are against this. I play Fiend's Sanctuary to Summon a Metal Fiend Token, and use it to Summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 6!

Ace: Alrighty, my turn, an' I Summon Infernity Knight, an' Set 1 card face-down.

Snake: What was that display supposed to be? A wall of wimps? I'll show you how it's done. I play Worm Call to Special Set Worm Dimikles.

He then sets an alien that looks like a nine-tailed fox.

(Worm Dimikles, Lvl 4, ATK 1700, DEF 1400, Light, Reptile)

Snake: Next, I Summon Worm Gulse, and activate the Book of Taiyou to flip Worm Dimikles, which gives Worm Gulse a Worm Counter.

Yuto, disgusted: Oh, not those again.

A wad of slime built up on Worm Gulse.

Snake: And since it has a Worm Counter, it gains 300 Attack Points for each, and since Worm Dimikles was flipped, it gains 300 Attack and Defense Points.

Worm Gulse ATK: 1500-1800

Worm Dimikles ATK: 1700-2000

Worm Dimikles DEF 1400-1700

Snake: I'll Set 1 card face-down and end there.

Grandsoil: I activate Card Destruction. Now me and Draco lose our hands and draw a new set of cards.

Draco: Shame for you. You activated the effect of Fabled Krus, The Fabled Cerburrel, and The Fabled Ganashia. The first one chooses a Level 4 or lower Fabled monster in my Graveyard and brings it life, while the other 2 are automatically resurrected, with the latter gaining 200 Attack Points. As for Fabled Krus, I intend on bringing back Fabled Raven.

The Fabled Ganashia ATK: 1600-1800

Grandsoil: No difference, for I have 5 Earth Monsters there, allowing me to Special Summon Grandsoil the Elemental Lord.

Draco: What?!

Lightning strikes on Grandsoil and he becomes a colossal, armored human-like being made entirely out of rocks and rubble.

(Grandsoil the Elemental Lord, Lvl 8, ATK 2800, DEF 2200, Earth, Beast-Warrior)

Yuto: Did he just Summon himself?! If so, I fear what the other guys will look like if they Summon themselves!

Iris: Same here.

Grandsoil: Now to activate my effect. Invigorating Rebirth.

Just from the earth itself, Fabled Dyf appeared. This shocked all but the Elemental Lords.

Grandsoil: Once Summoned, I can target any Monster in any Graveyard, and dig it out from the dirt. But before I do any more excavating, I think I want to bury your strongest Monster. I attack with Mineral Blast.

Grandsoil fired stone shards at Fabled Ragin from his shoulders, forearms, abdomen, chest. The shards pierced Fabled Ragin and his familiar fiends, and shattered them.

Draco: 8000-7500

Grandsoil: Now feel the wrath of your own Monster.

Fabled Dyf charges an green orb made out of chaotic energy, and fired it at The Fabled Cerburrel, blasting it to nothing.

Draco: 7500-7100

Moulinglacia: Now it's my turn, and I play Card Destruction.

Nakahara: What?!

Moulinglacia: Now you must discard your whole hand and draw a new one. And since I have 5 Water Monsters, I Special Summon Moulinglacia the Elemental Lord.

Nakahara: Another one?!

Lightning strikes on Moulinglacia and he becomes a colossal, armored serpent-like being made entirely out of icicles.

(Moulinglacia the Elemental Lord, Lvl 8, ATK 2800, DEF 2200, Water, Sea Serpent)

Moulinglacia: Now, since I have been Summoned, I activate my effect. Hydro Frost.

Just then, 2 of Nakahara's cards froze and then shattered.

Moulinglacia: Once Summoned, I can discard 2 random cards in your hand, or your whole hand if you have only 1 or 2 cards. Now to make you suffer serious frostbite. I attack your dragon with Glacial Barrage.

Moulinglacia fired shards of ice at Horus the Black Flame Dragon from his tail, chest, abdomen, arms, and back. It was cold enough to freeze the dragon completely before shattering.

Nakahara: 8000-7500

Moulinglacia: With nothing to save you with, you'll be finished quickly and painlessly.

Pyrorex: It's my turn now, and I play Card Destruction.

Ace: But before you do that, I play Infernity Inferno, makin' me discard 2 cards to mill the top 2 cards in my Deck.

Pyrorex: No matter. You still draw a new hand, and I have 5 Fire Monsters, letting me Special Summon Pyrorex the Elemental Lord.

Ace: How many of you strange fellers are cards?!

Lightning struck on Pyrorex and he becomes a colossal, armored dinosaur-like being made entirely out of flames.

(Pyrorex the Elemental Lord, Lvl 8, ATK 2800, DEF 2200, Fire, Dinosaur)

Pyrorex: Now for me to unleash my long awaited wrath. Violent Flare.

Pyrorex breathed a destructive fire towards Infernity Knight, incinerating it in seconds before exploding.

Ace: 8000-6600

Ace: I activate Infernity Knight's effect to discard 2 cards to bring him back.

Pyrorex: Doesn't matter, for when I'm Summoned, I can destroy a monster you have and destroy it, then we both take damage equal to half of its Attack Points. However, to prevent me from harm, I used Spell of Pain to transfer the damage to you, and now I'm going to burn you to a cinder. I attack it once more with Molten Assault.

Pyrorex brutally beat Infernity Knight using his molten tail, sharp metal claws heated by its flames, and ended it with firing meteors from his abdomen and chest, obliterating it.

Ace: 6600-5200

Pyrorex: I'll make sure you're put out of our misery.

Windrose: My turn, and I play Card Destruction.

Snake: I'm no longer surprised. Why not play something useful and original.

Windrose: You won't be running your mouth any longer after I'm done with you and your filthy slime-balls. Since I have 5 Wind Monsters, I can Special Summon Windrose the Elemental Lord.

Lightning struck on Windrose and he becomes a colossal, armored bird-like creature made entirely of purple flowers and vines.

(Windrose the Elemental Lord, Lvl 8, ATK 2800, DEF 2200, Wind, Winged Beast)

Snake: You call that a Monster? That thing is nothing but a weed that will be exterminated.

Windrose: Not likely, for I activate my effect. Flora Hurricane.

It sent out a violent hurricane that blasted Snake's Spells and Traps to shreds.

Snake: What the-?!

Windrose: Whenever I'm Summoned, all of your Spells and Traps are rendered useless. Now to blow you to shreds. I attack your weakest card with Botanical Gale.

Windrose flapped his wings and petals from the flowers on his chest, talons, sides, back, tail, and wings mixed with a harsh whirlwind blasted Worm Dimikles to shreds.

Snake: 8000-7200

Windrose: This is the end of all of you.

Yuto: What's going on?

Iris: Why are they acting like this?

Elemental Lords, all at once: We have been imprisoned ever since our creation. Now we shall rid this world of everything. And nothing will make us say otherwise.

Morgan and Megan: We don't think so! We know they can beat you! Especially Draco!

Elemental Lords: So you think. Your friends are at a serious disadvantage. Little defenses, no Spells or Traps, and shortages of cards in their hands, while we have powerful creatures strong enough to rip this planet apart. No matter what they try to do, they'll end up losing in the bitter end, and this planet will get what it deserves for sealing us.

Draco: Not if I have anything to say about it! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Fabled Ragin, and then I activate the effect of Fabled Miztoji, discarding him to make 1 of my face-up Fabled monsters a Tuner while it remains that way, and I choose Fabled Ragin. Now I tune The Fabled Ganashia with Fabled Ragin. Witness the power of a vice so virtuous that it brings a light that casts darkness over all...I Summon Fabled Valkyrus! With this card at my disposal, you'll be sealed back into the mountains where you belong. Fabled Valkyrus, attack!

Fabled Valkyrus send his familiar to attack Grandsoil as a distraction, while Fabled Valkyrus himself punched his opponent with his brass-knuckled hands, shattering him, leaving him as a pile of dirt.

Grandsoil: 8000-7900

Nakahara: Don't count me out just yet! I activate Silent Doom to bring Horus back, but then he upgrades with Level Up!, making him Level 8, and with 3000 Attack Points, you're going to wish you remained in those glaciers. Horus the Black Flame Dragon, attack with Ancient Black Flare!

Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8 breathes in, and exhales a powerful blast of black flames that destroyed Moulinglacia's armor, leaving only shattered icicles.

Moulinglacia: 8000-7800

Ace: Yeehaw! That's what I wanna see, an' what I'm gonna do! I Summon a Monster called Top Runner!

He then summons a robot in running shoes and wearing a gold medal.

(Top Runner, Lvl 4, ATK 1100, DEF 800, Wind, Machine, Tuner)

Ace: Now to tune my Level 4 Infernity Knight with my Level 4 Top Runner. Watch as the sinister spirits that inhabit each of these creatures combine into one. Watch, as I Summon forth the Infernity Doom Dragon! And it's effect won't be pretty for ya, 'cause it's effect is like yours when I have no hand, which I thank ya for, and keeps me outta harm's way. Now to return to the volcanoes, ya filthy varmint! Infernal Flame Blast!

Infernity Doom Dragon shot out its flammable smoke out at Pyrorex, backfiring and burning out his flames, which caused his armor to explode, leaving nothing but ashes.

Pyrorex: 8000-6600

Snake: My turn now, and I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards, then I play Premature Burial to bring back Worm Dimikles.

Snake: 7200-6400

Snake: Before the main event, I Summon Master of the Flaming Dragonswords.

He then summons a swordsman wielding blazing swords.

(Master of the Flaming Dragonswords, Lvl 4, 1800, DEF 1200, Fire, Warrior)

Snake: Now I sacrifice Worm Gulse and Worm Dimikles to Summon Greed Quasar.

He then summons a vicious-looking alien with a face on its chest, that it uses to absorb Level Stars, especially of those it defeats.

(Greed Quasar, Lvl 7, ATK ?, DEF ?, Dark, Fiend)

Greed Quasar ATK: 2100

Greed Quasar DEF: 2100

Snake: This creature's overall power is determined by the Level Stars it has multiplied by 300, and I'm going to boost it up with the effect of my master, who increases its level and Attack Points by 300.

Greed Quasar ATK: 2100-2400-2700

Greed Quasar DEF: 2100-2400

Snake: Next I discard Noisy Gnat to further strengthen Greed Quasar.

Greed Quasar ATK: 2700-3000

Greed Quasar DEF: 2400-2700

Snake: When this destroys you, not only will you fuel it in terms of power and Level, but you'll be a piece of paper drifting in the winds forever. Greed Quasar, attack! Prominence Napalm!

The alien fired a barrage of meteors at Windrose, which made the armor burn and left nothing but severely burnt petals.

Windrose: 8000-7700

Greed Quasar ATK: 3000-5400-5100-4800-4500

Greed Quasar DEF: 2700-4500

Yuto: Alright! They got this in the bag!

Iris: Keep it up, you guys!

Elemental Lords: We do not allow this. We will not allow this to stand.

Just with those words, the armor levitated, and the Elemental Lords were whole again.

Ace: What the hey now?!

Nakahara: No wonder why I never get paid enough for this job!

No contest.

Yuto: That's not fair! Your monsters can only be Summoned from your hand by its own effect!

Iris: You're breaking the rules! You can't do that!

Elemental Lords: We can do whatever we please. We're far superior to you mortals, and we're going to prove it by destroying this planet while you watch.

Yuto: Not if we can do anything about it! Trident Dragion, stop them!

Yuto summons Trident Dragion, but before said monster could attack, the Elemental Lords brutally fired at it nearly destroying it.

Iris: What?! But Trident Dragion is much more powerful that them!

Yuto: Maybe I need a little more firepower! This is where the Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis comes in to help Trident Dragion!

Iris: And Darklord Asmodeus, assist him! We need all the power we can get!

Snake: Don't think you losers get to steal the show! Gralandolf, King of Destruction! Attack with Chaos Razor Slash!

With that, Yuto summoned Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis, Iris summoned Darklord Asmodeus, and Snake summoned Garlandolf, King of Destruction, who began using the power of the monsters destroyed in the Duel. However, the Elemental Lords easily defeated everyone of them using the same method.

Elemental Lords: There is nothing you mortals can do, and nothing you say will stop us.

?: I'm mortal, and I'm telling you to return from where you came!

Lightning struck, and from the light of the spark, it revealed Silver Dragon.

Silver Dragon: Your end has come.

**To be continued...**


	36. Chapter 34 Raging Elements

Elemental Lords: Who are you to defy the rulers of this world?

Silver Dragon: Those who merely crave destruction for revenge have no right to even rule a small island.

Elemental Lords: You insolent worm. Who do you think you are with that repulsive tongue?

Silver Dragon: I am the seal to your fates, and that is all you'll need to know. I oversaw your Duel with these 4, and noticed that you achieved your true form, but what match are you against me unless you combine?

Yuto: Combine?

Iris: What does he mean?

Nakahara: Something ugly.

Ace: Can we censor it if it is?

Elemental Lords: You do not tell us what we shall do, insect.

Snake: What's wrong, so-called Rulers of the World? Are you Elemental Lords, or chicken?

Nakahara, in comical disbelief: He did not just demoralize them.

Draco: Unfortunately, he did.

Ace: This might end the series, after all.

Elemental Lords: You disgusting filth! We are enough to easily crush you in our present forms!

Morgan and Megan, comically pleading: Please stop insulting them! You don't know who you're messing with!

Snake: You 4 are dogs that are all bark and no bite! You, Grandsoil, are just a filthy dirt-ball! You, Moulinglacia, couldn't hit water if you fell out of a boat! You, Pyrorex, can't even light a candle! And you, Windrose, the lamest of them all, you're nothing but a bag of hot air!

Nakahara, comically shocked: This idiot never knows his limits.

Snake: I heard that.

Elemental Lords: You repugnant, revolting, disgusting waste of a life-form! That does it! You'll be the first to be destroyed!

Silver Dragon, nonchalantly: If you're going to at least start with anyone, you should merge into your most powerful form, and you might compare to them. Then again, you might not.

Elemental Lords: You asked for this, vermin! You all like to talk big, but you have no clue what you're messing with!

The 4 Elemental Lords merged into a massive creature that consisted of Grandsoil's arms and upper body, Moulinglacia's lower body, Pyrorex's tail and claws, and Windrose's wings. The merging was so great that windows shattered, and the building was mostly in rubble.

Silver Dragon: So this is you're true form? I expected it to be something original and more of a threat.

Alchelement: Foolish mortal...You are messing with the ultimate force...I am Alchelement, the Elemental God...

Draco: This is not good. Now they're in their true form, Alchelement, a creture feared by all possible Duel Monster Spirits.

Nakahara, hitting Snake upside the head, comically furious: YOU JUST HAD TO INSULT THEM, YOU IDIOT!

Snake, comically furious: WHAT ARE YOU HITTING ME FOR!? IF ANYTHING, YOU SHOULD BE BEATING SILVER DIMWIT!

Nakahara: YOU'RE THE DIMWIT! YOU SHOULD BE THE FIRST TARGET FOR THAT ABOMINATION MADE!

Snake: WELL PARDON ME FOR BEING THE GREATEST DUELIST OF ALL TIME!

Nakahara: YOU OBVIOUSLY AREN'T THAT GREAT, ESPECIALLY DUE TO WHAT YOU DID!

Snake: WHAT WAS THAT, BIKE COP!?

Nakahara: YOU HEARD ME, SLIME-BALL!

Snake: YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT REMARK, YOU-!

Yuto, in a tone that would bust eardrums, comically agitated by the back-and-forth: ENOUGH! The both of you!

Iris: You 2 are acting like children!

Nakahara: I was only speaking the truth, and the truth can be hard to take in...For him.

Snake: When this is over, you're going to pay-!

Alchelement, activating his Duel Disk, which is a culmination of the 4 Elemental Lords' Duel Disks: Enough! I had enough of this. This fool wanted me to be in my ultimate form, and he'll be the first to be destroyed when he loses the Duel he's asking for.

Silver Dragon, activating his Duel Disk: I won't lose to even a bunch of legends as long as I have a light of hope. When this is over, you'll be another myth. Now let's Duel!

Both players started off with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards each.

Alchelement: Superior life-forms first.

Silver Dragon: Thank you for the compliment.

Alchelement growled at the insult.

Silver Dragon: I activate Black Luster Ritual!

Just then, 2 fire baskets, a shield with 2 swords crossing it and a plaque with a shield and 2 swords crossing it.

Silver Dragon: Now, discarding 1 Blue-Eyes White Dragon to Ritual Summon Black Luster Soldier!

The baskets lose their fire, and the plaque and weapons shatter, and reform into armor. Then, a green skinned man appeared out of thin air inside of the armor, equipped with a blade and shield.

(Black Luster Soldier, Lvl 8, ATK 3000, DEF 2500, Earth, Warrior, Ritual)

Morgan and Megan: Wow! Amazing!

Alchelement: Since you Special Summoned a Monster, I can Special Summon Dragon Ice from my Graveyard by discarding it.

Silver Dragon: Then I activate Silent Doom and Inferno Reckless Summon to Summon all 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons; the 1 in my Graveyard, and the 2 in my Deck. I now play Fusion Gate, neglecting Polymerization to fuse my 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Make your next move, if you can last 1.

Alchelement: Shut up, worm. I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards, then Card Destruction, which means we both discard our hands and draw a new one.

Silver Dragon: I don't know if that transformation blinded you or made you stupider, because I have no hand. As a matter of fact, I only have powerful creatures on my field.

Alchelement: I'm well aware. Because this card assisted me in my long awaited revenge. I play Pot of Greed again to draw 2 cards, and then play Graceful Charity to draw the 3 cards I need and discard 2 cards. Now I have all that I need to Summon my most powerful culminations. I banish Solar Flare Dragon, Armed Sea Hunter, and Deep Sweeper to Special Summon Frost and Flame Dragon, banish Absolute Crusader, Alchemist of Black Spells, and Armored Bee to Special Summon Desert Twister, and banish Armor Exe and Armed Samurai-Ben Kei to Special Summon Chaos Sorcerer.

All at once, a small fire and 2 blobs of water merged until it formed a twin-headed dragon with a left head of flames and a right head of ice, while the remaining water formed the body of the dragon, revealing a tail with 2 arms and no wings or legs. Next, a small rock and 2 small tornadoes formed into a reptilian creature with scales of rock and a lower half obscured due to a tornado covering it. Then, 2 orbs, 1 of light and 1 of darkness formed into a powerful magician similar to the Magician of Black Chaos or the Dark Magician of Chaos, wielding the power of light and darkness in his right and left hand, respectively.

(Frost and Flame Dragon, Lvl 6, ATK 2300, DEF 2000, Water, Dragon)

(Desert Twister, Lvl 6, ATK 2300, DEF 2000, Wind, Fiend)

(Chaos Sorcerer, Lvl 6, ATK 2300, DEF 2000, Dark, Spellcaster)

Draco: Oh no!

Iris: Something wrong?

Yuto: I think it has to do with those creatures, especially the first 2.

Draco: Exactly what's wrong. Frost and Flame Dragon has the effect to destroy a Monster at the cost of 1 card, Desert Twister can destroy a Spell or Trap for the same cost, and Chaos Sorcerer can banish a Monster at the cost of being unable to fight for the turn. In other words, his monsters and Fusion Gate won't last even 1 turn.

Alchelement: He's right, and I discard 2 useless cards to have Frost and Flame Dragon destroy your strongest card and for Desert Twister to destroy Fusion Gate. And with those effects in play, I'll have Chaos Sorcerer banish your weaker Monster.

The dragon made of fire and ice fired a barrage of flames and ice shards at Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, shattering it, and the reptile with control over air and rocks created a whirlwind of wind and rubble that destroyed the Field Spell. Then, the magician combined the orbs in his hands and fired it at the knight, sucking it into a black hole.

Alchelement: Now my 2 hybrids can attack without a single roadblock.

The dragon and reptile fired a destructive barrage of flames, ice, rocks, and wind. However, Silver Dragon wasn't fazed a bit.

Silver Dragon: 8000-5700-3400

Alchelement: I think I'll let you struggle.

Silver Dragon: Why bother struggling if I have everything I need? I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards, then I play Dimension Fusion to bring back my banished cards.

Silver Dragon: 3400-1400

Silver Dragon: With these Dragons and my Black Luster Soldier, the formula is nearing completion. I Summon the Mystic Piper.

He then summons what appears to be a creature akin to that of the Pied Piper.

(Mystic Piper, Lvl 1, ATK 0, DEF 0, Light, Spellcaster)

Silver Dragon: I now use its effect, sacrificing it to draw a card, and if it's a Level 1 Monster, I can draw a second card. The card I pulled is the Maiden with Eyes of Blue, so I can draw a second card. Now, since I have 4 Monsters on my field, all with 3000 Attack Points, and you have 3 with 2300 Attack Points, I believe my Dragons will destroy your Monsters with the Burst Stream of Destruction Spell Card, letting me destroy all Monsters at the cost of a Blue-Eyes being unable to battle! Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Burst Stream of Destruction!

The 3 Blue-Eyes charged up white electric energy and fired it at the dragon, reptile, and magician, leaving no trace behind.

Alchelement: 8000-7300-6600

Silver Dragon: Now, Black Luster Soldier, destroy 3000 of his Life Points! Chaos Blade!

The knight vanished into thin air, only to appear in front of Alchelement with his blade charged. The knight the swipes his sword at Alchelement, leaving a large gash in his armor.

Alchelement: 6900-3900

Silver Dragon: I'll Set 1 card face-down and end there.

Alchelement: You filthy piece of common trash! How dare you wound me! I will destroy you!

Silver Dragon: I think not! Mind Crush! This card lets me declare a card name, and if there's more than 1 copy, all copies are discarded. However, I don't need to guess what you have to get rid of them. I know that you have Gate Guardian, and at least 1 or 2 copies of it.

Alchelement: NO!

The cards in Alchelement's shattered like glass.

Silver Dragon: Let me guess the strategy here. You planned on finding a way to discard Sanga of the Thunder, Suijin, and Kazejin, find a way to Summon them, and then sacrifice them to Summon the Gate Guardian. I wouldn't be surprised. However, this card is full of surprises. First I activate Allure of Darkness to draw 2 cards and banish the drawn Swordstalker. Next, I Set 1 card face-down and end there.

Alchelement: You're going to lose everything, now!

Silver Dragon: Not before I activate Hope for Escape, I won't! Since you have at least 1000 more Life Points than me, I can pay 1000 Life Points, and then I draw a card for each 2000 Life Points you have and I don't.

Silver Dragon: 1400-400

Silver Dragon: That's 2 cards I'm able to draw.

Alchelement: I think I'll leave a little surprise face-down.

Silver Dragon: You expect me to fear that? I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but the fun has just begun.

Alchelement: You mean it's about to end! Wall of Revealing Light!

Alchelement: 6900-900

Alchelement: Now you can't attack me with even your most powerful card! I win!

Silver Dragon: You're far from victorious. I activate Polymerization! Now I'm going to fuse Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with my Black Luster Soldier!

Alchelement: What!?

Silver Dragon: Black Luster Soldier! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Share your strengths and power to become one with each other!

Instead of entering a portal, Black Luster Soldier jumped onto Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's middle head, and the marks on each head of said dragon changed from black to red. Also, it became more metallic in the necks, claws, talons, spikes on its body, tip of the wings and the back of its legs, fangs, trims of the back of each scale on its heads, and grew spikes on its knees, underneath the lower jaws and shoulders, while the knight's armor changed drastically, gaining new shoulder pads, gauntlets, knee pads, side guards, a new helmet, and his long crimson hair grew longer. Overall, their merging changed them in more ways than 1.

Silver Dragon: This Monster is the incarnation of formed bonds, futures, and hope! This is the strongest Dragon Monster ever known to man! This is the Dragon Master Knight!

(Dragon Master Knight, Lvl 12, ATK 5000, DEF 5000, Light, Dragon, Fusion)

Iris: Wow! Amazing! I never knew they could do that!

Yuto: It's power rivals that of Five-Headed Dragon. If anything, I think it pales in comparison to that thing.

Alchelement: Fool. You Summoned a creature with strength equal to the power I inserted into the Wall of Revealing Light, and any Monster that's equal to or inferior to the barrier can't harm me. It's over, and on the next turn, you'll lose every last Life Point.

Silver Dragon: There is no "next turn". This Duel is over.

Alchelement: Far from it.

Silver Dragon: Actually, it _is _over, because Dragon Master Knight is able to communicate with other Dragons and give itself their power. In terms simply put, every other Dragon I have gives my ultimate creature 500 Attack Points, which will let me bypass that barrier. As I said, this Duel is over!

Alchelement: NO!

Silver Dragon: Yes! Blue-Eyes White Dragons! Give Dragon Master Knight your power!

The power is drawn in a form of colorful aura, which is converted into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Black Luster Soldier.

Dragon Master Knight ATK: 5000-5500-6000-6500

Alchelement: IMPOSSIBLE! I AM PERFECTION!

Silver Dragon: Dragon Master Knight! Seal his fate forever! Dragon Saber Blast!

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon charged for an Ultimate Burst Stream of Destruction, while Black Luster Soldier charged his Chaos Blade. Black Luster Soldier slashed the air, sending the energy flying towards Alchelement, and the the Ultimate Burst Stream of Destruction applied extra force to slice Alchelement in 2 and obliterate him completely.

Alchelement: 900-0

Alchelement: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Silver Dragon wins.

Morgan and Megan: Silver Dragon won! He's our Number 1 Hero!

Snake: That card looks good, but it would look better in my Deck.

Ace: Not really.

Snake: Shut it.

Draco picks up the cards of the Elemental Lords and hands them to Silver Dragon.

Draco: I trust that you'll make sure these cards return to their rightful positions.

Silver Dragon: These copies are mere fakes that obtained a consciousness out of neglect of a Duelist who found them useless. These cards have no right in this world, or any world.

Silver Dragon tears the 4 cards in half, shocking Yuto and the group.

Nakahara: Idiot! They'll come back for revenge for tearing them in half!

Silver Dragon: Wrong. These cards were put out of their misery, and will never be used against anyone.

Yuto: I find it strange, but he's right. If I sensed a real soul in counterfeit cards, then it would be corrupted.

Silver Dragon: This doesn't have to do with believing me or not, but it has to do with why Domino City III's completely devastated. Now crime will be more rampant than ever. Raids will rise, robberies will take place. Even if it kills me, I will do whatever it takes to maintain justice in this city! As long as I have the hope of others, I will not fail!

He then activated his wings and took off.

Iris: Well, we learned something new, and that's Silver Dragon is a person who nobody should be enemies with in a Duel.

Ace: Got that right.

Before anymore words could come out, a set of lights surrounded the group, and DSB Officers surrounded the area. Out of the light, first shown as a silhouette by the light, a average built man in a DSB uniform and an scar on each eye appeared.

Snake: Ratchet.

Ratchet: I see there was severe collateral damage here, and I had a hunch you where responsible. All of you. You're all coming with me.

**To be continued...**


	37. Chapter 35 Bad Blood

Ratchet: As you can see, you're all surrounded. Why not just give up and admit defeat?

Draco: Not a chance, you glorified bike officer.

Ratchet: You better watch who you're talking to.

Ace: I think we all know who we're talkin' to. We're talkin' to a lowly officer who arrests smart young Duelists.

Nakahara: And someone who cheated his way into Commissioner.

Iris: The promotion isn't important.

Nakahara: I disagree.

Yuto: Shut up.

Ratchet: Actually, you're talking to the man who's going to send you all straight to the Facility.

?, a man with effeminate legs and arms, appearing from the DSB Officers: Not just yet. I still have some unfinished business to tend to.

Draco: Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in and clawed on all over.

?: Very funny, go ahead and laugh all you want. I'll wipe that stupid smirk off of your arrogant face.

Draco: Not likely, hairball.

Yuto: I don't know if this guy is a roadblock or a Duel Rook.

Iris: Same.

Snake: What he is is Schrodinger, and he's as cruel as Ratchet himself.

Schrodinger: Oh, come now, Kurosawa. You don't know how great this feels to have this miracle occur.

Nakahara: What are you talking about, alley cat?

Schrodinger: I did this. Crafty Schrodinger did this. And it all took a little false accusations and falsifications of evidence in order to make Ratchet the villain.

This shocked all present but Schrodinger, who shot out what appeared to be a web. The DSB Officers and Ratchet were trapped by said web and struggled to get out, but their efforts were in vain.

Ratchet: You filth! You got me promoted for this?!

Schrodinger, in front of Ratchet, and then Draco after: Don't think I'm not onto you, old man. What you are is selfish. I did nothing but sacrifice, while you just bossed me around like you were my father. Well, I'm the boss now. Scratch that; I was the boss from the get go, while you were merely a worthless pawn that I can just throw away. And as for you Draco, don't try and deny the fact that you took those wretched brats under your roof.

Draco: Why would I deny that? They're all I have left after my parents died. That and my Deck. I literally had to Duel in order to survive and live.

Ace: Ain't survivin' an' livin' 2 different things?

Snake: No. Surviving involves continuing to exist, while living means existing.

Morgan and Megan: We're their siblings! You can't take that from us!

Schrodinger: We'll see about that.

Draco, Duel Disk activated, blade near Schrodinger's face: I would advise leaving them be. You're Dueling against me, and if I win, they're freed, and I'm including the officers as well. Also, you're turning yourself in for the accusations, falsifications and arrests of talented young Duelists such as Yuto and Iris.

Schrodinger: Fine, but if I win, you're all going to the Facility for life.

Draco: Not likely to happen, fish breath.

Schrodinger, activating his Duel Disk, which is made out of valuable jewels: We'll see, dead man.

Both players started off with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards each.

Schrodinger: Dead men go last.

Draco: Thanks for the first turn.

Schrodinger, sarcastically: Classy.

Draco: I Summon Fabled Ashenveil, Set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Schrodinger: That's it? I think it's time a real Monster came into existence. I play Block Attack to switch your Monster into Defense Mode, and then I Summon Transforming Sphere.

He then summons a bird-like creature with a green orb in its hands.

(Transforming Sphere, Lvl 3, ATK 100, DEF 100, Wind, Winged Beast)

Yuto: I heard of that card. I don't like the looks of this.

Snake: It's 100 Attack and Defense Points.

Iris: He means its effect, not original strength.

Schrodinger: Now for its effect, by discarding Troposphere, I can Equip Transforming Sphere with your Monster, and gains said Monster's Attack Points, but don't worry. You'll get it back when I'm done with my turn. I'm a fair man.

Fabled Ashenveil was turned into energy, and the orb absorbed said energy.

Transforming Sphere ATK: 100-1700

Schrodinger: Next, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Troposphere.

He then summons an armored humanoid avian with blue skin and feathers.

(Troposphere, Lvl 6, ATK 2400, DEF 2000, Wind, Winged Beast)

Draco: Not so fast. I activate A Hero Emerges. Now you must select 1 card in my hand, and if it's a Monster, I can Summon it.

Schrodinger: Far right.

Draco: Excellent choice. For me. I Special Summon The Fabled Rubyruda.

Schrodinger: A Monster with only 1100 Attack Points. A shame it has to end. Troposphere, attack his only defense with Skydive Slaughter Slash.

Draco: I activate The Fabled Rubyruda's effect. By discarding a Fabled Monster, I can negate your attack. I discard Fabled Soulkius.

Schrodinger: Very well, I'll attack with Transforming Sphere. Destroy his only card with Aerial Assault Attack.

Draco: You never learn. I discard Fabled Lurrie to negate the attack and Special Summon him via his effect.

Schrodinger: Since Transforming Sphere attacked, it's switched to Defense Mode. Before I end my turn, I activate The Big Cattle Drive to draw a card for each Winged Beast I have, and then I place 2 cards face-down.

Draco: And with the end of your turn, Fabled Ashenveil returns to my field. Now I Summon Fabled Topi. Now I tune my Level 1 Fabled Topi and Fabled Lurrie, and Level 4 Fabled Ashenveil with The Fabled Rubyruda, a Level 4.

Schrodinger: I activate the Trap Card, Discord. With this card, we can't Synchro Summon for 3 turns.

Draco: I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn.

Schrodinger: Smart choice. I activate Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards, and then discard 2. Now I banish the Transforming Sphere and Troposphere on my field, and the Sphere of Chaos in my Graveyard to Special Summon The Atmosphere.

He then summons what appears to be an advanced form of Transforming Sphere. However, it is a 4-winged avian holding a clear green orb in its talons, lacking any arms.

(The Atmosphere, Lvl 8, ATK 1000, DEF 800, Wind, Winged Beast)

Yuto: I don't like the looks of this.

Iris: Me neither.

Snake: Are you blind? It's only got 1000 Attack Points and 800 Defense Points.

Ace: And an effect similar to that first Monster he Summoned, only more powerful.

Schrodinger: I activate The Atmosphere's effect. Once per turn, I can target any of your face-up Monsters on the field and Equip it to this beautiful bird forever. Also, it gains the Attack and Defense Points of said targeted card. The only card worth using is the very card I absorbed before.

Ace: Told ya.

Fabled Ashenveil was turned into energy and was absorbed into the orb.

The Atmosphere ATK: 1000-2600

The Atmosphere DEF: 800-2000

Schrodinger: Your _late _parents left that Deck for you in vain. I can clearly hear their last breaths coming from these cards.

Draco: The only thing you hear is your own voice. I activate Disarmament, destroying Fabled Ashenveil and freeing him overall.

Schrodinger: Very well. I attack your weakest card. Airborne Atrocity Attack.

Draco: I activate Staunch Defender. Now your creature must attack The Fabled Rubyruda instead.

The avian and The Fabled Rubyruda clashed, and at the end of the clash, the latter returned to its master while the former exploded.

Schrodinger: 8000-7900

Draco: I don't need Synchro Monsters to defeat you. I send 2 cards from my hand to the Graveyard to revive Fabled Soulkius. Next, I sacrifice The Fabled Rubyruda to Summon Fabled Dianaira. And now to create an Overlay Network using Fabled Lurrie and Fabled Topi to Xyz Summon one of the most powerful magicians, yet the laziest of them as well. I Summon the Slacker Magician in Defense Mode!

The 2 Fabled Monsters disappeared into a black hole, and then a white hole opened, and from it came a beautiful, yet lazy and unmotivated, female magician surrounded by 2 yellow orbs.

(Slacker Magician, Rank 1, ATK 200, DEF 2100, Light, Spellcaster, Xyz)

Draco: Don't be fooled by her frail appearance. Once per turn, she can't be destroyed by battle, and she also has an effect I can use on anyone's turn.

Schrodinger: Please. The name of that card can automatically prove that it's nothing more than a slacker.

Draco: Yes, but she's a magician as well. Despite not doing anything productive and remaining in her room practicing magic in her room, she has a unique power that she keeps dormant. A defensive mechanism, if you will. I'll just leave everything else as is.

Nakahara: Yuto, you have a clue what it does?

Yuto: If that card's targeted by an effect, an Overlay Unit can be used against it.

Iris: I just hope he can use that card wisely.

Schrodinger: I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. And since you have 2 or more Monsters of the same Attribute, in your case, it's Light, I can Special Summon Alector, Sovereign of Birds from my hand.

He then summons an armored humanoid avian with red wings.

(Alector, Sovereign of Birds, Lvl 6, ATK 2400, DEF 2000, Wind, Winged Beast)

Schrodinger: Next, I Summon Night's End Sorcerer.

He then summoned a magician with the powers of darkness that wields a scythe and has bats accompanying him.

(Night's End Sorcerer, Lvl 2, ATK 1300, DEF 400, Dark, Spellcaster, Tuner)

Schrodinger: Now to play Heavy Storm to destroy these pesky Spells and Traps.

A destructive wind shattered all Spells and Traps like glass.

Schrodinger: Now to synchronize Night's End Sorcerer and Alector, Sovereign of Birds.

Nakahara: Oh, no!

Ace: Somethin' wrong?

Nakahara: Schrodinger has a card that's so powerful that it can actually harm Draco!

Snake: And the downside is?

Nakahara: It can _harm _Draco!

Schrodinger: I call forth a being of pure darkness and a heart as black as evil, and offer your life as the sacrifice when you fall. Show these fools the true meaning of suffering and bleed them dry, Blood Mefist.

Yuto, Iris, Snake, Ace, Morgan, Megan, and Ratchet: Blood Mefist?!

He then summons a gentleman-like specter in 19th Century clothing. It has no legs, wields a staff with a skull on the top, has paling skin, and its power radiates with blood.

(Blood Mefist, Lvl 8, ATK 2800, DEF 1300, Dark, Fiend, Synchro)

Schrodinger: Blood Mefist, attack Fabled Soulkius. Rancid Rush.

The specter spewed out acidic blood from its mouth, which dissolved Fabled Soulkius completely. Some of it burned part of Draco's jacket's sleeve.

Draco: 8000-7400

Schrodinger: I'll end with 1 card face-down and end there, and since it's your turn, you lose 300 Life Points for every card on your field.

The specter fired plasma balls from its hand at Draco, which were 3 feet in length and radius each. It was enough to blast off the burnt sleeve and scratch him and his clothing.

Draco: 7400-7100-6800-6500

Schrodinger: Like I said, your cards were given to you in vain.

Draco: We'll see what will be in vain. First, I'll Set 3 cards face-down.

Schrodinger: Shows how much you learn. Whenever you Set a Spell or Trap, you lose 300 Life Points.

The specter fired another 3 plasma balls at Draco, further scratching him.

Draco: 6500-6200-5900-5600

Schrodinger: This card is the ultimate tool of your destruction, Draco. Why not just give up and join your parents?

Draco: Even if they were with me, they would never want me to give up. It's still my turn, and I attack with Fabled Dianaira, which will cancel out the attack due to the fact that he and Blood Mefist have the same Attack Points of 2800.

Schrodinger: I think not. The cat's out of the bag now. I activate Fighting Spirit, and for every Monster you have, Blood Mefist gains 300 Attack Points.

Blood Mefist ATK: 2800-3100-3400

Fabled Dianaira was about to attack, but the specter spewed acidic blood to dissolve its foe to nothing. It also fell on Draco's jacket's other sleeve, damaging it further.

Draco: 5600-5000

Schrodinger: My turn, and I activate Allure of Darkness to draw 2 cards and banish Spear Cretin. Then, I Summon the Summoner Monk in Defense Mode.

He then summons an old monk.

(Summoner Monk, Lvl 4, ATK 800, DEF 1600, Dark, Spellcaster)

Schrodinger: Now, I discard the Spell Card, Dark Hole, to let me Special Summon a Level 4 Monster from my Deck, compliments of Summoner Monk. I Special Summon Battlestorm.

With the monk using an ancient chant, he then summons a humanoid avian with black feathers.

(Battlestorm, Lvl 4, ATK 1700, DEF 1000, Dark, Winged Beast)

Schrodinger: And now, I use Inferno Reckless Summon to call 2 more of these marvelous birds. And I mean everything when I say "marvelous" because every Winged Beast makes it 100 Attack Points stronger, and 3 or more of said Winged Beasts lets me destroy a Spell or Trap you control once per turn, or thrice per turn in the case of 3 Battlestorms, but I only need once, so say goodbye to that worthless face-down.

The avian humanoids flapped their wings and sent a destructive whirlwind at the face-down Mirror Force, shattering it.

Schrodinger: Now with an Overlay Network complete, I can use these vessels to Xyz Summon the One-Eyed Skill Gainer.

The 3 avian creatures disappeared into a black hole, and from a white hole appeared a one-eyed swordsman wearing a mask on its face. Also, it should be noted that this swordsman is merely a shell of armor. It was surrounded by 3 yellow orbs.

(One-Eyed Skill Gainer, Rank 4, ATK 2500, DEF 2600, Light, Warrior, Xyz)

Schrodinger: Now your Slacker Magician can't help itself. One-Eyed Skill gainer, attack.

Draco: I activate Astral Barrier to protect her and take the hit.

Schrodinger: Your funeral.

The swordsman slashed at Draco, destroying his jacket completely.

Draco: 5000-2500

Schrodinger: Now for Blood Mefist to destroy you with Rancid Rush.

Draco: Wrong answer, hairball. I activate the Trap Card, Confusion Chaff, so now your Monsters will fight each other.

Several tags appear on the specter, and said specter spewed out acidic blood at the suit of armor, dissolving it to nothing.

Schrodinger: 7900-7600

Schrodinger: No matter. I still have the lead. And since it's your turn again, Blood Mefist will strike you with 300 Life Points of damage per card.

The spectre fired 2 more plasma balls at Draco, which shredded part of his shirt.

Draco: 2500-2200-1900

Draco: I activate the Spell Card, Storm, to destroy my Astral Barrier and to destroy Spells and Traps equal to the amount I had prior to destruction.

Schrodinger: Fool. I have no Spells or Traps to destroy. You wasted that card for nothing.

Draco: Not quite. It prevented me from losing to you. I switch Slacker Magician to Attack Mode and place 1 card face-down.

Schrodinger: Fool, you only shave off 300 more Life Points every time you Set Spells and Traps. I'm guessing you do have a death wish.

The specter fired another plasma ball at Draco, damaging his shirt more.

Draco: 1900-1600

Schrodinger: Well, it was fun for me. As for you, I think a close-range Rancid Rush is in order.

The specter spewed out acidic blood until-

Draco: I activate Inverse Reverse, switching all Effect Monsters' Attack and Defense Points.

The magician set up a barrier that reflected the acidic blood back at the specter, dissolving it to nothing.

Schrodinger: 7600-7300

Draco: Well, it looks like your own card backfired. It's my turn, and I sacrifice Slacker Magician to Summon Divine Knight Ishzark.

He then summons a knight wielding a huge sword and has the power of holy damnation.

(Divine Knight Ishzark, Lvl 6, ATK 2400, DEF 1800, Light, Warrior)

Draco: Divine Knight Ishzark, attack Schrodinger directly! Breakdown Distortion!

The knight took out its giant sword and swiped at Schrodinger.

Schrodinger: 7300-4900

Schrodinger: I activate Monster Reborn to revive Blood Mefist. Now it has more power that you can ever hope to imagine. But I'm not going to merely destroy your card yet. First, I Summon Magic Hole Golem, and then I'll use its effect to half Blood Mefist's Attack Points to let it attack directly this turn. Go, Rancid Rush.

The specter spewed acidic blood at Draco and set the blood on fire with its staff, which destroyed part of the leggings of his pants, and his shirt, revealing the bandages around his waist. The damage was also so great that it caused him a great deal of pain, as opposed to the effect damage and the destruction of his own Monsters, which he could endure. Unlike said events, this actually harmed him so badly he screamed in agonizing pain.

Draco: 1600-200

Morgan and Megan, tears in their eyes having to see their brother hurt: Stop it! Stop hurting Draco! Stop it now!

?: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, burn, Draco, burn! Burn! BURN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Nakahara: Malice! I thought you were supposed to be behind bars!

Malice: I got out for good behavior!

Yuto: What do you want, you demented freak?!

Iris: If it's the children, forget it!

Malice: All I want to see is Draco suffering! And this is the best full-course meal of agony I have ever had in my life! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Draco, weak from the damage: It's...my turn...and...I...

Before he could make a move, a heartbeat is heard. His heartbeat. His eyes were hanging low, his skin was pale, his sights were blurry, and his body felt weak. He collapsed on the ground. The damage was so great that it obliterated all of his strength. His eyes were hollow. After the collapse, it was completely silent. Nakahara tried looking for a pulse, only to be shocked to see he wasn't breathing. This shocked all but Schrodinger and Malice, the latter of whom was laughing maniacally at the sight. Morgan and Megan, tears flowing from their eyes were begging Draco to wake up.

Schrodinger won the Duel by default.

Schrodinger: Well, I think I'm in a good enough mood to let you all go for now. But if we see each other again, you'll regret it.

Schrodinger leaps onto the nearest building with ease and walks off. Cut to Domino City III's Spiral Tower. Silver Dragon is standing atop of it.

Silver Dragon: So, an undercover Duel Armada member was behind these false accusations.

He takes of his mask.

Silver Dragon: Even though I can never forgive the DSB for doing this, I at least feel sorry that they were fooled.

He puts the mask back on, activated his wings, and soared into the dark night.

Silver Dragon: Whoever you are, you're going to pay for the very curse you brought onto Domino City III when I find you.

**To be continued...**


	38. Chapter 36 Thirst for Vengence

Cut to inside a medical room. Draco is hooked up to several different types of medical machinery. His eyes are shut, and his has several bandages on his face, legs, and arms.

Morgan and Megan, weeping and begging: Draco! Please wake up! Open your eyes!

Ace: C'mon, doc! Don'tcha have somethin' to help the guy?!

Dr. Schneider, a young, yet experienced doctor, taking off his medical mask: Forgive me, sir. I did all that medical science can do for him. Only a miracle can save your friend now.

Nakahara, appearing from the door: Bad news! I couldn't contact the closest hospital for Draco!

Snake, bashing his fist through a wall in anger: That worm stole my chance in getting payback!

Yuto: It might take days in order to get help for him.

Iris: Things can't get any worse from here.

Marduk, appearing from nowhere: Your friend doesn't have days...At this rate, he could die at any possible time...

Ace: It got worse, and possibly for ratin's, too.

Yuto, freaked out: Holy Exodos Flame! How did you get here?!

Iris: I thought you were knocked out cold!

Marduk: My unconsciousness was a ruse to make sure Avatar wouldn't follow me...Anyway, the likelihood of your friend dying is very high...

Yuto: He won't die. Not like this! He would never allow it in front of them!

Iris: He's the only thing they have left!

Marduk: I'm sorry...But that is the truth...They'll have to accept that he can't be saved and could die soon...

With that, he disappears.

Snake: Dead, near dead, or not dead, he proved himself 1 thing: He proved himself a true Duelist standing up to a Blood Mefist.

Nakahara: Yuto, Iris, Snake, Ace, Morgan and Megan. You go and find Schrodinger and make him pay for what he did. I'll stay here and watch over him to see if he recovers.

Morgan, defensively: I'm not leaving with Draco like this!

Megan, defensively: I refuse to leave Draco here!

Ace: Let them stay. He might need them.

Nakahara: Fine, I'll stay with these 2 and wait for Draco to recover.

Yuto: Right. Let's go!

Iris: Right!

While Nakahara stayed with the twins, the rest of the group headed out.

Nakahara: Dr. Schneider, if I'm to leave the room, I need you to look after them for me. I might need to see if we can contact the nearest hospital.

Dr. Schneider: Of course.

Cut to Domino City III Square. Schrodinger is apprehending a young male Duelist.

Schrodinger: Serves you right for trying to get to me, runt.

Duelist: I didn't do anything!

Yuto: Hey, fish breath! I don't know where you get off of blaming Duelists, marking them, and then hurting my friend!

Schrodinger: Quite simple, really. Working undercover. As Duel Rook, I'll be more than willing to disqualify all of you.

Iris: You don't make the decisions here!

Schrodinger: On the contrary, I do. I was the real Commissioner from the start, using Ratchet as mere sheep's clothing. And Avatar is the same. When I'm finished with you, Avatar will be the next to fall, just like Draco did.

Cut to hospital. Morgan and Megan are asleep next to Draco. He wakes up, only to struggle to get up. However, he managed to do so by taking off the machinery on him. He slowly limped out of the building, holding onto the railing of the wall.

Nakahara, walking in: Good news! We can finally-!

He then realizes Draco isn't there.

Nakahara, in comical, furious shock: WHERE'S DRACO!?

Cut to City Square.

Snake: To think you were better than Ratchet, Schrodinger. But I was wrong. Everyone was. And I'm going to make you pay for making me the criminal I never wanted to be!

Schrodinger: Please. With a Deck full of worms? You hardly qualify as a Duelist now.

Draco appears, limping weakly.

Draco: You don't qualify for a Dueling Security Bureau Officer...You deserve to be the criminal...

Yuto: Draco! What are you doing here?!

Iris: You're supposed to be in the medical room! What if someone notices you're gone?!

Draco: I healed well...And it just so happens our Duel wasn't finished...

Schrodinger: What are you talking about? I easily beat you.

Draco: The rules of the tournament state that you must defeat the opponent by making his or her Life Points to 0, or if you find out any cheating. Also, damaging an opponent is forbidden.

Avatar: That's right. And I can easily disqualify you for that, and for saying you'll overthrow me.

Draco: No. Let me Duel him, fair and square. I want him to pay for those who were blamed as criminals. For those he tormented. For my siblings, who you tried to separate me from, and for my parents, who entrusted me with this Deck as a last dying wish to live on to protect what's important to me. This Deck radiates with their passion, and I can still hear that passion in this very Deck. Avatar, I may no longer serve you, but I ask of you to let me Duel him.

Avatar: Very well. Do with him as you will. You may have failed and betrayed me, but you far exceeded my expectations, unlike him. I'll be waiting for the final results.

As Avatar disappears into smoke, Draco activated his Duel Disk.

Draco: It's time you pay for your actions.

Schrodinger, activating his Duel Disk: It's time you joined your deceased parents.

Draco: They _are_ with me. In this Deck. And I live on because of them.

Snake: Another thing to note: He has guts and the moxie to back up his statements.

Draco: Schrodinger, I won't lose to you!

Schrodinger: We'll see.

Both players started off with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards each.

Draco: My turn! I Summon Fabled Raven! And then I use the effect of Fabled Grimro, sending her from my hand to the Graveyard to add another Fabled Monster in my place, as I control a Fabled Monster. Next, I play Double Summon to use Fabled Raven as a sacrifice to Summon Fabled Dianaira! Then, I play Monster Reborn to bring him back again. And you know what that means?

Schrodinger: A waste of cards.

Draco: A Synchro Summon, tuning my Level 8 Fabled Dianaira with my Level 2 Fabled Raven!

Yuto: Alright! His best card!

Draco: You shall witness a tyrant so noble, a tyranny so righteous, and the brightest light that casts the darkest of shadows all into one! Rise! Fabled Leviathan!

Schrodinger: What a waste.

Draco: I'll place 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Schrodinger: Well, then. I Summon Snake's Tuner Monster, Masked Chameleon.

Snake, furious: My what?!

He then summons a chameleon whose face makes it look like it has a mask on.

(Masked Chameleon, Lvl 4, ATK 1600, DEF 1100, Earth, Reptile, Tuner)

Snake: You snake! You had that card the whole time?!

Schrodinger: Now, I use the effect to Special Summon Yuto's Mirror Ladybug.

Yuto: What?!

He then summons a ladybug with mirror-like wings.

(Mirror Ladybug, Lvl 1, ATK 100, DEF 100, Light, Insect)

Schrodinger: Now to synchronize my 2 cards.

Yuto: Hold it right there!

Schrodinger: I call forth a being of pure darkness and a heart as black as evil, and offer your life as the sacrifice when you fall. Show these fools the true meaning of suffering and bleed them dry, Blood Mefist.

Draco: It's power doesn't even compare to Fabled Leviathan's.

Schrodinger: It will when I play the Equip Spell, Sword of Dark Rites, to make it superior to your creature.

Blood Mefist ATK: 2800-3200

Schrodinger: Now, Blood Mefist. Attack with Rancid Rush.

Blood Mefist spewed its acidic blood at Fabled Leviathan, dissolving him completely.

Draco: 8000-7800

Schrodinger: Fabled Leviathan is destroyed.

Draco: But its disciples rise from the ashes. Whenever Fabled Leviathan is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, it lets me bring back up to 3 Fabled Monsters from my Graveyard to my hand. And you know which ones I have.

Ace in his head: Clever, but not clever. It saved him from serious hand trouble, yet not from Blood Mefist. Also, the only cards he has are Monsters with Attack Points less than said Blood Mefist due to the Sword of Dark Rites. It seems as if Dr. Schneider was right that only a miracle can save him, because he's doomed if he can't make the right move.

Draco: Next, I activate the Jar of Greed Trap Card, to let me draw a card. This protects me from Blood Mefist's effect, so I take no damage on my own turn.

Schrodinger: Smart, yet you're wide open after your next, and last, turn.

Draco: The battle has only begun. I activate the Spell Card, Pot of Greed, to let me draw 2 more cards, and then I play Allure of Darkness to draw 2 cards and banish Claw Reacher. Next, I discard Fabled Lurrie, which Special Summons himself by his effect, to Special Summon The Fabled Nozoochee, whose effect lets me Special Summon Fabled Raven, and I Normal Summon Fabled Kushano. I now tune The Fabled Nozoochee with Fabled Raven, 2 Level 2 Monsters to Synchro Summon a Level 4!

Schrodinger: Those are rarely found. Let's see who you Summon.

Draco: Watch as the light of darkness shines to cast a shadow so bright it's dark! I Summon The Fabeled Unicore!

Schrodinger: That thing's too weak.

Draco: I'm far from finished. I now tune my Level 1 Fabled Lurrie with my Level 3 Fabled Kushano!

Schrodinger: Another Synchro Monster?

Draco: Watch as the majestic malevolence rules with a mighty strike that the earth trembles upon running! I Summon The Fabled Kudabbi!

Schrodinger: That thing is weaker than your last one.

Draco: It's still my turn, and this is just the beginning. I just forged an Overlay Network with these 2 creatures. I use the power of these Beasts to Xyz Summon the Diamond Dire Wolf! And this is the beginning. I activate Black and White Wave! Since Diamond Dire Wolf has at least 1 Synchro Monster as an Overlay Unit for it, I can banish a card on the field and draw a card. I banish Blood Mefist!

A spiral stream of black and white fired at Blood Mefist, tearing him to shreds.

Draco: Now my Diamond Dire Wolf can attack you directly with Diamond Fang Slash!

Schrodinger: I Special Summon Battle Fader, ending the Battle Phase. Clever move banishing my Blood Mefist so you could Set cards as much as your heart desires, but destroying Blood Mefist like that was your most foolish action yet. I play Double Summon to let me Normal Summon both The Calculator and The Calibrator simultaneously.

He then summons a robot with a calculator for a head and another with a calibrator for a head.

(The Calculator, Lvl 2, ATK ?, DEF 0, Light, Thunder)

(The Calibrator, Lvl 4, ATK 1500, DEF 1500, Light, Thunder)

Schrodinger: The Claculator gains 300 Attack Points for the total combined Levels of each Monster on my field, and the Calibrator gains 300 Attack Points for the Total Ranks of your Xyz Monsters.

The robotic calculator started typing numbers and equations on its chest, while the robotic calibrator was adjusting itself using the dial on its chest while clipping the cords onto Diamond Dire Wolf.

The Calculator ATK: 0-300-600-900-1200-1500-1800-2100

The Calibrator ATK: 1500-1800-2100-2400-2700

Schrodinger: Now I can destroy your Monster with The Calibrator, and then The Calculator can attack directly. Calibrated Thunder Blast.

The robotic calibrator, whose cords were still on Diamond Dire Wolf, fired a blast of charged electricity, shattering it.

Draco: 7800-7100

The Calibrator ATK: 2700-1500

Schrodinger: Now for the direct attack. Calculated Thunder Blast.

The robotic calculator fired an electric blast at Draco.

Draco: 7100-5000

Draco: Thank you, sir. Would you like another?

Schrodinger: It's "May I have another?", not-

Draco: With pleasure. I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn to revive Fabled Grimro, and then I Summon The Fabled Chawa. Now I tune Fabled Grimro with The Fabled Chawa!

Schrodinger: More of these pests?

Draco: Prepare to see a light so malevolent, it's a darkness so benevolent! I Summon Fabled Ragin! It's power allows me to draw until I have 2 cards from my Deck if my Hand Size Limit is less than 2. Now I use Fabled Ragin to attack The Calculator with his Blade of Entropy!

Fabled Ragin drew out his sword and smashed it through the robotic calculator, destroying it.

Schrodinger: 8000-7800

Schrodinger: A loss like that doesn't even faze me. I Set 2 cards face-down, and then I sacrifice The Calibrator to Summon Mist Archfiend.

He then summons a demon made entirely out of vapor.

(Mist Archfiend, Lvl 6, ATK 2400, DEF 0, Dark, Fiend)

Iris: Now he won't have to suffer its effect, and Draco's Monster will be destroyed!

Schrodinger: Mist Archfiend, attack. Haze Claw Slash.

The demon disappeared into mist, only to reappear in front of Fabled Ragin. It then raised its claws and slashed Fabled Ragin.

Draco: 5000-4900

Draco: Big mistake, mouse for brains. I still have 2 cards in my hand, and I also have a card that can clear that annoying fog. I activate Trade-In, discarding Fabled Dianaira to draw 2 more cards. I then play Spell Reproduction, sending my last Monster Reborn and Mystical Cards of Light to add Double Summon to my hand, which I activate to simultaneously Summon The Fabled Kokkator and The Fabled Rubyruda, 2 Level 4 Monsters.

Schrodinger: More pets?

Draco: Actually, more Synchro Material. I tune The Fabled Kokkator with The Fabled Rubyruda!

Yuto: He's Synchro Summoning 1 Monster after another!

Iris: Makes me think of the time you Dueled him, Yuto.

Snake: Maybe, but I sense something bad about this. Not the fact he's Summoning Synchro Monsters, but the fact that he might be holding back.

Draco: Witness the power of a vice so virtuous that it brings a light that casts darkness over all! I Summon Fabled Valkyrus!

Schrodinger: You keep Summoning 1 weak creature after another. Just give up.

Draco: Never. Fabled Valkyrus wants to physically introduce your Mist Archfiend to its Knuckles of Tumult!

Fabled Valkyrus bore through the demon with its brass knuckles and delivered a punch to Schrodinger.

Schrodinger: 7800-7300

Schrodinger: I'm not fazed by such a pathetic show like that. I activate the Spell Card known as Offerings to the Doomed. By skipping my Draw Phase, I can destroy your last Synchro Monster.

Fabled Valkyrus shattered like glass.

Schrodinger: Next, I activate Dimension Fusion, paying 2000 Life Points to revive the Blood Mefist.

Schrodinger: 7300-5300

Draco: You're unoriginal.

Schrodinger: Well, you're dead. Blood Mefist, attack with Rancid Rush. And while you do that, I'll heal myself with the Enchanted Javelin, giving me Life Points equal to the Attack Points of an attacking Monster, in this case, Blood Mefist.

Schrodinger: 5300-8100

Schrodinger: Now, destroy him.

Blood Mefist spewed acidic blood at Draco, which it set on fire, causing great pain to Draco.

Draco: 4900-2100

Schrodinger: Now I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master to heal me.

Schrodinger: 8100-9100

Schrodinger: Lastly, I play Cemetery Bomb, so you lose 100 Life Points for every card in your Graveyard.

An explosion then engulfs Draco, causing much more pain to him.

Draco: 2100-100

Yuto: Hey, no fair! You were supposed to follow the rules of the tournament!

Schrodinger: Please. This tournament is nothing more than a mere game to me. The rules don't mean anything to me in something as pathetic as this. And Avatar is nothing. Just a weak, spineless fool. When this is over, I'll surpass the Rank of Duel King, and become Duel God.

Draco, weak from the damage: That...will never...happen...you stupid...insolent...arrogant...scum-sucking pig...

Schrodinger: Please. Save your breath. You'll need it on this last turn, because I'll be more than capable of crushing you again.

Draco: Wrong...I won't lose...I won't lose to you...This Deck will defeat you...And your reign of terror will end...

Schrodinger: That Deck can't do anything. Your dead parents left that Deck behind for you in vain, and I can clearly hear their last breath coming from each and every Monster you have, or rather had, being destroyed.

Draco: My parents gave me this Deck and entrusted me with it...I can still hear them guiding with every Summon I make, and I can hear their passion in them! I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Spell Economics! With this card, I don't need Life Point payment to activate cards! I then activate Soul Release to banish all of my Synchro Monsters!

Schrodinger: Big deal.

Draco: It is a big deal, because I activate Double Spell! By discarding a Spell Card, in my case, the Field Spell, Yami, I can target a Spell Card in you Graveyard, and use its effect for Double Spell, making it look as if I used that card.

Schrodinger: But that means-!

Draco: That's right. I use Dimension Fusion, and with Spell Economics, I don't have to pay even 1 Life Point.

Schrodinger: No! It can't be!

Draco: I signed a contract with chaos. I work for them, I get my end of the bargain in return. They let me join for whatever I desired, but I didn't sign for mere power. It means nothing to me. I signed to protect my siblings, to protect Domino City III from suffering more, and to end your savage tyranny over us once and for all! With the powers of Light and Darkness, I resurrect my Forces of Chaos!

With that, he summoned all of his fallen Synchro Monsters. Nakahara and the twins arrive.

Nakahara: What the?! All of Draco's Fabled Monsters on the field?!

Morgan and Megan: Go, Draco! You can win this Duel!

Draco: Now, Schrodinger, it's time you start saying your prayers.

Schrodinger: I think not!

With that, he activated a Hinotama, which appeared to hit Draco, but when it cleared, he was unharmed.

Draco: What a shame. You just initiated your self-destruct sequence. Let my Monsters give the countdown. Fabled Valkyrus, attack with Knuckles of Tumult!

Fabled Valkyrus used its brass knuckles to bore through Blood Mefist.

Schrodinger: 9100-9000

Draco: The Fabled Unicore, attack with Bedlam Horn!

The Fabled Unicore pierced its horn through Schrodinger.

Schrodinger: 9000-6700

Draco: The Fabled Kudabbi, attack with Misrule Uppercut!

The Fabled Kudabbi charged at Schrodinger and thrust its horns upward, giving him a horn uppercut.

Schrodinger: 6700-4600

Draco: Fabled Ragin, attack with Blade of Entropy!

Fabled Ragin drew out his sword and slashed Schrodinger with it.

Schrodinger: 4600-2300

Draco: Now you're going to be swallowed in your own evil.

Schrodinger: No, please! I give up! I surrender!

Draco: Nice try, coward. You're trying to make me give up so you can bring back Blood Mefist and destroy me. Won't happen. Fabled Leviathan, end this Duel with Familiar Swarm!

Fabled Leviathan, smirking and snickering with malice, summons his familiars and uses them to swamp the field.

Schrodinger: No! Please! Get away! Leave me alone! No-!

But it was too late. The Spirit of Fabled Leviathan was very single minded, and he merely sent more reinforcements. They all swamped the whole field and started dragging Schrodinger towards Draco, who grabs him by the collar.

Draco: You made a grave mistake insulting my Deck and my parents. You make me sick.

He then punches Schrodinger in the face, knocking him out cold.

Schrodinger: 2300-0

Draco wins.

Ace: Yep. Draco for ya. Able to survive burnin' blood that could increase the ratin's and capable of knockin' the white and yellow off of peoples' teeth. I've gotta learn those techniques.

Draco, throwing the unconscious Schrodinger to Nakahara: Get this disgusting thing out of my face.

Nakahara, catching Schrodinger: Don't worry. Reinforcements are right here.

Ratchet: And reinforcements are going to strip this lowly criminal of his rank. Take him away.

2 DSB Officers threw a handcuffed Schrodinger into an armored truck.

Snake: Wait. There's something I must get.

Yuto: Same.

Yuto and Snake take back their cards from Schrodinger's Deck.

Snake: Return those to anyone who lost their cards to him.

Ratchet: Of course.

Silver Dragon, appearing from nowhere: I see my mission was completed before I could arrive. No matter. The very scars this city was forced to bare have healed.

Ratchet: You must be the Silver Dragon.

Silver Dragon: Yes, I am. And I come to this city due to the amount of crimes that erupted in this city.

DSB Officer: Hey! Don't interfere with our work!

Silver Dragon: Work against the most dangerous criminals, those who were released when they weren't supposed to, and those who commit crime after crime. The Dueling Security Bureau has become incompetent because of this criminal scum, and your foolishness to believe him.

DSB Officer: What was that?! You like to hear your own words? I'll shove them back down your throat!

Silver Dragon: Go ahead and try. You'll be no better than him.

Snake, impatiently: Your reason here?!

Silver Dragon: The reason I'm here is only for the very group participating in this tournament. But before this, I must say this. If an incident like this happens ever again, I'll have the Dueling Security Bureau go bankrupt and leave every single officer jobless. Is that understood?

Ratchet: You have my word. Trust me, we're no longer going to use criminal markers on innocents now that Schrodinger will be put behind bars.

The DSB Officers and Ratchet headed back to their headquarters.

Nakahara: Now, what is it that you want?

Silver Dragon takes off his mask, revealing the many criminal marks on his face. This shocked all present but Silver Dragon.

Silver Dragon: It is time I reveal to you who I really am.

Ace: A man with hero syndrome?

Fafnir: My name is Fafnir, and as you can see, I have been branded several criminal marks in my time.

Yuto: Your time?

Iris: What do you mean?

Fafnir: I'm from the future.

Morgan and Megan, with big sparkly eyes full of excitement: Wow! Really?!

Fafnir: Yes, and it's not a future that you would want to see. I'm not talking about Shadow Games, the World of Darkness, or Zero Reverse. I'm talking about a world were there is no inhabitants left, because humans had to struggle to survive. Unlike most, I fled, hoping to get away from the fighting, and I did, but at a great cost. Everyone else was gone. I searched everywhere to see at least 1 person so I don't feel alone, but I heard nothing. As to why I fled, I was merely a child, and in the situation I was in, I was afraid. Afraid for my life and everyone else's, but I couldn't do anything about it. I was too young, too inexperienced, and too scared.

Snake: Everything you say about this apocalyptic future makes no sense. This proves nothing.

Fafnir: Proves how little you see. I saw enough to know what the future was like, so I had to invent time-travel to go back in time, get away from the future, and stop the man responsible for this incident. Through my vast research, I read an article of Ratchet, Commissioner of the Dueling Security Bureau, was behind all of this. However, I soon realized from watching Draco's first Duel with him that it was all a big fat cover-up. That information was all I needed to hear in order to complete my task. And as for Draco, the reason as to why you were healed miraculously was my doing with the assistance of the Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon. All I needed to do in order to make that happen was a little set of distractions, allowing me to heal him. Eventually, you'd find out, but it's a small price to pay in order to get further ahead.

Nakahara: What do you mean "further ahead"?

Fafnir: In my mission to restore humanity in my future. The only way I could hide from the people in the past was to take up the name, "Silver Dragon", and I was able to roam the city that I once loved, and defend it from malevolent forces, natural and unnatural alike.

Ace: Hold up, won't changin' the past disturb the space-time doohickey?

Fafnir: Indeed, it will cause a chain reaction to the space-time continuum, but that chain reaction is very small. It will bring back all life back the way it was, but nothing more than that. I chose to stay in this city to assist all of its inhabitants.

?: A touching story, Silver Stooge! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Draco: If somebody doesn't make him put a sock in it, I swear!

Malice: So, you recovered and defeated your opponent, blah blah blah, happily ever after, blah blah blah, revealed to be from the future, blah blah blah, ALL GARBAGE!

Fafnir: There's a such thing as volume control, and I suggest you use it.

Draco: There's also a such thing as shutting up, but he never does so.

Malice: Draco, you were supposed to suffer! You were suppose to FALL! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PERISH LIKE YOUR PARENTS!

Draco, furious: Don't ever mention their untimely deaths!

Snake: If I were you, motor mouth, I'd cork it before things get hideous!

Malice: If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut!

Yuto: Hard to believe.

Iris: You don't even lower your voice, at least.

Fafnir: Explain your business here, criminal.

Malice: PAYBACK IS WHAT! And to make sure nobody leaves and to make 1 of you fools Duel me-!

Fafnir: You Duel me! By my Deck, you shall not win!

He activates his Duel Disk.

Malice, activating his Duel Disk: Very well, then! After I'm through with you, I'll make those filthy rats who admire you so much suffer! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**To be continued...**


	39. Chapter 37 Justice vs Injustice Part 1

Malice: So, are you ready to be utterly destroyed!?

Fafnir: Not likely to happen, villainous scum. I plan on bringing you to justice when I'm done with you.

Both players started off with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards each.

Yuto: I sense something bad about this Duel.

Snake: Please. Whoever this Fafnir is, he's capable of using his Deck to slap the likes of him with.

Iris: Maybe, but he's Dueling a very dangerous criminal.

Ace: And a criminal with tons o' deadly cards.

Fafnir: I get the first move! And I activate 3 copies of Cards of Consonance, using it to discard 3 copies of The White Stone of Legend to draw a total of 6 cards, plus 3 additional Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Next, I activate 3 copies of Trade-In to discard them, and draw 6 more cards.

Nakahara: Why is he sending those Dragons to the Graveyard?! Those are his best cards!

Draco: Yes, and a lot of them revolve around the Graveyard.

Fafnir: I now have a total of 9 cards, and out of them I play Double Summon, to let me Summon both Skilled Dark Magician and Skilled White Magician to the field!

He then summons 2 magicians, 1 of pure dark magic, and 1 of pure white magic. Each resonates with untapped potential.

(Skilled Dark Magician, Lvl 4, ATK 1900, DEF 1700, Dark, Spellcaster)

(Skilled White Magician, Lvl 4, ATK 1700, DEF 1900, Light, Spellcaster)

Fafnir: With enough energy, I can unlock their full potential. And I'll start by playing Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!

A Spell Counter appeared on 1 of the shoulder pads of the magicians.

Malice: What is this!?

Fafnir: These are called Spell Counters, which is needed to reach full power. And this continues with Allure of Darkness, leting me draw 2 more cards at the cost of a banished Swordstalker.

Another Spell Counter appeared, but on a different shoulder pad.

Fafnir: And now to complete the lighting of the flames by playing White Dragon Ritual, discarding the Level 4 Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands to Ritual Summon the Paladin of White Dragon!

Just as Paladin of White Dragon appeared, the last Spell Counter lit up on the chest piece.

Fafnir: The ritual is complete! Let the Summoning of Dark Magician and Buster Blader begin!

The magicians started to glow in a bright light. When it cleared, it revealed the presence of a magician master of dark magic and a master swordsman with the power of Dragons.

(Dark Magician, Lvl 7, ATK 2500, DEF 2100, Dark, Spellcaster)

(Buster Blader, Lvl 7, ATK 2600, DEF 2300, Earth, Warrior)

Draco: He has those cards in his Deck?!

Yuto: I knew he was a great Duelist, but to the point of using cards owned by Yugi Moto?!

Iris: How many cards does he have?!

Fafnir: Even though Buster Blader can only get a 500 Attack Point bonus for every Dragon on your field and in your Graveyard, which you don't have, I'm going to improvise, using Polymerization to fuse these 2 Monsters to become a being with 2 powers, 1 of dark magic, and 1 of dragons! Rise to power, Dark Paladin!

The 2 Monsters entered a portal, and out of it came what appeared to be Dark Magician mixed with Buster Blader's armor. This magician had the powers of dark magic and Dragons.

(Dark Paladin, Lvl 8, ATK 2900, DEF 2400, Dark, Spellcaster, Fusion)

Fafnir: And that's only the beginning. This gains 500 Attack Points for _every _Dragon on _every _field and in _every _Graveyard. In this case, I have 7, for a total of 3500.

Dark Paladin: 2900-3400-3900-4400-4900-5400-5900-6400

Nakahara's and Ace's faces went into comical shock seeing the amount of Attack Points Dark Paladin gained, while Yuto, Iris, Snake, Draco, Morgan and Megan were amazed at this.

Fafnir: Now I play Instant Fusion to pay 1000 Life Points and Summon the Flame Swordsman!

Fafnir: 8000-7000

He then summons a master swordsman wielding a blade with the power of flames.

(Flame Swordsman, Lvl 5, ATK 1800, DEF 1600, Fire, Warrior, Fusion)

Snake, comically deadpan: He Summoned the card of a Dueling monkey.

Fafnir: I'm still not finished. I play Fusion Recovery to bring Dark Magician and Polymerization to my hand! I now play Polymerization to fuse Flame Swordsman and Dark Magician to form the Dark Flare Knight!

The 2 Monsters entered a portal, and out of it appeared a master warrior with the power of dark flames.

(Dark Flare Knight, Lvl 6, ATK 2200, DEF 800, Dark, Warrior)

Yuto: He Fusion Summoned 2 Monsters in 1 turn?!

Iris: How much experience does he have?!

Snake: Don't any of you realize that Dark Flare Knight is far weaker than Dark Magician?

Draco: Not all cards are expected to be stronger than the other, then again you wouldn't understand Duel Monsters like every other Duelist does.

Snake: You shut your mouth before I shut it for you.

Draco: Make me, worm.

Fafnir: Since this is the first turn, I have no choice but to put everything to a halt with 2 cards face-down, but when your turn ends, my Monsters will destroy you last lines of defense.

Nakahara: I can see as to how. Paladin of White Dragon allows Set Monsters to be destroyed automatically without any damage calculations, and Dark Paladin can negate the effects of a Spell Card by discarding a card on either players turn. I just hope this Fafnir guy knows what he's doing.

Malice: I play Double Summon to Summon both Trap Reactor-Y FI and Spell Reactor-RE!

He then summons 2 robots based off of World War 2 bombers. The first was humanoid with guns on its head and chest, while the second was dragon-like and had a compartment holding missiles in its abdomen.

(Trap Reactor-Y FI, Lvl 4, ATK 800, DEF 1800, Dark, Machine)

(Spell Reactor-RE, Lvl 3, ATK 1200, DEF 900, Dark, Machine)

Fafnir: Fool, the only reason I let that Spell Card activate is so I can destroy your Spell Reactor-RE with assistance from Shadow Spell!

The humanoid used its guns to fire and destroy the Trap card. It then fired at Fafnir.

Fafnir: 7000-6200

Malice: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FOOL! Trap Reactor-Y FI can destroy your Traps once per turn!

Fafnir: Well, then. I play the Continuous Spell known as Deck Lockdown!

Malice: And you just activated Spell Reactor RE's effect! Say goodbye to that Spell Card!

The dragon-like robot dropped 8 missiles at Fafnir, only to quickly reload after.

Fafnir: 6200-5400

Malice: I Set 2 cards face-down and end my turn!

Fafnir: I think I'll attack with Dark Paladin! Destroy his Trap Reactor-Y FI with Dragon Scepter Slash!

Dark Paladin swiped its bladed scepter through the robot.

Malice: 8000

Iris: Wait! I thought he destroyed it! And on top of that, he should have lost Life Points!

Yuto: He used a combanation of Waboku and Fake Explosion, the former protecting him from damage, while the latter protected his Monsters!

Malice: You're thinking too small, fool! Fake Explosion also allows me to Special Summon Summon Reactor-SK from my hand!

He then summons a humanoid robot that was much more bulky and had wings and propellers attached to its shoulders.

(Summon Reactor-SK, Lvl 5, ATK 2000, 1400, Dark, Machine)

Fafnir: I think I'll end my turn by Setting 1 card face-down and Summoning Maiden with Eyes of Blue!

Malice: And activating Summon Reactor-SK's effect.

The bulky robot's propellers started spinning at rapid-fast speed; it was so fast that it created a whirlwind from said propellers that was powerful enough to blow Fafnir off his feet. Literally off his feet.

Fafnir: 5400-4600

Malice: My turn. A shame I couldn't use Summon Reactor-SK's effect to negate 1 of your attacks, but I can still use its effect to sacrifice it, Trap Reactor-Y FI, and Spell Reactor-RE to Special Summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!

The 3 robots assembled and formed a giant robot based off of a B-17 Flying Fortress.

(Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, Lvl 8, ATK 3000, DEF 2500, Wind, Machine)

Malice: And with the cost of sending a Spear Cretin to the Graveyard from my hand, say goodbye to the Dark Paladin! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The giant bomber robot opened a hatch on its groin, which dropped a giant missile that obliterated the Dark Paladin until-

Fafnir: I activate De-Fusion, letting me Special Summon the Dark Magician and Buster Blader in my Graveyard, protecting Dark Paladin from harm! And your card can only be used on my turn whenever I Normal or Special Summon, or if I Set a card, and only 1 effect can be used for that turn.

Malice: Maybe, but I can still destroy your Dark Magician!

Fafnir: Not quite. I activate Staunch Defender, so now you target the Dark Flare Knight!

The robot attempted to shoot Dark Flare Knight, who easily avoided the blasts, but couldn't escape the propeller on its shoulder, which shattered it to nothing. Smoke appeared around Fafnir afterwards.

Fafnir: 4600

Malice: WHAT!? You were supposed to take damage!

Fafnir: Not quite. All the heat from Dark Flare Knight merely intensified to the point where you don't see him.

Ace: Any clue what he means?

Draco: A very powerful card.

Fafnir: And since wind helped the heat intensify, it became hot enough to form a mirage. With the very mirage created, Dark Flare Knight protected itself and trained itself to the point of becoming a mirage. With the fall of Dark Flare Knight, I Special Summon the Mirage Knight!

The smoke formed a knight in golden armor with long blue hair wielding a scythe. Its armor, scythe, and hair were similar to the scales, tail, and mane of Mirage Dragon.

(Mirage Knight, Lvl 8, ATK 2800, DEF 2000, Light, Warrior)

Ace: Never heard that card before.

Draco: It Special Summons itself via Dark Flare Knight's effect, which is why the amount of heat generated from Dark Flare Knight created this creature.

Fafnir: Any last words before Mirage Knight destroys your Monster?

Malice: That!? Destroy my Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's too weak! It has 2800 Attack Points against my Flying Fortress's 3000!

Fafnir: We'll see! Mirage Knight, attack right now!

Mirage Knight started charging towards Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, the latter of whom was firing at the former. However, it merely passed him. It then tried to destroy Mirage Knight with its propellers, only for its adversary to easily slip through it.

Ace: I can't make up these movements.

Draco: It's because Mirage Knight is a mirage, and it gains power off of wearing its enemies down. In other words, when Mirage Knight battles, it gains an opposing Monster's Attack Points as an additional boost.

Mirage Knight ATK: 2800-5800

Mirage Knight, through toying with Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, used its scythe and sliced clean through it, destroying it in the process, and sending a harsh wind that blew Malice back.

Malice: 8000-5200

Fafnir: I'll end with 1 card face-down, and there ends the mirage.

With that, Mirage Knight disappeared.

Nakahara: Wait a minute! Why is it fading?!

Draco: It only remains on the field until after it attacked. after that, it's banished.

Malice: I activate Polymerization to fuse Flame Dancer and Blocker to Fusion Summon IGNITION BEAST VOLCANNON! But the fun only starts there, because I Summon Dark Tinker!

He then summons a small bug-like fiend. It had 4 sets of arms, and 3 of its arms hold a knife, a hand saw, and a sledgehammer.

(Dark Tinker, Lvl 2, ATK 1000, DEF 1300, Dark, Fiend, Tuner)

Malice: Now to merge these puny vessels to Synchro Summon my glorious Dark Flattop!

He then summons what appears to be an aircraft carrier.

(Dark Flattop, Lvl 8, ATK 0, DEF 3000, Dark, Machine, Synchro)

Ace, in his head: That lets him Special Summon either a Reactor or Flying Fortress SKY FIRE from his Graveyard without paying anything. This doesn't look too good.

Malice: And now, I use it to Special Summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE From the Graveyard!

The aircraft carrier created a dark vortex, and from it, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE flew out.

Malice: Any last words!?

Fafnir: You're a buffoon. I activate my face-down, Offerings to the Doomed! Now your Flying Fortress SKY FIRE is about to crash-land instead of taking fight!

Before anyone knew it, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE shattered like glass.

Malice: You worm!

Fafnir: My turn, and I play Silent Doom to revive 1 of my fallen Blue-Eyes White Dragons! Next, I activate Galaxy Queen's Light, making all of my Monsters Level 8, and by using my Level 8 Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes White Dragon, I shall complete the Overlay Network by Xyz Summoning Thunder End Dragon!

The 2 Monsters disappeared into a black hole and out of a white hole came a dragon whose power radiates with electricity. 2 yellow orbs revolved around it.

(Thunder End Dragon, Rank, 8, ATK 3000, DEF 2000, Light, Dragon, Xyz)

Fafnir: And the Summoning is just for starters, because by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can destroy every other card on the field, and to protect my beautiful maiden with Forbidden Dress! Since Maiden with Eyes of Blue has no Attack Points, it can't lose 600 Attack Points, but it targets a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from almost anywhere and Summons it!

Morgan and Megan: Go, Silver Dragon! You can win! We know you can!

Fafnir: Now, Thunder End Dragon, destroy every creature on the field! Short Circuit Explosion!

The electric dragon snatched 1 of the orbs, and released a devastating discharge of electricity, destroying the unprotected cards.

Malice: You just let me Special Summon a Level 4 Machine from my hand! Say hello to the Scanner!

He then summons a robot with the body of a scanner.

(Scanner, Lvl 1, ATK ?, DEF ?, Light, Machine)

Fafnir: I'm supposed to be afraid of a copying machine? I activate Silver's Cry! With this card, I can revive any fallen Normal Dragon, and I choose Blue-Eyes White Dragon! I then play Inferno Reckless Summon to revive the rest! I then Set 1 card face-down in case, and then I attack with Thunder End Dragon! White Lightning Blast!

The dragon charges a great amount of electricity and fires it from its mouth as a concentrated beam of lightning, obliterating the robot for good.

Fafnir: Now, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, end this Duel! Burst Stream of Destruction!

Malice: Battle Fader, activate!

Fafnir: Clever getting out of that, but that will be the last bit of luck you can pull from your sleeve.

Malice: I Summon Shredder!

He then summons a robot with the body of a shredder.

(Shredder, Lvl 4, ATK 1600, DEF 1000, Earth, Machine)

Malice: Now to send Fiendish Engine Ω from my hand to the Graveyard, I can shred 1 of your Blue-Eyes!

The robot's head started to pull Blue-Eyes White Dragon into it. The shredder part of it tore Blue-Eyes like it was paper.

Malice: Next, I play Polymerization to fuse Shredder and Molten Behemoth to Fusion Summon BLAZE FENIX, THE BURNING BOMBARDMENT BIRD!

Fafnir: I'm not afraid of your little candle.

Malice: You'll be afraid of this! I play Pot of Greed! And with the 2 cards I got, I play Double Summon to Summon Black Salvo!

He then summons what appears to be a bomb with a face on it.

(Black Salvo, Lvl 3, ATK 100, DEF 1100, Dark, Machine)

Malice: And this lets me Special Summon back a Level 4 Dark Machine Monster from my Graveyard! Also, I play 2 copies of Monster Reborn to revive Ignition Beast Volcannon and Dark Flattop! And I use Dark Flattop to revive SKY FIRE!

The bomb spat out smaller bombs, which exploded into Trap Reactor-Y FI.

Malice: Now I tune these vessels to Synchro Summon the strongest creature in this whole game! I SUMMON DARK STRIKE FIGHTER!

He then summons a giant humanoid robot made to look like an aircraft fighter.

(Dark Strike Fighter, Lvl 7, ATK 2600, DEF 1800, Dark, Machine, Synchro)

Nakahara: Hey! That card's forbidden!

Malice: SHUT UP, CLOWN! I'm going to activate the effect of Blaze Fenix first, inflicting 300 Life Points of damage for each card on the field! GIANT FENIX AIR RAID!

Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird dropped several bombs on Fafnir, and this damaged him greatly.

Fafnir: 4600-4300-4000-3700-3500-3200-2900-2600-2300

Malice: And now for Dark Strike Fighter! I can sacrifice a Monster to burn 200 Life Points per Level off of you!

This shocked all but Malice, who was laughing like the maniac he is.

Malice: DARK STRIKE FIGHTER, MAKE HIM SUFFER!

The robot absorbed Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird and fired it at Fafnir, which inflicted more pain on him.

Fafnir: 2300-2100-1900-1700-1500-1300-1100-900-700

Malice: MORE! MAKE HIM SUFFER MORE!

The robot then fired Ignition Beast Volcannon and fired it.

Fafnir: 700-500-300-100-0-0-0

Malice wins. However-

Malice: MORE PAIN! MORE!

This shocks all but Malice and Fafnir, the latter of whom was taking a brutal beating and was suffering severe pain

The robot then fires Dark Flattop.

Fafnir: 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Malice: MORE! MORE!

The robot fires Flying Fortress SKY FIRE.

Fafnir: 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Malice: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MORE! MORE! MORE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Nakahara: Stop this right now! I'm placing you under arrest for-

Before Nakahara could finish, the robot continued to fire, and it also fired at almost the entire group, had not Draco covered his siblings. This caused a great deal of pain, but mostly to Fafnir, who was in so much pain it made him scream in agony.

Fafnir: 0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Morgan and Megan, tears in their eyes from seeing Fafnir hurt: SILVER DRAGON, NO!

Against Draco's grip, they ran towards Fafnir, while Draco was able to grab Malice by the collar.

Morgan: Silver Dragon, hang in there! We can get you help!

Megan: You can make it through, Silver Dragon! We know you can!

Fafnir's body became slightly static. This shocked all but Malice.

Fafnir, weakly: He...damaged...the only thing...that could bring me...to this timeline...

Morgan, tears flowing from his eyes: Please, no! You can't leave us!

Megan, tears flowing from her eyes: You're supposed to save the day! This isn't fair!

Fafnir: Even heroes...eventually fall...but it's not too late...to become a hero...I need you all...to change the future...Make it what I wanted to live in...Make it...my utopia...

Yuto, shocked: But if we change the future, you won't exist!

Iris, shocked: We can't make that happen!

Fafnir: Of course...I will...Maybe not...as the Silver Dragon...but as a Duelist...no less...Yuto...I want you...to have this...

He pulls out a card and gives it to Yuto.

Yuto: I can't take your card! This belongs to you!

Iris: Your cards are your pride and joy! You can't just give that to him!

Fafnir: It is...no longer mine...for I...will no longer...exist...in this world...Yuto...I entrust you...with that card you hold...Morgan...Megan...

Morgan and Megan, stricken with grief that Fafnir is about to die: Please! No more! We don't want you to leave us!

Fafnir, reaching out for the twins: Morgan...Megan...Thank you...for believing in me...My...light...is...now...in...you...

With that, he disappeared into light. Morgan and Megan tried to gather all of the light and reform him, but it was no use. When it was out of their reach, they grabbed onto Draco and starting crying. They were struck with so much grief that the very hero they believed in had died. Yuto and Iris also had tears in their eyes, seeing that the very man who saved them so many times couldn't be paid back. Snake and Nakahara shocked, and not just at the fact that Fafnir perished, but also the brutality done on him. Ace mournfully took off his hat in respect for the dead. Draco, on the other hand, was furious. Not because of Fafnir dying, but because his death made his siblings cry. Malice, however, didn't care.

Malice: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What a shame that it had to break the hearts of these filthy bugs! Well, boohoo! I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT A CRUSHED DREAM! ALL THAT _THING _WAS WAS AN INSIGNIFICANT INSECT TRYING TO MAKE ITSELF TOUGH, UNAWARE TO THE FACT THAT HE WOULD BE CRUSHED LIKE THE BUG _IT_ WAS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Morgan and Megan, in a harsh tone: Take it back...!

Malice: Oh, it seems I get the rats mad! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well guess what!? IT'S THE TRUTH! THAT FOOL WAS NOTHING MORE THAN A GNAT!

Morgan: Don't ever insult him...!

Megan: He's not a weak bug...!

Ace: Uh, Draco. What the Deck's goin' on here?!

Draco, smirking: He picked the wrong kids to anger. And now he's going to pay.

Ace, uneven: Are you awright?

Draco merely snickered at the very thought, and this caused Ace to be comically frightened.

Morgan, furious: The Silver Dragon was a hero! He wasn't a gnat that you could crush!

Megan, furious: The Silver Dragon cared about us! Yet you don't care about anyone but yourself!

Malice was shocked in the sudden change in personality of the twins.

Draco: Malice, you made your greatest, and last mistake. If there's anything you shouldn't do, it's hurting someone they idolized, ridiculing the person, and thinking you could get away with it without punishment.

Malice: What are you talking about!?

Draco: They have destructive tempers. Ones that they shouldn't mess with, and you were foolish enough to do so. And now that they're furious, they're going to make you pay.

**To be continued...**


	40. Chapter 38 Justice vs Injustice Part 2

Draco: So, Malice, are you ready for your _final _Duel?

Malice: You mean _their _final Duel!? And why would I bother with a bunch of useless brats!?

?: And to think you were a Duelist and not a coward.

Draco: Aku. What are you doing here?

Aku: We're here to ensure this worthless lowlife Duels them. Unlike him, We didn't underestimate them to the point of not Dueling them.

Ace: So, you admit to underestimatin' them?

Aku: Not another word out of you or you'll be the first to experience the World of Darkness.

Snake: That's fine, because you'll only send yourself down a deeper hole. No cards off our Decks.

Aku: So, what will it be? Will you face them with us by your side, or do we have to take your place?

Draco: There is no option. He's Dueling my siblings.

Aku: Fine. But the odds are in our favor, and by "our", we don't mean the partnership of us and him.

Yuto, deadpan: Gee, we didn't noticed. And by we, I mean anyone who has enough brains to understand that.

Iris: It was pretty worthless to say. And by the way, I don't know when or how this turned into a Tag-Duel.

Malice, activating his Duel Disk: So, worms, are you prepared for your ultimate defeat!?

Morgan, activating his Duel Disk: Shut your mouth, you filthy third-rate Duelist.

Megan, activating her Duel Disk: We had enough of you and your crimes.

Aku, unfolding his wings: Feisty. Well, nothing we can't do about it.

Draco: Let Malice's _final _Duel begin.

Both teams started off with 8000 Life Points, and all players drew their first 5 cards.

Aku: We'll make the first move, and we Summon Evilswarm Castor, which lets us Normal Summon Evilswarm Obliviwisp in addition. Now to rig the Overlay Network and use these creatures of darkness and harness its power to Xyz Summon Evilswarm Thanatos.

Malice watches the method of lswarm Xyz Summoning, but isn't impressed by it even a little bit.

Aku: We place 3 cards face-down and end our turn.

Morgan: My turn. And I play Hazy Pillar, and Double Summon, which lets me Summon Hazy Flame Peryton and Hazy Flame Hyppogirif.

He then summons a dear and bird hybrid, and a hybrid of a griffin and a horse. Both radiate with flames.

(Hazy Flame Peryton, Lvl 6, ATK 1600, DEF 1700, Fire, Pyro)

(Hazy Flame Hyppogrif, Lvl 6, ATK 2100, DEF 200, Fire, Pyro)

Megan: He's not finished yet. I suggest you wait to see what's coming.

Morgan: I then use Peryton's effect to discard Hazy Flame Cerbereus and sacrifice these cards to Special Summon Hazy Flame Mantikor and Hazy Flame Griffin. Now to use these 4 creatures of flames to create the Overlay Network for the greatest creature I wield. I Xyz Summon Hazy Flame Basiltrice. Also, due to Hazy Pillar, it lets me attach Hazy Flame Sphynx from my hand onto it.

Hazy Flame Basiltrice: 2500-2700-2900-3100-3300-3500

Megan: Since Hazy Flame Basiltrice gains an additional effect when it has 3 or more Overlay Units, in this case it's 5, this card can't be affected by your card effects or destroyed by any. Also, it gains 200 Attack Points for each Overlay Unit on it.

Aku: Our creature is immune to effectes as well. We activate Infestation Pandemic, preventing any Spells and Traps to harm it, and then we detach an Overlay Unit to prevent it from being targeted by its banishing effect. We then play Threatening Roar, to end the Battle Phase for good. Next, we activate Infestation Infection, shuffling Evilswarm Ketos in our Deck to add Evilswarm Golem to our hand. And just so you know, this card is Continuous, so we can use its effects once per turn.

Malice: And now, it's my turn! I play Polymerization to fuse Blocker and Molten Behemoth to Fusion Summon IGNITION BEAST VOLCANNON! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR MONSTER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ignition Beast Volcannon appeared to attach onto Hazy Flame Basiltrice, but instead attached onto Evilswarm Thanatos. However, Thanatos was able to save himself using an Overlay Unit, destroying Volcannon.

Malice: WHAT!?

Morgan: If you didn't notice before I ended my turn, I placed a card face-down, and that card was known as Remote Revenge.

Megan: We used your own Monster's effect, and switched its effect onto Thanatos.

Aku: You do realize it's still on the field, thanks to its effect.

Morgan: Not for long it won't be.

Megan: I play Double Summon to Summon The Agent of Miracles-Jupiter and The Agent of Mystery-Earth.

She then summons a divine crimson angel and a divine gray angel with green wings and blue feathers.

(The Agent of Miracles-Jupiter, Lvl 4, ATK 1800, DEF 1000, Light, Fairy)

(The Agent of Mystery-Earth, Lvl 2, ATK 1000, DEF 800, Light, Fairy, Tuner)

Morgan: And now for the effects.

Megan: I banish The Agent of Force-Mars from my hand to give The Agent of Mystery-Earth 800 Attack Points until the end of my turn, and then I use her to add The Agent of Creation to my hand. I then play The Sanctuary in the Sky, and use The Agent of Miracles-Jupiter's effect, discarding my added card to Special Summon my banished Fairy, The Agent of Force-Mars.

The Agent of Mystery-Earth ATK: 1000-1800

She then summons a divine scarlet angel wielding a hammer.

(The Agent of Force-Mars, Lvl 3, ATK 0, DEF 0, Light, Fairy)

Malice: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You expect to defeat me with that pathetic worm!? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Morgan: Don't be fooled by its current Attack and Defense Points. It has hidden power, such as immunity to Spell Cards.

Megan: I then play Monster Reborn to bring back The Agent of Creation-Venus.

She then summons a divine yellow angel.

(The Agent of Creation-Venus, Lvl 3, ATK 1600, DEF 0, Light, Fairy)

Morgan: Get ready for the biggest loss of your life.

Megan: I activate Hazy Flame Basiltrice's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to banish your horseman, who has nothing left to protect itself with.

Hazy Flame Basiltrice absorbed 1 of the red orbs orbiting it and gripped onto Evilswarm Thanatos. Basiltrice then proceeded to turn Thanatos into stone.

Morgan: Now you're wide open for a direct assault.

Megan: Hazy Flame Basiltrice will be the first to strike.

Malice: AND THE LAST TO STRIKE AS WELL! I SUMMON BATTLE FADER!

Draco: Not good. The Agent of Force-Mars relies on the opponent to have fewer Life Points to strengthen it, and if the Battle Phase ends prematurely, then it becomes useless.

Yuto: Does that mean Malice will plan on attacking the weak Monsters first?!

Iris: If he does, will this be the end of us?!

Draco: Not likely, because they know what to do.

Malice: We Special Summon Evilswarm Mandragora to the field due to its effect. We then play Double Summon so we can Summon Evilswarm Zahak and Evilswarm Heliotrope at the same time. And now to use these creatures of pure hatred and darkness to hack the Overlay Network. By means of 3, we Xyz Summon the most powerful Evilswarm Monster there is. Rise from the ashes and destroy all in your path, Evilswarm Ouroboros. And by detaching an Overlay Unit, we can either make you discard a card, banish a card in your Graveyard, or make a card on your field return to your hand.

Morgan: Neither is going to happen.

Megan: I activate my face-down, Void Trap Hole, which activates when you Summon a Monster with 2000 or more Attack Points, and allow me to negate its effects and destroy it.

Evilswarm Ouroboros shattered like it was frozen at absolute zero.

Morgan: Now it's our turn.

Megan: And this will end with a fierce all-out attack.

Hazy Flame Basiltrice was first to strike, breathing out a blast of flames at Malice.

Malice and Aku: 8000-4700

The Agent of Force Mars ATK and DEF: 0-3300

Next was the crimson angel, which delivered a powerful blow to Malice with his fist.

Malice and Aku: 4700-2900

The Agent of Force-Mars ATK and DEF: 3300-5100

The yellow angel attacked summoning 3 orbs of light and firing them at Malice.

Malice and Aku: 2900-1300

The Agent of Force-Mars ATK and DEF: 5100-6700

Then it was the gray angel that attacked, who used her staff to hit Malice upside the head.

Malice and Aku: 1300-300

The Agent of Force-Mars ATK and DEF: 6700-7700

Morgan and Megan: This last attack is for Silver Dragon.

The scarlet angel swung his hammer at Malice, sending him flying through a wall.

Malice and Aku: 300-0

Morgan and Megan win.

Aku: That was a waste of our time. This fool is not worthy of Dueling with us.

Aku disappeared into a thick cloud of smoke.

Yuto: So, that means 1 less roadblock and more of us getting closer to Sosuke.

Iris: Right.

Draco: Hold on. There's still unfinished business.

Draco grabs the unconscious Malice from the wall and throws him at Nakahara, who failed to recognize he was to catch the criminal and get hit by said Malice.

Nakahara: Ow! He landed on my keys!

Right when Draco was about to go back to the group, he noticed the twins were still crying over Fafnir's death, and the fact that they'll never see him again.

Draco, going over to them: Even though he's gone, the legacy of him never dies.

Morgan and Megan took out the autographed cards given to them.

Draco: He'll return one day, in the future he always wanted to live in. Even though he might not be the Silver Dragon, he will be nonetheless, a true Duelist.

This gave Morgan and Megan reassurance. They wiped off their tears and went to the group.

Iris: So, now we can move onward.

Yuto: Yes, only problem is we have no clue where to go.

?: I have an idea as to where you must go.

Snake: Well, well, well. It's the pain in the butt with the Ally of Justice Deck.

Nakahara: Last time I heard, his name was Shadow.

Snake: Last time I heard, I couldn't care less. All I care is the information I desire.

Draco: _We _desire.

Snake: _I _desire. I'm the Duelist who's going to make Avatar pay for demoting me.

Yuto, comically deadpan: As if that would happen.

Ace, not using his accent: So, you said you know where to go, right?

Yuto, Iris, and Nakahara were comically speechless hearing Ace speak without his stereotypical accent.

Ace: Oops.

Shadow: Yes, I did. I'll give you the information you all desire. In exchange, Snake Duels me.

He then activated his Duel Disk.

Shadow: So, what do you say?

**To be continued...**


	41. Chapter 39 Justice vs Injustice Part 3

Snake: You're telling me you want to Duel me again using those tinker toys?

Shadow: These "tinker toys" have gone through some adjustments. My Ally of Justice Deck has improved for me to get this message through your head: Don't underestimate me or my Deck.

Morgan and Megan: Ally of Justice?

Draco: Shadow never really took his position in the Duel Armada seriously, but he takes Dueling serious to the point of never denying a challenge.

Yuto: He's relentless. Not to mention driven.

Iris: He never thinks of giving up.

Ace: Like Driven Daredevil, full o' fighting spirit.

Snake, activating his Duel Disk: Very well, if you said you went through improvements, then I'll accept your challenge.

Ace: I get the feelin' whoever writes this stuff wants us to go through these types o' situations.

Morgan: We always manage to get pass them.

Megan: And it's all due to our experience.

Nakahara: He means why we go through the same nonsense. It's like he runs out of ideas or wants us to show new cards at random.

Shadow: Alright, let's battle.

Both players started off with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards each.

Shadow: I play Spell Economics to let me play Star Blast.

Yuto: Clever tactic. He did find a way out of that, so he doesn't have to pay Life Points.

Iris: Now he can Summon his most powerful Monsters. This might be a tight spot for Snake.

Shadow: Thanks to this combination, I can freely Summon Ally of Justice Clausolas as a Level 4 Monster.

He then summons a robotic copy of Mist Bird Clausolas.

(Ally of Justice Clausolas, Lvl 6, ATK 2300, DEF 1200, Dark, Machine)

Shadow: Try and get past him.

Snake: Fine, then. I activate Worm Call, Special Setting Worm Ugly.

He then set a hideous oozing alien.

(Worm Ugly, Lvl 1, ATK 100, DEF 100, Light, Reptile)

Yuto: Out of all of the Monsters I saw, that's the ugliest creature ever!

Snake: I then sacrifice it to Summon Worm Warlord!

He then summons an oozing crimson alien with an unusual body structure.

(Worm Warlord, Lvl 6, ATK 2350, DEF 1800, Light, Reptile)

Snake: And now, Worm Ugly returns, on your field.

Shadow: Get this disgusting thing off of my field or else.

Snake: With pleasure! Worm Warlord, attack!

The unusually shaped alien flattened the ugly alien in a comical fashion.

Shadow: 8000-5750

Shadow: That isn't what I had in mind!

Snake: And again!

The alien then demolished the mechanic bird.

Shadow: 5750-5700

Snake: And once more!

Shadow: Go, Swift Scarecrow!

Snake: I'll end there.

Shadow: I play The Shallow Grave, making us Special Set a Monster from our Graveyard.

Snake: Fine, I choose Worm Ugly.

Shadow: And since you have 2 Monsters, at least 1 Light, I can Special Summon Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway.

He then summons a giant portal device powered by 4 Ally Minds.

(Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway, Lvl 8, ATK 2400, DEF 1200, Dark, Machine)

Shadow: Now I play Cost Down, discarding 1 card to decrease the Level of each Monster by 2, letting me sacrifice my Set Monster to Summon the Ally of Justice Thunder Armor.

He then summons a giant robot wielding thunder blades.

(Ally of Justice Thunder Armor, Lvl 8, ATK 2700, DEF 2200, Dark, Machine)

Shadow: And whenever an Ally of Justice Monster attacks a Monster in Defense Mode, they can inflict piercing damage onto you. Ally of Justice Thunder Armor, shred his Set card to shreds with your Electric Blade Slash!

The robot sliced clean through the ugly alien.

Snake: 8000-5400

Shadow: Now, destroy his Warlord, my Cosmic Gateway.

The device started sucking up the crimson alien into a portal, and when it was all the way inside said device, the portal shut completely, erasing all traces of the adversary.

Snake: 5400-5350

Yuto: Clever. He knew Snake would still use Worms, and used The Shallow Grave to Summon that Cosmic Gateway.

Iris: Not only that, but he has a way to pierce through Snake's defenses.

Snake: Who's side are you on?!

Draco: The _winning _side.

Snake: Thank you, someone who realizes!

Draco: I wasn't referring to you, slime-ball.

Snake: Well, you will soon! I use Worm Call to Set Worm Prince.

He then sets what appears to be the heir to the Worms.

(Worm Prince, Lvl 6, ATK 2200, DEF 400, Light, Reptile)

Snake: I now sacrifice him to Summon the Worm Queen.

He then summons what appears to be the matriarch of the Worms. A 4 armed alien with an arachnid-like lower half.

(Worm Queen, ATK 2700, DEF 1100, Light, Reptile)

Snake: Now I sacrifice her to use her effect, to Special Summon a Worm with a Level less than or equal to her own. And the winner is Worm King.

He then summons what appears to be the patriarch of the Worms. A 4 armed alien with a dinosaur-like lower half.

(Worm King, Lvl 8, ATK 2700, DEF 1100, Light, Reptile)

Snake: I then play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards, and then play Monster Reborn, along with The Shallow Grave, using it to Set Worm Prince.

Shadow: Leaving me with Clausolas.

Snake: However, I use it as a sacrifice to destroy your Thunder Armor.

The patriarch crushed the heir, and a mouth on its secondary abdomen opened, and it proceeded to crush the robot with it until it consumed it entirely.

Snake: Now to destroy your defenses completely. Worm Queen, Worm King, attack.

The matriarch crushed the portal device, while the patriarch crushed the Set Clausolas.

Shadow: 5700-5400

Shadow: I'll admit, I'm impressed. However, I'm far from beaten. I play Book of Eclipse, flipping all Monsters face-down, and now I Summon the Ally of Justice Reverse Break.

He then summons a boring machine with 2 wired saws.

(Ally of Justice Reverse Break, Lvl 4, ATK 1200, DEF 1200)

Shadow: Next is Double Attack, letting me discard Ally of Justice Omni-Weapon to make it attack twice.

The boring machine destroyed both Set cards using its saws to tear the _virtual_ cards in half.

Shadow: See how powerful my Monsters are?

Snake: Yes, I do, and I'm impressed, but not enough. I use Worm Call to Special Set Worm Victory, only to Flip Summon it to the field.

He then summons a 6 armed alien covered in red slime.

(Worm Victory, Lvl 7, ATK 0, DEF 2500, Light, Reptile)

Snake: This is just for starters. Since a Light Monster s face-up on the field, your card gets destroyed, and my creature destroys any living thing that aren't its kinsmen, and for every Worm in my Graveyard, it gains 500 Attack Points.

Worm Victory ATK: 0-500-1000-1500-2000-2500

Snake: Worm Victory, attack.

The alien used 2 clawed fingers on each arm to make a v-shaped slash.

Shadow: 5400-2900

Snake: Who's side are you on now, Draco?

Draco: I know I'm never on _your_ side.

Snake, Setting a card while looking at Draco in contempt: Hate you. Hate you all.

Shadow: I play Double Summon, letting me Summon Ally of Justice Nullfier and Ally of Justice Garadholg.

He then summons a robot with a round upper body and its lower half consisting of 6 legs, and was equipped with vacuum cannons, and a robot similar to Thunder Armor, only wielding the blades and has 2 normal legs for a lower half.

(Ally of Justice Nullfier, Lvl 4, ATK 1600, DEF 1200, Dark, Machine)

(Ally of Justice Garadholg, Lvl 4, ATK 1600, DEF 400, Dark, Machine)

Shadow: Nullfier, attack.

The robot opens up the cannons and begins to suck air into them. The air is visible as a red smoke. This "smoke" is its opponent's effect. However, it was smashed by its enemy completely before it could do so.

Shadow: 2900-2000

However, the cannons continued to suck up more of its opponent's effect.

Worm Victory ATK: 2500-0

Shadow: Nullfier negates the effects of any Light Monster it battled with after damage calculations, so now Garadholg can attack your creature without a single worry, and gain a 200 Attack Point bonus for attacking a Light Monster. Garadholg, attack!

Ally of Justice Garadholg ATK: 1600-1800

The robot sliced its swords clean through the alien, destroying it.

Snake: 5350-3350

Shadow: I'll place 1 card face-down and there.

Snake: Thanks to you, I can Special Set Worm Rakuyeh, and then I Set Worm Opera, but I activate the card I Set, W Nebula Meteorite, letting me flip my Monsters into face-up Defense Mode.

He then summons a giant slime alien coming from the ground and an alien with an octopus-like head and 2 faces, the second inside of its large mouth.

(Worm Rakuyeh, Lvl 4, ATK 2100, DEF 1200, Light, Reptile)

(Worm Opera, Lvl 2, ATK 400, DEF 800, Light, Reptile)

Snake: Next, I activate Stop Defense on Worm Rakuyeh, and since Worm Opera was flipped, anyone who opposes the Worms lose 500 Attack Points.

Ally of Justice Garadholg ATK: 1600-1100

Snake: Worm Rakuyeh, attack!

Ally of Justice Garadholg ATK: 1100-1300

Despite the extra power it obtained, the alien consumed the opponent completely and retreated underground.

Shadow: 2000-1200

Snake: I end there, and that flips Worm Opera face-down and lets me draw a card for each Light Reptile I Set at the end.

Yuto: Wait, that card has a second effect. It can let him Summon a Level 7 or higher Light Reptile.

Iris: Maybe he doesn't have it after using them.

Draco: Or is just holding back.

Shadow: My turn, and I activate Swords of Revealing Light to stop all attacks for 1 turn and let me see your cards. I now Summon an old friend from last time, and it's Ally of Justice Thousand Arms, which can attack all Light Monsters once each turn. Attack!

Ally of Justice Thousand Arms sliced clean through the aliens with its vast arsenal, and destroyed them.

Shadow: I place 1 card face-down and end there.

Snake: I'll just Normal Set a Monster, and then use Book of Taiyou to flip Weather Report face-up.

He then summons what appears to be a small, round, red creature holding an umbrella, and the Swords of Revealing Light dimmed to nothing.

(Weather Report, Lvl 4, ATK 950, DEF 1500, Water, Aqua)

Snake: Now I can conduct 2 Battle Phases this turn, but first, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Worm Rakuyeh, only for me to use them to open an Overlay Network to Xyz Summon the King of the Feral Imps.

The 2 Monsters disappeared into a black hole, and from a white hole emerged what appeared to be the dominant version of Des Feral Imp.

(King of the Feral Imps, Rank 4, ATK 2300, DEF 2000, Dark, Reptile, Xyz)

Snake: King of the Feral Imps, attack!

The dominant Des Feral Imps smashed Ally of Justice Thousand Arms into pieces.

Shadow: 1200-600

Snake: Now end this!

The dominant Des Feral Imp then used its claws to slash at Shadow.

Shadow: 600-0

Snake wins.

Morgan and Megan: He did it! He won!

Snake: Whose side are you on now, scar-face?

Draco: I know for a fact that I will _never _be on your side.

Nakahara: Whatever, he wins, this guy loses, and fesses up.

Shadow: Okay, you win. Now to keep my end of the bargain. The very area you need to go to to face your next opponents, the Duel Queen and Duel King, is in Domino City III's Duel Tower; it is said to be the very inspiration made from the Battle City Tournament.

Draco: I heard of it. It was originally a massive military center on a man-made remote island when KaibaCorp was under Gozaburo Kaiba's hands. But when Seto Kaiba took over, it was rebuilt into a massive Dueling tower that's used for tournaments, or at least was until after the Battle City Finals to get rid of all possible memories of said former CEO.

Ace: I don't even know how Kaiba got into power.

Draco: Since childhood, both Seto Kaiba, and his younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba, were orphaned as children after their parents deaths. When Gozaburo came to the orphanage, he was challenged by Seto child to a game of chess. Gozaburo was a chess champion, and wanted to keep his reputation by playing against him, for if he didn't, he threatened to tell the press he was afraid to challenge a child.

Ace: Ouch.

Draco: Seto was an expert chess player as a child, even to the point of being more experienced then Gozaburo, which helped him easily defeat the man. Since he won, Seto and Mokuba were to be adopted by him. When he came to the Kaiba mansion, he had to go through strict business studies, and free time was rare. Seto's birthday came and Gozaburo planned on testing how much Seto learned in business and gave him $10000000, and he could use it in any way, but he had to pay back 10 times the original quantity within a year in advance, which he did in less than a single day.

Nakahara, shocked: Hold on! You said $10000000?!

Ace: Outta curiosity, how much is that times 10?

Draco: Exactly $100000000, which he got from a small company's 51% shares, and threatened lawsuits against it if they didn't do so. Afterwards, he created virtual software for gaming, which Gozaburo disallowed, planning on using any technology for wars. Due to that, he rebelled against the very man who adopted him, so he made a deal with a team of KaibaCorp's most experienced employees to overthrow him. Due to that, both Seto and Gozaburo had 49% of KaibaCorp, with Mokuba being the remaining 2%. However, Gozaburo planned on using the Kaiba brothers against each other to prevent being losing his own company, only to fail when he gave his 2% shares to Seto, the brother he loves dearly and shared the same dream of building an amusement park where orphans can enter for free, ultimately defeating their "father" and taking full control of KaibaCorp, Seto becoming the first child CEO, Mokuba being Vice-President, and overall, they made it the gaming company it is today. It even made contracts with fellow gaming company, Industrial Illusions and their CEO, Maximillion Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters, to assist their mass game productions. Believe it or not, they were old friends, but Kaiba barely returned any feelings of friendship, mostly due to Pegasus mocking him frequently.

Snake: Proves how much of a spoiled brat he was.

Draco: Seto Kaiba wasn't spoiled. He cared about children, specifically orphans due to being one at a young age. Also, he wished to be open, but due to the abuse he suffered from his own stepfather, he believed that the world has become distant since he was kept distant from the world.

Iris: Poor guy. I kind of feel bad for him.

Yuto: Same here. He didn't deserve to go through that torment.

Nakahara: There isn't much time. We have to get to the KaibaCorp Duel Tower to get to our next opponents.

Yuto and Iris nodded in agreement, knowing what's more important at the moment. Cut to outside the KaibaCorp Duel Tower. Unlike the one in Battle City, this Duel Tower was futuristic, high tech, and overall new. Just then, a hologram of Seto Kaiba appeared from the doorway.

Kaiba hologram: Welcome, Duelists, to the KaibaCorp Duel Tower, home to official KaibaCorp Tournament Duels. I am Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp. Unfortunately, we are holding no tournaments as of this time, and if we are, you're most likely unqualified. Come back during the next tournament, when you are qualified, or if you manage to become KaibaCorp personnel.

Nakahara, comically furious: What?! That does it! I'm busting in!

However, as he intended on breaking the door open, it comically electrocuted him instead.

Kaiba hologram: Also, trespassing's disallowed.

Nakahara, comically smoking: I hate doors.

Draco: No, it's the other way around.

Iris: That means we must have reached a dead end.

Draco: Not quite. Morgan, Megan. Take out the cards.

Morgan: You mean...?

Megan: Those cards...?

Draco nodded. The twins took out the cards from Silver Dragon, which Draco took from them and put onto his Duel Disk. When this happened, it created a 3-D holographic Fafnir, the Silver Dragon.

Morgan and Megan, full of happiness and tears seeing their hero: Silver Dragon!

However, when they tried to hug him, they merely passed through him like he was air. Their tears of joy turned into tears of sadness.

Morgan: We're so close...

Megan: Yet so far...

Fafnir, reassuringly: Please. No more tears. I live. I knew that I would soon fade, and the only way I could live again is through those cards I gave you. I gave you those cards not only for that, but because you inspired me to continue to fight, even when I felt like all hope was lost.

Morgan and Megan were shocked to hear that, and their tears started to stream from their face. They were the ones supporting Fafnir, and now it's the other way around. It gave them a sense of reassurance, but it wasn't enough to be completely happy.

Nakahara, comically contempt: Great. A dead man added to the party.

Yuto: Maybe he has an idea as to get in.

Iris: He might be able to help us as well.

Fafnir: Of course I can. However, this won't be easy. The only other way to enter is for a 1-on-1 Duel between me and 1 of you.

He then activates his Duel Disk.

Ace: I thought holograms can't Duel.

Fafnir: Well, I'm a hologram with enough intellect to make even it a Duelist. Unfortunately for you, I'll make sure this Duel isn't easy for you.

**To be continued...**


	42. Chapter 40 Dragons Collide Part 1

Fafnir: The only way for any of you to enter is by Dueling me, and as you could tell, I'm a very powerful adversary. This makes it all the more difficult for you.

Nakahara: So let me get this straight. You had given them those cards only so you could Duel?!

Fafnir: There's a lot more to it than you think, but then again, you wouldn't understand.

Snake: All because of you and your illusions.

Fafnir: These are far from illusions and fantasies. This is technology beyond understanding; machinery more complex than the KaibaCorp Virtual Simulator System. I come from the future, and during my time there, I studied a number of talented Duelists.

Snake: Finally, some recognition.

Fafnir: I said "_talented _Duelists", not washouts like yourself.

Ace: Ouch. Outta curiosity, am I in?

Draco: He only analyzes talented Duelists, and you're most likely a candidate.

Fafnir: However, out of all of the best Duelists, Yuto Yamamoto is the best of them all. Dubbed as the "Yu-Gi-Oh of Domino City III," the "Dragon of Legend", and the "Swarm of Cards" due to his expertise and strategies. Out of all of the Duelists, he is the number 1 candidate to Duel for anyone.

Snake: I doubt that.

Fafnir, activating his Duel Disk: Oh, believe me, Captain Oblivious. Yuto Yamamoto is the most talented Duelist of all times. Despite not bothering in official tournaments, he has proven time and time again that he is a legend.

Nakahara: Did he also marry Iris?

This remark made Yuto and Iris turn completely red in the face.

Fafnir: I only search Duel history. Any relationships are not my concern.

Yuto and Iris sighed in relief and their blush receded to barely a slight tint of pink.

Fafnir: All I want from this is a Duel with the Yu-Gi-Oh of Domino City III. Nothing more and nothing less. So, are you up for the challenge?

Yuto, activating his Duel Disk and shuffling the card he obtained into it: I never decline a challenge.

Fafnir: That's what I like to hear.

Both players started off with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards each.

Fafnir: I'll take the first move, and start off using Dragon Shrine! With this card, I can send 1 Dragon from my Deck to the Graveyard, but in addition, if said Dragon was a Normal Monster, I can send an additional Dragon from my Deck to the Graveyard. I choose to send the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the Graveyard, triggering the second effect to send The White Stone of Legend with it. And since The White Stone of Legend was sent to the Graveyard, I can add a second Blue-Eyes. I then play Monster Reincarnation, discarding Kaibaman to revive my Blue-Eyes. Next, I play Monster Reborn, along with Inferno Reckless Summon to revive my fallen Kaibaman, and bring 2 more to arms! I then play Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards, and then place them down and play Mirage of Nightmare. Since it's your turn, I can draw until my Hand Size Limit is at 4, and to make sure I discard none of them, I play Emergency Provisions to destroy it and gain 1000 Life Points.

Fafnir: 8000-9000

Draco: Summoning 3 copies of Kaibaman. I sense he was holding back on his first turn, waiting for a time to strike.

Yuto: It's my turn, and I Summon Gray Wing, and play Double Summon to Summon Gebeb. I then discard a card to allow Gray Wing to attack twice, letting me destroy your Monster defense!

Fafnir: Wrong answer. I activate Threatening Roar! This card allows me to skip your Battle Phase, leaving my soldiers safe.

Yuto: I'll place 1 card face-down and end there.

Fafnir: My turn, and I sacrifice all 3 Kaibaman clones to Special Summon all 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons!

Iris: This isn't good! If Yuto lets him attack, he'll have no Monsters, and the Duel will end no matter what card he draws.

Fafnir: Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack right now! Burst Stream of Destruction!

Blue-Eyes charged up lightning in its mouth and fired it until-

Yuto: I activate Negate Attack! This saves me and my Monsters from battle this turn.

Fafnir: Clever. I'll place 1 card face-down and end with that.

Yuto: My turn. I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards.

Along with an additional card, he drew the very card given to him by Fafnir.

Yuto: I activate Dragonic Tactics, sacrificing these 2 Dragons to let me Special Summon Darkstorm Dragon from my Deck! I now use the very card you gave me and Equip it onto him. I call forth the Rider of the Storm Winds!

He then summons a master dragon rider, who jumps onto Yuto's Darkstorm Dragon.

(Rider of the Storm Winds, Lvl 1, ATK 500, DEF 200, Light, Dragon, Tuner)

Yuto: I then play Card Rotator, sending Darkblaze Dragon from my hand to the Graveyard to make your Blue-Eyes stick to Defense Mode. Due to this, I can inflict piercing damage onto you. Darkstorm Dragon, attack! Perforating Debris Hurricane!

The dragon rider activated his staff, which powered Darkstorm Dragon with destructive strength. Darkstorm Dragon sent a destructive hurricane of dust and black wind so powerful it shredded a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to shreds.

Fafnir: 8000-7800

Yuto: I then activate Lineage of Destruction. Since I destroyed a Defense Position Monster, I can attack again! Perforating Debris Hurricane!

Darkstorm Dragon sent another destructive hurricane at another Blue-Eyes White Dragon, tearing it to shreds.

Fafnir: 7800-7600

Fafnir: Clever use of my own Monster. However, that card will be destroyed! I activate White Elephant's Gift to sacrifice my last Blue-Eyes to draw 2 cards. Next, I activate Dragon's Mirror, banishing my 3 Blue-Eyes to Fusion Summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! I then play Spell Economics to let me use Dimension Fusion without a cost, and letting me Summon the 3 banished Blue-Eyes White Dragons! I then Summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue! Now, merge with my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

Morgan and Megan: He's going to Summon it!

Fafnir: Watch as the power of Dragons melt into an unstoppable force! Witness the evolution of the Blue-Eyes clan! Prepare to be the first, and the last to experience the true beauty of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons! The time for the new legend has come! Let your eyes turn from blue to azure, and shed your white scales into a clean silver hide! Roar! Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!

Iris: This isn't good! Yuto's vulnerable against an all-out attack!

Fafnir: With this card, my Dragons are safe against your effects, and you're helpless against my relentless assault! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack! Ultimate Burst Stream of Destruction!

Yuto: I activate Rider of the Storm Winds' effect, letting it take the hit for Darkstorm Dragon!

The destructive blast from each head obliterated the master rider into nothing.

Yuto: 8000-6200

Fafnir: Now, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroy his Dragon! Burst Stream of Destruction!

1 of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon annihilated Darkstorm Dragon completely.

Yuto: 6200-5900

Fafnir: Now for my second Blue-Eyes to attack! Burst Stream of Destruction!

The second Blue-Eyes fired a blast of white electricity at Yuto.

Yuto: 5900-2900

Fafnir: Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon, attack him directly right now! Silver Burst Stream of Destruction!

Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon fired a destructive beam of light at Yuto.

Yuto: 2900-400

Nakahara: This is bad. Yuto can only create small defenses, while Fafnir has a wide variety of offensive tactics. Unless Yuto can pull a miracle, it's all over for him.

Yuto: It's my turn, and I'll place 1 card face-down and end with that.

This shocked all but Draco, Snake, and Yuto.

Snake: Well, he's dead.

Fafnir: It's a shame it has to end this way. I activate Azure-Eyes' effect, reviving Blue-Eyes. This is the end. Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon, end this Duel! Silver Burst Stream of Destruction!

Yuto: I activate my Trap! Radiant Mirror Force! Since all of your Monsters are in Attack Mode, they're all destroyed!

The attack refracted and reflected; split into 5 and struck all 5 Dragons, shattering them.

Fafnir: No!

Yuto: My turn, and I play Card of Sanctity. Since I have no other cards in my hand, or any on the field, I can freely draw 2 cards. I Set 1 Monster, and then activate Book of Taiyou, letting me flip up my Fiber Jar!

He then summons a gigantic tree attached to a pod.

(Fiber Jar, Lvl 3, ATK 500, DEF 500, Earth, Plant)

Yuto: Now each card on our field, in our hands, and Graveyards are united and shuffled into our Deck, and we draw 5 cards from our fresh new Deck!

Both Duelists activated their Automatic Deck Shuffling Devices, and drew the top 5 cards from their Deck.

Yuto: I activate Trade-In, letting me discard Darkstorm Dragon to draw 2 cards, and then I play Monster Reborn to revive him from the Graveyard. Welcome back, old friend!

Fafnir: But that means-!

Yuto: You're wide open for a direct attack! Shrapnel Dust Storm!

Darkstorm Dragon sent a destructive wind towards Fafnir.

Fafnir: 7600-4900

Yuto: I place 3 cards face-down, and activate my own Mirage of Nightmare, letting me draw until I have 4 cards, since it's your turn. I then activate Hope For Escape to draw 4 cards, and then play my own Emergency Provisions, sending Mirage of Nightmare and my face-down Black Pendant to gain 2000 Life Points.

Yuto: 400-2400

Fafnir: You may have added more cards to your hand and increased your Life Points, but this Duel is far from over. I activate White Dragon Ritual, sending the Level 4 Hunter of Black Feathers to the Graveyard to Ritual Summon the Paladin of White Dragon! I now use the Spell Card, Swords of Concealing Light, which Sets all of your Monsters that were on the field prior to this card's activation, and after my second Standby Phase, this card dims to nothing. Paladin of White Dragon, attack! Ionic Spear Burst!

Paladin of White Dragon were surrounded in a spiraling aura that struck Darkstorm Dragon without flipping it.

Nakahara: What?!

Ace: But Darkstorm Dragon had more Defense Points, and that would deal damage!

Fafnir: No it wouldn't, because Paladin of White Dragon allows me to destroy a Set card it's attacking without damage or flipping. Set all the cards you want, but in the end, it will be shredded to pieces.

Yuto, in his head: And I thought an army of Dragons was bad enough. Any card that's face-down will automatically be destroyed upon an attack, and it also has the effect of Special Summoning a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, which he might chain with something like Inferno Reckless Summon. Also, he has 3 other Monsters that support it. In this case, The White Stone of Legend, which allows him to draw a Blue-Eyes when sent to the Graveyard, Kaibaman, which can be sacrificed to Summon a Blue-Eyes, and the Monster known as Maiden with Eyes of Blue. That Monster is trouble due to her dual effect, which allow the Summoning of a Blue-Eyes from nearly anywhere. However, her Achilles' heel is that only 1 of the following effects, which activate when targeted for an effect, which can be used on any turn, or for an attack, which can be negated by switching battle positions, can be used once per turn and only for that turn. However, he also has Burst Stream of Destruction, which can destroy my Monsters at the cost of a Blue-Eyes' attack, Silver's Cry, which he can use to revive a Normal Dragon, and I can guess as to which, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon due to its destructive power, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon for its immunity gift to Dragons when Summoned, and letting it revive a Normal Monster, Dragon Master Knight, which can gain power from other Dragons, not that it needs it, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, which is immune to other effects but its own power gaining effect from his fallen Dragons, Buster Blader for his effect to use my Dragons against me for use of power, Dark Magician for any extra tricks he might have up his sleeve, Thunder End Dragon for its destruction effect at the cost of an Overlay Unit, and Dark Paladin, which can destroy Spells at the cost of discarding, and gains power from every Dragon on the field and in any Graveyard. Overall, I'm Dueling a master Duelist. I don't know how I can get out of this, but I have to find a way soon, before his power destroys me.

**To be continued...**


	43. Chapter 41 Dragons Collide Part 2

Fafnir: What's wrong? You surely haven't decided to give up, did you? If that's the case, I'll use my Paladin's effect to Special Summon Blue-Eyes, and use Monster Reborn to revive my Paladin, using a combination of Shrink and Inferno Reckless Summon to bring 2 more from my Deck to arms.

Nakahara: Now, this is a tight spot. Yuto's facing 3 copies of Paladin of White Dragon and a Blue-Eyes.

Iris: It might be, but he didn't put any face-downs. Yuto can still win this.

Snake: Doubt that. Fafnir might have a way to make sure that he doesn't get the advantage.

Draco: He's right. He has Dragon Master Knight, Dark Paladin, and Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon in his Deck, making him a deadlier adversary than the guys we fought.

Ace: But 3 Paladins? He could wipe out a 4 Monster slot defense like it's nothin'.

Draco: Not quite. The Monster has to be Set in order to use the effect. However, Blue-Eyes White Dragon proves to be a problem. If Yuto manages to find a way to destroy it, he can find a way to get past the Paladin of White Dragon army.

Yuto: My turn, and I play Double Summon, letting me Summon Axe Dragonute and Lancer Dragonute!

Snake: 2 Monsters incapable of destroying Blue-Eyes. He's weaker than I thought.

Iris: Just wait and see what he's truly made of, because he's just getting started.

Yuto: I discard Dragon Ice to grant Lancer Dragonute the ability to attack twice this turn.

Fafnir: But its power pales in comparison to Blue-Eyes.

Yuto: Maybe now, but not when I activate this, the Union Attack Spell Card, which lets it gain power from all other Monsters.

Axe Dragonute & Lancer Dragonute ATK: 2000+1500=3500

Yuto: Now, my Dragonutes, attack! Twin Savage Slash!

The 2 dragons sliced clean through Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroying it.

Yuto: Now, attack 1 of the Paladins!

The dragons then sliced clean through a Paladin of White Dragon.

Yuto: Due to Union Attack, you're safe from damage, but next turn, my Monsters will end this. I place 1 card face-down and end there.

Fafnir: Clever destroying my Blue-Eyes and 1 of my Paladins, but now, it ends. I sacrifice my 2 Paladins to Special Summon my 2 Blue-Eyes! I then play Silent Doom to revive the last, and play Polymerization, to fuse my Dragons to form Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Destroy his Monster! Ultimate Burst Stream of Destruction!

Yuto: I activate Astral Barrier, allowing me to Special Summon Battle Fader, cancelling out the attack!

Fafnir: I'll end there, for you're facing against a dragon with power beyond belief.

Yuto: It may have immense power, but it has no effect or face-down to defend itself with. I Summon Fusion Devourer!

He then summons a fiendish creature with multiple heads sprouting from it.

(Fusion Devourer, Lvl 4, ATK 1400, DEF 1200, Dark, Fiend)

Yuto: Fusion Devourer, attack!

1 of the fiend's heads sent an black plasma-like substance and used it to drain Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's power.

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon ATK: 4500-0

The substance then consumed the Blue-Eyes completely.

Fafnir: 4900-3500

Fafnir: My turn, and I play Silent Doom to revive my Blue-Eyes, Polymerization, fusing Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with the Black Luster Soldier from my hand!

Morgan: You mean-?!

Megan: Is he-?!

Fafnir: That's right! I Summon forth the Dragon Master Knight! And then I play Fusion Recovery, to bring back Polymerization and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon where they belong. I then play the Spell Card, Cup of Ace. Now to let destiny decide who draws.

He flips a coin, and it lands on heads, letting him draw 2 cards.

Fafnir: Perfect. I'll activate the Sacred Sword of Seven Stars!

Ace: Say that 5 times fast.

Fafnir: With this card, I can banish the Level 7 Emes the Infinity from my hand to draw 2 cards. And I activate Polymerization to fuse the Dark Magician and Buster Blader in my hand to call forth the Dark Paladin! And as you know, this card gains the power of all Dragons.

Dark Paladin ATK: 2900-3400-3900-4400-4900-5400-5900-6400-6900-7400

Nakahara: Dark Paladin's that strong?!

Fafnir: Dark Paladin, attack Yuto directly and end this Duel!

Yuto: I activate the effect of Swift Scarecrow to negate the attack!

Fafnir: Very well. However, this face-down I have says that you better not plan on using the Fusion Devourer, or any cards to help it, because that will end your game for good.

Yuto: Oh really?

Fafnir: Yes, really, because with Curse of Anubis, your Monsters are switched to Defense Mode, and lose all of their Defense Points. Also, you can't change their positions.

Yuto: Thanks for the defense, by the way. But it's still my turn, and I think I'll place a card face-down and end there.

Fafnir: Very well, then. I activate Dragon's Mirror, banishing my Blue-Eyes to bring back Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but then I play Burial from a Different Dimension, bringing the Blue-Eyes back to the Graveyard. Now I sacrifice my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to Summon my most powerful card!

Draco: This could be the end for Yuto!

Fafnir: This light answers to all that oppose me! This light is the very definition of justice! This is the very creature that will end this Duel! I Special Summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon ATK: 3000-3300-3600-3900-4100-4400-4700

Dark Paladin ATK: 7400-7900-8400

Dragon Master Knight ATK: 5000-5500

Iris: This isn't good! Yuto's facing off against 3 Monsters that have a huge lead on him!

Fafnir: I hope you're prepared to feel the sting defeat, Yuto. Because it's time for me to end this!

Yuto: Not today, hopefully not ever! I activate Threatening Roar! This lets me end the Battle Phase for good! And this card doesn't target, which happens to be your Dragon's Achilles heel.

Iris: Close call.

Nakahara: But still not good enough to hold off those Dragons.

Fafnir: Clever, but the next turn means that your Monsters will be destroyed all at once! Unless you can pull a miracle, the game is over no matter what you draw!

Yuto, in his head: He's right. Unless I can make a miracle happen, it's over. His cards rely on different sources. Dark Paladin focuses on the field and in each Graveyard, Dragon Master Knight focuses on his side of the field, and Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon focuses on the cards in his Graveyard, all to make a powerful armada of Monsters strong enough to render me near useless. I only have 1 shot at this.

Yuto draws a card, which turns out to be the very Rider of the Storm Winds.

Yuto: My turn, and I activate Cup of Ace!

He flips a coin and it lands on heads, letting him draw.

Yuto: Next, I play Dragonic Tactics to sacrifice my 2 Dragonutes to bring forth Rabidragon! But I'm not done. I Summon the very Monster you gave me, the Rider of the Storm Winds!

Dark Paladin ATK: 8400-8900-9400

Fafnir: You merely strengthened my Paladin.

Yuto: Not quite. I activate Star Changer, making my Rabidragon Level 9. Now I tune my Level 1 Battle Fader and my Level 9 Rabidragon with my Level 1 Rider of the Storm Winds!

Morgan: He's going to Summon that star Dragon!

Megan: And win this whole Duel for us!

Yuto's eyes changed color and he became more serious.

Draco: The Summoning has begun.

Yuto: Watch as every star, moon, sun, and planet line together to bring birth to a new Dragon! Witness the power melt into the every Solar System! A Dragon of true perfection shall be born from the ashes of a supernova! Rise to power, Star Eater!

The Dragon was shown to dwarf every single Monster on the field, showing that it is more powerful than Fafnir's creatures.

Fafnir: My creatures may be dwarfs in size, but not in power.

Yuto: You might want to think again. Your Monsters are starting to get some serious sunburn from Star Eater's Radiation Aura.

Fafnir looks at his Monsters, shocked to see his creatures are suffering severe burns.

Fafnir: But that means-!

Yuto: My Dragon rules all when Summoned, so all of your effects are negated, and any changes in your creatures' power due to said effects are corrected.

Dark Paladin ATK: 9400-2900

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon ATK 4700-3000

Dragon Master Knight ATK: 5500-5000

Fafnir: Impossible!

Yuto: Now, Star Eater. Destroy his Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon with Supernova Surge.

Star Eater fired solar energy so strong that Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon was obliterated completely in it.

Fafnir: 4900-4700

Fafnir: My Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!

Yuto: Is destroyed. I place 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Fafnir: That does it! I'm through playing around!

Dark Paladin ATK: 2900-3400-3900-4400-4900-5400-5900-6400-6900-7400- 7900-8400-8900-9400-9900

Fafnir: Nobody disgraces my Dragon and get away with it! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Astral Barrier, only so I can take my revenge on my fallen Shining Dragon!

A destructive whirlwind destroyed Yuto's Astral Barrier.

Fafnir: Now to destroy your own Dragon with Dark Paladin! Dragon Scepter Slash!

Dark Paladin took his bladed scepter and attempted to slice Star Eater clean through until-

Yuto: If you destroyed my Set card, you might have won. I activate Lumenize, negating your attack and giving Star Eater your creature's power.

Star Eater ATK: 3200-13100

Fafnir, shocked: 13100?!

Yuto: And this ends until the end my turn. I activate Wonder Clover, sending Homunculus the Alchemic Being to allow my Star Eater to attack twice.

Fafnir: Go ahead. Finish it. If you're going to enter that tower, you need to defeat me. Do it. End this.

Yuto, without any hesitation: This is the end. Star Eater, destroy his Monsters and the rest of his Life Points with Supernova Surge.

Star Eater fired a blast of solar energy like last time, only bigger, to the point of obliterating both Dragon Master Knight and Dark Paladin.

Fafnir: 4700-1500-0

Yuto wins.

Iris: Alright! Yuto won!

Snake: What a waste of time.

Kaiba hologram: Congratulations, young Duelist. You have far exceeded my expectations. You are free to enter the Duel Tower.

The hologram disappears and the door opens. Yuto's eyes and personality returned to normal.

Yuto: Huh? What just happened? Did I win?

Fafnir: Yes, as a matter of fact, you did.

Ace: Draco, do ya sense somethin' weird about that Dragon? 'Cause I do.

Draco: If anything, it's Yuto's apparent control. He acts as if he never experienced the Summoning of the Dragon until it's destroyed, has it's control switched, or if the Duel ends.

Nakahara: Something weird is going on here. First it had to do with Avatar, then Psychic Duelists, the Sacred Beasts and Shadow Games, Gods and Goddesses, use of Ener-D for mutation, Aku making a contract with a dark spirit, people from the future, the Zombie guy, and now this being number 1 on the weird chart.

Draco: Indeed it is. It may sound ridiculous, but I think Yuto might be lying about forgetting and being controlled, as if he's hiding something. However, we can't let him know of our suspicions.

Iris, in her usually happy attitude: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hurry up and save Sosuke.

Yuto and the others entered the building, surprised and amazed to see everything so advanced and high-tech, even more so than Domino City III. The only person not surprised is Fafnir.

Fafnir: This appears to be as far as I can help you with. However, feel free to use those cards when you need them, you 2.

With that, he disappeared, and Draco handed the cards back to Morgan and Megan.

Snake: Well, no use looking around in a group.

Nakahara: No. We have to stay together. We don't know what we'll face off against.

Draco: Kurosawa's right. We have to cover more ground, that way we can find our opponent and clues on Avatar. But Nakahara's also right. We don't know what we're dealing with until we Duel them. Also, this place is vast, so we may fall into decoy Duelists sent from the Duel Queen and Duel King.

Ace: I thought Avatar was Duel King.

Draco: It was a lie. He's above that rank. The Duel Queen and Duel King are 2 different people who act the same.

Morgan and Megan: Like us!

Draco: Yes. However, I have a way to make sure we're not alone. Everyone, put out your hands.

He then takes out a thick black marker pen. He then drew different symbols for each member. Yuto's symbol was the Hieratic Eye of Horus, Iris's was a set of fairy wings, Nakahara's was a set of black flames, Snake's was, of course, a snake, Ace's was a couple Native American Feathers, Draco's was a face akin to that of his Fabled cards, Morgan's was a simple fire, and Megan's was a galaxy-like ring.

Snake, holding up his hand in humorous contempt: What are these supposed to be?

Draco then handed each a wrist communicator.

Draco: Those marks are symbols to show that we're not alone, no matter who we're Dueling. Also, don't bother trying to erase them. They're made with an ink that sticks like criminal markers.

Nakahara, comically furious: You stained us with permanent marker?!

Draco: Pretty much, but this ink is like our bonds with each other: No matter what tries to clean it, it will never go away.

Yuto, Iris, Nakahara, Ace, Morgan and Megan nod in agreement, while Snake merely sneered.

Nakahara: All right, we'll need to split into 3 groups of 3 or 2, since there are 3 corridors. Draco, you take the siblings, while I go with Snake and Ace.

Draco: Leaving the couple alone.

Yuto and Iris, blushing furiously: We're not a couple!

Nakahara: Could have fooled me. I bet when you were alone, you both started doing the face tango.

This remark made them turn redder than tomatoes, especially since they didn't even kiss once.

?: Well, look what we have here. Perfect prey.

Draco: Aku.

Aku, who looked completely different from before, now mutated into a more demonic form, unfolding his wings: We have unfinished business with Yuto Yamamoto and Draco Love. There is no escape. You have no rights. Duel or else your friends will drown in darkness. Your choice.

**To be continued...**


	44. Chapter 42 Steelswarm of Insects

Yuto: Look, whatever you are, we have more important things to do than waste our time with you.

Iris: And that includes saving Sosuke.

Snake: So crawl back into whatever hole you came from.

Aku: You will Duel us, Yuto Yamamoto, and to make sure you will...

Aku then fires a blast at the ground towards all but Yuto's, Draco's, and his own feet, which turned into a set of demonic chains.

Nakahara: What is this?! What's going on?!

Aku: Unless these foolish mortals Duel us, you're going to end up as sacrifices, 1 by 1.

Ace: Now you're insane! I outta whoop yer butt for that!

Aku: Try us, and you'll be a sent straight to the World of Darkness.

Snake: I'm not afraid of your little fairy tales, freak! Duel or not, he'll be a better Duelist and a better person than you overall!

Aku: You still believe that? Then allow us to make you sacrifice number 1.

Draco and Yuto activate their Duel Disks.

Yuto: Try me, see what happens.

Draco: Same here.

Aku, splitting into 2: Then let your final Duel begin. And the rise of our World of Darkness.

Draco: Dream on, you emotional train-wreak.

All 4 players started off with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards each.

Real Aku: My turn, and since I have no Monsters, I can Special Summon Steelswarm Cell.

He then summons what appears to be an individual cell of a beetle.

(Steelswarm Cell, Lvl 1, ATK 0, DEF 0, Dark, Fiend)

Morgan and Megan: Steelswarm?!

Demon Aku: These are the very origin of the lswarm Monsters, and the very tools of your defeat.

Real Aku: I then Normal Summon Steelswarm Genome.

He then summons what appears to be the dividing cells of a beetle.

(Steelswarm Genome, Lvl 2, ATK 1000, DEF 0, Dark, Fiend)

Real Aku: I'll place 1 card face-down and end there.

Draco: I Summon Fabled Ashenveil! Crush these filthy maggots now!

Real Aku: I activate Draining Shield.

The attack is blocked by an invisible force-field.

Real Aku: 8000-9600

Draco: Clever escape. I'll place 2 cards face-down and end my turn, and when Yuto goes, you'll be sorry.

Demon Aku: My turn, and since I have no Spells or Traps, I can Special Summon Steelswarm Scout.

He then summons what appears to be a humanoid beetle larva.

(Steelswarm Scout, Lvl 1, ATK 200, DEF 0, Dark, Fiend)

Demon Aku: I then Summon Steelswarm Sentinel.

He then summons what appears to be a humanoid larva going through head developments.

(Sttelswarm Sentinal, Lvl 3, ATK 1100, DEF 0, Dark, Fiend)

Demon Aku: I then place 2 cards face-down.

Draco: Yuto, he Summoned those weak Monsters for a purpose.

Snake: You mean being decoys?

Yuto: He means for something big, and something tells me they plan on swarming this whole field with those weird bug-like whatever-they-ares. Well, I won't let that happen. I Summon Dodger Dragon, who can dodge out of anything you through at him. Attack his Steelswarm Cell!

Demon Aku: Not so fast. It may be immune to Counter Traps, but not Traps overall. I activate Sakuretsu Armor, shattering your Dragon, along with your hopes and dreams of winning this Duel.

Dodger Dragon then shattered into nothing.

Yuto: I'll end my turn with that.

Real Aku: I activate Double Summon, letting me Summon Stellswarm Sting and Steelswarm Caller.

He then summons what appears to be 2 humanoid beetles after their second molting stage.

(Steelswarm Sting, Lvl 4, ATK 1850, DEF 0, Dark, Fiend)

(Steelswarm Caller, Lvl 4, ATK 1700, DEF 0, Dark, Fiend)

Real Aku: I now use these 2 to form an Overlay Network.

Demon Aku: What?! No!

Real Aku: I Xyz Summon the Steelswarm Roach.

The 2 Monsters disappeared into a black hole, and from a white hole came a humanoid cockroach wielding a sword and is surrounded by 2 purple orbs.

(Steelswarm Roach, Rank 4, ATK 1900, DEF 0, Dark, Fiend, Xyz)

Iris: Hey, wait! I thought his Monsters have a more darker way of Xyz Summoning!

Ace: Maybe that's a more heroic version o' his critters.

Snake: He might have a point. During the first time he used Evilswarm Monsters, he Summoned what appeared to be a barely to not corrupted version of Constellar Rasalhague, and it's also a direct counterpart to Constellar Sombre.

Morgan: I could hear the Spirits of each of his Monsters.

Megan: They sounded like they were in pain.

Iris: Well, if that's the case, then those Monsters he wields, minus the Xyz Monster, are the cause of it.

Demon Aku: You'll pay for your incompetence.

Real Aku: I then place 2 cards face-down and end my turn.

Draco: Well, it looks like I'll need more firepower. I sacrifice Fabled Ashenveil to Summon Fabled Soulkius. It's destructive power is more than enough to obliterate your Steelswarm Cell and damage you significantly, so I'll have it attack!

Demon Aku: Foolish mortal. I activate Staunch Defender, plus Slip of Fortune.

This removes all of the Overlay Units on it when sacrificed.

Demon Aku: My turn, and I activate Regretful Rebirth to revive Steelswarm Sting. Now, I activate my face-down card, Infestation Ripples, paying 500 Life Points to revive Steelswarm Caller. But it won't be my Life Points being paid.

Yuto: What?!

Real Aku: 9600-9100

Demon Aku: This is what happens to those who are insubordinate.

Iris: That's terrible!

Demon Aku: Not another word or you and your friends will become sacrifices. I activate copies of 3 Pot of Greed to let me draw 6 cards in total. I then activate Double Summon to Normal Summon Steelswarm Gatekeeper.

He then summons what appears to be a humanoid beetle cocoon.

(Steelswarm Gatekeeper, Lvl 4, ATK 1500, DEF 1900, Dark, Fiend)

Demon Aku: Now I sacrifice Steelswarm Cell to Summon Steelswarm Mantis.

He then summons what appears to be a humanoid mantis, but is actually the mature beetle pupa.

(Steelswarm Mantis, Lvl 5, ATK 2200, DEF 0, Dark, Fiend)

Demon Aku: Now to pay 1000 Life Points to revive my Steelswarm Cell.

Real Aku: 9100-8100

Nakahara: This is against the rules! You can't use somebody else's Life Points as a cost!

Demon Aku: Silence!

He then fires an orb towards Nakahara's feet, which opened a hole into absolute darkness, which he fell into.

Yuto: Nakahara, no!

Demon Aku: There. 1 less headache. Anyone else want to join, or will you keep your mouths shut?

Snake: I have something to say. You're nothing but a coward. First you sneak into somebody's body, and then use it like a mere puppet in even this type of Duel. And now you're sending people into a hole, claiming it to be darkness? How pathetic. You're not just a coward. You were born as a coward.

Demon Aku: I am NOT! A! Coward!

He then fires a blast towards Snake's feet, which sends him into darkness.

Yuto: Snake! You slime!

Demon Aku: I would advise keeping your mouths shut, unless you want to join those 2 migraines. Now, since Steelswarm Gatekeeper was on the field when my Steelswarm Mantis was Tribute Summoned, I can freely Normal Summon again, and I sacrifice the Cell to Summon Steelswarm Moth.

He then summons what appeared to be a moth, but was really a beetle after hatching from its cocoon.

Demon Aku: Now to return up to 2 cards from your field to your hand at the cost of 1000 Life Points. I choose your face-down.

Real Aku: 8100-7100

Ace: Stop this! This ain't a Duel! This is torment to the boy!

Demon Aku: Another volunteer. Perfect.

He then fired a hole beneath Ace's feet, sending him into the same darkness.

Yuto: Ace!

Demon Aku: Hear your friends now? They most likely drowned in their doubts. I now use Steelswarm Gatekeeper's effect again, sacrificing Steelswarm Genome, using it as 2 sacrifices to Summon Steelswarm Girastag.

He then summons what appeared to be a mature humanoid Giraffe Stag-Beetle. Its right hand is a cannon.

(Steelswarm Girastag, Lvl 7, ATK 2600, DEF 0, Dark, Fiend)

Demon Aku: Now to destroy your creature.

The beetle then fired a powerful blast at Fabled Soulkius, shattering it.

Demon Aku: 8000-9000

Demon Aku: I think I'll see you squirm while I place a card face-down.

Yuto: My turn. I think I'll start by Special Summoning Vice Dragon, and then I sacrifice it to Summon Strong Wind Dragon!

Demon Aku: I activate Infestation Wave, sending Steelswarm Mantis to my hand to destroy your creature.

The mantis-like beetle fired a powerful blast of energy at Strong Wind Dragon, destroying it.

Demon Aku: Feeling worthless now?

Yuto: Try aggravated. Sending my friends to your World of Darkness and thinking you can get away with it? This face-down will make sure that's the last mistake you'll ever make.

Demon Aku: Since this little washout is too tired to do anything, I'll take the move for him.

Morgan: You can't do that!

Megan: You're breaking the rules!

Demon Aku: Does it look like I care about a worthless set of rules?!

He then fires a blast towards both Morgan and Megan, sending them both into darkness.

Draco: Morgan! Megan!

Demon Aku: Too bad. They wouldn't keep their mouths shut, the little maggots.

Draco, furious: You snake! You'll pay for what you did to them!

Demon Aku: Not likely. I activate First Step Towards Infestation to add Steelswarm Moth from the field to my hand to draw a card. I then sacrifice Steelswarm Scout and Steelswarm Sentinel to Summon Steelswarm Caustag.

He then summons what appears to be a mature humanoid stag-beetle.

(Steelswarm Caustag, Lvl 8, ATK 2800, DEF 0, Dark, Fiend)

Demon Aku: When Summoned, I can either destroy all other Monsters or every Spell and Trap. My creatures are too valuable, so your Spells and Traps it is.

The stag-beetle used its claws to scrape all Spells and Traps apart.

Demon Aku: Since you love your siblings so much, I think I'll let you join them.

The 2 mature Steelswarm attacked, the first firing at Draco, with the second scraping him.

Draco: 8000-5400-2600

Then 2 of the underdeveloped ones attacked by headbutting into him.

Draco: 2600-1100-0

Draco loses and is sent into darkness.

Yuto: Draco!

Demon Aku: Your turn, if you can last 1 turn, that is.

Yuto: I'll Set a Monster face-down and end my turn.

Demon Aku: Well, then. I think I'll play Monster Reborn to revive Steelswarm Roach, only to sacrifice it and Steelswarm Caller to Summon Steelswarm Longhorn.

He then summons what appears to be a mature humanoid longhorn beetle.

(Steelswarm Longhorn, Lvl 9, ATK 3000, DEF 0, Dark, Fiend)

Demon Aku: Now to pay 1000 Life Points to destroy your face-down.

Real Aku: 7100-6100

The longhorn used the pincers on its arms to crush Yuto's face-down Golem Dragon.

Demon Aku: And since I still have Steelswarm Gatekeeper, I can Summon 1 last time. I sacrifice it, Steelswarm Girastag and Steelswarm Caustag to Summon the ultimate Steelswarm Moster in existence. I Summon Steelswarm Hercules!

He then summons what appears to be a mature humanoid Hercules beetle with 4 arms.

(Steelswarm Hercules, Lvl 10, ATK 3200, DEF 0, Dark, Fiend)

Demon Aku: Now to pay half of_ his _Life Points to destroy every card on the field.

Real Aku: 6100-3050

The Hercules beetle went on a berserk rampage, destroying every single card in its path, friend or foe. This proved that it was truly a monster.

Demon Aku: I now play Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and then discard Steelswarm Mantis and Makyura the Destructor. I then play Magical Mallet to shuffle Steelswarm Mantis into my Deck to draw a new card, and that card is Infestation Tool, so I can send that to the Graveyard to give my glorious creation more power.

Steelswarm Hercules ATK: 3200-4000

Demon Aku: Now to pound you to a pulp.

The Hercules beetle, dwarfed Yuto and any Monster that was on the field, began pummeling him.

Iris, tears in her eyes upon seeing Yuto being beaten brutally: YUTO!

Yuto: 8000-4000

Iris: You monster! First you sacrifice my friends 1 at a time, then you use the real Aku as a shield to your attacks, and then you harm Yuto?! Snake was right! You're running scared!

Demon Aku: I heard enough of you! BEGONE!

He then fired a blast towards Iris, and she was the last to be absorbed in darkness.

Yuto, tears in his eyes upon seeing Iris falling into darkness: IRIS!

Demon Aku: Poor little worm. Don't worry, when this is over, everyone will be sent there, where you can spend an eternity together.

Yuto, furious: Nobody else's going there! And they won't join them there! Because I'm going to free them after I take you out! I discard Rabidragon, Tri-Horned Dragon, and Drakstorm Dragon to Special Summon Montage Dragon!

Montage Dragon ATK: 0-300-600-900-1200-1500-1800-2100-2400-2700-3000-3 300-3600-3900-4200-4500-4800-5100-5400-5700-6000-6 300-6600-6900-7200

Yuto: And that's not all. I activate Monster Reborn!

Demon Aku: What are you going to do? Summon my Cell?

Yuto: Why bother with that? I'm talking about your Steelswarm Roach!

Demon Aku: I never had that worthless card to start off with!

Yuto: No, but somebody you neglected did, and he's on my side. I now Summon Nuit, but only to attach it with Spirit Converter!

The orb surrounding Steelswarm Roach became white instead of purple.

Yuto: And since it was targeted by an effect, I can Special Summon Darkstorm Dragon! Next, I play Dragon's Mirror, banishing Darkstorm Dragon, Tri-Horned Dragon, Rabidragon, Golem Dragon, and Vice Dragon to Fusion Summon the Five-Headed Dragon!

Demon Aku: Don't bother. If you intend on destroying me, I'll merely use this little meat puppet instead.

Yuto: Don't count on it. Five-Headed Dragon, attack! Elemental Blast!

Five-Headed Dragon fired a destructive stream from each of its 5 heads, destroying the Hercules beetle's Achilles heel, a jewel found on each chest of the Steelswarm Monsters.

Real Aku: 3050-1250

Demon Aku: As long as I control this worthless meat puppet, I can do as I wish.

Real Aku: No...You can't...I control this body...Not you...

Demon Aku: You don't get the memo. I control you because you have no rights. I am a fiend of a high ranking class.

Real Aku: You're merely a lowly ogre who wants to get ahead by using sacrifices...And you don't control my body...I do...Because I will it...And the only reason why I let you stay inside me was because I willed it...Well, now it's time you stay out...Of my body...and this world...

He them places his hand on the Life Point Counter.

Real Aku surrendered, losing by default.

Real Aku: Because I will never let you inside me again...I quit...

Demon Aku: You can't quit on me! WE HAD A DEAL!

Real Aku: Well, the deal's off for good...Good luck with 1250 Life Points.

Demon Aku: 9000-1250

Demon Aku: THIS CAN'T BE!

Real Aku: Steelswarm Roach, end this ridiculous fool and seal him back where he belongs...

Yuto: And free my friends from the darkness! Savior Sword Slash!

The humanoid cockroach took out his sword and used it to cut Demon Aku into 2, destroying him.

Demon Aku: 1250-0

Yuto wins.

Steelswarm Roach: Thank you, human, for freeing us from the darkness. All of us.

All of the Evilswarm Monsters appeared, with their minds intact, but their appearance the same, along with the Steelswarm Monsters, with their minds purified.

Steelswarm Roach: It is time for us to return, but not without bringing your friends back.

A portal opened, and out of it came Nakahara, Snake, Ace, Morgan, Megan, Draco, and Iris. The latter of whom Yuto ran to and hugged, glad to see her again.

Steelswarm Roach: Come, my brethren. It is time for us to go.

Evilswarm Kerykeion: Hold on. I need to reward Yuto with something. It will be quick. I promise.

Steelswarm Roach: I'll allow this.

Evilswarm Kerykeion: Yuto Yamamoto, for your honor and bravery to stand up to the darkness plaguing our hearts, and freeing us all from it, Evilswarm and Steelswarm alike, I want you to have these card. Use them wisely.

A glowing orb appeared from his hand, and when it went to Yuto's, it became 2 cards.

Steelswarm Roach: The time has come for us to leave. We hope to meet again someday, but as allies instead.

The lswarm Monsters disappeared into a black hole.

Draco: Well, I guess that means we move onward.

Aku: And for me to leave and construct a new Deck. However, I never want to cross paths with you ever again, Yamamoto.

With that, he leaves KaibaCorp, not looking back.

Ace: He might need time to recover, like I do from that World o' Darkness.

Nakahara: There was much worse. If it wasn't for Yuto, we'd be stuck there.

Snake, in his head: There might be an explanation to this magic junk.

Yuto: Alright, guys. There are 3 corridors and 3 groups. Let's split up and find our opponent!

With that, the 3 groups went down their paths. Draco, Morgan and Megan took the right, Nakahara, Snake and Ace took the left, while Yuto and Iris took the middle.

Avatar, atop of the glass on top of the Duel Tower: Yes. Go on, my little puppets. Right into my trap.

**To be continued...**


	45. Chapter 43 En Guard

Cut to Yuto and Iris, who are alone in the middle corridor taken. They had been walking for hours and are completely exhausted.

Yuto: Man, I never thought Dueling could wear me out.

Iris: I never thought just wearing the Duel Disk would.

Yuto: Same here. And to think this tournament would be fun and games, when it's really life or death.

Iris: Don't think I can Duel anymore.

?, voice so quiet to the point of sounding depressed and/or distant: ...Is _this _how you're going to end your journey...?...

They turn around to see a boy around the same age as Yuto and Iris, but a little older. He had small red irises in his very eyes, which are held wide open and has bags under them and eyebrows raised, long, unruly white hair that reached down to his ankles and was tied at the tip. His attire consisted of a tunic and wrinkled cargo pants, both of which are slightly tattered and torn, and is not wearing any shoes. His appearance was enough to make Yuto and Iris go into comical fright to the point of screaming.

?, unfazed: ...It's my eyes, isn't it...?...I'm always feared for what they are...Shallow pools of red in a big, deep pool of white...

Yuto, quickly: No! It's not that at all! We just didn't expect you!

Iris, quickly: We didn't mean to hurt you when we screamed! We're so very sorry!

?: ...Don't bother with apologies...I'm not surprised that you fear my very eyes...Everyone does...

Yuto: I just think you're misunderstood.

Iris: And that people would like to make friends with you, but you just shy them away.

?: ...No...I truly don't...I'm feared for these eyes, and I will always be feared by them...

Yuto: You're being too harsh on yourself. Just take it easy, relax, and be yourself...uh...whatever your name is...?

Lexus: ...My name is Lexus...I am merely a drifter of this world...but a drifter who doesn't take resolves lightly...Something tells me your resolves have weakened over time...I didn't see you when seeing this strong resolve, but I felt it...Somehow, it lost a lot of strength...Why...?...

Yuto, both his and Iris becoming rather depressed: It's because our best friend is being controlled. And if we try to do anything against this, whatever is inside him will only destroy him.

Lexus: ...I see...That is why your resolve isn't as strong as before...

Iris: That's just about it.

Lexus: ...I think I know the perfect solution to your problem...Duel me...

Yuto: A Duel?!

Iris: With you?!

Lexus: ...Only then will your resolve will be strong once more...

He then activates his Duel Disk, which looks like a bunch of different weapons.

Yuto, activating his Duel Disk: Very well, let's Duel.

Lexus: ...And let the strongest resolve win...

Both players started off with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards each.

Lexus: ...I'll start this off...I Summon Armed Samurai-Ben Kei...

He then summons a lone samurai wielding several different weapons.

(Armed Samurai-Ben Kei, Lvl 4, ATK 500, DEF 800, Dark, Warrior)

Lexus: ...Next, I send Shield Warrior to the Graveyard to Equip my Monster with this...Wicked-Breaking Flamberge-Baou...

From the sky, a giant flame-bladed sword descends.

Armed Samurai-Ben Kei ATK: 500-1000

Lexus: ...Next, I play Double Summon, using it and this rare item to bring forth the Guardian Baou...

He then summons a demon guardian who grabs the sword from the ground.

(Guardian Baou, Lvl 4, ATK 800, DEF 400, Dark, Fiend)

Lexus: ...I then play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my hand...I then Equip my Armed Samurai-Ben Kei with this...Gravity Axe-Grarl...

From the sky, a giant, double bladed axe descends.

Armed Samurai-Ben Kei ATK: 1000-1500

Lexus: ...Since this is the only card in my hand , along with wielding this mighty card, I can call forth the Guardian Grarl...

He then summons a humanoid dinosaur guardian who grabs the axe from the ground.

(Guardian Grarl, Lvl 5, ATK 2500, DEF 1000, Earth, Dinosaur)

Iris: He Summoned 3 Monsters in 1 turn?!

Yuto: Clever, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well! I Special Summon Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit! And now, I sacrifice it to Summon Hieratic Seal of the Dragon King, and Tefnuit's effect lets me Special Summon Sky Dragon from my Deck, at the cost of its power. Now, by using the power of these Dragons, I tap into the Overlay Network to Xyz Summon Hieratic Dragon King of Atum!

Lexus: ...An Xyz Summon...Clever...

Yut: Attack! Solar Flare Blast!

Lexus: ...Not so fast...I activate Shield Warrior's effect, banishing it to stop any of my Monsters from being destroyed by battle...

Just from that, a gladiator-like soldier appeared as an apparition, and held up its shield, which deflected the blast towards Guardian Baou.

Lexus: 8000-6400

Iris: Wait a second! Why did you keep your Monsters out on the field?!

Lexus: ...These Monsters are more than just Monsters...They are as close to me as a family...

Yuto, silently to himself: Family...

Iris: What does that mean?

Yuto: I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn.

Lexus: ...I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards...I then Equip my Armed Samurai with this card...Shooting Star Bow-Ceal.

From the sky, a bow and arrow descends.

Armed Samurai Ben-Kei ATK: 1500-500

Lexus: ...With this sacred artifact, I can call forth the Guardian Ceal...

He then summons a dragon-like guardian who grabs the bow and arrow from the ground.

(Guardian Ceal, Lvl 4, ATK 1700, DEF 1400, Fire, Pyro)

Lexus: Now, Armed Samurai-Ben Kei...With the power of the bow and arrow in your hands, attack Yuto directly...

The samurai pulled the arrow back, and fired it from the bow, making 4 arrows, which struck Yuto.

Yuto: 8000-7500-7000-6500

Lexus: ...Now, Guardian Grarl...Use your Gravity Axe to destroy his Dragon...

The humanoid dinosaur swung the axe, slicing Hieratic Dragon King of Atum in 2, shattering it.

Yuto: 6500-6400

Lexus: ...Guardian Baou, attack with Wicked-Breaking Flamberge...

The fiend swung its sword at Yuto.

Yuto: 6400-5600

Lexus: ...Guardian Ceal, end the Battle Phase with your Shooting Star Bow...

The dragon-like creature pulled back the arrow, and fired it from the bow. Said arrow became a swarm of arrows that assaulted Yuto.

Yuto: 5600-3900

Yuto: Okay, that was clever. I never expected half my Life Points to be destroyed like that. But I'm far from done! I activate Double Summon to call forth Exploder Dragon and Gray Wing, using the latter's effect to discard a card. Now, Gray Wing, attack Armed Samurai Ben-Kei with Blasting Whirlwind Slash!

Gray charged and the impact of the attack plowed through the samurai, shattering him.

Lexus: 6400-5600

Yuto: And that's not all. The card I discarded allowed Gray Wing a second attack, so attack Guardian Baou with Ricochet Dive!

Gray Wing then dive-bombed through the fiend, shattering it.

Lexus: 5600-5100

Yuto: Now for Exploder Dragon to destroy your Guardian Grarl with Cannonball Clash!

Exploder Dragon clapped its bomb into the humanoid dinosaur, destroying both in the process.

Yuto: Good thing I used that when it was my turn, or that would shave off more Life Points.

Lexus: ...I think I'll start this off by Summoning Cyber Valley...

He then summons a robotic dragon.

(Cyber Valley, Lvl 1, ATK 0, DEF 0, Light, Machine)

Lexus: ...I now banish Guardian Ceal and this card to draw 2 cards...

The robotic dragon wrapped around the dragon-like creature and self-destructed.

Lexus: ...I then play Double Summon to bring out another and end there...

Yuto: I don't know what there is to get from that, but I still won't give up! Gray Wing, attack with Blasting Whirlwind Slash!

Lexus: ...I activate Cyber Valley's effect...I banish it and draw a card, ending your Battle Phase for good...

Yuto, comically disappointed: And there goes my adrenaline rush...

Lexus: ...I play my last Pot of Greed...Now, I activate Spell Economics, letting me play Dimension Fusion, using it to bring back my 2 copies of Cyber Valley without paying a Life Point...I end there...

Yuto: Very well. I Summon Gebeb! Even if I can't destroy those cards, I can still get rid of them! I attack with Gray Wing!

Lexus: ...I activate my first Cyber Valley's effect to banish it, draw a card, and end the Battle Phase...

Yuto: I'll end there.

Iris: This is bad. Yuto can't catch up with these kinds of tactics.

Lexus: ...I Equip Cyber Valley with this card...Butterfly Dagger-Elma...

From the sky, a dagger with a butterfly shaped hilt descends.

Cyber Valley ATK: 0-300

Lexus: With the treasure on the field, I can Summon Guardian Elma...

He then summons a beautiful woman guardian in butterfly-like clothing who grabs the dagger from the ground.

(Guardian Elma, Lvl 3, ATK 1300, DEF 1200, Wind, Fairy)

Lexus: ...Now I can Equip her with a card in my Graveyard, and I choose the Gravity Axe-Grarl...

From below the earth, the very axe appeared.

Guardian Elma ATK: 1300-1800

Lexus: ...Guardian Elma, attack Gray Wing with your Butterfly Dagger...

The woman slashed the dagger through Gray Wing, destroying it.

Yuto: 3900-3400

Lexus: ...I then banish my second Cyber Valley and Guardian Elma to draw 2 more cards...I then Set 1 card face-down and activate Mirage of Nightmare, letting me draw 4 cards in my empty hand since it's your turn...But I don't intend on losing any of them, because I activate Emergency Provisions, sending this card to the Graveyard to gain 1000 Life Points and end the crippling effects...

Lexus: 5600-6600

Yuto: I can sense there's something in your hand that will negate my attacks, so I Set a Monster face-down and end my turn.

Lexus: ...It's my turn, and I play Fiend's Sanctuary to Summon a Metal Fiend Token...I then Equip it with this card...Rod of Silence-Kay'est...

From the sky, a rod with a blue crystal orb in it descended.

Lexus: ...With this sealed power unleashed, I can call forth the Guardian Kay'est...

He then summons a beautiful mermaid guardian who grabs the rod from the ground.

(Guardian Kay'est, Lvl 4, ATK 1000, DEF 1800, Water, Sea Serpent)

Lexus: ...Guardian Kay'est, destroy his face-down Monster with Rod of Silence...

The mermaid summoned forth a devastating wave of water towards the face-down Monster, which revealed to be Golem Dragon, who easily pushed the water back without any effort.

Lexus: 6600-5600

Yuto: Oops. I think I forgot my manners and Summoned a Monster with high defensive power.

Iris: Close call. If it was a weaker Monster, I don't know what would happen.

Lexus: ...No matter...She can't be targeted by attacks or Spell Cards...

Yuto: I know, which is why I activate this Trap Card, Blind Destruction! On my Standby Phase, I can roll a die, and any Monster with the result is destroyed. If the result is 6, Level 6 and higher Monsters are destroyed. It's my turn now, and it's time to see who will be destroyed.

Yuto rolls the die, and it lands on 4, but-

Yuto: The result is four, but I activate Forbidden Lance to prevent my Monster from being targeted by card effects!

Golem Dragon ATK: 200-0

Destructive beams fired from the sky and destroyed the mermaid.

Yuto: I think I'll end with that.

Lexus: 5600-4600

Lexus: ...I activate Pot of Avarice, shuffling my destroyed Monsters to draw 2 cards...I then Equip my Token with this...Twin Swords of Flashing Light-Tryce...

From the sky, 2 katana blades descended.

Lexus: ...I now activate a second Fiend's Sanctuary, using it as a sacrifice and using the power of these blades, I call forth the Guardian Tryce...

He then summons a male swordsman guardian who grabs the 2 swords from the ground.

(Guardian Tryce, Lvl 5, ATK 1900, DEF 1700, Light, Thunder)

Lexus: ...I place 1 card face-down and end my turn...

Yuto: My turn, and I Set 1 Monster face-down and end there.

Iris: Why didn't he Summon a Monster? Is he planning something or having hand trouble?

Lexus: ...It's my turn, and I Summon Necroface...

He then summons a mutated face of a baby. It's overall appearance is repulsive.

(Necroface, Lvl 4, 1200, DEF 1800, Dark, Zombie)

Iris: Ew! What is that?!

Yuto, comically disgusted: I think I lost my stomach seeing that thing.

Lexus: ...With this card, all of our banished Monsters are shuffled into our Decks, and this card gains 100 Life Points for each.

Necroface ATK: 1200-1300-1400-1500-1600

Lexus: ...Next, I activate the Spell Card, Fairy of the Spring, adding Gravity Axe-Grarl back to my hand, which I Equip onto Necroface.

The axe descended from the sky once more.

Guardian Tryce ATK: 1900-2400

Lexus: ...Now for Guardian Tryce to destroy your Monster with Twin Swords of Flashing Light...

The swordsman slashed both of its swords at Golem Dragon, reducing it to gravel.

Yuto: No!

Lexus: ...Necroface, attack him directly...

Yuto: Well, you know what they say about close calls: they really save your Deck. I Special Summon Battle Fader! With this card, I can negate your direct attack and end the Battle Phase!

Lexus: ...I place 1 card face-down and end my turn...

Yuto: Alright! Here goes nothing!

He drew his card, and it was Lancer Lindwurm.

Yuto: Lancer Lindwurm. Not really what I expected, but I think my Deck's telling me something. I Summon Lancer Lindwurm! And now, using these 2 Monsters, I can create an Overlay Network in order to Xyz Summon Kachi Kochi Dragon! Attack his Necroface!

Lexus: ...I activate the Trap Card called Sound the Retreat!, which returns all Monsters on my field to my hand...

Yuto: Very well, then, new target! Kachi Kochi Dragon, attack Lexus directly! Crystal Shower!

Kachi Kochi Dragon fired a stream of crystal shards towards Lexus.

Lexus: 4600-2500

Iris: Yuto was able turn the tides of this Duel! Yuto! You can win this!

Lexus: ...It's my turn now...And I hold the very card that will end this Duel...Since I have no cards in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon the most powerful card in my Deck...Come forth...Guardian Eatos...

He then summons a beautiful female fairy guardian whose clothing is similar to that of a Native American. She had graceful white wings and her hood looked like an eagle.

(Guardian Eatos, Lvl 8, ATK 2500, DEF 2000, Wind, Fairy)

Iris: Wow...I never expected to see a Monster this beautiful and powerful before...

Lexus: ...I now Equip her with Silver Bow and Arrow...

She was then armed with a bow and arrow made of pure silver.

Guardian Eatos ATK: 2500-2800

Guardian Eatos DEF: 2000-2300

Lexus: I now activate her effect to send her Equip Spell to the Graveyard to banish up to 3 Monsters in your Graveyard, and I choose the Xyz Monster, and its previous Overlay Units...Also, for each Monster banished, she gains 500 extra Attack Points...

Guardian Eatos ATK: 2800-2500

Guardian Eatos DEF: 2300-2000

The fairy guardian turned the bow and arrow into an orb of light, which absorbed power from Yuto's Graveyard.

Guardian Eatos ATK: 2500-3000-3500-4000

Lexus: ...Guardian Eatos...Destroy his Monster with your Celestial Sword...

The fairy guardian drew out a sacred sword, and sliced it clean through Kachi Kochi Dragon.

Yuto: 3400-1500

Lexus: ...I end there...Are you going to Summon a Monster to try and defend yourself, or are you going give up...?...Your choice...

Yuto: I end my turn...

This shocked Iris.

Lexus: ...A shame it has to end like this...Guardian Eatos...destroy the last of his Life Points with your Celestial Sword...

Yuto, smirking: Right into my Trap. Activate Magic Cylinder! Redirect the attack!

The sword disappeared from Yuto and slashed Lexus instead.

Lexus: 2500-0

Yuto wins.

Iris: Alright! Yuto wins!

Yuto: I give you 2 thumbs up for the strategy and tactics! But when it came to seeing what was lied ahead, it was a mere 6 1/2, and that's being generous for the most part.

Lexus: ...I see you have a more stable resolve than I do...That is why I lost...

Yuto: Wrong. You didn't truly lose. Losing a Duel isn't like losing in life. I life, you have to keep playing the right cards until you have no hand. Also, resolves don't determine the Duel, but it does amplify your desire to win. However, I'm not Dueling to win Duels, I'm Dueling to win back my friend. And so far, I made a number of friends.

Iris, smiling brightly: Like you for example.

Lexus: ...I'm... ... ...your friend...

Yuto: Yes. Welcome to the team.

Lexus: ...Thank you, and kudos to you, Yuto Yamamoto...

Yuto: Alright. This is the area of which we're going, so all we have to do is keep going straight.

**To be continued...**


	46. Chapter 44 Malefic Forces

Scene start with Draco, Morgan, and Megan walking down their selected corridor.

Morgan: I never realized how cool this place is!

Megan: It's so beautiful here!

Draco: Indeed, it catches eyes, but now's not the time for _our_ eyes to be caught by this. We have to keep moving if we want to get to Avatar.

Just then, a devastating explosion erupted in front of the group, with Draco covering them from the blast. When it ceased, the "skin" on part of the left side of his face was completely peeled off. It turned out that Draco isn't human, but a robot. This shocked Morgan and Megan, not only that he's hurt, but also because of such a sudden truth.

Draco, whose voice was a little electronic: Morgan...Megan...Are you alright?

Morgan and Megan: You're...a robot?

Draco: Yes...

?, in a very sarcastic tone of voice: Oops. I seem to lack control over my own power. My fault.

Draco: That explosion was done by you on purpose, and you intended it for my siblings, you slime.

?, sarcastically: Oh, I'm sorry. I can't get a grip on my power.

Draco, anger rising: I'm about to lose control of my arm when I get near your head.

?: You don't scare me, foolish insect. I'll make sure you're reconstructed into a toaster.

Draco: Try me.

Morgan: What gives you the right to threaten him?!

Megan: What makes you so great anyway?!

Alva: My name is Alva, and I'm the last thing you'll ever see. All 3 of you.

He then activated his Duel Disk, which looks more like a gauntlet made of black, white, and grey metal.

Draco: Last thing we'll see? I doubt that. But if it's a Duel you want, it's a Duel you'll get.

Draco activates his Duel Disk, but soon after, Morgan and Megan activate theirs.

Morgan: We won't let you fight alone.

Megan: We're helping you in this one.

Alva: Very confident for a couple of ants.

Draco: I'll crush you like one if you ever lay even a finger on them. Now let's Duel.

Draco, Morgan and Megan started off with 8000 Life Points each, while Alva started with 24000, but all 4 players started off with 5 cards each.

Alva: I'll take the first move here, and I activate the Field Spell, Summon Breaker. With this card in play, you can only Summon up to 2 times without ending your turn.

Morgan: But that means-!

Megan: That we can't-!

Alva: All swarm strategies have been disabled, I'm afraid.

Draco: This might be tough. He plans on preventing us from making any moves if we Summon 3 Monsters on _our _first Main Phase.

Alva: Next, I banish Cyber End Dragon in my Extra Deck to Special Summon Malefic Cyber End Dragon.

He then summons a massive 3-headed robotic dragon, but upon appearance, it gains a different set of wings, and a mask that covered their eyes on each head. The mask on the right head was black, the left was white, and the middle head had black on the right and white on the left.

(Malefic Cyber End Dragon, Lvl 10, ATK 4000, DEF 2800, Dark, Machine)

Morgan and Megan were in shock seeing such a massive creature.

Morgan: How could he Summon a Monster that big?!

Megan: And have 4000 Attack Points as well?!

Draco: That card is a fraud.

This caused Morgan and Megan to look at Draco, confused.

Draco: He merely corrupted those cards to try to make them more powerful, but in reality, it became much weaker than expected.

Alva: I'll remember that remark. I place 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Just then, Yuto, Iris, and Lexus appeared, the former 2 were shocked at the site.

Yuto: What the Deck?!

Iris: What is that thing?!

Lexus: ...A corrupted Monster...

Draco: And a far more weaker version of it as well. I place 2 cards face-down, and discard a card to Special Summon The Fabled Nozoochee, and the card I discarded was The Fabled Ganashia, which resurrects from my Graveyard by its effect. Next, The Fabled Nozoochee lets me Special Summon Fabled Oltro and end my turn there due to the Summon Breaker on the field.

Alva: How pathetic. Not going to Synchro Summon this turn, tin-can? Oh, wait. You can't due to my Field Spell.

Draco: Don't remind me, parasite.

Alva: Now, Malefic Cyber End Dragon, destroy his weakest Monster. Triple Malice Blast.

The corrupted Cyber End Dragon fired 3 powerful fireballs intending on attacking Fabled Oltro, but-

Draco: I activate Urgent Tuning, which allows me to tune The Fabled Ganashia and The Fabled Nozoochee with Fabled Oltro!

Alva: What?!

Draco: Witness the power of a vice so virtuous that it brings a light that casts darkness over all...I Summon Fabled Valkyrus!

Yuto: Clever, thinking ahead at that last move.

Iris: But he's still facing a stronger Monster.

Alva: Oh, well. I guess this weakling will have to compensate.

Draco: Not quite. I activate Negate Attack, which means it won't use my new creature for attack compensation.

Alva: Clever, but not clever enough for 2 face-downs.

Morgan: My move!

Megan: Go, brother!

Morgan: I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Field Spell!

Megan: Which means we can Summon as many Monsters as we like!

A destructive whirlwind destroyed the card, but with that, the corrupted Cyber End Dragon exploded.

Yuto: What the Deck?! How was that thing destroyed?!

Draco, snickering: Those cheap replicas are overly-dependent on Field Spells and can't be on the field without them. That, and they restrict other Monsters from attacking and only 1 Malefic Monster being on the field at a time. Overall, watered down frauds.

Fafnir, appearing from the cards in Morgan and Megan's Duel Disks: Don't get too cocky. I fear he has more in store for us.

Draco: You mean more of those weaklings, Fafnir. Trust me. We know what we're doing.

Morgan: Now I Summon Hazy Flame Cerbereus to attack you directly!

Hazy Flame Cerbereus fired a stream of fire at Alva.

Alva: 24000-23000

Megan: Yay, brother!

Morgan: I place 3 cards face-down and end there.

Megan: He could have swarmed the field like he usually does, but decided not to due to your Monsters.

Alva: He was foolish enough to Summon a Monster like that in a weakened state. For that, you're going to be Dueling in the Malefic World.

With that said, the field became a city in galactic background.

Morgan: Actually, it's not that bad.

Megan: It's really pretty here.

Draco: A definite change from the World of Darkness, that's for sure.

Alva: And a definite change from my previous Field Spell while Field Barrier is in play. Now my Malefic World will remain on the field for good. Now, I banish Red-Eyes Black Dragon in order to Special Summon Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

He then summons a red eyed dragon with black scales, but upon appearing, it gained wing armor and a mask that covered all but its right eye.

(Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Lvl 7, ATK 2400, DEF 2000, Dark, Dragon)

Draco: More of these weakened copies?

Alva: Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack the weakling with only 1000 Attack Points. Infernal Blaze Blast.

The corrupted Red-Eyes Black Dragon fired a powerful bullet of fire, but-

Morgan: I activate Forbidden Chalice, giving Hazy Flame Cerbereus its original Attack Points, plus an extra 400!

Megan: Which means this would cancel out the attack!

Morgan: Not quite, because I activate Impenetrable Attack!

Megan: This will protect his Monster from being destroyed this Battle Phase!

Hazy Flame Cerbereus absorbed the blast and fired it back, destroying the corrupted Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Yuto: This will be difficult with an opponent who started off with 24000 Life Points, because we have no clue what his Deck has in store.

Lexus: ...That never stopped you from beating me...Believe your friends have what it takes to beat him...

Megan: My turn, and I play Double Summon to Summon The Agent of Wisdom-Mercury and The Agent of Creation-Venus!

Along with The Agent of Creation-Venus, she summoned an aquamarine angel holding a book in 1 arm.

(The Agent of Wisdom-Mercury, Lvl 4, ATK 0, DEF 1700, Light, Fairy)

Morgan: Alright, sister!

Alva: Please. Those creatures are nothing.

Megan: I then place 3 cards face-down, and the I attack with The Agent of Creation-Venus!

The Agent of Creation-Venus created 3 orbs of light and fired them at Alva.

Alva: 23000-21400

Morgan: Yeah, way to knock him down!

Fafnir: Morgan, Megan. Don't celebrate just yet. This battle is far from over.

Alva: A loss like that doesn't faze me. I activate Malefic World's special effect. Instead of drawing normally, I can select 3 Malefic Monsters from my Deck and have you choose which to add to my hand at random, while the rest are shuffled in the Deck.

Draco: Far left.

Alva: You just sealed your own fates. I banish Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Deck to Special Summon Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Draco, shocked: _Malefic_ Blue-Eyes White Dragon?!

This shocked Yuto, Iris, Morgan and Megan because Blue-Eyes is Fafnir's signature card, and it was summoned with wing armor and a mask that covered all but its right eye.

(Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Lvl 8, ATK 3000, DEF 2500, Dark, Dragon)

Fafnir, furious: You snake! You degraded the name and beauty of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

Alva: On the contrary, I made it beyond perfect. Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack The Agent of Weakness. Malefic Spiral of Annihilation.

The corrupted Blue-Eyes White Dragon fired a blast of energy, but-

Fafnir: Nobody has the right to damage Blue-Eyes like that! I activate Sakuretsu Armor, letting the _real_ Blue-Eyes rest in peace! Now begone, you corrupted false image!

With that, the corrupted Blue-Eyes White Dragon exploded.

Yuto: Talk about taking a lot of pride in Blue-Eyes.

Iris: Who would blame him for using cards like that?

Alva: Foolish of you.

Draco: We'll see who's foolish when I activate this; Respect Play! Now on each of our turns, we must reveal our hands!

As Draco said this, holographic images of his cards appeared.

Draco: With that, I Summon Fabled Raven, and use him to tune to Fabled Valkyrus!

Alva: Another Synchro Summon?

Draco: You shall witness a tyrant so noble, a tyranny so righteous, and the brightest light that casts the darkest of shadows all into one...Rise... Fabled Leviathan!

Alva: And to think it would be something interesting.

Draco: I would say the same about your Monsters, but that would be stealing. Now, Fabled Leviathan, attack with Familiar Swarm!

Fabled Leviathan sent out it familiars, which swamped the entire field.

Alva: 21400-18400

Morgan: Alright, Draco!

Megan: You can win this, Draco!

Draco: I place 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Alva: How pathetic. I activate Malefic World's effect, now choose which 1 of 3 I add.

Draco: Since you have Rainbow Dragon in your hand and not in your Deck, you can't Summon its Malefic version, so I choose said counterpart, which is in the middle.

Alva: Fool. You only sealed your own fate. I banish Rainbow Dragon from my hand to Special Summon Malefic Rainbow Dragon.

Draco: What?!

He then summoned a 6 winged serpentine dragon with gems that correspond with the colors of a rainbow, but gained wing armor on the first set of wings and a mask on its face.

(Malefic Rainbow Dragon, Lvl 10, ATK 4000, DEF 0, Dark, Dragon)

Alva: This card isn't limited to the hand, unlike the rest. Now to attack your Fabled Leviathan. Spectral Surge.

The corrupted Rainbow Dragon fired a blast of multicolored light until-

Draco: I activate this! The Trap Card known as Inverse Reverse, which swaps the Attack and Defense Points of all face-up Monsters on the field, leaving your false copy with no strength.

With that, a swarm of fiends sent by Fabled Leviathan plowed through the blast and swamped the corrupted Rainbow Dragon.

Alva: 18400-16400

Alva: You realize you weakened more than my creature, for you also weakened your own siblings's as well.

Draco: I'll end there, considering you can't do anything about your own defeat.

Morgan: My turn again, and I activate Hazy Glory, which lets me Summon Hazy Flame Peryton without a sacrifice, and I sacrifice it and send Hazy Flame Griffin to the Graveyard to Special Summon Hazy Flame Mantikor and Hazy Flame Sphynx from my Deck!

Megan: It's Overlaying time!

Morgan: I use these 3 vessels carrying the fire of hope and life to create the Overlay Network to Xyz Summon Hazy Flame Basiltrice!

Megan: And with 3 Overlay Units, it's set to battle!

Hazy Flame Basiltrice ATK: 2500-2700-2900-3100

Morgan: I'll place 1 card face-down, and then I attack with Hazy Flame Basiltrice!

Hazy Flame Basiltrice fired a stream of flames from its mouth and eyes.

Alva: 16400-13300

Megan: We're getting closer to winning!

Yuto: Alright! They just need to knock him down more and they'll win!

Iris: And with all 3 of them having 8000 Life Points, it's going to be a perfect game!

Alva: Far from it. I activate the effect of Malefic World.

Draco: Fine. I choose the far right.

Alva: Thank you for your sacrifice. I banish Stardust Dragon from my Extra Deck to Special Summon Malefic Stardust Dragon.

He then summoned a dragon with an anthropomorphic body structure, but upon appearance, it gained not only a mask and wing armor, but armor on its torso and knees.

(Malefic Stardust Dragon, Lvl 8, ATK 2500, DEF 2000, Dark, Dragon)

Draco: Your Deck is just full of unoriginal cards.

Alva: This card prevents Field Spells from destruction by effects. And it will destroy your sibling's weakest card. Go, Galactic Blaze.

Draco: I activate Shadow Spell! Now your Monster is bound by these chains, weakening it.

Malefic Stardust Dragon ATK: 2500-1800

Alva: These Spells and Traps are starting to become annoying. I activate Malefic Claw Stream. With a Malefic Monster on the field, I can destroy 1 of your creatures, and I choose Hazy Flame Basiltrice.

A black whirlwind blasted Hazy Flame Basiltrice to shreds.

Alva: Next, I play A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon to bring it back to my hand to destroy all Spells and Traps, except for Malefic World, that is.

The corrupted Stardust Dragon flapped its wings and sent a destructive wind shattering all Spells and Traps on the field.

Alva: You're not the only person who can Synchro Summon, because I Summon the Tuner Monster, Malefic Parallel Gear.

He then summoned a machine made of clockwork gears.

(Malefic Parallel Gear, Lvl 2, ATK 0, DEF 0, Dark, Machine)

Alva: Now to tune my Malefic Parallel Gear to the Malefic Stardust Dragon in my hand.

Draco: In your hand?!

The gears of the machine started turning until it turned into 2 rings, but instead of green, it was pitch black, and when they surrounded the corrupted Stardust Dragon, the aura of said Monster is purple instead of orange.

Alva: Behold as the shadows drift through the cracks of time and witness how the darkness pulls together to create pure evil.

Then, when the Level Stars aligned, a black pillar of energy emerged through the rings.

Alva: I Synchro Summon Malefic Paradox Dragon.

Yuto: Malefic what?!

Iris: Is that even a card?!

From the pillar emerged a giant dragon with indescribable qualities. It has spiked knees, wings similar to the wing armor of Malefic Monsters, small feet with talons, a mace-like tail, a head with spikes coming from its face, squinted red eyes, and a golden honeycomb-like core on its chest.

(Malefic Paradox Dragon, Lvl 10, ATK 4000, DEF 4000, Dark, Dragon, Synchro)

Morgan: That thing is huge!

Megan: And it looks powerful!

Alva: You better believe it's powerful, because upon Synchro Summoning, I can Special Summon a Synchro Monster from either Graveyard on my field, and what better guest of honor than Valkyrus.

Draco: What?!

With that, Alva summoned Fabled Valkyrus to his field.

Draco: You slime! You're abusing the use of Synchro Monsters with that card!

Alva: Now to play Double Attack to send a Level 12 Monster to make my Malefic Paradox Dragon attack twice. Now, destroy his siblings with Paradox Flare.

The dragon fired a powerful blast of energy that split into 2 to destroy The Agent of Creation-Venus and attack Morgan and Megan directly, sending them flying and covering them in scratches.

Morgan: 8000-4000

Megan: 8000-4000

Draco: Morgan! Megan!

Alva: Now for your own servant to betray his master. Farewell, Leviathan.

Fabled Valkyrus, against his own will, plowed his fist through Fabled Leviathan, shattering him.

Draco: 8000-7100

Draco: You were foolish enough to activate Fabled Leviathan's effect to add 3 Fabled Monsters from my Graveyard to my hand. And with no cards in your hand, you're going to pay.

Megan: Since I have no cards during your last End Phase, I can draw a card.

Morgan: We aren't finished yet.

Megan: I activate Owner's Seal!

Morgan: With Owner's Seal, all Monsters return where they belong!

Draco: In this case, it's Fabled Valkyrus!

Megan: Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my brother's Basiltrice!

Megan: Alright, sister!

Alva: Foolish worms. I activate the Field Spell known as Pseudo-Space.

The field turned into a city with blue skyscrapers, a yellow sky and a gray full moon. This caused Alva's dragon to self-destruct.

Alva: And since a Malefic Monster was destroyed, I created a paradigm shift by paying half my Life Points.

Alva: 13300-6650

Alva: Now to Special Summon the very card I discarded to the Graveyard, the very card I used to inflict pain on your beloved siblings! The Malefic Truth Dragon!

From an portal made of pure darkness, he then summoned a golden dragon that looks rather unusual; its wings appear upside-down, the feet appear to be backwards, its tail juts out from its back, and its head appears the almost the same upside-down as right-side up. Also, it has black spikes coming from its back and a red honeycomb-like core on its chest. Its size dwarfs all Monsters other than it and Star Eater.

(Malefic Truth Dragon, Lvl 12, ATK 5000, DEF 5000, Dark, Dragon)

Yuto: What?! And they we near the home stretch!

Iris: With 5000 Attack and Defense Points, how will they ever hope to defeat a Monster like that?!

Alva: Malefic Truth Dragon, attack the siblings' precious guardian angel! Malevolent Paradigm Blast!

The dragon fired a destructive ray of energy that easily destroyed Draco's Fabled Valkyrus.

Draco: 7100-5000

Alva: And when 1 goes, they all go, because when Malefic Truth Dragon destroys a Monster by battle, it destroys all other Monsters you have! Now, perish, along with your Monsters!

The dragon then created a swarm of needles that not only completely obliterated every other Monster, but also caused more scratches on Morgan and Megan, and completely tore Draco's jacket and the "skin" on his right arm off, revealing the mechanics, which shocked Yuto and Iris, who realized Draco was a robot, and Morgan and Megan due to their brother being hurt.

Yuto: You mean Draco's a robot?!

Draco: Yes...I am...but my personality was not mechanic...

Scene cut to a flashback, which shows Draco, who appears younger, and a loving set of parents.

Draco, in a narrative: My parents invented me, cared for me, protected me, and loved me. After they died and gave me the Deck, I thought I had nothing else left, until I found Morgan and Megan. They saved me from becoming the machine I _physically_ am. And I'm grateful to have them as the younger brother and sister that I love.

This brought Morgan and Megan to tears, hearing that Draco loves them like the siblings he never had.

Alva, slowly clapping: Bravo, Draco, bravo. You managed to tell a tearjerker. But not a win. And now you're finished. Why not just give up now?

Draco: The day I give up is the day I take back what I said about loving my siblings. It's my turn, and I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn to revive Fabled Leviathan! Next, I play Pot of Greed, followed by Cost Down to discard Fabled Miztoji, and sacrificing Fabled Leviathan to Summon a fierce and relentless warrior who fights until he wins! I Summon Tyler the Great Warrior!

He then summoned a mighty warrior with golden hair, a sword strapped to his back, and unwavering fighting spirit.

(Tyler the Great Warrior, Lvl 8, ATK 3000, DEF 1500, Earth, Warrior)

Alva: You plan on destroying me with that worthless card?! How pathetic!

Draco: No, not pathetic. What is pathetic is the fact that you used cards that merely corrupted _real_ Monsters. This Monster is what will prove your corrupted truth is just a big fat lie. Just like I have hope for my siblings, I have hope to continue to protect them. I activate my last card, Riryoku! With this card, half of Malefic Truth Dragon's Attack Points become my Monster's!

As this happened, the warrior charged up a huge supply of energy.

Malefic Truth Dragon ATK: 5000-2500

Tyler the Great Warrior ATK: 3000-5500

Morgan and Megan: Go, Draco! You can win this!

Draco: This is what it means to continue to fight for what you believe is right! Tyler the Great Warrior, attack! Relentless Blade Slash!

The warrior unsheathed his sword and pierced it through the dragon's head, and then sliced it clean through, causing it to explode.

Alva: 6650-3650

Alva: So what if my creature is destroyed?! I can merely bring it back again and again as much as I please! And on the next turn, you're all finished!

Draco: There is no next turn, because Tyler the Great Warrior has an effect. Whenever it destroys a Monster by battle, you take damage by its Attack Points. It's over.

Alva: No! It's not over!

The warrior started charging energy in its hands at close range.

Draco: End this Duel with Malice Shattering Blast!

He then fired the energy in a powerful beam, which was strong enough to blast Alva's Duel Disk apart and shred his Deck.

Alva: 3650-0

Draco's team wins.

Iris: Alright! Draco won!

Yuto: And with that awesome Monster! Too cool!

Lexus, in his head: ...Tyler the Great Warrior...That card sounds so familiar...

Alva: No! My perfect Deck!

Fafnir then knocks Alva unconscious.

Fafnir: What a joke. He used a bunch of false cards just to make a Deck?! He's better off with a Starter Pack. I'm done here.

With that, Fafnir vanished.

Draco: Yuto, Iris, continue down your path. I get the feeling we'll meet again on the other side.

Yuto and Iris: Got it.

With that, Yuto, Iris, and Lexus go down their paths.

Draco: Come on, you 2. We're almost there.

Morgan and Megan: Yeah!

And with that, Draco, Morgan and Megan continued down their corridor, ready for whatever was waiting for them.

**To be continued...**


End file.
